<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Цена желаний by Amati</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418654">Цена желаний</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amati/pseuds/Amati'>Amati</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amati/pseuds/Amati</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дориан, как свободный маг, всегда гордился тем, что его собратья сломили многовековой гнет храмовников в Киркволле, но какой ценой? Андерс, маг, совершивший это, во всех писаниях был выставлен чудовищем, убийцей, одержимым… Почему тогда Варрик всегда печально улыбался, вспоминая его? На любые попытки вытянуть побольше информации, гном только отмахивался или бормотал «это не моя трагедия, Посверкунчик». И Дориан ждал заветного момента, сам удивляясь, как судьба стороннего человека захватила его.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anders/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Цена желаний</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <b>Глава</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b> 1</b>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Тевинтерец любил книги, в любое свободное время бесконечно поглощал предания минувших дней, смаковал их и искал новые источники для размышлений. Он любил рассказы, особенно умело переданные и искренние, так что он становился невольным слушателем многих историй, которые несли в своих сердцах обитатели Скайхолда. Лавеллан баловал его преданиями своего клана, Бык — боевыми подвигами своего отряда и забавными случаями на «заказах», Лелиана с особой нежностью рассказывала о герое Ферелдена, и Дориан жадно выхватывал неизвестные подробности их путешествий, битвы с Архидемоном и просто приятных мелочей, которые не указывались в книгах. Но больше всех Дориан любил слушать Варрика. Его рассказы о Киркволле, о Хоуке и его друзьях были наполнены той самой неизлечимой горечью и тоской, которая невольно находила отражение в душе самого тевинтерца. Гном был словоохотлив, но временами резко замыкался и молча уходил, вновь и вновь переживая те часы, тот переворот, о котором сейчас известно даже ребенку. После таких рассказов вопросов становилось больше, чем ответов. Дориан, как свободный маг, всегда гордился тем, что его собратья смогли поднять голову и сломить многовековой гнет храмовников в Киркволле, но какой ценой? Андерс, маг, совершивший это, во всех писаниях был выставлен чудовищем, бессердечным убийцей, одержимым… Почему тогда Варрик всегда печально улыбался, вспоминая его? Почему Дориан видел слезы в уголках его глаз? На любые попытки вытянуть побольше информации, гном только отмахивался или бормотал что-то вроде «это не моя трагедия, Посверкунчик». И Дориан ждал момента, когда сможет узнать об этом больше, сам удивляясь, как судьба стороннего человека захватила его.</p>
<p>     Месяцы тянулись один за другим, сводя с ума. Эти бесконечные путешествия по всей карте от края до края и нависающая угроза в виде псевдобога, постоянные разрывы завесы, демоны, осквернённые и обезумевшие… Лавеллан казался уставшим, метка иссушала его, в боях Дориан то и дело ловил себя на том, что тревожно поглядывает на эльфа, проверяя, крепко ли тот держит свой лук. Бык всегда был неподалеку, прикрывая хрупкого предводителя, закрывая плечом, словно и не замечая, как новые шрамы покрывают его руки и плечи. Все уставали, мрачные мысли пробирались под кожу, оседая горьким пеплом — и опять один Варрик находил в себе силы шутить, словно зная чуть больше остальных. Дориан не раз видел, как в минуты покоя гном доставал порядком потрепанное письмо и перечитывал, опираясь ладонью на каминную полку, смеялся и бережно складывал его, пряча записку под рубашку, как можно ближе к сердцу. Это тепло… поражало. Вертевшиеся на языке шутки пропадали на выдохе, расспрашивать гнома не хотелось — да и вряд ли бы тот позволил лезть к себе в душу. Но кто написал письмо? Родственник? Любовница? Вряд ли, Варрик всегда был язвителен по отношению к своему прошлому. После смерти Феликса некому было писать Дориану. Его друзья в Тевинтере обычно не были склонны к сентиментальности, а о семье маг даже и не думал. Он наблюдал за Варриком и ждал момента, чтобы поговорить с ним наедине, если любопытство все же победит.</p>
<p>     Но все оказалось проще — в один из дождливых вечеров Скайхолд приютил двух новых путников, чьи лица были скрыты под глубокими капюшонами. Варрик спешил так, как никогда, расталкивая случайных прохожих, и крепко обнял путников, шуткой встретив ворчание того, что пониже. Он вёл их по лестницам, лучась счастьем, столь заразительным, что даже тевинтерец улыбнулся, наблюдая за происходящим из окна башни. Вот уж удивительное зрелище!</p>
<p>     Познакомили их всех только через день — когда все формальности были завершены, взбесившаяся Кассандра успокоилась, а Лавеллан вдоволь наговорился с гостем по поводу Корифея. Хоук и его спутник оказались совсем не такими, <em>какими их представлял Дориан</em><em>.</em> Медведеподобный Гаррет с густой бородой и лучистыми глазами казался не грозным воином, а мальчишкой, любителем долгих посиделок и шумных сборищ, а худосочный сутулый эльф в противоположность Хоуку, был тих и недоволен, много пил и огрызался даже на самую безобидную фразу. Что уж говорить о том, когда тот узнал о тевинтерском происхождении Дориана! Эльф гневно сверкал глазами, его ненависть была практически ощутима, но Дориан предпочел призвать всё свое терпение и закрыть на это глаза, раз уж Инквизитор никак не осаждал незнакомца.</p>
<p>     Хоук болтал охотно, словно хотел вывалить всё, что накопилось в душе за эти годы. Он шумно смеялся, размахивая кружкой, хлопал Варрика по плечу и, к величайшему удивлению Дориана, прижимал блондина к себе и коротко целовал куда придется, абсолютно игнорируя любые взгляды, направленные <em>в их сторону</em>. Это было слишком привычно, «по-семейному тепло», и эти короткие прикосновения творили нечто фантастическое — Фенрис искренне улыбался или отпихивал Хоука от себя, тут же шепча ему на ухо что-то такое, от чего мужчина краснел и давился вином, кашляя и смеясь. Дориан, в которого всегда вбивали единственную истину, что подобное запрещено, позорит честь семьи, что надо жениться и плодить детишек, завидовал. Страшно завидовал, пожирая глазами эту пару, упивался их теплом, наблюдая даже слишком пристально — пару раз эльф бросал на него взгляды в духе «только попробуй что-нибудь сказать на это». Завидовал Варрику, который был частью этого тепла. Чем мог похвастаться Дориан за свою жизнь? Скандалом с семьей, случайными связями, презрением в высших кругах, эпатажными выходками? Нет, это было слишком. Пожалуй, всё близко похожее на это умерло вместе с Феликсом, и как бы Дориан не пытался, он не мог найти в своей жизни оплот подобных искренних эмоций. Маг планировал разговорить Хоука, когда тот был один, но это было слишком сложно — вокруг защитника Киркволла постоянно крутились люди, словно тот был божеством или солнцем во плоти.Да что уж говорить — он и был солнцем, сумевшим в считанные часы затмить Лавеллана, давая тому передышку, а эльф этим и пользовался. Инквизитор все чаще уединялся с Быком и, судя по довольной морде последнего, их отношения тоже сдвинулись с мертвой точки. Еще неделя — и они уже сидели в обнимку в таверне, так гармонично и правильно, словно пытаясь подражать свету, исходящему от Хоука и Фенриса. Напряжение последних дней отпускало, только Дориан чувствовал, как в его груди разрастается что-то черное и вязкое, с привкусом зависти и боли. Коул назвал это одиночеством, сказал, что его счастье далеко, слишком далеко, чтобы достать. Мальчишка всегда был слишком странным, но после того, как Лавеллан подавил в нем его «человеческую часть», стал еще загадочнее: появлялся то там, то здесь по щелчку пальцев, говоря пару фраз и снимая боль. Но вот боль Дориана убрать отказался, сказав, что он не может вмешиваться в это. Его боль станет путеводной нитью.</p>
<p>     Спустя еще пару дней Лавеллан выслушал своих информаторов и принял решение отправиться в пустыню, взяв с собой Фенриса, который зажегся азартом, узнав, что они пойдут вырезать тевинтерских магов. Дориана, по явным причинам, оставили в Скайхолде, да и Хоук еще никак не мог отойти после случившегося в Тени, так что это был лучший шанс пообщаться с защитником без лишних ушей, чем маг и воспользовался.</p>
<p>     Дориан успел пройти крепость вдоль и поперек, пока не застал Хоука в одиночестве на втором этаже таверны за самым отдаленным столиком. Мужчина был явно не трезв, гипнотизируя полную кружку пива. Казалось, он даже не заметил подошедшего мага, но кивнул, когда тот попросил разрешения присесть рядом.</p>
<p> – Гаррет, я всегда восхищался тем, что написано в книгах, упивался подвигами и восстаниями, влюблялся в героев, пытался примерить на себя их маску, - Хоук горестно хмыкнул и сделал глоток, не поднимая глаз на собеседника, – но встретив тебя, я вижу, что все было куда прозаичнее. Могу… могу я попросить тебя рассказать правду?</p>
<p> – Зачем оно тебе? - в сумраке таверны глаза Хоука казались золотыми, словно у дракона.</p>
<p> Мужчина улыбнулся, слегка склонив голову набок.</p>
<p> – Быть может, я жаден до истины, а может, я хочу помочь выговориться тебе.</p>
<p>За приятной улыбкой Дориана скрывался целый ком совершенно непонятных чувств. Это зудящее любопытство сводило с ума, а еще он боялся отказа, на который Хоук имел полное право. Дориан ощущал себя снова тем самым учеником мага, который с трепетом ждал, когда его допустят до настоящих заклинаний.</p>
<p>     Защитник долгое время молчал, прикрыв глаза. В этой тишине песнь барда в таверне казалась особенно проникновенной и тоскливой. Дориан слушал, впервые вдумываясь в слова песни, но время шло, молчание затягивалось, и он уже собирался вставать, но тяжелая рука в перчатке коснулась пальцев.</p>
<p>– Погоди. Я расскажу. Просто скажи честно — зачем?</p>
<p>     Дориан облегченно выдохнул и придвинул к себе выпивку.</p>
<p>– Я и сам не знаю, если честно, - он растерянно пожал плечами. – Вы, Киркволцы, словно светитесь изнутри, несмотря ни на что, и я хочу понять, почему. Что там произошло такого, что вы стали «такими», - недовольно дернув уголком рта, мужчина попытался исправиться. – До Тевинтера все события добрались порядком искаженными и во многом намеренно переиначенными сторонниками церкви. Для всех ты — герой и само воплощение мужественности и справедливости, который пригрел по наивности настоящих змей и предателей. Это даже звучит неправдоподобно, да и если опираться на мой опыт знакомства с биографиями в книгах — там всё здорово искажают в угоду захватывающему чтиву.  Но ведь всё было не так?</p>
<p>     Хоук хрипло рассмеялся, откинув голову, и уже более заинтересованно взглянул на комфортно расположившегося мага напротив:</p>
<p> – Само собой, не так. Если говорить прямо, я сам был зачинщиком половины… хотя вру, практически всех бед в Киркволле. Сам заварил, сам и расхлёбывал с переменным успехом. Ну и мне помогали друзья, без них я бы не справился. Но когда я впервые попал в Киркволл — я был никем. Я… по сути был даже ниже самого захудалого бродяги — нас с семьёй не пускали в город, так что приходилось изгаляться. Не возвращаться же в поеденный мором Ферелден. Мы были напуганы — преодолеть море в трюме попутного корабля и уткнуться носом в закрытые двери. Нас там не ждали, город был переполнен и они не могли забрать даже детей и женщин. У нас не было ни еды, ни денег, и спать приходилось под небом, у каменных стен Киркволла.</p>
<p>     Разговор порядком затянулся — они проговорили всю ночь, прервавшись лишь тогда, когда Хоук стал слишком пьян, чтобы связать между собой более трех слов. Посетители к этому времени стали лениво расходиться, да и музыка давно уже затихла. Маг увёл воина в его комнаты, а сам отправился переваривать услышанное, невольно избегая любых сторонних встреч, чтобы не сбить атмосферу. За эту ночь он узнал о семье Хоука, в очередной раз позавидовав ему и сравнивая его родителей со своими, узнал о хрупкой и наивной Мерриль, мысленно проводя аналогию с рассказами Инквизитора — не из одного ли они клана? Заново познакомился с Варриком и его братом, леди-рыцарем Авелин, которая немного напомнила Кассандру, Фенрисом… А главное — услышал самую интересующую его часть — знакомство с Андерсом. Эту часть истории он хватал жадно, не желая пропустить ни слова, но вида не подавал, отстранено замечая, как меняется лицо Хоука при рассказе о целителе. Показалась смутно знакомой Изабела — сексапильная пиратка, плюющая на закон. В истории оказался и Себастьян, с которым Дориан пару раз встречался в Тевинтере. Разве что знал он уже гордого и уверенного в себе принца, а не набожного мальчика из Киркволла. Все они, такие разные и, казалось бы, несочетаемые люди, все тянулись за солнцем-Хоуком в надежде на его тепло. А он… он рассказывал о Андерсе и его лечебнице так, словно остальное было не так важно в сравнении с этим. Если поначалу Хоук говорил нехотя, подбирая и обдумывая слова, то после третьей кружки он принялся буквально вываливать на Дориана все что помнил, то и дело переключаясь с основной истории на какие-то мелочи или уходя вообще в другие воспоминания, кажущиеся Хоуку важными именно сейчас. Это был целый мир, яркий, полный переживаний и какого-то незамутнённого счастья, человеческого понимания, ярких битв и совершенно искренней радости побед, словно и не было там интриг и какой-то подковёрной возни. Было белое и чёрное, маги и храмовники, а остальное — мелочи, с которыми боролись невзначай, словно отмахиваясь и от разбойников, и от отрядов кунари. И связующей нитью в этих рассказах и коротких вспышках-воспоминаниях шла история медленного, но верного покорения неприветливого города.</p>
<p>    «Ты даже не представляешь, как было здорово приходить к нему! После грязных тоннелей Клоаки, за тяжёлым гобеленом вместо двери, ты просто окунался в ароматы трав и тёплый отблеск свечей. Даже больные, которые были там, не стонали от боли, а улыбались. Улыбались, понимаешь! К нему тянулись все, он помогал <em>им</em> точно так же, как помог нам».</p>
<p>      Дориан прокручивал раз за разом слова Хоука и, закрывая глаза, пытался представить себе это подполье с узкими тоннелями ходов и заплесневелыми стенами, и эту каморку целителя, добавляя все больше деталей в воображаемую лечебницу. Жаль, что он сам ни разу не был в Киркволле — не довелось, а после взрыва Церкви магам туда вообще вход был заказан. Дориан пытался представить, каким был этот самый Андерс. Довольно условные портреты в книгах только давали представление о светлых волосах до плеч и горбинке на носу, не более. К тому же обычно Андерса рисовали довольно отталкивающим и угрюмым, чтобы читатели видели в нем исключительно злодея. А Хоук просто говорил, что Андерс был «золотистым». Как это понять? В любом случае, пока Гаррет ждал своего ненаглядного эльфа, у них было время поговорить.</p>
<p>     На следующую ночь они вновь встретились за этим столом, разве что вместо выпивки на столешнице исходил паром зажаренный гусь с целыми клубнями картофеля. Хоук жестом предложил угощаться, лениво потягивая из кружки что-то не крепче ягодного морса. Дориан спустился за приборами и полотенцем, а сам Гаррет ел птицу руками, то и дело облизывая блестящие от сока и жира пальцы.</p>
<p> – Знаешь, годы в Киркволле были самыми счастливыми для меня. И самыми болезненными. Мы бродили по гномьим тропам, уходя глубоко вниз, поднимались высоко в горы. О, мы были знакомы с самой Флемет! Ты же слышал о грозной ведьме с болот? В свое время нам удалось познакомиться и с её драконьей стороной. Никогда бы не подумал, что такое вообще возможно. Но она такая… уххх! Впечатляющая.</p>
<p>Гаррет задумчиво разглядывал Павуса, который аккуратно отрезал маленькие кусочки мяса и накалывал их на причудливую вилку и ел медленно, словно находился на званом приеме.</p>
<p>Дориан ухмыльнулся и кивнул:</p>
<p> – Более того, я знаком с её дочерью, она нынче магесса при Селине. Мы с ней встречались на недавнем балу, она обещала прибыть в Скайхолд в ближайшее время.</p>
<p>     Хоук кивнул, улыбаясь, и вновь говорил до самого рассвета, пока их не прогнал недовольный хозяин таверны, неприветливо бормоча о том, что лавочку надо было закрыть еще два часа назад.</p>
<p>     За вторую ночь Дориан услышал и о восстаниях, и о кирквольских сиротах, и о тяжелом положении магов. Он сравнивал услышанное с Тевинтером, где маги чувствовали себя вольготно, и ужасался, представляя себя на месте тех несчастных в кругах. Столь тяжелое положение многих из них было шокирующим для рожденного с золотой ложкой во рту, наследника рода Павусов. Он никогда не трясся за свою жизнь, тем более не прятался по пещерам, питаясь крысами. Как бы он сам вёл себя, если с самого детства за ним бы охотились, угрожая выжженным солнцем на лбу? Многие вещи он просто не мог понять — да, конечно, за время путешествия с Инквизитором Дориан видел ущемленных магов, но всё это казалось таким несерьезным на фоне историй  Гаррета. Раз за разом Хоук останавливался, когда рассказ доходил до событий с Андерсом и начинал говорить о нём, словно ни разу не отводил глаз, когда тот был рядом. С улыбкой рассказывал о привязанности Андерса к котам и как тот сам походил на любимое животное.</p>
<p>  «Как-то раз я в шутку погладил его по волосам, а он замурлыкал! Смотрел на меня своими невозможными глазами и улыбался. А я не мог остановиться…» - Хоук перехватил чашку Дориана с вином и залпом выпил её, пряча смущение и некоторую растерянность.  «А еще его манифесты... Он писал их бесконечно, переводя всю бумагу, потом таскал её у Варрика, но тот не злился. Вернее, не он писал, а дух в его теле».</p>
<p>     Дориан то хмурился, то улыбался, чувствуя, как истории Хоука занимают те самые пустующие полки в его душе, заполняют пробелы, зарождая маленькое солнышко где-то за ребрами. В минуты рассвета, когда сон еще не забирал его в Тень, маг представлял, как он путешествовал там, с Хоуком, делил с его друзьями все горести и радости, мысленно перекраивал их таверну в «Висельника», пытался представить себе запахи порта, шум волн и гигантские цепи, обвивающие город. Он хотел быть там! Святая Андрасте, хотел быть там, и пусть бы его презирали за магию в его крови! Он мог бы помочь той же Мерриль на пути к магии крови, мог бы найти общий язык с высокопоставленными персонами — уж в этом Дориан был хорош. Но все ушло, оставалось лишь впитывать чужую жизнь, вновь и вновь рисуя картины минувших дней. А Андерс… Его образ в голове обрастал подробностями — и вот уже мягкие волосы, непременно золотистые, как пшено на полях, собраны в крошечный растрепанный хвостик, лицо смягчилось теплой улыбкой — и, несомненно, эта странная мантия с перьями! Вот уж кто мог бы шокировать привередливых жителей Вал Руайо с их изощренными нарядами. Чем больше Дориан слушал Гаррета, тем острее ощущал собственное одиночество. Да, у него были деньги, положение, знания и доступ к ним, но все это казалось ненужной мишурой на фоне таких простых и таких душевных рассказов.</p>
<p>     Третья встреча началась ещё на закате, на одной из крепостных стен Скайхолда. Хоук смотрел вдаль, словно желая мысленно перебраться за заснеженные горы, миновать моря и оказаться далеко на севере, где располагался измученный Киркволл. Дориан стоял за его спиной, внимательно вслушиваясь в негромкую речь, словно Гаррет говорил сам с собой, напрочь забыв о спутнике. Сегодня его душа рыдала, вновь оплакивая родных и близких. Его брата, его мать, Изабелу, которая предала их, бесконечно добрую хранительницу Маретари — всех, кого он потерял за эти годы. Солнце садилось, и с темнотой ночи Дориан чувствовал, как мрак пробирается в его душу, сжимая непозволительно чувствительное сердце. Хоук прерывался и подолгу молчал, дыша глубоко и тяжело, но не сбросил ухоженную руку, сжавшую непривычно худое плечо без доспехов. Если в предыдущие ночи рассказ был последователен и логичен, то сейчас он напоминал разорванную в ярости книгу и попытки сложить измятые листы абы как, не обращая внимания на порядок.</p>
<p> – Знаешь, я всё же убил Аришока. Я не хотел этого всем сердцем. Я даже надеялся, что мы подружимся, он был крутой мужик, разве что повернутый на своем Кун, - Хоук криво улыбнулся, обернувшись к Дориану. – Смотрю на вашего Быка и понимаю, что Аришок в нашей безумной компании смотрелся бы дико, но как нельзя кстати… Как бы я хотел, чтобы он остался жив. В задницу к Андрасте их правила и эту зубодробительную кунарийскую гордость! А все из-за какой-то книги. Мы были с Аришоком в центре зала, а вокруг нас толпа. Они ждали, что мы как псы накинемся друг на друга, и казалось, что они уже начали делать ставки на победителя. Я не герой. Я действовал так, как они ждали от меня. Почему я раньше не видел этого?</p>
<p>     Дориан кивал, с трудом понимая Гаррета сейчас, но история не кончалась. Словно желая отвлечься от мрачных мыслей, Хоук довольно сбивчиво рассказал о том, как сблизился с Фенрисом, как они охотились за его Мастером из Тевинтера, попутно разыскав сестру эльфа. Дориан прежде не слышал о Данариусе, но теперь ненависть к самому Дориану казалась более понятной. Эльф всех равнял под гребёнку, так и Павус стал очередным вариантом работорговца в его голове, измученной воспоминаниями, тревогами и чувством мести. Хоук улыбался и успокаивал, но угрозы тевинтерец не ощущал от Фенриса, так что конфликт был уничтожен ещё в зачатке. Гаррет восхищался эльфом, его силой и мощью, любил его — пожалуй, даже слишком, это чувствовалось в каждом его слове, в каждой улыбке, что была адресована блондину. Хоук не говорил о любви напрямую, но Дориан слышал её между строк и видел, как смягчилось уставшее лицо и подобрел его взгляд.</p>
<p>     Третий разговор и завершился непривычно рано — лишь слегка за полночь, ливень, обрушившийся с небес, согнал их со стены, напрочь разрушив эту чарующую и уютную атмосферу, что окружала их во время разговора. Этой ночью тевинтерец сделал над собой усилие и спустился в сад, где поставил свечку перед фигурой Андрасте. Молитва — удел Каллена или Кассандры, но и мысленной просьбы о покое должно было хватить. Чужие потери разъедали собственную душу, это было слишком похоже на эмоции от потери Феликса. Разве будет так же больно, потеряй Дориан отца или мать? Нет, они никогда не были близки, особенно последние годы, возможно, он даже ощутит облегчение, как бы ужасно это не звучало. А смерть Феликса была ожидаема, она принесла лишь освобождение измученному телу. Но та боль в словах Гаррета была бесконечной, неисчерпаемой — она была словно нарыв, едва затянувшийся кривым шрамом, но вновь кровоточащий по просьбе Дориана. Впервые Павус ощутил некоторое подобие… стыда за эти разговоры.</p>
<p>     На четвертую ночь Хоук сам пришел к Павусу и, неуклюже потоптавшись возле стеллажей с книгами, позвал его в таверну, за тот самый столик, на котором уже стояло несколько приготовленных заранее бутылок.</p>
<p>– Сегодня ты услышишь о том, что случилось в конце. Моей истории, Киркволла, церкви, Кругов — выбирай любое. Я расскажу о предательствах и лжи.</p>
<p>Было видно, что Хоук крепится, выдавливая из себя слова. Он сидел лицом к двери и то и дело поглядывал на нее через плечо Павуса. Замерев, маг послушно выжидал самую важную для себя часть, даже и не пытаясь притронуться к алкоголю.</p>
<p> – …Ты даже не представляешь, как я был счастлив, узнав о том, что он хочет избавиться от духа! Я бросил все дела и помчался в пещеры за этим дерьмом. Нет, не шучу, дерьмом дракона! Видел бы ты наши лица! - Хоук смеялся, хотя его глаза были полны боли и какого-то звериного отчаяния. – Ингредиенты были просты, и их было немного, да у Андерса всё было «просто». Просто зелье, просто выпить… ох и идиот же я.</p>
<p>     Дориан прочистил горло и впервые позволил себе влезть в рассказ, перебивая Хоука:</p>
<p>– Но зачем изгонять духа? В Тевинтере многие отдали бы целое состояние за это. Духи несут в себе мудрость, они продлевают жизнь, а для мага это невообразимый источник дополнительной энер…</p>
<p>И он запнулся на полуслове, скорее ощутив, чем увидев полный гнева взгляд, впившийся в него.</p>
<p>– Он убивал его! Убивал, слышишь?! Справедливость стал Местью! Он уничтожал Храмовников как безумный, пытался убить магов, которые отчаялись. Этот дух и сам не понимал, чего хочет!</p>
<p>Деревянная кружка с грохотом ударила по столу, расплескав молодое вино.</p>
<p> – Я… Мы все видели, как Андерс страдает! Этот дух поглощал его, вытесняя личность. Но если бы это зелье помогло… Я действительно надеялся.</p>
<p>     Гаррет зарычал и с силой потер лицо руками. Это было вспоминать тяжелее всего — тот день принес слишком много смертей, раскрашивая Киркволл алым маревом крови и пламени.</p>
<p>– Он попросил меня отвлечь церковников, а сам что-то сделал в церкви и вернулся таким… таким… другим! Я даже не знаю, облегчение это было или тревога. Он совершил непоправимое! - неожиданно даже для себя Хоук вытянул руку и сжал пальцы Дориана с такой силой, что те побелели.</p>
<p> – Ты ведь понимаешь, я сам собрал ингредиенты для бомбы. Если бы отказался тогда… И в тот момент, когда конфликт между Орсино и Мередит достиг апогея, прозвучал взрыв. Оглушительный, ослепительный — нас накрыло облаком пыли и осознанием произошедшего через несколько жарких мгновений. Церкви, что стремилась к небу и была видна с любой точки города, просто не было: алое свечение и пыль с грудой камней, осколки и крики, заполнившие улицы. А он просто сидел, глядя перед собой. О боги, просто сидел! Он ждал, что его убьют, он знал это, а от меня требовали справедливости. Все кричали, напирали со всех сторон, а я просто не мог поверить, что этот светлый человек смог совершить подобное. Мне передали кинжал, даже не спрашивая, что я хочу. Вложили в руку и…</p>
<p>Невероятно, но этот сильный мужчина плакал и не замечал этого. Слезы бежали по щекам, теряясь в густой бороде, а руки дрожали как у немощного старика.</p>
<p>– Я убил его! Я не смог. Я… - Хоук задохнулся стоном, даже не глядя на шокированного Дориана. – Я убил одного из самых важных людей в своей жизни, потому что от меня этого хотели совершенно сторонние люди!</p>
<p>Тяжелая рука сначала вдавила Дориана в скамью, а затем неслышимой тенью гость скользнул к Хоуку и сжал его в болезненных объятиях.</p>
<p> – Не говори чушь. Это я убил его, - Фенрис, заметно уставший с дороги, сел рядом, уверенно глядя на совершенно разбитого партнера. – Ты же помнишь? Ты колебался, а я сжал твою руку с кинжалом и вогнал ему в спину. Я знал, что ты не справишься. А я ненавистник магов, я его враг, я могу нести это бремя. Слышишь?</p>
<p>     Когтистая перчатка с удивительной нежностью огладила щеку воина и привлекла его к себе для неторопливого поцелуя. Дориан отвел взгляд и выскользнул из-за стола бесшумно, отчетливо понимая, что его время кончилось. История была завершена, но боль от осознания была слишком неподъемной. Андерс мёртв… Убит своими друзьями. Заслужил ли он это? Заслужили ли это его друзья?</p>
<p>     Он обернулся на лестницу таверны, ведущую на второй этаж. Сейчас он видел, что хрупкий Фенрис действительно мог защищать Гаррета, он был сильнее, они подходили друг другу даже слишком хорошо. Но любил ли Хоук Андерса? На протяжении всего рассказа Дориан то и дело возвращался к этой мысли. Любил… Никто и не говорил о любви, но то тепло, что окружало повествование о целителе, сбивало с толку. Даже о Фенрисе он говорил немного иначе — с трепетом и гордостью, меж строк повторяя «Моё! Не отдам!». Дориан дополнял образ Андерса, понимая, что мог бы ему помочь смириться с духом, показать всю пользу такого сожительства, мог бы защитить… Почему этот маг цеплял его? Незнакомый человек — просто образ из книг и чужих историй. Почему он не восхищался так настоящими героями вроде короля Алистера, таинственными рассказами о герое Ферелдена, других известных личностях? Но нет же… ни в ком не было этого тепла, к которому тянуло даже сквозь хитросплетения чужих мнений и бесконечности слов.</p>
<p>     Дориан даже не вышел попрощаться с Хоуком и Фенрисом на рассвете, когда те уезжали. Он сидел в своем кресле, окруженный книгами и размышлял, то и дело записывая что-то на разбросанных повсюдусвитках. Его голова была полна разнообразных мыслей, он метался между ними, пытаясь найти точку, с которой он мог бы начать действовать. Словно пробуждался из того состояния, в которое был погружен добрую половину жизни. Лавеллан делал попытки выдернуть его из библиотеки, но маг лишь отмахивался, искал поводы и огрызался, <em>после чего его оставили в покое, разбираться во всём самостоятельно.</em> Несколько раз Дориан уезжал по своим делам, предупреждая разве что инквизитора или Каллена, а возвращался доверху нагруженный книгами. На все вопросы отвечал, что ищет род Корифея, его настоящее имя и возраст, ведь всё равно никто не мог бы разобрать все эти формулы и чертежи. Разве что Вивьен… Но их последний скандал с инквизитором кончился тем, что изнеженная дамочка собрала свои вещи и покинула крепость, напоследок едва не заморозив эльфа в своем фирменном стиле и хлопнув дверью.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <b>Глава</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b> 2</b>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Прошло около полугода, прежде чем Инквизиция подобралась к Корифею. Они были готовы к битве, страх умело перекрывался уверенностью в своих силах и силах Инквизитора, что вел их вперед. Но как бы воины не готовились, враг напал все равно неожиданно, задавливая количеством и проламываясь через всякую защиту. Бой был тяжёлый, изматывающий, напоминающий игру в кошки-мышки, прежде чем им удалось отсечь Корифея от его воинов. Сэру первой вывели из строя — она была без сознания, и Блэкволл прикрывал её от порождений тьмы. Каллен и Кассандра руководили силами Инквизиции где-то там, внизу, взяв на себя роли полководцев. Дориан, Бык и Солас оставались вместе с Лавелланом, хотя и сами были порядком изранены. Тевинтерец тяжело опирался на посох, стирая кровь с лица и прикидывал, на сколько хватит лириума в оставшихся склянках. Умирать было нельзя ни в коем случае. Заветный свиток, исписанный мелким аккуратным почерком, лежал у сердца, скрытый доспехами — и Дориан сейчас напоминал себе Варрика с тем письмом. Они бились лишь на энтузиазме, маги черпали жизненную силу, борясь с тошнотой от передозировки голубого раствора, Бык красовался с совершенно жуткими ранами, подтеки крови которых напоминали о тех раскрасках кунари-мятежников, про которые говорил Хоук. А Лавеллан… стрелы давно кончились, и эльф вовсю пользовался меткой, выжигая все вокруг. Казалось, Дориан наблюдал за боем со стороны, он метался по парящим камням, сам поражаясь своей прыти, разил молнией и пытался взорвать Корифея. В воздухе удушающе пахло жженым мясом и кровью, пот застилал глаза, посох казался неимоверно тяжелым, выскальзывая из непослушных пальцев. Еще немного… Мысленно маг начал считать, и на сорок третьем шаге мир взорвался. Их отбросило и ослепило, яркий изумрудный свет разъедал глаза даже сквозь стиснутые веки. Его было слишком много — многие кричали, и среди этого воя Дориан с трудом различил свой голос. Он сделал всё что мог.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> – Лавеллан… Пришло время нам поговорить, - Дориан мягко улыбнулся, приоткрыв дверь покоев Инквизитора. – Битва окончена, и теперь я хочу вернуться в Тевинтер. Я много наблюдал за тобой и понял, что горжусь каждым твоим действием, все же если ты смог добиться таких результатов, то чего смогу добиться я? Я готов к великим делам!</p>
<p>     Дориан говорил уверенно и улыбался, стараясь заразить задумчивого эльфа своим настроем. Он должен был отпустить мага, обязан!</p>
<p>     Инквизитор улыбнулся и кивнул, понимая, что это должно было произойти. Рано или поздно Инквизиция разойдётся своей дорогой, как и было прежде, но так больно… словно родной дом покидал близкий родственник.</p>
<p> – Не волнуйся, Железный Бык присмотрит за тобой вместо меня, - в порыве чувств Дориан обнял рыжего эльфа и погладил его по худощавой спине.</p>
<p>     Он не должен был выдать себя никоим образом. Дориан улыбался, хотя его сердце дрожало от ужаса и тревоги. Его планы были слишком глобальными и противоречили всему, что прежде делал Дориан, он даже не мог мыслить о подобных делах прежде.</p>
<p> – Могу попросить кое о чем?</p>
<p>     Дождавшись кивка Лавеллана, Дориан достал свиток с разрешением о свободном проезде на границах Ферелдена.</p>
<p>– Я хотел бы получить разрешение, всё же не всегда ты будешь рядом, а проблем на границе мне бы не хотелось. Сам понимаешь, после битвы никто не будет вспоминать, состоял я в Инквизиции или нет.</p>
<p>     Усмехнувшись, Инквизитор широко расписался и взмахнул свитком, высушивая чернила.</p>
<p> – Удачи в дороге, мой друг. Помни, что Инквизиция всегда будет рада тебе.</p>
<p>&lt;i&gt;Надеюсь, мы еще встретимся в этой жизни, Инквизитор.&lt;/i&gt;</p>
<p>     Шутливо поклонившись, Дориан покинул покои и, позаимствовав коня, направился не в Тевинтер, как сказал изначально, а в Редклиф, молясь всем богам, чтобы лабораторию Алексиуса еще не разобрали по камням. Маг мчал во весь опор, не жалея коня и не останавливаясь даже ночью. Собственные мысли сводили его с ума, он сам боялся того, что хотел сделать. Вдруг что-то пойдёт не так? А вдруг у него получится еще хуже? Вспоминая о трудах Алексиуса, Дориан надеялся, что хоть сейчас превзойдет учителя, Павус и так исправил множество недочетов в предыдущих писаниях, рассчитал всё до минуты… но магия всегда была слишком привередлива, на результат могло повлиять что угодно.</p>
<p>&lt;i&gt;Главное не переживать. Я смогу. Дориан Павус лучший во всем.&lt;/i&gt;</p>
<p>     Благодаря заветной бумаге, пустили Дориана в крепость легко, хотя и не выказали бурной радости. Прикрываться делами Инквизиции было не слишком приятно, но другого выхода не было. Алексиус был предателем, а его изыскания в плане магии пугали простых смертных, так что если обнаружится, что Дориан вновь решил беспокоить магию времени — проблем не оберёшься, плюс они могли аукнуться Лавеллану, а того подводить совершенно не хотелось. За сутки мужчина должен был отдохнуть и подготовить всё, сварить необходимые зелья и расчертить руны — более длительная подготовка могла вызвать ненужный интерес к своей персоне. Работы было слишком много, но он должен был справиться. Обязан! Прислуга и охрана была распущена по домам, а тевинтерец, позволив себе три часа сна, приступил к исполнению плана. К полудню следующего дня было расчищено и подготовлено место, и руны заняли углубление на специальных стойках, раскрашивая пол едва светящимися линиями связи и магическими знаками. Настойка приятно оттягивала карман, а заклинание было выучено до абсолютного автоматизма. У Дориана были только сутки в запасе, прежде чем откроются новые двери, иначе он мог застрять в том времени навсегда.</p>
<p>     Когда солнце, ярко вспыхнув напоследок, зашло за горизонт, Павус в два глотка расправился с тошнотворно-кислым напитком и принялся нараспев читать заклинание, чувствуя как магия покалывает кожу, а пространство искажается — как и должно при использовании магии времени. Портал раскрылся, переливаясь знакомыми изумрудными искрами, сквозь завесу был виден незнакомый город, напоминавший каменный вал, источенный суровыми волнами. Дориан на миг прикрыл глаза, поправил сумку с вещами на плече, и, сжав посох, шагнул в портал, захлопнувшийся с шипением прямо у него за спиной.</p>
<p>     Дориана выбросило в проулок, заставленный пустыми пыльными ящиками. Не успел он обернуться, как портал захлопнулся, оставив мужчину в гордом одиночестве. Голова кружилась, маг привалился к шершавой стене и осмотрелся. Яркое солнце заливало узкие улочки, окрашивая их в золотистый цвет, где-то внизу копошились моряки, разгружая небольшой корабль,прохожих особо не было, но вот храмовники то и дело гремели доспехами с патрулями. Слишком мирная картина для города, готового взорваться войной и восстаниями в любой момент. По рассказам Хоука Дориан слабо представлял себе город. Хоть он и разжился картой, но все равно эти запутанные переулки казались непроходимым лабиринтом — за полчаса блуждания маг ткнулся в три тупика и один раз вернулся к месту, где уже проходил. Посох за спиной привлекал слишком много внимания, не говоря уже не по-киркволски богатой одежде.</p>
<p>&lt;i&gt;И куда идти? &lt;/i&gt; - недовольно зарычав сквозь зубы, тевинтерец поднялся по широкой и длинной лестнице, оказавшись аккурат возле весьма приметной вывески «Висельника», о которой Хоук рассказывал не раз. - &lt;i&gt;Другое дело.&lt;/i&gt;</p>
<p>     Район, некогда захваченный кунари, был забит досками. Дориан чувствовал себя так, словно путешествовал по Тени, пробираясь через лабиринты чужих воспоминаний. Судя по словам Хоука, самым жарким местом сейчас должна была быть площадь у богатых районов, туда вели почти все дороги (в чём он уже сомневался). Памятуя Андрасте и всех остальных богов, маг дернул воротник, расстегивая его — от влажного и жаркого воздуха он просто задыхался. Бегло осматриваясь по сторонам, он спешил дальше — туда, откуда едва слышно доносился гул голосов. Чем выше поднимался Дориан, тем чаще сталкивался с магами и храмовниками, бившимися далеко не в шутку — крики и звон доспехов напоминали о нападении на Убежище, разве что вместо монстров были такие же люди, из плоти и крови. Мужчина пытался прятаться в тенях или же просто пробегал напролом, отбиваясь от редких выпадов в свой адрес. Казалось, храмовники впадали в неконтролируемую ярость при виде посоха в его руках. «Маг, проклятый, уничтожить его!»</p>
<p>&lt;i&gt;Вишанте каффас! Во что я вообще ввязался?&lt;/i&gt;</p>
<p>     Из-за этих мелких стычек на пути Дориан чувствовал, что опаздывает. То ли внутреннее ощущение времени, то ли интуиция заставляла его двигаться дальше, не обращая внимания на происходящее вокруг. Местные маги просто сходили с ума и в панике обращались к магии крови, которая корёжила неподготовленные тела, отдавала их на растерзание Тени. Сбитые с толку, они нападали друг на друга, на случайных прохожих, и во всеобщем хаосе с трудом можно было разобраться, на чьей стороне ты сам — приходилось постоянно быть начеку. Если Павус поначалу осторожничал, то сейчас, чувствуя, как вся его затея трещит по швам, атаковал уже в полную силу, оглушая врагов разрядами молний.</p>
<p>     Окруженная ровной цепью храмовников площадь, очевидно, была тем самым местом, куда так спешил маг. В центре виднелись говорящие на повышенных тонах эльф и довольно сурового вида дама, в которых угадывались Орсино и Мередит, а чуть поодаль можно было заметить лохматую макушку Хоука. Он выглядел гораздо моложе и живее, несмотря на довольный потрепанный сражениями вид. Прибившись к стоящим в стороне магам, Дориан пытался оценить ситуацию, подумать, как проще добежать в самый центр площади и не оказаться изрубленным на мелкие кусочки, но идей не было абсолютно. Орсино говорил весьма логичные вещи, с которыми тевинтерец просто не мог не согласиться, давление храмовников на магов было запредельным, напоминая о тюрьмах или рабстве, но Мередит не слышала — или не хотела слышать никого, придерживаясь своего мнения как единственно верного. И пока они спорили, мужчина мысленно сравнивал друзей Хоука по его рассказам с реальными прототипами. Такие разные и так крепко держащиеся друг за друга. Авелин, нарушающая закон из-за друзей, Фенрис, плечом закрывающий Хоука, а что до целителя… Дориан смотрел на него во все глаза, пораженный. Мятежник, стоявший в стороне, неожиданно вмешался в спор, его кожа покрылась лазурными трещинами, а голос стал гораздо громче. Казалось, магия разрывает его, пытаясь избавиться от физической оболочки. Понимал ли сам Андерс, что происходит вокруг? Это и есть Справедливость? Почему он так легко пробивается сквозь личность? Прежде Дориану не доводилось видеть подобного вида одержимости — и ведь Андерс не сходил с ума, не искажался чужой магией, а просто словно ушел на задний план, освобождая место духу.</p>
<p>     Пока все внимание было приковано к спору между предводителями, Дориан пробрался ближе, оказавшись за спиной храмовника, в котором Павус с удивлением узнал Каллена. В разговоре произошла заминка, что-то пошло не так, и идеально расписанная сцена рассыпалась, людей охватывала паника. Всех, кроме целителя. Лазурный свет исчез, возвращая в этот мир ссутулившегося и очень уставшего мага.</p>
<p>– Андерс, что ты наделал? - в голосе Хоука было слишком много боли.</p>
<p>     Он потянулся к блондину, но тот только опустил голову и отошел, став на пару шагов ближе к Дориану.</p>
<p>&lt;i&gt;Рано, еще слишком рано!&lt;/i&gt; - тевинтерец кусал губы, понимая, что теряет отличный шанс, но приходилось ждать, не выдавая себя.</p>
<p>– Пути назад нет.</p>
<p>     Он закрыл глаза, и в тот же миг Дориан почувствовал дрожь под ногами, стремительно разрастающуюся, а вслед за ней послышался рокот, переросший в яркий взрыв — столп пламени, казалось бы, достиг небес. Здание церкви пошло трещинами и разлетелось во все стороны, накрывая шокированный Киркволл облаком пыли и крошева. В ушах до сих пор звенело, растерянные люди смотрели туда, где всего пару мгновений назад возвышалась величественная постройка, словно символизируя единственную власть над мятежным городом. Но теперь…</p>
<p>     Первым отмер Себастьян, а вслед за ним и остальные, заполняя площадь гвалтом, плачем и криками, перемежавшимися проклятьями, направленными в сторону Андерса. Казалось, что они его никак не задевали, но пустота, поселившаяся в глазах мага, пугала. Он неспешно прошел и сел на чудом уцелевший ящик, разворачиваясь спиной к Хоуку. Андерс напоминал кота, ожидающего наказания от своего владельца.</p>
<p>&lt;i&gt;Что случилось? Что с ним? Он чувствует вину за содеянное? Но почему? Разве не он сам организовал этот взрыв?&lt;/i&gt;</p>
<p>     Дориан внимательно следил за терзаниями Хоука. Две силы в лице Орсино и Мередит рвали его на части, плавно переходя с вины самого блондина на вину храмовников или магов. Время шло, напряжение возрастало — казалось, даже воздух потрескивает, грозясь разразиться настоящей бурей. В руки Гаррета кто-то впихнул нож и он, словно усмиренный, сам направился к целителю. Дориан узнавал эту часть истории, прекрасно понимая, что будет дальше. И вот уже Фенрис развернулся, направляясь к своему партнеру. Павус, едва не упустив момент, с силой ударил основанием посоха по плитке и взмахнул рукой, призывая руну. В заклятие он вложил все силы, но ошибку допускать было нельзя, нужно было всего лишь выиграть несколько секунд любой ценой. Привычно заколдованный воздух дрогнул, повинуясь силе и напоминая густой кисель, а движения всех окружающих замедлились, но не замерли. Дориан смазанным пятном двинулся к Андерсу, дернул его за руку на себя и столкнулся с совершенно шокированным взглядом.</p>
<p> &lt;i&gt;Не желтые. Янтарные.&lt;/i&gt; - Дориан задохнулся и сжал рукав мантии сильнее, крутя головой в поисках портала.</p>
<p>&lt;i&gt;Ну где же, где!&lt;/i&gt; - паника захватывала, краем глаза мужчина замечал как храмовники обнажают мечи, а в руках некоторых магов заискрила сила. Хоук был растерян, но просто смотрел, по крайней мере, пока не вмешиваясь и не позволяя вмешаться Фенрису.</p>
<p> – Я позабочусь о нем! - Павус уверенно посмотрел в глаза Гаррету и улыбнулся.</p>
<p>Портал яркой вспышкой с треском раскрылся в метрах десяти от рассчитанной точки, Дориан поморщился и потянул вздумавшего сопротивляться блондина в ту сторону.</p>
<p>– Прекрати, я спасаю тебя! - но вопреки этим словам маг боролся с ним, что-то бормотал про то, что заслужил и не нужно его спасать, но тевинтерец был непреклонен.</p>
<p>Рука Андерса стала горячей, она вновь начала покрываться лазурными трещинами, знаменуя собой пробуждение духа. Дориан и так практически тащил на себе блондина — портал открывался на строго определенное время, и им нельзя было упустить этот момент.</p>
<p>– Во имя всего святого, не сейчас!</p>
<p>Рывок, и Павус толкает Андерса в грудь, сталкивает его в портал, а сам в последний миг <em>приседает, </em>едва уворачиваясь от стрелы, летящей столь медленно, что её без труда удалось отбить посохом. Прежде чем портал захлопнулся, мужчина успел обернуться, вновь находя Защитника Киркволла, и слегка <em>кивая</em> ему.</p>
<p>– Мы еще встретимся, Хоук. Но это будет еще очень не скоро. Помни.</p>
<p>Дориан ухмыльнулся и, как ему показалось, на лице Гаррета он увидел настоящее облегчение и призрак ответной улыбки.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Разрыв выплюнул Дориана с метровой высоты, и тот упал на землю, поднимая облако пыли. Пытаясь откашляться, он не сразу заметил острый конец посоха, <em>нацеленного</em> в район шеи.</p>
<p>– Кто ты такой?</p>
<p>     Дориан обернулся и попытался прикрыть глаза рукой — солнце светило непривычно ярко и силуэт Андерса в его лучах был практически неразличим.</p>
<p>– Поосторожней с этой штукой, ты можешь кого-нибудь ранить. Я не собираюсь тебе вредить.</p>
<p>     Вопреки словам, лезвие куда больнее царапнуло кожу, так что ослепительная улыбка тевинтерца померкла и он предельно осторожно сел на землю, попутно пытаясь понять, куда они попали. Его собственный посох лежал неподалеку, но мужчина даже не думал о попытке схватить его.</p>
<p>– Мое имя Дориан Павус, но оно вряд ли тебе что-то скажет. Я прибыл в Киркволл за тобой, - видя скептичное выражение лица блондина, он принял решение слегка исказить правду. – Я дал слово Хоуку, что спасу тебя.</p>
<p>–  Хоуку? Я не понимаю. Он должен был убить меня. И что это была за магия? Я не видел ничего подобного.</p>
<p>     Давление острия постепенно ослабло, и Андерс убрал посох, тяжело опираясь на него. Он не спускал настороженного взгляда с незнакомца, а кончики его пальцев едва заметно искрили молнией, готовой сорваться с них в любой момент.</p>
<p>– Понимаешь в чем дело… - Дориан пригладил волосы и неспешно поднялся, отряхивая доспехи. – В Тевинтере ты не убийца, а герой. Да в принципе во многих городах, для многих магов ты герой и пример для подражания. Вернее, абстрактный маг, устроивший революцию.</p>
<p>– Причём тут Тевинтер?! Погоди, взрыв был всего пару минут назад, что… как? - Андерс сел на поваленное бревно и нервно запустил пальцы в волосы. Казалось, еще не отошедший от шока маг был просто не готов ко второй волне новостей.</p>
<p>– Ради твоего спасения пришлось воспользоваться магией времени, - с трудом подавив в себе желание покрасоваться, Павус вздохнул и принялся подбирать нужные слова. – Около полугода назад мне довелось познакомиться с Гарретом и Фенрисом. Они прибыли в Скайхолд в свете последних событий, здорово помогли нам, но прежде чем Хоук отправился домой, я попросил его рассказать о Киркволле. Я не думал, что рассказ будет «таким». Хоук не скрывал ни самых счастливых, ни самых печальных событий в его жизни. А больше всего его пожирала вина за твою смерть.</p>
<p>– Он попросил тебя вернуться за мной? - Андерс был растерян, напоминая сейчас ребенка. – Но почему?..</p>
<p>– Ты ему дорог. И плевать, что ты там сделал или планировал сделать! Ты его друг, который должен был выжить, не смотря ни на что. И я это сделал! Поэтому сделай одолжение и хотя бы не пытайся убить своего спасителя, - Дориан наконец поднял с земли свой посох и придирчиво его осмотрел на наличие повреждений.</p>
<p>     &lt;i&gt; Только осталось понять куда нас вообще выбросило.&lt;/i&gt; - в очередной раз помянув Андрасте и своего учителя, он, выбрав направление, принялся пробираться сквозь густые заросли.</p>
<p>– Пойдём. Нужно понять, насколько я ошибся в расчётах, раз нас выкинуло совсем не в Редклиф.</p>
<p>     Блондин не скрывал неприязненного и настороженного взгляда, который он то и дело бросал на своего «спасителя», но было заметно, что любопытство тоже имело место быть. Он был готов к смерти, принял её ровно в тот момент, когда закладывал взрывчатку под тяжелыми мраморными плитами церкви. Но... даже Хоук не особо порывался остановить незнакомца — хоть в общем сумбуре было тяжело понять происходящее, Андерс был уверен — если бы Гаррету захотелось, он бы успел остановить нахала и закончить начатое. От неожиданности и всех этих прыжков по порталам даже Справедливость в голове заткнулся. Тишина в мыслях вместо постоянного раздраженного бормотания в последний месяц, сама мысль путешествия во времени — казалось, что мужчина спит и вместо привычного путешествия по тени он видит сны. Вопросов было слишком много, Андерс просто не знал, с какого именно ему начать.</p>
<p>– Послушай…</p>
<p>– Знаешь, - они начали одновременно, тут же сбиваясь.</p>
<p>Дориан хохотнул и жестом велел ему продолжать, наблюдая за собеседником совсем уж неподдающимся трактованию взглядом.</p>
<p>– Дориан, верно? Я… не совсем понимаю, когда ты мог договориться с Хоуком о моем спасении и что за Скайхолд, но… - пальцы увереннее сжали древко посоха, на который маг опирался вместо трости. – В моей жизни было слишком много вторых шансов, и я давно научился их ценить. Я… по крайней мере, попробую. Но хотел бы получить и ответную искренность.</p>
<p>Павус, практически не моргая, следил за тем, как на пыльном и измученном лице собеседника появляется теплая улыбка.</p>
<p>– Но после того что было, они будут охотиться не только за мной, но и за тобой. Ты в опасности, не стоило в это ввязываться.</p>
<p>&lt;i&gt;Хоук говорил, что ты проявляешь заботу ко всем страждущим, это… удивительно.&lt;/i&gt;</p>
<p>Дориан призвал всю свою многолетнюю выдержку, чтобы не растеряться под этим тревожным взглядом «не совсем незнакомца».</p>
<p>– Не волнуйся, дорогой. Я могу за себя постоять, - он хмыкнул, горделиво запрокидывая голову. – Да и вряд ли кучка храмовников окажется опаснее битвы с драконами, архидемоном и длительного проживания среди тевинтерской знати.</p>
<p>Андерс ответил ему едва заметной улыбкой и кивнул, вновь возвращаясь к обдумыванию ситуации. Они оба были в незнакомом месте, скорее всего без денег, вещей, запасов еды и зелий. Дориан молчал и всем своим видом пытался изобразить добродушие и миролюбивый настрой, но блондин просто не мог сходу поверить ему.</p>
<p>– Я не уверен, что сейчас лучшее время, но может быть, ты всё же расскажешь о… своем времени? Какой это был год? И как вы познакомились с Хоуком? В Киркволле будущего? Ох, Андрасте, это даже звучит плохо. Прежде я даже не слышал о том, что можно делать всё это. Я про перемещения во времени.</p>
<p>     Павус максимально шел ему навстречу, пытаясь понять, как вести себя с этим человеком. Он глубоко вздохнул, повторяя историю знакомства с Защитником, а заодно и слегка обрисовал события в мире, стараясь не сыпать излишними подробностями в событиях. Впрочем, было невооруженным взглядом заметно, что даже заметно упрощенный рассказ Дориана поставил целителя в тупик, зародив еще больше вопросов. Правда, Андерс не особо спешил искать на них ответ. Он хмурился, тёр заросший щетиной подбородок и просто шёл вперед, не особо разбирая дороги. В целом беседа не слишком складывалась, но Павус всем сердцем надеялся, что это еще исправится — всё же он был отличного мнения о своих талантах в общении. Жаль только, что Андерс и вовсе не смотрел на него, словно его «спасителя» рядом и не было.</p>
<p>     После довольно длительной прогулки по лесу, мужчины все же обнаружили просвет между кустарниками, отдаленно напоминающий давным-давно заросшую тропу, и направились по ней, надеясь выйти к деревне или более крупному тракту. Солнце раздражающе пекло, но не так сильно, как в Киркволле. Тишина леса окутывала и умиротворяла, немного отвлекая от тревожных мыслей.</p>
<p>– Дориан, а куда мы вообще должны были попасть из того портала?</p>
<p>     Брюнет, не оборачиваясь, удостоил мага только нервным смешком, с трудом удержавшись от язвительного комментария. Если бы он и сам знал! Все эти расчеты и трактовки порталов — это крохотные осколки науки, которую еще только предстоит открыть. Он не Алексиус и не Архитектор, во многом приходилось идти наобум и просто верить в то, что они навеки не застрянут в безвременье.</p>
<p>– В Редклиф или любой другой примыкающей к нему земле. На самом деле эта часть заклинания не так важна — нам ничего не стоит просто приехать в нужное место. А вот что касается времени… - Дориан неграциозно оступился, вполголоса выругавшись. – Лучшим вариантом было бы оказаться в Редклифе как можно ближе к моменту моего знакомства с Инквизитором. Это бы избавило нас от временных дыр или случайностей, которые могли бы изменить будущее. По моим расчетам, это был бы лучший итог.</p>
<p>– Инквизитор?..</p>
<p>– Что-то вроде легендарного Серого стража, победителя Мора, только щедро добавь к этому политики и армию тварей из Тени. Позже я тебе расскажу обо всем, сейчас это займет слишком много времени, - прежде маг никогда не задумывался о более простой трактовке должности Лавеллана и поиска ее аналога в той же военной или политической системе.</p>
<p> – А что насчет появления меня в этом времени? Спустя… м-м…</p>
<p>– Четыре года, если я правильно помню. Считай, я немного омолодил тебя, - Дориан не сдержался от игривой усмешки, которую, к счастью, маг не заметил или не принял на свой счёт. – В источниках о тебе больше никакой информации не появлялось, словно... ох, я не знаю, с какой целью ты подрывал церковь, но всё вышло так, что с течением времени ты стал эдаким антигероем, хочешь ты этого или нет. Я даже не уверен, что твое лицо будет известно простым жителям. Кто знает, как это повлияет на текущий мир, но я думаю, что не слишком. В моем времени ты был уже четыре года как мертв и мир успел сойти с ума и без твоего в нем участия. Буду откровенен с тобой — я даже не слишком уверен, что тебя настолько отчетливо помнят. Ты не «Андерс — лекарь из Клоаки», а скорее «безымянный маг, с которого все началось». Не считая того, что появление очередного уничтожителя мира здорово отвлекло от твоей персоны.</p>
<p>     Мужчины на некоторое время замолчали. Адреналин битвы постепенно схлынул, позволив голоду, жажде и обыкновенной усталости невыносимой тяжестью опуститься на плечи спутников,  лишая их всякого желания вести светские беседы. Тропинка не думала кончаться, лес тянулся до самого горизонта, то и дело перемежаясь каменными уступами и проплешинами полей. Они шли около трех часов, а может и больше, судя по склоняющемуся солнцу.</p>
<p>– Боюсь, нам придется заночевать тут, - Андерс остановился, тяжело опираясь на посох.</p>
<p>– Что, прямо посреди леса?! - Дориан брезгливо поморщился, отмахиваясь от паутины. – Даже когда Инкизиция и не могла дойти до города, у нас были лагеря и палатки…</p>
<p>Целитель заметно смягчился, уже не пытаясь воспринимать Павуса в штыки, либо просто <em>решил отложить </em>острые темы на потом. Сейчас нужно было взять себя в руки и хоть как-то приспособиться к сложившимся обстоятельствам.</p>
<p>– Я умею строить неплохие шалаши, - в усталом голосе Андерса сквозило вполне искреннее веселье. – Нам с Хоуком приходилось спать и не в таких местах. Разожжём костер, приготовим еду… Вряд ли мы дойдём до какого-либо поселения до заката. Да и ночью идти по лесу — не лучшая идея. Просто давай найдем место получшеи разобьём лагерь.</p>
<p>     В этом предложении определенно был смысл, но соглашался тевинтерец с явной неохотой. Впрочем, выхода-то действительно не было. Они пометили тропу обрывком ярко-канареечной ткани, которая нашлась у Дориана, и свернули немного восточнее, чтобы выбраться из самой чащи. Вскоре они нашли довольно неплохой заросший зеленью овраг, который оказался абсолютно сухим и достаточно просторным для двух взрослых мужчин. Земляной откос надежно защищал их от ветра с одной стороны, к тому же напрочь скрывая от случайных путников на той тропе. Андерс наломал тяжелых веток неподалеку и принялся строить шалаш, до забавного сосредоточенный и задумчивый. Верёвок у них не было, как, впрочем, и топора, так что приходилось импровизировать под колкие и порой язвительные комментарии тевинтерца.</p>
<p>     Андерс с удивлением поймал себя на мысли, что подобные пикировки его не бесят и не задевают, словно они были уже давно знакомы. Отчасти это напоминало общение с Хоуком и Фенрисом, которые всё время были той еще занозой в заднице, разве что Дориан говорил более витиевато и его слова больше напоминали тщательно выверенные уколы шпаги, чем словесное «размахивание топором» Гаррета. Мужчины позволили себе немного расслабиться только к заходу солнца.</p>
<p>     К вечеру они поймали пару кроликов и приготовили их на костре. Горячее мясо приятно наполнило желудок, а найденный Андерсом ручей позволил утолить жажду. Обоих мужчин тут же потянуло в сон, но… как ни старался блондин, шалаш вышел довольно маленьким, так что на перине из еловых лапищ двое взрослых мужчин просто не могли бы вольготно устроиться, не мешая друг другу.</p>
<p>– Кто будет дежурить первым? - Андерс все же не вытерпел, решив уточнить всё заранее. Их обоих страшно клонило в сон, вовсю сказывались последствия сражения, исчерпанная в ноль магия и явная передозировка зельями у обоих. Плюс долгая пешая прогулка через лес лишила их остатков сил. Целитель с тоской наблюдал за тем, как Дориан неторопливо расстилал свой плащ, намереваясь устроиться в палатке первым.</p>
<p>     Этот жалобный взгляд тевинтерец заметил, как бы блондин не прятался и, мысленно ласково припомнив всех богов, выбрался обратно к костру.</p>
<p>– Ложись. И убери этот несчастный взгляд, а то я еще немного и побегу кормить сирот и снимать котят с деревьев, - Дориан и сам не верил, что самолично вызвался охранять их маленький лагерь. Андерс повозмущался для вида, потоптался, пытаясь все же уступить место, но все же физические потребности оказались куда важнее этических. Едва заметно пошатываясь, маг расстегнул крепления плаща и стянул его с себя, пару раз тряхнув для надежности.</p>
<p>     Дориан же, не скрываясь, наблюдал за немного неловкими приготовлениями мятежного мага ко сну. Его губы изогнулись в подобии улыбки, а мысли сейчас были слишком далеко. Он просто стоял и незаметно сравнивал тот образ, что создал у себя в голове, переплетая его с реальным мужчиной перед собой. Кажется... кажется, он начинал понимать, по какой причине Хоук рассказывал о друге с такой теплотой. Несмотря на усталость и обреченность, сквозившую в некоторых его движениях, Андерс словно излучал тепло, уют и какую-то несвойственную всем знакомым Дориана искренность. К ней хотелось прикоснуться, понять ее, попасть под этот золотистый свет и стать его частью. И это не считая того, что где-то глубоко под оболочкой этого мужчины сокрыт настоящий дух или демон — мощь, к которой стремятся многие Магистры, прямая связь с тенью и неиссякаемым магическим потенциалом (если, конечно, научиться им пользоваться).</p>
<p>– …Дориан?</p>
<p>     Тевинтерец вздрогнул, поняв, что упустил начало фразы. Он бросил взгляд на Андерса, устраивавшегося на расстеленных плащах, и нахмурил брови, просто не понимая, чего от него хотят, но разговор дальше и не пошёл. Андерс фыркнул и демонстративно придвинулся к стене их импровизированного убежища, затихая. Он уснул практически сразу — сказывалось его состояние. А Павус, сам борясь со сном и зевотой, провел небольшую ревизию всех имеющихся у них вещей, пока не стемнело окончательно. Подводя итоги, Дориан пришел к неутешительным выводам, что с припасами у них глухо. Записки по магии времени сейчас были полезны разве что для того, чтобы завернуть в них скудные запасы еды. Новые разломы можно было открыть только с четким осознанием даты и места, в котором они находились, да и без зелья вся эта писанина оказывалась бесполезна. Состав у заветного варева был сложен в подготовке и требовал подходящих условий. О запасной одежде и еде речи вообще не было — благо Андерс был целителем, так что нехватка зелий исцеления не волновала так сильно. Из полезного Дориан отметил разве что свой увесистый кошель с монетами, но польза от него будет только в том случае, если они вообще доберутся до цивилизации.</p>
<p>     Опустившаяся непроглядная ночь окутала лес довольно быстро. Как бы Дориан не крепился, усталость всё же настигла его. Он боролся со сном как мог, пока не задремал, сидя у костра, опустив голову на скрещенные руки. На фоне угасающего пламени он больше напоминал печальную гаргулью, чем благородного мага. Звуки леса не пугали, а скорее сливались с потрескиванием костра, наполняя воздух непередаваемым спокойствием. Тевинтерец даже не замечал, что всё это время за ним осторожно наблюдали. У Андерса было крайне сложное отношение ко сну — особенно в последнее время, когда Справедливости очень легко стало удаваться захватить его тело. Целитель смотрел, сверкая глазами из шалаша, задумчиво изучал своего спасителя и много думал о последних событиях. Не то чтобы он горел желанием спать плечом к плечу со странным незнакомцем, но образ Дориана у него с чувством опасности не ассоциировался. После такого героического спасения вряд ли бы он зарезал спящего. Покусав губу в нерешительности, Андерс всё же негромко позвал мужчину. В ночной тиши его голос показался очень громким, <em>отчего</em> Павус дернулся, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам.</p>
<p>– Я думаю, тебе тоже нужно поспать, - Дориан недоверчиво покосился на шалаш, не особо впечатленным предложением. – Завтра будет сложный день. И... не стоит волноваться, если что — Справедливость первым отреагирует на опасность.</p>
<p>     Андерс впервые заговорил о своем «спутнике». В другое время Дориан хорошенько расспросил бы его подробнее, но у него самого глаза слипались со страшной силой. Подавив зевок, мужчина поднялся и потянулся к застежке плаща, в который старательно кутался время.</p>
<p>– Ты всерьез думаешь, что мы поместимся тут вдвоем? - Дориану хотелось пошутить про сон с незнакомцем, но он вовремя прикусил язык. Какой, собственно, у него был выбор? Постройка Андерса обещала хоть какое-то подобие комфорта.</p>
<p>     Поставив посох у дерева, Дориан опустился на колени и прикинул выделенное ему место, молча устраиваясь на нем, впрочем, ему все равно пришлось прижаться спиной к спине целителя. В шалаше оказалось на удивление комфортно. Теплая спина Андерса ощущалась сквозь одежду, они случайно задевали друг друга ногами, тут же перекладывая их дальше, лапник под ними почти не ощущался под тканью, наполняя крошечное помещение ароматом свежей хвои. Глаза сами слипались и, если выбросить из головы неловкое молчание и едва различимое сопение рядом, Павус мог вполне себе представить дорогое и прочное полотно собственной палатки вместо шелестящих веток над головой, мог представить тихие шаги Инквизитора снаружи и громкий смех Быка у костра. Это было действительно… хорошо. Сон захватил их едва ли не сразу, как они пригрелись друг к другу и даже сжалился, избавив их от ночных блужданий по Тени.</p>
<p>     Пожалуй, подобное развитие событий  нельзя назвать плохим. В этом определенно что-то есть. Им повезло, что они вырвались из той заварушки практически невредимыми, что портал привел их в мирный лес, а дальше… Кто знает, посмотрим — на всё воля богов.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <b>Глава</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b> 3</b>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Утром Дориан проснулся от звонкого щебета птиц в гордом одиночестве. Помятый, он нехотя выбрался из шалаша и осмотрелся в поисках своего спутника. Нашелся он рядом с тлеющим костром, бездумно глядящий в одну точку.</p>
<p>– Всё в порядке? - Павус легко коснулся плеча мага, вынуждая того вздрогнуть. – Ты вообще спал?</p>
<p>     Андерс кисло улыбнулся, пододвигая обжаренные кусочки какой-то птицы на огромном листе лопуха.</p>
<p>– Твой завтрак, - в голосе Андерса сквозила усталость, а под глазами выступили синяки. – Я... немного. Сон на природе — не самое любимое мое занятие.</p>
<p>     Дориан ни разу не поверил, но угощение взял. Полный желудок сейчас был ценнее золота, тем более что у них не было карты, и они могли просто часами блуждать по одному пятаку. Он прекрасно помнил, как Андерс засыпал, но, по всей видимости, его сон был куда короче необходимого.</p>
<p>– Я немного разведал окрестности и, кажется, за нами присматривают. Это сложно заметить и зафиксировать, но я ощущаю этот взгляд.</p>
<p>– Разбойники? Духи?</p>
<p>     Даже в столь суровых условиях тевинтерец умудрялся оставаться элегантным. Он аккуратно отщипывал кусочки мяса и неспешно жевал их, словно это был настоящий деликатес. К тому же, ему отчаянно не хотелось демонстрировать целителю, что вкус у этого «завтрака» был весьма посредственным, в нем совершенно не хватало специй, но выбирать не приходилось.</p>
<p>– Не думаю, - Андерс почесал щетинистую щеку и покосился в сторону леса. – Это скорее "добрый" взгляд. Я не знаю, как это объяснить, я просто чувствую это. А ты не замечаешь этого? Но это не отменяет того, что нам надо двигаться дальше. И я примерно догадываюсь, в какую сторону нам стоит направляться.</p>
<p>     Покончив с завтраком, мужчины разобрали шалаш, засыпали костер и всячески скрыли следы своего непродолжительного пребывания. В этот раз вёл Андерс, и шли они гораздо более уверенно, продираясь сквозь заросли и минуя вчерашние тропинки. Это было странно, но что оставалось, кроме как довериться чужой интуиции? Андерс не шёл на контакт, и Павус уже голову сломал,  думая, как же ему подобраться к этому магу и что вообще могло случиться за одну ночь. Не то чтобы Андерс и до этого был излишне болтлив, но после того как они покинули лагерь, целитель едва ли произнес с десяток слов. Павус копался в памяти, пытаясь вычленить из пьяных разговоров с Хоуком какую-нибудь важную информацию о блондине, но у него ничего не получалось. Гаррет ничего не говорил о подобных приступах молчания.</p>
<p>     Списав всё на отсутствие нормального сна (хотя ему самому спать рядом с Андерсом оказалось удивительно комфортно), Дориан поравнялся с магом и приноровился к его шагу.</p>
<p>– Кстати. Андерс... а какая у тебя фамилия? Из какого ты рода? Я не помню, чтобы натыкался на нее в книгах.</p>
<p>  Отступник недовольно дернул головой и поморщился, словно тема ему была крайне неприятна.</p>
<p>– У меня нет фамилии. И я не уверен, что она когда-либо была. Так что просто Андерс.</p>
<p>– Или мне стоит тебя называть так же, как Варрик? - Павус желал мысленно пнуть себя за невозможность сдержать ехидство. Ему ни в коем случае не стоило ссориться с блондином.</p>
<p>– О, ты и Варрика знаешь? Я... - в золотистых глазах что-то изменилось. – Нет, оставим это прозвище только для гнома. Хорошо?</p>
<p>     Дориан спорить не стал и просто кивнул, чувствуя себя явно не в своей тарелке.</p>
<p>– Без проблем, дорогуша. Варрик присоединился к Инквизиции до меня и стал одной из самых важных фигур. У него отличная деловая хватка, к слову. Варрик довольно часто болтал о ваших приключениях. Не удивлюсь, если он через пару лет выпустит книгу про вас.</p>
<p>– Оу... ну он всегда был талантливым рассказчиком, - Андерс сбился с шага, слегка притормозив. – А ты знаешь что-нибудь об остальных? Надеюсь, все... счастливы?</p>
<p>     Несказанное «живы» замерло в воздухе, заметно омрачая их разговор. И Дориан, кажется, понял, что тревожило Андерса. Мужчина просто боялся, что его действия могли навредить друзьям.</p>
<p>– Не то, чтобы я интересовался у Хоука насчет остальных, но те, о ком я знаю, вполне себе успешны и живут припеваючи по всему Тедасу. И если уж Варрик поддерживал переписку с Гарретом, думаю, и о других он не забыл.</p>
<p>     Дориан прежде не замечал за собой столь очевидного позитива, но целителя просто хотелось поддержать, чтобы избавиться от нотки обреченности в его глазах. Постепенно разговор сошел на нет, вновь возвращаясь к какому-то неловкому ощущению.</p>
<p>     К счастью, им удалось выйти к небольшому поселению буквально через три часа пути. Несколько домов нельзя было даже назвать деревней — скорее что-то вроде охотничьего привала, который оказался вполне обитаем. Тевинтерец придирчиво обвел взглядом крестьян, содрогнулся внутренне и определил среди них самого главного. Выпрямив спину и гордо вскинув голову, мужчина направился к нему, словно делая одолжение одним фактом своего появления в этом захолустье.</p>
<p> – Доброго дня, уважаемый. Подскажите, что это за место, и можно ли у вас тут остановиться на некоторое время? Мы с другом уже долго путешествуем и нам необходим отдых.</p>
<p>     Мужчина все эти вежливые расшаркивания игнорировал. Он смотрел на Павуса исподлобья, постоянно хмурясь. Казалось, еще немного и он просто вцепится в Дориана, выпроваживая его обратно в лес.</p>
<p>– Нет у нас жилья. Нечего у нас тут болтаться, и без того ртов голодных и больных уйма. Чертов мор скосил половину наших, работать некому.</p>
<p>– Мор?! Который?!</p>
<p>     Вопрос Дориана окончательно ввел в ступор мужика. Он смотрел на мага как на слабоумного, уже более осознанно проходясь взглядом по вычурной мантии и останавливаясь на навершии посоха в виде черепа. Он фыркнул раздраженно, и уже открыл было рот, чтобы высказать всё, но перед его глазами тут же появился второй незнакомец. Андерс ловко задвинул плечом своего спутника и одарил хмурого мужчину самой солнечной и робкой своей улыбкой.</p>
<p>– Прошу простить нас, мой друг... издалека. Вы сказали у вас тут много больных... Я целитель и я с радостью помог бы вам, даже не за деньги, - спохватился блондин, – но за крышу над головой и горячий обед. Нам многого и не надо, если что сами не беспомощные, по хозяйству поможем. Мой друг — некромант, он тоже готов помочь.</p>
<p>     Андерс с улыбкой взглянул на Дориана, одними глазами пытаясь передать "молчи и не испорть".</p>
<p>     Мужчина фыркнул, почесав затылок, и протянул блондину руку.</p>
<p>– Меня Олафом зовут, я кузнец. Дружок твой слишком холеный для здешних. А что до некроманта... если это правда — то тут как раз нежить неподалеку тракт захватила. Их бы упокоить не помешало. Больных много, мы уже почти три года без целителя. Магов у нас никаких нет. Кто сбежал, кого перебили, кто в стражи подался, когда мор объявили, - Олаф поджал губы, явно не одобряя произошедшего. – Если справитесь, то выделим мы вам дом на двоих. Сдюжите?</p>
<p>Андерс засиял, крепко пожимая руку кузнецу. Даже Дориан кивнул, всё еще недовольный тем, как легко и просто Андерс уломал этого мужчину.</p>
<p>– Нежить? Серьезно? - Павус поморщился, как только они отошли подальше. – И ты мне не дал расспросить его про мор. Какой это был? Хотя, какая разница. Раз у него больные от скверны лежат, то значит, он был недавно и, в любом случае нас закинуло в прошлое. А может и в далекое прошлое. Я...</p>
<p>     Назревающую истерику легко сбила крепкая хватка на предплечье.</p>
<p>– Давай сначала просто оставим всё как есть? Отдохнём, отоспимся, и ты расскажешь подробнее, что там за страшное зелье тебе нужно для создания портала. Мне не впервой экспериментировать в связи с отсутствием ингредиентов, поэтому я могу взять его приготовление на себя, - Андерс ободряюще улыбнулся Дориану.</p>
<p>– Откуда ты... Ты копался в моих вещах?! - тевинтерец, словно настоящий кот, вскинулся, возмущенно сверкая глазами. – Ког… ах да. Именно поэтому ты и не выспался.</p>
<p>     Уголки губ целителя дрогнули в подобии улыбки, но отпираться маг и не планировал. Он заметил, как Дориан бережно обращается с исписанным свитком, а любопытство, как известно, сгубило не одну кошку.</p>
<p>– Не то чтобы я много чего понял, только в общих чертах. И уж если я далёк от всех этих расчетов, то с зельем я помочь могу, я весьма неплох в этом.</p>
<p>– Ну да, Хоук мне рассказывал, чем кончились твои эксперименты.</p>
<p>     Дориан не удержался от шпильки, но в тот же момент мысленно выругался, замечая, как Андерс скорбно опустил плечи. Он забывал что то, что для него не более чем забавная история, для блондина — события, произошедшие едва ли больше суток назад.</p>
<p>– Вишанте каффас! Прости, не подумал, - Павус крепко зажмурился и потер переносицу. – Я... мы слишком привлекаем внимание, может, пойдем уже на их дорогу или где там... что... - осознав, что начинает практически невнятно бормотать, Дориан резко замолчал, поджав губы.</p>
<p>– Ты хотел сказать, что это ТЫ привлекаешь лишнее внимание, - задетый Андерс, как оказалось, умел весьма недурно кусаться в ответ. – Не то, чтобы я был таким уж знатоком моды, но я не могу взять в толк, где и как ты потерял некоторые части своей одежды.</p>
<p>     Золотистый взгляд метнулся к обнаженному смуглому плечу.</p>
<p>– И это говорит мне человек, который вместо мехового воротника носит перья, - задетое самолюбие и чувства вкуса не позволили ему промолчать.</p>
<p>– И это говорит мне человек, который считает, что доспехи должны не защищать, а ослеплять врага блеском. И кстати, я явно видел у Хоука дома шторы с таким же узором.</p>
<p>– Если у Хоука такой вкус, то ты только что поднял его в моих глазах на добрый десяток пунктов.</p>
<p>– Какой же ты... павлин!</p>
<p>– Кошатник!</p>
<p>     Их гневные взгляды пересеклись, и в следующее мгновение они смеются, сбрасывая всё напряжение. И словно и не было зарождающегося конфликта, мужчины невольно даже получили удовольствие от этой пикировки.</p>
<p>– Ладно уж... пойдем. Что там у них с нежитью? Не думаю, что будет что-то страшнее чем то, что мы видели у гномов.</p>
<p>– О, вы спускались на тропы? - Андерс шел рядом, улыбаясь мягко и с интересом поглядывая на спутника. – Искренне считаю, что раньше положенного срока стражам туда соваться просто нельзя.</p>
<p>     Дориан в красках и с изрядной долей комментариев и собственных ремарок всю дорогу рассказывал об их нисхождении и понемногу знакомил мужчину со своей командой, невольно повторяя поведение Хоука там, в таверне. Проблема с нежитью оказалась и вовсе смешной — она, по всей видимости, больше пугала своим внешним видом, нежели как-то агрессивно вела бы себя. Им хватило нескольких огненных заклинаний и крепких ударов посохами, чтобы упокоить несчастных. Каждый из магов за свои приключения успел вдоволь насмотреться и на настоящую пугающую нежить, и столкнуться с порождениями на тропах, и убить с десяток разъяренных огров... Что им стоило разобраться с несколькими печально завывавшими умертвиями, у которых даже не нашлось повелителя или лича, который ими бы управлял. В прочем, этот бой оказался неплохой разминкой и способом выплеснуть всё негодование на врагах. Если бы не вонь разлагающейся плоти, они могли бы даже повозиться с этим заданием подольше, но, скривившись от отвращения, всё же набрали себе доказательств убийства и как можно быстрее вернулись обратно в поселение. По итогу им выделили небольшой домик на окраине, большая часть из которого в скором времени должна была превратиться в лечебницу. Андерс потребовал форы в пару дней, чтобы приготовить зелья и запастись новыми травами.  В их доме и прежде жила травница, но покинула она свое прибежище впопыхах, о чем свидетельствовали брошенные вещи, покрытые впечатляющим слоем пыли. Наведение порядка грозило лечь на плечи блондина, но не то, чтобы он был против. Он даже в Клоаке поддерживал уютный порядок, который очень нравился его пациентам.</p>
<p>     Как оказалось, деревенский быт довольно быстро затянул мужчин — на их плечи свалили, казалось бы, все мало-мальские проблемы. Да и жить двум практически незнакомым мужчинам приходилось в небольшом домике, постепенно притираясь друг к другу. И если постоянно занятой Андерс словно отдыхал и расцветал в этом месте, то Дориан, не привыкший к подобной жизни, постепенно закипал. Он мог вытерпеть день, два, неделю, но с каждым новым днём его терпению приходил конец. Целитель словно не обращал внимания на его капризы, а иногда и вовсе потакал им, чем еще больше бесил Павуса. Всё свободное время он тратил на расчёты и подготовку нового временного прыжка, а Андерс, хоть и обещал помочь с зельем, постепенно отстранился, словно нарочно оттягивая заветный момент.</p>
<p>– Да в самом деле, что с тобой такое?! - Дориан не выдержал, бахнув тяжелой каменной ступкой по краю стола. – Согласно моим расчётам, нам нужно закончить всё до новолуния, а ты мне говоришь, что «просто забыл собрать маковые бутоны».</p>
<p>Андерс мягко улыбнулся ему в ответ и положил в карман своей робы небольшой флакон с лириумом.</p>
<p>– Прости, давай продолжим разговор позже? Мне нужно заглянуть к одной пациентке, она попросила...</p>
<p>     Смуглая рука уперлась в косяк двери, перекрывая Андерсу проход. Блондин, нахмурившись, попытался пройти, но Павус ни на дюйм не сдвинулся с места, гневно сверкая глазами.</p>
<p>– Нет, мы поговорим СЕЙЧАС, - он глубоко вздохнул и практически насильно усадил целителя на жалобно скрипнувшую скамью. – Я пообещал Хоуку тебя вытащить, и я очень надеюсь, что ты поможешь мне в этом. А вместо этого я получаю это!</p>
<p>     Некромант махнул рукой на свои свитки, сдвинутые на край стола, чтобы освободить место для целебных зелий его сожителя.</p>
<p>– Но... - Андерс поджал губы, опуская голову. – Но ты и так меня спас, - он тяжело вздохнул, и напускное веселье напрочь пропало, маг словно разом постарел и осунулся. Осторожно подбирая слова, он внимательно смотрел на Дориана, пытаясь предугадать его поведение. – Я жив, я живу и занимаюсь любимым делом. У меня есть крыша над головой и за мной никто не охотится. Понимаешь? За последние недели даже Справедливость не проявлял себя.</p>
<p>– То есть... - черные брови взлетели ко лбу в удивлении. – То есть ты не хочешь никуда идти? Андерс, что... как...  Да ты не можешь тут оставаться!</p>
<p>– Дориан, я понимаю, что тебе тяжело тут жить. Я по твоим манерам вижу, что ты человек совсем другого достатка и... я пойму, если ты захочешь отправиться к себе домой.</p>
<p>– Мой дом в будущем, как и твой!</p>
<p>     Постепенно тон разговора всё повышался, слово за слово маги уходили от основной темы разговора, переходили на личности — и в этом уже не было ничего веселого. Казалось, еще немного, и в ход пойдет магия или же всё скатится в совершенно неприглядную драку, но за мгновение до этого мощный выброс силы едва не сбил Дориана с ног.</p>
<p>  – Довольно!</p>
<p>     Тевинтерец медленно убрал от глаз руку и с удивлением взглянул на изменившегося Андерса. Всё его тело было испещрено лазурными трещинами, подобный свет исходил и из глаз мага. Казалось, он даже стал выше и внушительнее. Голос также был иным - лишенным эмоций и непривычно звучным, кажущимся слишком чужеродным для этого тела.</p>
<p>– Ох, как... Справедливость, я полагаю? - Дориан торопливо вспоминал всё, что о подобном рассказывал Хоук, и сравнивал то, что представлял и то, что видел сейчас.</p>
<p>– У меня нет времени на бессмысленные разговоры, маг. Это тело не ведает о происходящем, но я чувствую их. Множество порождений тьмы и с каждым днем они всё ближе. Ты должен спасти его.</p>
<p>– Порождения? Но Мор же прошел...</p>
<p>     Смотреть в немигающие светящиеся глаза было довольно жутко, но любопытно. Никогда прежде Дориану не приходилось общаться с духом, который сосуществует в теле с магом добровольно.</p>
<p>– Архидемон мёртв, но сотни и тысячи его слуг еще живы. Скверна в его крови становится сильнее. Маг еще не слышит, но они зовут его. Его время еще не пришло, слабая душа всё ещё пытается игнорировать зов. Я не в праве вмешиваться, но зов станет еще громче с приближением оскверненных и однажды маг не сможет ему сопротивляться.</p>
<p>     Можно ли это было считать беспокойством за друга или же это не более чем тревога духа о сохранности его оболочки? Дориану ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться. Причин врать у духа не было, да и он не был уверен, что духи в принципе способны лгать. Получив ответ, Справедливость закрыл глаза и... «потух». Андерс разом обмяк и когда открыл глаза — вновь медовые и теплые – был порядком растерян.</p>
<p> – Что... Что случилось?</p>
<p>– Было приятно познакомиться с твоим духом, - Дориан ухмыльнулся, собирая разлетевшиеся свитки. – Ты не помнишь о том, что произошло?</p>
<p> – Он не навредил тебе? -  Андерс подскочил, глядя с тревогой.</p>
<p>     В ответ на это Дориан, погружённый в свои размышления, только отмахнулся от целителя. Конфликт сам собой сошёл на нет, однако теперь Андерс казался ещё более растерянным и опечаленным, чем раньше ).</p>
<p>– Он точно ничего не сделал тебе? - повторил маг, пытаясь всё же выведать побольше о первой встрече со Справедливостью. Прежде все знакомства с духом вызывали у его друзей бурю вопросов, негодования и временами тревоги, но никогда не вел себя так, как Дориан сейчас.</p>
<p>     Павус вздохнул и повернулся лицом к мужчине, произнося уже вслух, что с ним всё в порядке и не о чем беспокоиться.</p>
<p>– Мы просто мило побеседовали. Несмотря на его специфическую манеру общения, он поторопил меня в подготовке и сказал, что нам нужно уходить отсюда. И как можно скорее.</p>
<p>     Повторяя всё то, что удалось узнать у Справедливости, брюнет ощущал острое сожаление от собственных же слов, глядя на то, как печалится Андерс, как на его лице вновь проявляется чувство безысходности, забытое на эти долгие недели.</p>
<p>– Я... понимаю, что ты не хочешь этого, но мы должны! Мы оба не можем тут оставаться. Ты ведь и сам знаешь, что мы вдвоем не сможем остановить порождения, если их будет слишком много.</p>
<p>– Но как же все эти жители... Дориан, они даже не воины! Ты сам видишь! Если уйдем мы...</p>
<p>– ...то спасемся хотя бы мы. Сейчас не время для геройств, пойми ты. Мне тоже их жалко, но я спасал тебя не для того, чтобы мы погибли в забытой богами деревне, - мужчина продолжил уже заметно мягче, глядя в глаза. – Прошу тебя. Кто знает, вдруг их обойдет это всё. Я очень хочу, чтобы ты жил. Просто представь: вот погибнем мы где-то на краю мира и тогда мы не сможем спасти сотни или даже тысячи людей в будущем. Я не смогу помочь инквизитору, а ты... не знаю, не сможешь и дальше лечить всех несчастных? Андерс, нельзя спасти всех, ты же понимаешь это. Пожалуйста.</p>
<p>     Андерс обвел нечитаемым взглядом брюнета, тяжело поднялся и, вздохнув, всё же принял решение.</p>
<p>– Я... Схожу к пациентке, по дороге сорву цветов и вернусь, чтобы собрать вещи. Это всё, что я могу предложить тебе. Мне... нужно идти.</p>
<p>     Только после того, как за целителем закрылась дверь, Дориан ощутил, насколько напряженной была атмосфера. Ему самому было жаль жителей, пусть даже они неимоверно раздражали, и понимал, что предупреждать их было бы неразумно. Их или посчитают за сумасшедших, или просто не выпустят из деревни — раз уж они боевые маги.</p>
<p>     При всей любви к некромантии Павус не желал связываться с нежитью лишний раз, поэтому был вынужден двигаться быстро и думать о четко поставленной задаче, отсрочив на некоторое время приближающуюся тревогу. У него просто не было времени на расчеты. Подойдя к собственный загадке и так, и эдак, Дориан пришел к единственному выводу: временной прыжок придётся делать на глаз, торопливо прикидывая, сколько лет нужно было прибавить для того, чтобы попасть в нужное им время — или хотя бы возможно близкое к тому, из которого мужчина и вышел. Желание замкнуть эту временную петлю отражалось приятным зудом на кончиках пальцев. Магия времени была не достаточно устойчивой системой, каждый раз, прибегая к ней, маг ощущал непостоянство бесконечной стихии и собственную ничтожность в сравнении с ней. Зелье делалось быстро и не требовало каких-то особых подходов, а вот с заклинанием было гораздо сложнее. Забыв про еду и отдых, Павус углубился в собственные записи, делая пометки на отдельном свитке. Он даже не сразу заметил вернувшегося мага, он невольно вздрогнул от внезапного грохота за спиной, отчего случайно поставил чернильную кляксу на бумаге. Выругавшись и резко обернувшись, он заметил вернувшегося мага, стоящего в нескольких шагав от него.</p>
<p>– Милостливые боги, а нельзя поаккуратнее?! - Дориан выпрямился и обернулся, с тоской отметив болезненно занывшую спину. – Надеюсь, ты всё принес и закончил со своими делами?</p>
<p>     Андерс выглядел заметно посветлевшим с их последнего разговора. Он согласно кивнул и достал из холщовой сумки пучок трав.</p>
<p>– В таком случае будь добр и займись зельем. А после этого нам нужно успеть собрать вещи или хотя бы запастись едой. Я, конечно, надеюсь на лучшее, но хотел бы быть готовым ко всему.</p>
<p>     Мысленно готовый спорить и доказывать свою правоту, брюнет с удивлением проводил взглядом тихого и послушного Андерса, который пробежал глазами по рецепту зелья и отошел в сторону, чтобы промыть и измельчить принесенные травы. Сама кротость и умиротворение, словно перед ним был усмирённый. Глубоко вздохнув, Дориан повернулся к мужчине, опираясь одной рукой в стол, а вторую, с пером, упёр в собственный бок.</p>
<p>– И что ты сделал, позволь спросить?</p>
<p>     Андерс вскинул светлые брови, совершенно не понимая, о чем речь, но Дориан вновь не купился на это. Постепенно он учился читать настоящие эмоции целителя.</p>
<p>– Это как-то связано с нами побегом? С этой деревней? О, знаю! С твоими пациентами, верно? - губы мужчины изогнулись в ехидной ухмылке, глядя на то, как дёрнулся Андерс при последнем варианте.</p>
<p>&lt;i&gt;Попался! &lt;/i&gt;</p>
<p>– Я уговорил их отправиться в город для того, чтобы отслужить молебен Андрасте. Что женщинам и детям это необходимо сделать именно сейчас. Что её благословение защитит их от болезней и облегчит роды, - Андерс не сдержал ответной улыбки, разведя руками. – На рассвете они должны будут отправиться туда, - его тон стал немного мрачнее. – Надеюсь, они успеют, и в крупном городе у них будет больше шансов выжить...</p>
<p>– Думаю, Андрасте крайне удивилась бы, как в наше время умеют спекулировать её именем. Хотя мне кажется, что женщины просто не смогли устоять перед твоими очаровательными глазами.</p>
<p>     Дориан вернулся к работе, а Андерс неожиданно для себя ощутил некоторое смущение от случайно брошенной фразы. Он изредка поднимал взгляд на мага, но тот был полностью увлечён своими расчётами. Целитель до сих пор не был в восторге от необходимости бросать это место, да и не верил в приближающихся врагов (но обычно Справедливость не врал и не подводил его, поэтому с его словами необходимо было считаться в первую очередь). Но после того, как он устроил целый спектакль перед набожными крестьянками, у него на душе стало заметно легче и спокойнее. Мужчина еще из путешествий с Хоуком запомнил, что иметь даже призрак надежды — это уже шанс на победу.</p>
<p>     Через час сомнительного вида зелье было готово. Привыкший к прозрачным или чуть мерцающим настоям, Андерс скептически смотрел на вязкое булькающее варево, в очередной раз сверился с рецептом и перелил его по флаконам. Получилось с запасом — шесть бутыльков, еще тёплых, были предоставлены на критичную оценку магистру Павусу. Дориан покрутил в руках каждый и в итоге согласно кивнул, наградив целителя мягкой улыбкой.</p>
<p>– Вышло даже лучше, чем у меня. Хотя вряд ли это повлияет на его вкус, - он поморщился, вспоминая прошлый опыт. – У меня тоже практически всё готово. Мне нужно будет начертить руны, и мы можем отправляться. Займёшься пока провизией?</p>
<p>      Редкие моменты абсолютного взаимопонимания и гармонии казались удивительными. Поначалу совершенно разные, они тяжело сходились в бытовых вопросах и могли спорить на пустом месте, но когда Андерс переставал быть упрямым бараном, а Дориан — спесивой стервой, они начинали понимать друг друга с полуслова, невольно смущаясь этого. Словно простое человеческое общение ставило их врасплох, представляя друг перед другом без привычных масок и образов.</p>
<p>     Бросив на целителя долгий задумчивый взгляд, Дориан расчистил центр комнаты, взял уголёк и принялся предельно внимательно выводить необходимые символы.</p>
<p>– Почему не на улице? - Андерс с интересом поглядывал на происходящее, попутно складывая флаконы с зельями в дорогу.</p>
<p>– Я не хочу, чтобы нас расщепило от упавшего на линию листа или, к примеру, сдует какой-нибудь знак, дождь пойдёт... я просто перестраховываюсь, - откинув упавшую на лоб прядь, Дориан вновь перепроверил себя.</p>
<p>– А вдруг никаких порождений и не придёт? Вдруг они обойдут поселение стороной?</p>
<p>– То есть ты хочешь спасаться во время кровавой бойни, пожара и в самом эпицентре всеобщей паники? - фыркнув, Павус одним лаконичным движением нарисовал основной круг. – Это так... по-Инквизиторски. Знаешь, я уже набегался так. Я всё же предпочту более цивилизованный способ. Хотелось бы быть бо...</p>
<p>     Дориан удивленно моргнул и замолчал, почувствовав мягкое прикосновение пальцев к скуле. Сбитый с толку, он перевел взгляд на блондина, но тот, как ни в чём не бывало убрал руку и продолжил заниматься своими делами.</p>
<p>– Ты запачкался углём. Не думаю, что ты хотел бы перемещаться цивилизовано с черными разводами на лице, - хохотнув, он закинул на плечо увесистую сумку и взял посох, всем своим видом демонстрируя готовность к приключениям.</p>
<p>– Отлично, - прочистив горло, некромант обвел взглядом свою работу, взял со стола два флакона с зельем и протянул одно своему спутнику. – До дна.</p>
<p>– Но я же не пил в тот раз. Мне точно нужно это делать? - Андерс с тоской вспомнил весьма специфический аромат варева.</p>
<p>– О, я думаю, что это могло быть частью моего просчёта. Ты не знал, куда мы перемещаемся и поэтому портал нас выкинул... в неизвестное. И я предпочёл бы перестраховаться и связать нас обоих с заклинанием, - острая кислота вновь растеклась по языку, заставив мужчину мучительно поморщиться. В прочем, ощущение скрасил абсолютно несчастный взгляд Андерса, который никак не мог проглотить собственное зелье.</p>
<p>– Вставай в круг и держись за меня.</p>
<p>     Где-то вдали послышался крик, но Дориан упорно его игнорировал, слегка нараспев произнося длинную формулу заклинания. В этот раз портал открылся прямо под ногами, в нём не было видно ничего, кроме тяжелого грозового неба или дыма. С последними словами пространство исказилось, волна магии прошлась по комнате, поднимая в воздух оставленные травы и бумаги, и вернулась к эпицентру заклинания, буквально втолкнув мужчин в портал. Вспышка света — теперь всё ощущалось совершенно иначе — словно не было вокруг ничего, не существовало реальности, за исключением судорожно сжатых пальцев Андерса у него на руке. Ещё один рывок, и портал выплюнул их прямо на груду едва тлеющих досок.</p>
<p>– Что за... - обжигая пальцы, Дориан поднялся и поймал совершенно шокированный взгляд Андерса.</p>
<p>     Вокруг них не было ничего. Они стояли на пепелище, в которое был превращён крупный замок. Тяжелые каменные стены были разрушены, верхние этажи сгорели — кое-где были видны торчащие основания перекрытий. Судя по тяжёлому запаху гари, пожар утих едва ли несколько дней назад. Грозовое небо, видневшееся через отсутствующую крышу, могло обрушить на их головы дождь с минуты на минуту.</p>
<p>– И это... будущее? - Андерс шёл медленно, угли под ногами крошились, даже сквозь подошву сапог еще ощущалось тлеющее тепло — возможно, подвалы еще не успели окончательно остыть. – Что тут произошло?</p>
<p>–  Да откуда ж я... - Дориан перехватил посох удобнее и направился к выходу из руин, надеясь осмотреться получше. – Подозреваю, что на месте нашей деревеньки за эти годы успели построить это. Но я не имею ни малейшего понятия, чей это замок и чьими эти земли стали в будущем. Нам бы сейчас в идеале направиться в сторону земель Инквизиции. Там будет гораздо проще разобраться с тем, что происходит.</p>
<p>– А если заклинание сработало как-то не так?</p>
<p>     Тевинтерец бросил гневный взгляд в сторону целителя, но чудом удержал себя от язвительных комментариев. Его и самого волновал этот вопрос, но как можно судить об этом сейчас?</p>
<p>  Увиденное за пределами замка казалось не менее удручающим — деревня была уничтожена практически полностью. В домах чернели оконные проемы, кое-где еще тянулись тонкие ниточки дыма, но тел или следов битвы не было.</p>
<p> – Что-то мне подсказывает, что уходить отсюда надо как можно скорее, - по хмурому лицу Андерса едва различимо пробегали лазурные искры, словно мужчина с трудом удерживает контроль над духом.</p>
<p>     Не тратя времени на бессмысленные разговоры, оба мага поспешили в сторону леса, надеясь, что за минувшие годы он не успел измениться до неузнаваемости. Лес казался мрачным и негостеприимным, хотя Дориан предпочитал винить в этом пасмурную погоду. Переплетающиеся ветви высоких деревьев словно преграждали им путь, создавая угрюмую живую изгородь. Давящая тишина охватила округу, из-за чего в воздухе чувствовалось напряжение. Павус шёл за блондином и внимательно осматривался по сторонам, надеясь обнаружить хоть какую-то зацепку.</p>
<p>     Невольно он ловил себя на ощущении дежа вю. Снова тот самый лес, снова молчащий и хмурый Андерс, вот разве что вопросов с того момента стало еще больше.</p>
<p>– Стой! - Дориан едва не натолкнулся грудью на ладонь насторожившегося Андерса.</p>
<p>     Тот приложил палец к губам и осторожно начал красться вперед. Через некоторое время Дориан и сам услышал смазанные голоса и увидел отблеск света от костров. Они переглянулись и, стараясь не шуметь, попытались подобраться ближе. Лагерь оказался хорошо оборудован — несколько добротных палаток, пасущиеся в стороне кони и наполовину разгруженная телега говорили о том, что он стоит в этом месте не первый день. Сидящие у большого костра мужчины переговаривались о чем-то и смеялись, совершенно расслабленные — словно неподалеку от них не горит целая деревня. Дориан хотел было выйти к ним, но яро вцепившийся ему в руку Андерс не позволил этого сделать. Его глаза даже в сумраке сверкали от гнева и едва сдерживаемой магии. Он указал на одну из палаток, вход в которую закрывало полотно с весьма узнаваемой вышивкой.</p>
<p>– Храмовники. Нужно уходить, пока нас не заметили.</p>
<p>     Дориан согласно кивнул — пусть в его время конфликт между магами и храмовниками не был настолько острым, но узнавать на своей шкуре, насколько радикальные взгляды у этого отряда, он не желал. Мужчины обходили лагерь большим кругом, опасаясь натолкнуться в темноте на случайного храмовника, решившего отлить в кустах. Поведение Андерса уже начинало тревожить — казалось, с  каждой минутой он становится еще мрачнее. Терпение, помноженное на любопытство, у Павуса заканчивалось стремительно.</p>
<p>– Что случилось на этот раз?!</p>
<p>– Ты не заметил? Хотя откуда бы... - Андерс поравнялся с Дорианом и заговорил так тихо, как мог. – Это были не просто храмовники. Это был знак Киркволла. Но как они оказались в этих землях? Я не понимаю.</p>
<p>     Прикинув расстояния, Дориан только хмыкнул, разделяя тревогу целителя. Собственных предположений у него не было, нужно было найти источник информации.</p>
<p>– У меня есть одна идея. На юге отсюда должна быть небольшая часовня Андрасте. По крайней мере, ее начинали строить, когда мы были там. Даже если ее еще не закончили, я думаю, мы  могли бы там укрыться. Если, конечно, она тоже не уничтожена, - блондин отмахнулся от раздражающе зудящих комаров и немного сменил направление. – По крайней мере, будем подальше от этих ребят.</p>
<p>     Нелюбовь Андерса к храмовникам была на грани ненависти и нескончаемой войны. Одно дело слышать о ней от Хоука, который во многом их приключения переводил в шутку, но другое дело — видеть вживую. Если бы они были подготовлены лучше, или у них было больше народу, Дориан даже ни на мгновение не сомневался над тем, что целитель предложил бы уничтожить этот лагерь. Подобная вражда ему была непонятна и незнакома, но принять ее было гораздо проще, чем пытаться остановить. Все равно, что голыми руками пытаться усмирить дракона. А уж если Справедливость решит вмешаться... Поэтому маг просто молчал, невольно соглашаясь с  тем, чтобы уйти от этого места как можно дальше. Про церковь он не знал, да и, говоря честно, не особо интересовался подобным и не общался с людьми. Это Андерс умудрялся быть в центре внимания, часами просиживая в таверне и рассказывая всяческие байки не хуже Варрика. Привыкший к вниманию, Дориан ощущал себя словно павлин, попавший на скотный двор. Пусть даже его любовь к роскоши притупилась за годы жизни в Инквизиции, но эти месяцы в забытой богом деревне были «слишком» для тевинтерца.</p>
<p>     Церковь действительно нашлась на небольшой поляне посреди леса и казалась вполне себе обжитой и нетронутой. Рядом с основным зданием стояло что-то вроде сарая и небольшой загон для лошадей.</p>
<p> – Как думаешь, это Храмовники тут останавливались для молитвы? - едва Дориан успел озвучить свой вопрос, дверь сарая приоткрылась и из него вышла молодая женщина, облаченная в робу жрицы Андрасте. В руках у нее была корзина, доверху наполненная овощами. Она казалась совершенно спокойной, направляясь в сторону церкви. Андерс внимательно наблюдал за ней и, когда девушка повернула голову сторону, мужчина заметно оживился и едва ли не выбежал из кустов с широкой улыбкой.</p>
<p> – Анника!</p>
<p>  Девушка обернулась и испуганно дернулась в сторону, роняя свою ношу и чудом сдержав крик. Она резко побледнела, прижимаясь спиной к крупной каменной кладке.</p>
<p>– Постой! Это же я, Андерс! - мужчина вышел на свет и развел руками, демонстрируя, что безоружен и не держит зла. Следом за ним из зарослей вышел и Дориан, недовольно смахивая с рукава прилипшую паутинку.</p>
<p>     Девушку эту он не помнил совершенно, да и разве должен был? Но реакция Андерса говорила совершенно о другом. Целитель подошел ближе, подхватывая с земли корзину и собирая в нее рассыпавшиеся овощи.</p>
<p>– Что... как... пресвятая Андрасте! Что вы тут... Если матушка вас увидит, вас убьют! - она прикусила губу, едва сдерживая слезы. – Уходите быстрее!</p>
<p>– Кто убьёт? Что происходит вообще?</p>
<p>– Вы... демоны... вы даже не изменились! Ох, демоны пришли, чтобы испытать мою веру, - девушка заломила руки и принялась сбивчиво шептать молитву.</p>
<p>– Анника, умоляю! Помоги нам! - Андерс протянул ей собранные овощи и постарался в собственный взгляд вложить самые чистые эмоции. С их последней встречи девушка стала заметно старше и, пожалуй, если бы Андерс не видел её всего несколько часов назад в чуть более молодой версии, он бы её и не узнал вовсе. Из дочки хозяина таверны она превратилась в милую девушку, которую ее набожность даже красила. – Мы сможем тебе всё объяснить, пожалуйста. Я очень тебя прошу.</p>
<p>     Её взгляд метался между двумя магами, она явно колебалась, не доверяя своим глазам.</p>
<p> – Только... только потому, что вы спасли меня и мою маму, - она вздохнула, перехватив овощи удобнее. – Тогда вам надо спрятать посохи так, чтобы их не нашёл даже Архидемон, и переодеться. У нас найдется пара мужских мантий.</p>
<p>     Дориан бросил на девушку крайне недовольный взгляд, всем своим естеством противясь тому, чтобы лишаться собственной одежды и оружия. Маги без посохов не были столь беспомощны, как об этом говорили окружающие, но дискомфорт это определённо вызывало. Впрочем, Андерс послушно шёл за крадущейся жрицей, слепо ей доверяя. За всё то время, что целитель приветливо улыбался ей, тевинтерец успел мысленно подобрать с десяток вариантов, с помощью которых эта милая и хрупкая леди могла бы доставить им неприятности, а то и вовсе подвергнуть их жизнь опасности. Дориан ей совершенно не доверял.</p>
<p>     Тем временем Анника затянула двух магов в крохотную комнату, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшейся кельей, и торопливо зашептала:</p>
<p>– Раздевайтесь!</p>
<p>     Андерс вспыхнул багрянцем, а Дориан только удобнее опёрся посох, выразительно скользнув взглядом по стройной фигуре девушки от головы до пят.</p>
<p>– Прошу простить мою прямолинейность, но для того, чтобы увидеть меня без одежды, просить меня о подобном должен прекрасный молодой человек, коим вы не являетесь. Мне, конечно, льстят ваши слова, но...</p>
<p>– Дориан! - шипение Андерса отвлекло Павуса от окончательно смутившейся девушки, глядящей на некроманта совсем уж шальными глазами. Андерс тоже смотрел, правда, значение его взгляда мужчина разгадать не мог.</p>
<p> – Анника, быть может, вы расскажете, что тут произошло, пока мы переодеваемся? И… этот вопрос прозвучит странно, но... какой сейчас год?</p>
<p>     Дориан обернулся, готовый вновь прокомментировать неожиданно включающееся обаяние Андерса, но сам невольно прикипел взглядом к поджарому торсу, вечно скрытому довольно объемной мантией и этим кошмарным воротником. Целитель был довольно худощав и на полголовы ниже самого Дориана, но даже на первый взгляд блондин напоминал гончую на охоте — кожа и мышцы. Болезненный вид и ввалившиеся щеки от недоедания прошли спустя несколько месяцев их проживания в том селении, а заодно и свежий воздух подействовал исцеляюще. В их невольные переглядывания вмешалась та самая жрица, принеся довольно объемные робы красно-оранжевого цвета. Дориан совершенно не мог сдержаться, то и дело морщась, пока натягивал на себя грубую и далеко не новую ткань.</p>
<p>– Раз уж... раз уж вы хотите от меня помощи, то позвольте я начну с вопросов.</p>
<p>     Было заметно, что подобный тон Аннике дался с трудом. Она явно ощущала себя не в порядке и тщательно пыталась скрыть робость и страх за своим поведением.</p>
<p> – Я просто не понимаю. Как вы… - она прижала руку к вышитому символу Андрасте в неосознанном жесте. – Вы остались такими, как я помню. Но это же просто невозможно!</p>
<p>– О, милая, в этом мире просто не существует ничего невозможного, - Дориан даже в этой жалкой робе выглядел как настоящий господин по сравнению со всеми присутствующими в церкви. – Я не буду пускаться в пространные объяснения, которые ты не поймёшь. Но, если упростить всё до пары слов, то... - он ухмыльнулся, сверкая довольно глазами. – Магия Времени. То, что для тебя тянулось на протяжении нескольких лет, для нас было не более чем часом.</p>
<p>– О, к слову! Какой сейчас год? - целитель довольно нахально влез в разговор, вновь утягивая всё внимание от Павуса.</p>
<p>     Подобного вопроса девушка не ожидала и явно сбилась с мысли, несколько раз моргнув и приходя в себя.</p>
<p> – 41-й год эпохи Дракона.</p>
<p>     Дориан с довольным видом облокотился плечом о стену — он не ошибся в расчётах. Именно в этом году он присоединился к Инквизиции. Одной из его идей было то, чтобы привести Андерса вместе с собой. Конечно, Кассандра и Лелиана могли бы возмутиться против мага, взорвавшего церковь в их рядах, но тевинтерец ни на мгновение не сомневался, что Инквизитор нашел бы способ избежать конфликта.</p>
<p>– Анника, расскажи о том, что случилось после нашего... исчезновения? - Андерс всё так же продолжал мягко подталкивать девушку к нужным темам. – И ты же знаешь, что случилось с замком неподалеку?  Именно там была ваша деревня?</p>
<p>     Помедлив, девушка опустилась на край жёсткой даже на вид кровати, сцепив руки на коленях в замок. Она не смотрела на магов, но лицо ее помрачнело, словно она вернулась в прошлое.</p>
<p> – Я уже смутно помню, как все было тогда. Мне было пятнадцать, когда вы жили с нами. Я помню, когда вы принимали роды у моей сестры, когда лечили матушку от лихорадки... А потом вы пришли в таверну и очень долго уговаривали нас на поездку в храм. Матушка ни в какую не хотела ехать, но вы сказали, что маленькому Томасу абсолютно необходимо благословение Андрасте, что его здоровью грозила опасность и... Мы поехали утром. Долго были в дороге, я даже и не помню. В городе уже до нас дошёл слух, что на деревню напали монстры. Нас не пускали обратно и мы почти месяц жили под чужой крышей. Чудовища дошли и до города, но стражники могли отбиться. А потом пришла помощь. Рыцари на тяжелых красивых лошадях буквально за сутки уничтожили врагов и принесли с собой знамя Андрасте. Они и сказали, что наша деревня... - Анника всхлипнула, закрыв лицо руками, – что никто не выжил, и деревни больше нет. Но мы захотели вернуться, чтобы упокоить наших... наших... Матушка уговорила нескольких воинов отправиться с нами. Я не знаю, как и что произошло, но эти воины остались с нами и помогли достроить эту церковь. Они говорили, что именно отсутствие света Андрасте в этих землях и не уберегло нас. Одной из лютых зим Томас погиб от чахотки, и меня с сестрой отправили в монастырь для обучения. Спустя два года мы  вернулись, а матушки уже нет. Нам сказали, что на нее напали маги и убили ее. И... теперь мы живем тут.</p>
<p>– Постой... Вы тут с сестрой вдвоём? А что насчет деревни? Мне кажется, ты не всё нам рассказала, - Дориан внимательно следил за рассказом, но что-то в нём было явно не так. Ощущение, что чего-то не хватало.</p>
<p>– Нет, мы не вдвоём. Просто остальные поехали в город, на рынок. К сожалению, наше хозяйство не способно прокормить всех. Сестра, скорее всего у себя, я не знаю, - девушка бросила настороженный взгляд на некроманта, словно не зная, с какой стороны начать рассказ. – Когда... когда храмовники вернулись и сообщили, что никто не выжил, они также поделились с матушкой, что знают, что послужило причиной... я подслушала случайно тогда. Они... - словно прося о помощи, Анника бросила несчастный взгляд на Андерса. – Храмовники сказали, что нашли в одном из домов на полу какие-то знаки. Что-то магическое. Именно это и вызвало в наш мир этих чудовищ.</p>
<p>     Дориан складывал факты в уме быстрее, он вскинулся, гневно сверкая глазами, отчего Анника испуганно сжалась на кровати.</p>
<p>– Полная чушь! Эти храмовники ни черта не смыслят в магии, и, увидев наши руны, обвинили во всём нас?!</p>
<p>– Анника, не бойся. Я объясню. Эти знаки были нужны для того, чтобы мы отправились сюда, в будущее, - целитель осторожно коснулся плеча девушки в успокаивающем жесте, но та только судорожно дернулась, отодвинувшись от него.</p>
<p>– Они спросили, кому принадлежит этот дом, и матушка назвала ваше имя... и они....</p>
<p>– Они узнали! - ахнул мужчина, безвольно уронив руку.</p>
<p>  Девушка кивнула, в ее глазах стояли слёзы.</p>
<p>– Они сказали, что это беглый преступник и чудовище. Что он вероломно убил Владычицу Церкви Эльтину и десятки мирных горожан. Нас едва не обвинили в укрывании преступника, но матушка соврала. Она сказала, что вы... что вы тайно пробрались в ту заброшенную хижину, и имя ваше она узнала по случайности. Спустя месяц к нам приехал целый отряд — из Старкхевена. И от имени принца Себастьяна они поспособствовали строительству нескольких домов, а позже и начали строить замок.</p>
<p>– Себастьян в этих землях? Я ничего не понимаю... - Дориан хмурился, понимая, что в сороковом году эпохи Дракона набожного принца тут просто не могло быть.</p>
<p>– Он... Он объявил эти земли под покровительством Старкхевена и Андрасте, и некоторое время тут жили его воины.</p>
<p>– Когда мы шли сюда, мы наткнулись на отряд Храмовников, но они были из Киркволла, судя по знамени, - Андерс заметно напрягся, и Дориан бросил на него настороженный взгляд.</p>
<p>– Они были у нас недавно. Они... прибыли сюда после доклада о том, что в нашей деревне скрываются маги... И выполнили, что должны.</p>
<p>     Ее голос стал тише шелеста бумаги. Девушка низко опустила голову, словно боясь, что ее сейчас ударят. Каменная спина Андерса говорила о том, что он близок к срыву — одним лаконичным и стремительным движением Дориан отлепился от стены и стиснул оба плеча целителя в своих ладонях, ощутимо встряхнув его и привлекая внимание на себя.</p>
<p>– Не смей. Держись и не теряй контроль над собой. Я думаю, всему есть объяснение,- поймав/перехватив взгляд Андерса, Дориан обратился к Аннике: – Дорогая, позволь нам задать последний вопрос. Почему так яростно ненавидят магов? За эти шесть лет ситуация должна была наоборот смягчиться, - Дориан говорил, но продолжал неотрывно смотреть в медовые глаза Андерса, не ослабляя хватку. Он понятия не имел, сработает ли это, но в случае чего первым встретился бы со Справедливостью.</p>
<p>– Должна была? Не понимаю. Даже в нашей глуши известно, что маги уничтожаются. Магия — это проклятие, которое позволяет демонам проникать в наш мир. Да и все маги сумасшедшие, они пользуются магией крови и сами становятся чудовищами, - моргнув растеряно, девушка поняла, что сболтнула явно лишнее. – Храмовники всюду защищают нас от... от нападений. Они как серые стражи, только их сила в молитве и вере. К тому же Святая Леди уже защитила немало городов от уничтожения.</p>
<p>– А это что еще за фигура речи? - ситуация складывалась совершенно прескверная. Дориан пытался понять, где совершил ошибку, но всё должно было быть идеально. Было уже понятно, что будущее изменилось, но не могли же нестёртые руны на полу настолько повлиять на течение времени.</p>
<p>– Святая Леди? - голос девушки изменился, став каким-то восторженным. – Это же сама Леди Мередит! Она однажды почтила нас своим присутствием тут и освятила открывшийся храм. Ее называют перерождением Андрасте или ее дочерью. Она...</p>
<p>– Мередит?! Эта сумасшедшая?! - ох, Андерс все же взорвался. По его лицу пробегали лазурные искры рвущейся магии. Где-то на фоне закричала девушка, но он уже не замечал этого. Единственное, что не позволяло магу выпустить беснующуюся Справедливость — это Дориан, стоящий так близко. Маг не желал даже случайно навредить ему. – Эта дрянь — настоящая убийца! Она уничтожала и женщин, и детей. Неважно — если у тебя проявился дар, то либо твоя жизнь обречена на заточение в башню, либо усмирение, либо смерть, словно ты бешеный пёс. Мы прятались в подворотнях и жили как крысы, пока она счастливо спала и ела в своем огромном дворце!</p>
<p>     Анника в ужасе жалась на кровати, широко распахнутыми глазами глядя на мага. Она не верила его словам: Мередит была спасительницей, про нее даже писали книги и в её честь сочиняли песни. По всей видимости, этот маг был так же безумен, как и другие, она ошиблась и навлекла на их храм гнев Святой Леди. Спешно прошептав молитву, она сползла с кровати и бросилась к двери.</p>
<p>– Стой! Куда?! - Дориан обернулся, едва не погнавшись за ней, но бесновавшийся в его руках Андерс вновь привлек всё внимание. Эту девчонку нужно было остановить, пока она не наломала дров, но что было делать с Андерсом? – Вишшанте каффас...</p>
<p>     Дёрнув головой, чтобы откинуть с глаз упавшие волосы, тевинтерец коротко размахнулся и с силой ударил блондина в челюсть. Голова Андерса забавно дернулась, и он пошатнулся, едва не упав, правда взгляд его прояснился.</p>
<p> – Да что у тебя за каменная челюсть... - Дориан выпустил мага, потирая вспыхнувшие болью костяшки.</p>
<p> – Я... прости меня, - и снова этот щенячий взгляд. – Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я...</p>
<p> – Сейчас не время для извинений. Твоя эта Анника на всю жизнь перепугалась твоего светопредставления и теперь может натворить дел. Нам либо надо ее остановить, либо бежать.</p>
<p> – И что ты предлагаешь? Бежать или стоит найти её и успокоить?</p>
<p>     Дориан и сам не знал, что лучше. Поколебавшись, он взглянул на их вещи, набитые сумки и два тяжелых посоха. Бежать с сумками за вёрткой девчонкой было бессмысленно с самого начала, а бросать вещи сейчас - глупо. Так что пришлось понадеяться на собственную везучесть и просто махнуть рукой на эту Аннику, уделив всё внимание собственной безопасности.</p>
<p>– Раз тут такая охота на магов, то посохи будут для нас настоящим приговором. Ты можешь колдовать без него?</p>
<p>     Андерс скривился, но кивнул.</p>
<p>– Только самые базовые заклинания, но в бою я буду бесполезен. Но какова вероятность, что мы сможем найти им замену?</p>
<p>Дориан торопливо подошел к их сумкам, выбрасывая прямо на пол тщательно уложенную еду и запасы зелий, оставляя самый минимум, и пытался впихнуть на освободившееся место их привычную одежду.</p>
<p>– Тогда пойдем в роли местных «Служителей Андрасте». Посохи предлагаю просто смотать вместе и надеяться, что никто не потребует показать, что в свёртке. Какой вообще у нас выбор?!</p>
<p>     Как давно заметил Андерс, у Дориана было две степени язвительности — добрая и лёгкая, когда у того было хорошее настроение, и болезненно-ядовитая, когда он был зол или испуган. И если поначалу мага задевала такая манера общения, то со временем читать маски тевинтерца становилось всё проще. Осторожно подойдя к взвинченному мужчине, Андерс мягко накрыл его руку своей, и из под пальцев заструился мягкий лазурный свет, кажущийся даже... прохладным. Мгновение — и сбитые костяшки Дориана были совершенно здоровыми — боль прошла, а вместе с ней и слегка остудило пыл тевинтерца.</p>
<p>– Я думаю, нам нужно уходить в леса, чтобы нас не могли нагнать на лошадях. И нужно идти в крупный город. Затеряться в толпе гораздо проще. Не зря же я прожил почти десять лет под боком у этой самой Мередит, - с улыбкой Андерс сорвал с окна штору и разложил её на полу, укладывая два посоха поверх и тщательно заматывая их бордовой тканью. Из ремня и верёвки он сделал довольно неплохую лямку, которая позволяла нести за спиной этот двойной груз.</p>
<p>– Тогда ты понесёшь вещи, а потом будем меняться, чтобы не так сильно уставать, хорошо?</p>
<p>Дориан только кивнул, слегка раздражённый новым витком погони. Он совершенно не привык к подобному образу жизни.</p>
<p>– И какие из крупных городов ты помнишь поблизости?</p>
<p>     Андерс нахмурился, прикидывая что-то в уме. Карта у него была, но доставать её на ходу было слишком долго, да и кто его знает, насколько она отличалась от дорог в этом времени. Шесть лет назад, если пройти через лес и подняться немного в горы, можно было выйти на неплохой торговый тракт. Целитель очень надеялся, что его не забросили за это время. В такие моменты мужчина невольно сожалел об отсутствии у него каких-либо навыков, которые могли бы ему помочь в ориентации на природе или же выслеживании диких зверей. Даже со всеми его побегами и тягой к свободе он оставался совершенно городским жителем.</p>
<p>– Вообще, если я правильно начал понимать принцип всей этой магии времени, то нам нужно понять, что изменилось. Всё верно? - дождавшись кивка, блондин остановился, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Варианта у нас два... а может и три. Первый — это отправиться в Редклиф, как ты и хотел изначально.</p>
<p>– Если мы прыгнули в будущее, не сдвигая календарный месяц, то уже через несколько недель мы должны были бы встретиться там с Инквизитором.</p>
<p>– А второй вариант — попробовать отправиться вдоль озера Каленхад в Вест-Хилл, а оттуда — на корабле в Киркволл.</p>
<p>– ЧТО?! - непроизвольный вскрик Дориана спугнул одинокую птицу с ветки. – Я, конечно, заметил у тебя склонность к саморазрушению, но это уже становится ненормальным. Что ты там забыл вообще?</p>
<p>     Андерс бросил хмурый взгляд исподлобья и покачал головой.</p>
<p>– Ты же видел тот отряд Храмовников? Они из Киркволла. Тут, на окраине Ферелдена. Плюс у нас есть блистательная Мередит. Что-то мне подсказывает, что нам нужно искать ответы в Киркволле. Но боюсь, что туда мы с нашими возможностями будем месяц добираться. В любом случае, два путника в лесах — это слишком подозрительно. И уж прости, твоё лицо не слишком похоже на служителей Андрасте.</p>
<p>– Что еще за бред? Чем тебе моё лицо не угодило?</p>
<p>     Андерсу даже начинало доставлять удовольствие вот так дразнить тевинтерца. Если знать, где уколоть, он сам мог рвануть не хуже драконьей селитры. Подавив улыбку, маг легко поправил сползающую лямку — два посоха нести было не так удобно, словно их обоюдный вес слегка смещал центр тяжести мужчины.</p>
<p>– Вот именно об этом и говорю. Ты слишком... ты. Понимаешь? Где же эта церковная кротость и смирённость? Спокойный и размеренный голос, послушный взгл...</p>
<p>– У Андрасте вашей в заднице, вот где! Идем, святоша. Предлагаю убить сразу двух зайцев — добраться до Редклифа, там подождать Инквизитора, если, конечно, у нас появится возможность. Если нет — отправимся за приключениями. У тебя точно не было в далеких предках эльфов? Меня уже даже перестает удивлять тяга к проблемам — точно как у Лавеллана.</p>
<p>– Хочешь сказать, мы месяц будем жить в Редклифе?</p>
<p>– А у тебя есть другие варианты? - в тон ему отозвался Дориан и сделал пару шагов в сторону леса. – Пойдём. Как-то мне не слишком хочется снова шататься ночью по дебрям и спать на сырой земле. И раз уж я не слишком похож на... - он с неким отвращением потянул за вышитый церковный символ на груди, – то все переговоры будут на тебе. Включи своё щенячье обаяние, будь добр.</p>
<p>– О, ты считаешь меня обаятельным? - Андерс игриво улыбнулся, хитро прищурившись, но в ответ услышал только ворчливый наигранный вздох, что развеселило его ещё сильнее.</p>
<p>     Что ж, Редклиф так Редклиф. Теоретически, если всё сложится удачно, они могли бы попасть в город уже через неделю, а может и того раньше. А припасённых монет вполне должно  было хватить на комнату в местной таверне.</p>
<p>     Андерс был в Редклифе однажды — в очередной свой побег из Башни он сумел добраться до города, где прятался несколько дней, пока его не поймали отважные стражи порядка. Толком он не смог ничего рассмотреть — город как город, но для Дориана он был какой-то важной точкой в его жизни. Целитель так и не мог представить себе этого таинственного Инквизитора. Дориан не особо распространялся, но жалких крох случайно вброшенной информации хватало лишь на то, чтобы понять, что этот загадочный лидер был эльфом, и в своё время его появление ознаменовалось взрывом в другой церкви. Сплошные совпадения.</p>
<p>     В лесу постепенно темнело, и двигаться становилось заметно тяжелее — церковные робы были длиннее привычных мантий, и здорово мешали магам. Один раз они делали привал и поменялись ношей — теперь плечо Андерса оттягивала увесистая сумка с одеждой и припасами. Приходилось идти наугад через лес, надеясь рано или поздно выйти на более обжитой участок. К счастью на пути не попадалось диких зверей, которые могли бы добавить им проблем - за всё время Андерс успел заметить лишь несколько зайцев и одну лису, которая испугалась их самих куда больше, тут же скрывшись в густых зарослях какого-то курстарника. Из чащи маги вышли, когда первые звёзды уже вовсю сияли на небе, а луна освещала им путь. Прежде хорошо укатанная телегами дорога превратилась в добротный тракт, идти вдоль которого было одним удовольствием после негостеприимного леса.</p>
<p> – Думаешь, стоит идти прямо по дороге? Или вдоль неё? - Дориан шёл немного позади, изредка оборачиваясь и высматривая случайных встречных.</p>
<p>      Андерс смахнул выступивший со лба пот и остановился, переводя дыхание.</p>
<p>– Знаешь, мы вызываем куда меньше подозрения, когда не прячемся. Кто-то проедет мимо, кто-то предложит помощь... Главное только, чтобы Анника не решила сдать нас храмовникам, а с остальным мы сумеем разобраться. Считай, что я большую часть своей жизни бегу и прячусь, я знаю толк в подобных делах, - широкая улыбка на уставшем лице казалась слишком неестественной, – но раз уж мы тут совершенно одни... Может, расскажешь мне подробнее про магию времени? Вдруг я сумею что-нибудь подсказать?</p>
<p>– Думаешь нам стоило всё же пойти за ней?</p>
<p>     Андерс пожал только плечами и вновь намекнул на магию времени, проявляя свое любопытство.</p>
<p>     Тевинтерец всё же попытался собраться с мыслями, как-то отстраненно отметив, что Андерсу уже не помешало бы побриться.</p>
<p>– Как я тебе говорил, магией времени интересовался мой бывший учитель. Именно он сделал первые шаги в изучении этой школы магии, но тогда действовал он из корыстных побуждений и, можно сказать, шёл на поводу у Корифея.</p>
<p>- Погоди... того самого Корифея? Такой чертовски высокий, когтистый, с головой, похожей на гнилой кочан капусты. Этот? - дождавшись кивка, Андерс похмурнел еще сильнее, просто не понимая как это могло быть. - Но мы с Гарретом убили его. По крайней мере, думали что убили. Я даже не знаю, удивляться мне или нет подобному. Корифея всегда тянуло к власти.</p>
<p>- Да, тот самый. И не перебивай. Если захочешь, позже я расскажу тебе много любопытного об этом Корифее. Ох... О чем это я? Инквизитор с моей помощью сумел разрушить чары, и спустя какое-то время все книги Алексиуса достались мне. Я подошел к этому изучению с другой стороны, и, если не вдаваться в подробности, пришел к выводу, что любая временная петля циклична. То есть... Как бы так сказать. Придя в Редклиф, я не увижу там себя из «будущего», потому что это уже буду «Я». Меня не может быть в том месте, потому что я с тобой иду по этому тракту. В каждом временном промежутке только один Андерс, к примеру. Я спас тебя из того времени, поэтому Хоуку не пришлось хоронить тебя,- заметив, как с его слов помрачнел блондин, Павус поспешил продолжить тему в другом направлении. – И чтобы замкнуть петлю, я должен попасть в ту самую таверну, где я — тот самый, который идет рядом с тобой, встретится с Лавелланом. Прыжки во времени не меняют наш возраст и не стирают воспоминания. Даже если мы хотим ничего не менять и будем осторожными, наш мир уже меняется, поскольку мы будем помнить его в том виде, в котором он оставался до этого.</p>
<p>– Погоди, я запутался. Получается, если ты сейчас выпьешь зелье, прочтешь заклинание и вернешься идеально в тот самый момент, в который ты исчез, чтобы спасти меня...</p>
<p>– ...я буду там без тебя, но буду помнить обо всём произошедшем. Но чтобы мир строился именно так, как он должен был идти, перед возвращением я должен был бы вернуть тебя в тот момент, когда тебя хотели казнить в Киркволле.</p>
<p>– ...я бы вновь оказался перед руинами церкви, но помнил бы каждый прожитый день с тобой.</p>
<p>     Андерс поднял нечитаемый взгляд на Дориана и дождался ответного согласного кивка.</p>
<p>– Знаешь, на что это похоже? Будто бы я украл у учителя книгу, прочёл её и поставил  на место. Вроде бы преступление незаметно, если, конечно, не заметят отсутствия книги, но я уже буду знать, о чем в ней написано.</p>
<p>– Прекрасная аналогия, друг мой. Довольно грубо, но общий смысл ты уловил верно. Что? Почему ты так на меня смотришь?</p>
<p>Андерс улыбнулся и его взгляд смягчился и потеплел, освещая всё лицо.</p>
<p>– Дориан, ты впервые назвал меня другом. И думаю, это совершенно взаимно.</p>
<p>     Тевинтерец фыркнул и закатил глаза, в несколько шагов обгоняя блондина. Так была не настолько  заметна собственная трепетная улыбка в ответ, едва коснувшаяся уголков губ.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <b>Глава</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b> 4</b>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Пару раз на полном ходу мимо них проносились всадники, окатывая их дорожной пылью под едва слышную ругань Дориана. Время от времени он переходил на язык Тевинтера, и это скорее забавляло Андерса, чем казалось угрожающим. Он не понимал ни слова, но общий посыл был абсолютно ясен. Всадников не интересовали жрецы — спасибо, что хоть несущиеся в опор кони не пытались сбить их и затоптать тщательно подкованными копытами.</p>
<p>Только под самое утро их нагнала груженая бричка, которой управлял глубоко пожилой мужчина. Он поравнялся с магами и махнул им рукой, приостанавливаясь и сам.</p>
<p>– Благословен путь детей Андрасте! Куда направляетесь?</p>
<p>     Андерс шагнул ближе, добродушно приветствуя старика.</p>
<p>– В Редклиф! Сёстры доверили нам довезти дары от нашего храма в главную церковь, а заодно и мы хотим прочитать молитву и получить благословение. Милость Андрасте нужна каждому в такие тяжелые времена.</p>
<p>     Стоящий поодаль Дориан невольно восхитился тем, как легко Андерс переключается, настолько достоверно неся всю эту околесицу про церковь. А старик только охал и согласно кивал, а через некоторое время и вовсе предложил подбросить мужчин до города. Целитель устроил тяжёлую сумку между мешков, набитых ароматными травами и зерном, а сам сел вперёд, на козлы. Дориану же осталось с подобием удобства устроиться в бричке, получше уложить посохи, проверяя, насколько тщательно те замотаны и, под стук копыт и небольшую тряску, провалиться в неспокойный сон.</p>
<p>     Андерс забалтывал старика, как мог, хотя и сам довольно быстро устал от разговора. Мужичок оказался недалёким и набожным, он постоянно расспрашивал про служения, и маг выкапывал из своей памяти всё, что слышал от Себастьяна и некоторых жителей Киркволла, безбожно привирал и сам, повторяясь и путая простодушного старика. Тот, по всей видимости, соскучившийся по разговорам, просто не отставал от блондина, даже когда тот начинал нарочито зевать и жаловаться на долгую тяжёлую дорогу. Впрочем, совсем бесполезным их разговор назвать нельзя было — подгоняя кобылку, извозчик довольно щедро делился последними сплетнями и собственным мнением на происходящее в мире. Андерс послушно кивал и поддакивал, лихорадочно размышляя о том, как лучше стоило воспользоваться полученной информацией. Дориан тихо дремал, целитель краем глаза наблюдал за ним, не переставая улыбаться собеседнику.</p>
<p>     С какой стороны не посмотри, время, в которое они попали, сулило им не просто большие, а бесконечно огромные проблемы. Возможности обсудить это с тевинтерцем не было, Андерсу даже довольно искренне хотелось услышать язвительные комментарии мужчины на этот счёт.</p>
<p>     Ближе к вечеру они поменялись — Андерс устало откинулся на еще тёплые примятые мешки, а Дориан присоединился к старику. Правда, одного его взгляда хватило, чтобы едва зародившийся разговор замялся и затих.</p>
<p>     До самой следующей остановки они ехали в абсолютной тишине.</p>
<p>     Привал планировался на всю ночь — извозчик решил устроиться на ночлег, а его спутники могли бы остаться у его костра. Удивительно, но церковные робы делали двух мужчин в расцвете сил совершенно безобидными в глазах старика. Словно служитель Андрасте по определению не мог навредить. Предлог покинуть скромный лагерь нашелся довольно легко и даже был вполне логичным — тракт шел вдоль озера Каленхад, и, если сойти с пути и пробраться через заросли и небольшой пролесок, то можно было выйти к бесконечной глади воды.</p>
<p>     Уставшие и покрытые с ног до головы дорожной пылью маги, сославшись на необходимость искупаться, забрали свои вещи из телеги и поспешили к озеру. Тащить на берег их сумки необходимостью не было, но кто знает, насколько любопытным был их помощник? Вдруг бы он решил заглянуть под ткань и увидел бы зелья или посохи? Маги перестраховывались, но безопасность вовсе не казалась лишней сейчас.</p>
<p>– Дориан, у нас большие проблемы. Я даже не уверен, что нам стоит ехать до самого города.</p>
<p>     Андерс говорил тихо, усевшись на большой валун у самой кромки воды. Он целый день размышлял то так, то эдак, но просто не мог — или не хотел принимать решение за них двоих.</p>
<p>– Я так и не понял, что произошло, но магом быть сейчас не просто опасно — это как клеймо! Мне показалось, что магов боятся даже больше. Чем тех же демонов или порожде... Трусики Андрасте! Что ты делаешь?!</p>
<p>     По-совиному моргая, Андерс ошарашено смотрел, как его друг неторопливо разобрался с завязками, стянул обувь и плавным движением скинул с себя робу. Блондин едва успел отвернуться, чтобы ситуация не стала еще более компрометирующей. Громкий плеск воды, пауза — и голос Дориана донёсся уже с другой стороны озера. Как раз оттуда, куда отвернулся целитель мгновением ранее.</p>
<p>– Андерс, не будь ханжой. Еще пара дней, и у тебя на голове начнут заводиться птицы, совершенно не находя отличий между твоей гривой и стогом. Вода просто отличная! Я как подумаю, что нам еще трястись в окружении тех мешков...</p>
<p>     Павус вновь окунулся под воду, напрочь игнорируя зашевелившегося целителя. Тот двигался словно заторможено, с трудом управляясь задеревеневшими руками.</p>
<p>– Что ты имеешь в виду под боязнью? Что маги настолько угрожающи?</p>
<p>  Тевинтерцу остро не хватало мыла и пары флаконов с ароматными маслами, но тёплая чистая вода после столь долгого пути уже было настоящей удачей, и маг наслаждался каждым мгновением.</p>
<p>– Ох, если бы, - мощными гребками Андерс подплыл ближе, не в силах разобраться с налипшими на лицо мокрыми волосами. – Они тут словно бешеные собаки. Ты даже представить не можешь, насколько мне было проблематично сдержаться. Справедливость готов выйти на тропу войны, я это отчетливо ощущаю. Говорят, даже простых травников приравняли к магам. Как я понял, даже наличие посоха в доме — это уже прямая дорога на петлю. И никто не станет разбираться, умеешь ты им пользоваться или нет.</p>
<p>     Дориан скривился, совершенно не представляя, что могло довести мир до такого за шесть лет. Конечно, маги всегда вызывали некоторое опасение, но никогда конфликт не перерастал в полномасштабную травлю.</p>
<p>     Было бы забавно встретить самого себя и расспросить его о происходящем, но...</p>
<p>     Андерс плескался неподалеку, постоянно оказываясь спиной к Тевинтерцу. И, вопреки ленивому отдыху в воде, мылся он по-армейски споро. Уже через пятнадцать минут он пытался затолкнуть мокрое тело в робу, но ткань упорно перекручивалась, вынуждая мужчину вполголоса  ругать её.</p>
<p>– Если не выгорит с Инквизитором, то мы можем попробовать отправиться еще в пару мест. Всё же были в Инквизиции весьма одиозные персоны, заручиться поддержкой которых было крайне неплохо.</p>
<p>– Например, Варрик?</p>
<p>– Я говорил в первую очередь о наших магах, но... - нехотя, но некромант заставил себя выйти на берег, обсыхая на ветерке. – Его помощь тоже будет не лишней. Тебя он должен знать, да и в нашу первую встречу гном был при Инквизиторе. А еще Кассандра, Лелиана и Железный Бык, если я ничего не путаю. Но до встречи нужно и самим спрятаться, на видном месте — как ты и говорил. О! Еще был Коул. Он не совсем человек, скорее дух — и, вполне возможно, что его собственная магия может оказаться полезной. К сожалению, мы до сих пор довольно плохо знакомы с природой духов и... демонов.</p>
<p>     Павус кружил по узкой полосе песка, погруженный в свои мысли. И пока Андерс скрывал следы их присутствия, он вновь и вновь прикидывал варианты их спасения. По-всякому, выходило, что другого выхода у них и не было. Редклиф был слишком сильно повязан с моментами из прошлого, да и этот город был ближайшей точкой соприкосновения со знакомыми. <em>Павус терпеть не мог ощущение, когда не знал или не понимал что-либо</em><em>.</em> К тому же, он вдвойне не хотел выглядеть таким перед Андерсом — раз уж он и затянул целителя в эти приключения со временем.</p>
<p>     Вслед за угасшим разговором невольно свернулось и их купание. Тяжелые робы неприятно липли к мокрой коже, мужчины собирались торопливо, практически не глядя друг на друга, не общаясь, но действуя удивительно гармонично. Они вернулись в лагерь, где застали их ямщика крепко спящим у костра. Вдвоем в телеге было тесновато — за спину они устроили посохи и привалились на них, полусидя проваливаясь в тревожную и вязкую дрёму.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Проснулись они от сильной тряски — яркое солнце слепило глаза. Дорога была отвратительной, а конь шёл уверено и споро, отчего собирали все ямы и кочки именно маги.</p>
<p>– Ох... Давно едем? - Андерс зажмурился, повернувшись к ямщику — тот сидел аккурат против солнца, оставаясь безликим черным силуэтом.</p>
<p>– Да уж порядком, я выехал задолго до рассвета. Это вы правильно смекнули, что легли в телеге — даже будить вас не пришлось. Дорога сухая, конь, вон, тоже в настроении, так что может к завтрашнему дню и доскачем. Посмотрим, может и без остановок.</p>
<p>– Так быстро! Мы обеими руками «за». Надеюсь, нам не доведётся ненароком наткнуться на разрыв, и дорога будет спокойной, - Дориан поерзал, пытаясь устроиться с большим удобством.</p>
<p>– Разрывы? Что еще за разрывы? - мужик коротко обернулся, но видимо, решил, что ему послышалось, так что тему продолжать не стал.</p>
<p>Андерс недоумевал не меньше. Он смотрел на шокированное и враз побледневшее лицо некроманта, не понимая, что могло вызвать столь бурную реакцию. Но расспрашивать его не стал — то, что в каждое их слово вслушивались, было очевидно.</p>
<p>     Этого просто не может быть... Он не может не знать о разрывах! Инквизиция и была собрана, чтобы бороться с этим... - нервно стиснув в кулаке край мантии, Дориан вскинул голову, лихорадочно озираясь по сторонам и мысленно пытаясь себя убедить, что просто с этой точки его не было видно, но... Проблема заключалась в том, что главного разрыва не было. Огромный изумрудный столб света виднелся практически отовсюду, словно проклятый маяк. Как Дориан мог забыть об этом?! Но ничего не было: осаждаемый тварями из разлома Редклиф в их времени и обычный торговый город — в этом. Но если не было разрыва, то, выходит, и не было Инквизиции?</p>
<p>     Да что могло НАСТОЛЬКО изменить ход времени? Дориану отчаянно хотелось остановить телегу, нарисовать руны и прыгнуть в другое время, но... Одним из важных факторов перемещений было знание того, что послужило причиной изменений, иначе можно было так запутать временные ветки, что потом найти концы было невозможно, а значит и исправить всё к исходной точке. Напряжение мага, казалось, можно было ощутить физически. Он погрузился в собственные размышления, полностью отгородившись от окружающего мира... ровно до того момента, как чужая широкая ладонь стиснула его пальцы, отвлекая.</p>
<p>– Мы справимся, - Дориан не сколько услышал, сколько прочел это по губам блондина и выдавил из себя кислую улыбку. Жалость и сочувствие в янтарных глазах, напротив, только сильнее давили на мага, хотя чужую руку он и не оттолкнул, принимая его поддержку.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     И действительно — стоило перетерпеть бешеную тряску, и телега пересекла главные ворота Редклифа, как  и обещал их извозчик. В порыве вежливости он довез мужчин до таверны, где они и распрощались. Андерс держался уверенней, а Дориан, до сих пор хмурый и напряженный, постоянно озирался по сторонам, чем здорово раздражал своего спутника.</p>
<p>– Ты привлекаешь внимание! - Андерс толкнул мужчину плечом, переходя на шёпот. - Что бы ни происходило, помни, что ты монах-церковник и веди себя соответствующе.</p>
<p>     Сняв с плеча сумку, блондин выудил тщательно припрятанный кошель, перекладывая его поближе, и толкнул дверь таверны. Изнутри потянуло ароматами еды и кислинкой выпивки. Посетителей было немного, но добрая половина из них была в доспехах храмовников. Воины обернулись к двери, но, увидев лишь двух святош, тут же потеряли к ним интерес.</p>
<p>– Доброго дня, человек хороший! Не найдется у вас комнаты на пару дней? У нас денег немного, поэтому устроимся и в одной, - Андерс улыбался, сияя глазами. Вид у него был слегка придурковатый и наивный, словно собственной дурашливостью он перетягивал внимание с Дориана.</p>
<p>     Последний, даже если бы старался, не особо походил на поклонника Андрасте. Если им удалось обмануть старика, то не факт, что тот же самый трюк пройдет и с другими людьми. Андерс забалтывал хозяина таверны, в красках рассказывая и о долгой дороге, и о важной миссии от лица их храма. Казалось, даже сидящие ближе к ним храмовники начинали прислушиваться. Само собой, целитель здорово приукрашал историю, оформляя ее в куда более привлекательную обложку. И если поначалу на них реагировали насторожено, спустя минут пять беседы тяжелый ключ от комнаты был уже в карманах целителя.</p>
<p>     Еду они тоже захватили с собой — лишние уши им были ни к чему, да и доверять было не кому, помимо друг друга. Комната оказалась довольно маленькой: две узкие, но добротно сбитые кровати стояли по углам, а справа от входа располагалась бадья для водных процедур, правда, она была совершенно пустой. Небольшое зеркало, умывальник и пара стульев — вот и весь их быт на некоторое время. Дориан обводил свои владения бесконечно тоскливым взглядом, но от комментариев сдерживался, боясь ненароком сорваться.</p>
<p>– Что будем делать дальше? - Андерс сел на одну из кроватей и поморщился от громкого жалобного скрипа. – Какие ключевые события тут происходили в твоё время?</p>
<p>     Некромант бросил короткий взгляд на плотно закрытую дверь и нырнул в собственные воспоминания.</p>
<p>– Редклиф... Именно в этом городе я познакомился с Инквизитором. Мой учитель и наставник решил использовать магию времени, чтобы заманить Инквизитора в ловушку, плюс спасти своего сына от скверны. Если говорить в двух словах, он не смог ни того, ни другого, - волна боли стиснула горло при воспоминании о Феликсе, но Дориан сумел взять себя в руки. – И сразу после этого Инквизиция официально поддержала магов, приютила беглецов и, пожалуй, это во многом обелило их после происходящего. Конечно, стычки оставались, но они стали довольно локальными, плюс упоминания Инквизиции здорово осаждало решивших пойти против. Мой учитель поддерживал Венатори — тевинтерских революционеров, еще одну сторону в этой «войне». Они были повсюду, работая вместе с красными Храмовниками, дестабилизируя ситуацию в разрываемом войной Орлее. Появление красных храмовников и венатори осталось без должного внимания для остального мира — первых принимали за радикально настроенных храмовников, а вторых — за секту фанатиков. Инквизиция призывала уничтожать и одних, и других, не позволяя им распространять свое внимание.</p>
<p>– Красные храмовники? А это еще кто? О, и что за разрывы, которые ты упоминал во время поездки? - Андерс выглядел предельно озадаченным, но, нужно отдать ему должное, он очень пытался понять и запомнить всё, что говорит его спутник. Любая информация могла оказаться полезной.</p>
<p>– Это организация, отколовшаяся от Ордена Храмовников. Они принимают красный лириум, который изменяет их до неузнаваемости. Пожалуй, это больше монстры, чем люди. Лириум прорастает в их телах, искажает и творит совсем уж кошмарное с их разумом. Это даже больше, чем фанатики.</p>
<p>– Постой! Я знаю о красном лириуме! Во время наших походов с Хоуком мы как-то наткнулись на небольшого идола, вырезанного из этого лириума, и он свёл с ума брата Варрика<em>.</em> Это та еще дрянь. Если она так распространилась... Да кто вообще по своей воле стал бы его принимать!</p>
<p>– Мы сумели определить, что обычный лириум становится красным под воздействием скверны и принцип действия у нее похожий, - Дориан бросил осторожный взгляд на мага, но тот словно пропустил его слова между ушей. – А что до разрывов...  Собственно это и есть первопричина всех наших бед. Пожалуй, начну с самого начала, чтобы ты лучше понимал ситуацию. Корифей решил превзойти Древних богов, заполучить власть над миром, и для этого ему нужно было найти вход в Черный город. Для этого он собирал энергию в некий эльфийский артефакт, напоминающий Сферу.  Он напал на Конклав в Храме Священного Праха, захватил Верховную жрицу Джустинию и в момент обряда ворвался Лавеллан, что-то пошло не так, ритуал вышел из-под контроля, выпустив огромную волну энергии, который полностью уничтожил Храм Священного Праха. Из-за взрыва завеса вокруг храма разорвалась, образовав многочисленные разрывы и огромную дыру в небе — Брешь. Взрыв стал катастрофой для всех, кто был окрестностях. Обвиняя друг друга, маги и храмовники возобновили войну, главной ареной которой стали внутренние земли Ферелдена... - Дориан коротко облизнул губы, погружаясь в размышления. Было несного странно вновь переживать те события, пусть даже и в виде рассказа. В своё время он немало времени провел за размышлениями насчет первопричин всего произошедшего и думал можно ли было уменьшить количество жертв или выбрать какой-то иной путь. Он вспоминал всё заново, хмурясь и подбирая  слова так, чтобы блондину было проще воспринять такой огромный пласт истории, произошедшей не с ним, - Из разрывов в завесе постоянно выходили демоны, уничтожая всё и вся на своем пути. Разрывы появлялись далеко от Убежища — до берегов Недремлющего Моря на севере и в далёких регионах Орлея на западе. Брешь безостановочно расширялась, угрожая всему миру поглощением. К счастью, обнаружилось, что метка на руке Лавеллана способна неким образом закрывать эти разрывы — я склонен думать, что она просто вытягивала чрезмерную магию из этого места, буквально захлопывая дверь между нашим миром и миром тени. Они попытались закрыть брешь, но... Где-то сразу после этого Кассандра и Лелиана объявили о возрождении Инквизиции, сделав главной целью поиски виновников взрыва и закрытие Бреши. Тут же пошли слухи, что метка на руке Лавеллана — благословение Создателя, и нарекли его Вестником Андрасте, принимая за мессию. Это было даже довольно забавно — его боготворили и боялись в равной степени, и временами, просто надавив на факт «избранности», можно было найти выход из весьма сомнительных ситуаций. В общем... разрывы и были нашей целью. Именно из-за них я приехал в Редклиф и позже присоединился к Инквизиции. Это было и опасно, и в то же время во мне бурлила жажда новых знаний, я вел записи и всюду следовал за Инквизицией... пока, сам того не замечая, я не привязался к ним. Они стали моей семьёй, в каком-то роде.</p>
<p>     Дориан сбился и закончил свой рассказ, не особо желая переходить на более личные темы, но Андерс этого словно не замечал. Он спрашивал, глядя на тевинтерца так, словно пытаясь заглянуть ему в душу.</p>
<p>– Но раз это семья, то... я не понимаю, зачем ты их оставил и спас меня. Мы же даже не были знакомы.</p>
<p>     Павус подошел к окну, рассматривая бурлящую жизнь снаружи. Спина его была словно каменной — он не знал, что ответить блондину, и, откровенно говоря, он и сам не знал ответа на этот вопрос. Ему НУЖНО было так поступить — и никак иначе. Он и сам не предполагал, что их прыжки во времени могут оказаться столь запутанными.</p>
<p>     Надеясь, что Андерс уже не ждёт ответа, Дориан, после некоторой паузы, вновь негромко заговорил:</p>
<p>– Когда мы приближались к Редклифу, я не увидел ни одной бреши, а в моё время их была уйма. И одна из них была прямо перед главными воротами, отчего город был постоянно закрыт.</p>
<p>– Ты думаешь, что в этом времени нет разрывов?</p>
<p>– Я БОЮСЬ думать об этом. Потому как без разрывов нет и Инквизиции. А значит и пребывание в этом городе полностью бессмысленно. И, выходит, я совершенно не знаю этого времени. И нам в любом случае тогда придется возвращаться назад, чтобы найти первопричину и...</p>
<p>  Андерс поднялся с кровати и уже привычно стиснул предплечье тевинтерца, словно успокаивая его и выражая поддержку.</p>
<p>     Он был прав, они справятся. Они должны будут с этим разобраться.</p>
<p>– Тогда нам нужно будет незаметно пройтись по городу и посмотреть, не попадётся ли нам кто-нибудь из твоего времени. По крайней мере, мы будем знать, что на него или на неё можно будет положиться. Если же нет, то нужно будет купить... или украсть лошадей и отправляться в Киркволл. Я думаю, там мы легко найдем кого-нибудь из моих. Хоук говорил что-нибудь о них?</p>
<p>     Дориан послал ему легкую благодарную улыбку и кивнул.</p>
<p>– Я не слишком запомнил имена, но точно знаю, что Варрик стал наместником Кирк...</p>
<p>     Смех Андерса наполнил комнату, сбив Павуса с мысли. Целитель веселился искренне и от всей души, запрокинув голову.</p>
<p>– Я... Наместник?! Варрик?! О трусики Андрасте, это так абсурдно и идеально для него! Если бы я сказал об этом своему Варрику, он бы поднял меня на смех. Ты правда не лжешь?</p>
<p>– О, поверь, никто не ожидал от него подобного. Я просто так и вижу, как он подписывает бумаги для Киркволла, встречается с послами, а долгими вечерами пишет эротические рассказы, которые потом читает Кассандра в перерывах от роли Верховной Жрицы. А насчет остальных... Эльфийка ушла в леса, про Себастьяна ты уже знаешь. Фенрис был всегда при Хоуке. О, еще была женщина, у которой была проблема со свиданиями. Она стала главой стражи и точно осталась в Киркволле.</p>
<p>– О, вижу, Хоук рассказал тебе о нас и некоторые весьма пикантные подробности, - отсмеявшись, целитель продолжал ехидно улыбаться, глядя на мужчину перед собой. – Авелин. Да, я насчет неё  даже не сомневался. Пожалуй, из всех нас она меньше всего склонна к путешествиям и бродяжничеству, назовем это так. Что ж... не густо, но уже что-то. Варрику и Авелин я бы доверил самое ценное. Они сами как каменные стены крепости.</p>
<p>– Что ж… тогда предлагаю отдых, и завтра с утра отправимся на поиски. Придется посохи оставить тут, правда, спрятать получше. Я боюсь, что мы будем слишком привлекать внимание, таская все наши вещи с собой.</p>
<p>На том и порешили. Плотно поужинав и умывшись, мужчины провалились в крепкий сон, несущий облегчение и отдых — впервые за последние дни.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Утро встретило их ярким солнцем и руганью на повышенных тонах прямо под их окном. Споро приведя себя в порядок и обследовав комнату, мужчины запрятали свои вещи за кроватями, в самые темные и не заметные от входа углы. Вновь облачившись в одеяния священнослужителей, они вышли из таверны и осмотрелись. Дориан с некоторым успокоением увидел статую Серому Стражу — она ничуть не отличалась от той, <em>что он помнил. </em>В остальном... Дома были ухоженными, но в целом выглядели немного иначе. Другие вывески, другая роспись на декоративных вставках. А еще было слишком много патрулей Храмовников. Они не слишком обращали внимания на магов, но лишний раз мелькать перед их глазами не стоило.</p>
<p>     Дориан предложил посетить местную церковь, где, само собой, ни о каком Алексиусе и речи не было, да и пришлось отстоять на коленях всю утреннюю службу. Слава Андрасте, молитвы читать их не заставили, поэтому они просто бессмысленно потратили час жизни на укрепление собственного образа священнослужителей.</p>
<p>     Вслед за церковью были магазинчики и небольшой рынок в порту — они слегка пополнили запасы продовольствия и послушали последние сплетни. Выходило, что магов не только недолюбливают, но и откровенно приукрашивают любую информацию о них, демонизируя до совершенно немыслимого состояния.</p>
<p>– Еще немного, и я сам буду считать, что ем младенцев на завтрак, - Андерс злобно шипел, напоминая большого бездомного кота. Дориан не мог не улыбнуться от этой ассоциации.</p>
<p>– О жизни в Киркволле ходят весьма любопытные слухи. Кто знает, быть может ваши дикие и необузданные нравы и подталкивают вас к младенцам.</p>
<p>– Что это за игривые нотки? - Андерс нарочито вскинул брови, подхватывая эту игру. – Мне кажется или тебе по душе наша... «дикая необузданность»?</p>
<p>– Это всё равно, что сравнивать диких лошадей и домашних. Последние куда более ухожены, но явно проигрывают первым в наличии света и бунтарских искр в глазах.</p>
<p>– Ты только что сравнил меня с лошадью?! - целитель просто не мог сдержать смешка. Мужчины свернули с главной улицы, направляясь к россыпи жилых домов. Их изучение города невольно превращалось в довольно приятную прогулку. – Тогда кто же ты? С каким существом ты предпочитаешь ассоциировать себя?</p>
<p>     Павус хитро прищурился и, приосанившись, словно случайно бросил «я предпочитаю быть всадником». Андерс едва не споткнулся, улавливая подтекст и стремительно краснея. Но едва он только открыл рот, в двух шагах перед ними возник юноша.</p>
<p>– Коул! - Дориан всплеснул руками, делая шаг ближе, но юноша отступил.</p>
<p>     Вернее, словно растворился в легкой дымке, чтобы через мгновение бесшумно появиться, сидящем на поваленном бревне. Андерс спешно осмотрелся, проверяя, нет ли случайных свидетелей этому проявлению магии.</p>
<p>– Ты там, где тебя не должно быть, - голос у парня был тихим и очень печальным. – Ваше сердце далеко отсюда. Вы шли за солнцем, но рассвета никогда и не было.</p>
<p>– Ты видишь, что мы из другого времени? Коул, нам нужна твоя помощь! - обычно Дориана забавляла его манера говорить, но сейчас ему просто необходимы были ответы или хотя бы подсказки.</p>
<p>     Юноша снова «мигнул», оказавшись прямо за спинами магов.</p>
<p>– Души плачут. Души кровоточат. Но слезы очищают от грязи и несут облегчение. Выбор приходит с жертвой, - Коул мягко потянул руку к Андерсу, но не успел отдернуть ее.</p>
<p>     Яркая вспышка — и хрупкое запястье сжато в раскрашенной лазурными трещинами руке. Юноша не пытался сбежать, но смотрел на стискивающие его пальцы так, словно они причиняют ему сильную боль.</p>
<p>– Сострадание.</p>
<p>– Справедливость... - Коул запрокинул голову, встречаясь взглядом со светящимися глазами духа.</p>
<p>– Что нужно делать этим смертным? Я вижу, что ты знаешь ответ.</p>
<p>     Голос духа звенел, наполняя собой воздух. Дориан невольно порадовался, что они остановились в совершенно пустынном месте, но всё равно в разборки духов встревать не собирался, просто наблюдая за ними. Вряд ли когда-нибудь ему еще удастся увидеть конфликт между сущностями из мира теней.</p>
<p>– Я там, где нужно сострадание. Я там, где больнее всего и требуется помощь. Сейчас время еще не пришло, - Коул попытался вырваться, но это было бесполезно. Казалось, что Справедливость подавляет его, каким-то образом сдерживает его магию перемещений. – Твое облегчение тоже придет с жертвой.</p>
<p>– Не смей читать меня! - Андерс, а вернее Справедливость, откинул Коула от себя как жалкого котенка. Тот извернулся при падении и исчез за мгновение до касания земли.</p>
<p>     Тевинтерец невольно залюбовался своим спутником — в тот момент, когда дух захватывал его тело, Андерс словно расправлял плечи и переполнялся мощью, отзывающейся покалыванием на кончиках пальцев. Был ли это дух или собственные разрушенные под действием бессознательности стены... Кто знал. Андерс вспыхивал и на следующее мгновение угасал, возвращаясь в собственный потрёпанный образ.</p>
<p>– И что это было, позволь спросить? - мужчина скрестил руки на груди, наблюдая за тем, как Андерс неспешно приходил в себя. </p>
<p>– Это... это не я, - он потёр переносицу, сжав ее до боли. – Справедливость словно отпихнул меня в сознании. Я... был там, всё слышал и видел, только не мог говорить. Такое уже бывало несколько раз — и каждый раз это весьма отвратительно ощущается. О чём говорил тот дух?</p>
<p>     Павус пожал плечами, хмыкнув.</p>
<p>– Если честно, мы его и раньше не особо понимали, так что я не имею ни малейшего понятия, что он нёс. Я для себя только понял, что духи существуют меж времени и Коул понял, что мы не отсюда.</p>
<p>– Мда… не особо это нам помогло. Что будем делать?</p>
<p>     Дориан пожал плечами. Редклиф был совершенно другим, не было ничего, что хоть как-то связывало бы его с «другим будущим» и, откровенно говоря, маг даже не видел необходимости задерживаться тут еще дольше.</p>
<p>– Вернемся в таверну? Оставим покупки, соберем вещи и озадачимся поиском лошадей. Как будто у нас есть варианты. Или ты предложишь что-то свое?</p>
<p>     Целитель только пожал плечами, до сих пор порядком растрёпанный и не сосредоточенный после внепланового появления Справедливости. Не споря особо, он направился следом за брюнетом как послушный телёнок, то и дело, правда, оглядывающийся по сторонам в поиске того странного мальчишки.</p>
<p>     Он слышал разговор двух духов от и до, и, несмотря на то, что Дориан отмахнулся от слов Сострадания, что-то в словах паренька зацепило его внимание. Словно в них был совсем иной подтекст, который они благополучно упускают.</p>
<p>     Они вернулись в таверну куда быстрее, зашли внутрь и нос к носу столкнулись с вооруженным до зубов отрядом храмовников. Хозяин таверны что-то торопливо объяснял одному из воинов, по всей видимости, их лидеру и, увидев две застывшие фигуры в дверях, махнул в их сторону.</p>
<p>– Замри и не подавай виду, - сквозь зубы процедил Андерс, выпрямляя спину и посылая широкую улыбку смотрящим на них Храмовникам. Угрюмый вид последних нисколько не облегчал задачи. Андерс встряхнулся и подошел ближе, вежливо интересуясь: – Чем я могу помочь вам, господа?</p>
<p>– Да тут... какое-то дурацкое совпадение... - хозяин таверны почесал редкую бороду и бросил виноватый взгляд Андерсу. – Вот, тут говорят, что два мага напали на церковь неподалеку, едва не убили прихожанок и сбежали сюда, в сторону Редклифа. А я им и говорю — хоть вы и пришли, но видно же, что вы пришли к церкви, да и сами вы говорили. Наверняка маги эти скрываются...</p>
<p>     Капитан обернулся и как-то дернулся, тут же поднимая забрало. Мгновение — и Андерс встретился взглядом с повзрослевшим младшим братом Хоука. Карвер смотрел на него в немом шоке, само собой, узнавая, но и не выдавая их.</p>
<p>– Что-то случилось, капитан? - услужливо поинтересовался один из воинов, заметив метающийся взгляд своего босса и, невольно следя взглядом за Андерсом.</p>
<p>– Всё хорошо, Роб. Я видел этих двоих некоторое время назад, не думаю, что мы ищем в нужном месте.</p>
<p>     Воины зашевелились, в то время как целитель прислушивается к ощущению. Жаркая благодарность разливается по груди. Пожалуй, помощи от Карвера он ждал меньше всех вместе взятых.</p>
<p>– Так, отряд, на выход! Будем искать их дальше.</p>
<p>     Едва воины успели построиться и поправить доспехи, со второго этажа таверны послышался грохот и ругань. Короткая пауза — и по скрипучим доскам был слышен стремительный топот.</p>
<p>– Капитан Хоук! Капитан Хоук! Это они! Мы нашли их оружие! - в руках одного из солдат были стиснуты два посоха, само собой, лишенные перемотанной ткани.</p>
<p>     Храмовники словно взбесились, подхватывая мечи и щиты. Карвер был растерян, но лишь какое-то мгновение. Моргнув, он выпрямился и в силу своих легких закричал: «В погоню!»</p>
<p>     Андерса с бешеной силой дёрнуло назад и, на бегу повернув голову, он увидел, как Дориан потянул его на выход и помчался вперед, не разбирая дороги и болезненно толкая случайных прохожих.</p>
<p>– Наши вещи и посохи!</p>
<p>     Дориан оскалился, стараясь не сбивать дыхание бессмысленными разговорами.</p>
<p>– Демон с ними! Беги!</p>
<p>     Бежать в монашеской робе было слишком неудобно — сзади были слышны голоса, и только чудом магам удалось слегка вырваться вперед, петляя от погони по <em>узким улицам</em>Редклифа.</p>
<p>– Сюда! - Андерс резко свернул направо и принялся нервно отвязывать лошадиные поводья от крюка. На шум из дома выбежал наполовину одетый мужчина. Увидев, что его лошадь пытаются украсть, он закричал и бросился на них с голыми руками. Дориан, стоящий ближе к нему, вовремя увернулся и, не видя иного выхода, ударил его в ответ. Кулак, окутанный трескучими молниями, с силой впечатался в грудину незнакомца, откидывая его на пару шагов назад. Это дало им фору — Дориан вскочил в седло и подал руку Андерсу, который устроился у него за спиной и вцепился в талию.</p>
<p>– Гони!</p>
<p>     Конь едва не встал на дыбы, но всё же рванул с места, увозя магов как можно быстрее вперёд. Они свернули к лесу, надеясь хотя бы там укрыться от преследования. Погоня слегка отстала, но не прекратилась. Андерс то и дело оборачивался, следя за храмовниками. Если поначалу те бежали вслед за магами, то теперь преследовали их уже верхом, постепенно сокращая расстояние.</p>
<p>     По обе стороны от их голов просвистели стрелы, и Андерс испуганно вжался в каменную спину тевинтерца. Был бы у него посох, он бы смог призвать щит или хотя бы атаковать в ответ, но сейчас приходилось рассчитывать только на удачу. Новый залп вновь не достиг цели, вынудив обернуться уже Дориана. Он прошипел ругательства и сильнее ударил пятками коня по бокам, подгоняя и без того несущееся во весь опор животное. Андерс вцепился в него до боли, тевинтерец поморщился, но обернуться ему не дали.</p>
<p>– Гони, все нормально! - Андерс едва не прошипел ему в ухо, навалившись на некроманта сильнее.</p>
<p>     Стрелы попадали в деревья рядом с ними, свистели у самой головы. Дориан рычал от бессилия, пытаясь спасти их жизни. Блондин всё сильнее давил на него, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо. В другой раз тевинтерцу это бы и понравилось, и он не поленился бы игриво прокомментировать это, но сейчас это кошмарно мешало, отвлекая от дороги. Он дёрнул плечом, пытаясь отстранить Андерса, но тот не реагировал, ощущаясь тяжелым мешком позади.</p>
<p>– Андерс, хватит! - Павус вновь тряхнул рукой и почувствовал, что целитель за его спиной начал заваливаться, буквально сползая — хватка на поясе уже не была такой жёсткой.</p>
<p>     Нервно обернувшись, Дориан с ужасом заметил иссиня-чёрное оперение на древках стрел, торчащих из спины обмякшего мага. По розовато-коричневой робе послушника уже расползались уродливые кровавые пятна. В душе что-то сжималось при одной мысли, что Андерс просто молча принял эти три стрелы.</p>
<p>– Держись, пожалуйста!</p>
<p>     Отпустив одну руку с поводьев, Дориан вцепился в судорожно сжатые пальцы блондина, мысленно клянясь, что спасет мужчину любой ценой.</p>
<p>     Новый залп — и всё происходит в мгновение ока. С отчетливым звуком две стрелы попадают в коня, тот взвивается и неловко спотыкается, на полной скорости сбрасывая обоих всадников и кубарем падая следом. Дориана прошивает острая боль: кажется, он кричит, ещё один мощный удар — и маг проваливается в абсолютную черноту.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <b>Глава</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b> 5</b>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Дориан Павус пришёл в сознание от сильного удара о каменный пол. Он чудом не ударился затылком, но всё тело отозвалось такой волной боли, что мужчина просто не смог сдержать жалобного <em>стона</em>. Сильнее всего горела рука, которая наверняка была сломана. Металлический скрип — и решётка перед ним закрылась. Храмовник, что бросил его сюда, даже не обратил внимания на то, что его пленник пришел в себя — просто повернул ключ, запирая мага, и ушел по своим делам.</p>
<p>     Камера была крохотной — кучка сена в углу совершенно не прельщала и, судя по едва различимому шороху, где-то тут обитали мыши. Стены были влажными, откуда-то тянуло прохладным сквозняком. Судя по всему, был поздний вечер или даже ночь. Подземелья не потрудились даже осветить факелами. С трудом поднявшись, Дориан дохромал до решётки и вцепился в нее, чтобы не упасть. В голове творился настоящий хаос — что с Андерсом? Жив ли он? Где вообще он оказался? У него с собой не было ничего — ни зелий, ни нормальной одежды, ни посоха. Более жалким Дориан себя никогда не ощущал. Тишина тюрьмы давила на него и <em>сбивала с мыслей</em>. Где-то в высоте хлопали крылья птиц...</p>
<p>– Птицы?</p>
<p>     Моргнув, тевинтерец попытался всмотреться получше в окружающее пространство. Постепенно привыкая к сумраку, он заметил и другие камеры. Потолок был настолько высоко, что рассмотреть его было практически невозможно. Крупная кладка камней не была похожа ни на что в Редклифе. А в центре помещения то, что показалось огромным ковром поначалу, оказалось просто огромным провалом в полу. Тевинтерца накрыло осознание — это же были темницы Скайхолда! Немного другие, но всё же узнаваемые. Прежде он не так часто спускался сюда — не было причины, да и отсутствие пола развивало в нём боязнь высоты. Не было привычных гобеленов со знаком Инквизиции, ярких факелов на стенах, но всё-таки...</p>
<p><em>     Сколько же я был без сознания... неужели целые сутки?</em> - Дориан принялся осматривать себя, проверяя сторонние повреждения. Судя по боли в груди, пара рёбер у него была если не сломана, то наверняка треснута, чертовски болела нога и, само собой, самой пострадавшей была правая рука. Со сломанной костью даже те жалкие заклинания, что он мог творить без посоха, казались недоступны.</p>
<p>     В тишине отчётливо раздался звук повернувшегося ключа, дверь распахнулась, и в комнату пошел один из Храмовников. Вблизи в нём узнался тот, которого назвали «Капитаном Хоуком». Мужчина прошел мимо его камеры, даже не обратив внимания на мага и замер у соседней. Он долго вглядывался за решетку, пока не открыл дверь и шагнул внутрь. Дориан обратился в слух. Чужие доспехи глухо клацали при каждом движении, капитан молчал, но явно чем-то был занят там, внутри. Из соседней камеры донесся едва слышный стон и спустя несколько секунд храмовник вышел, вновь запирая дверь.</p>
<p>– Карвер, постой, - едва слышный шепот, в котором Павус узнал своего друга.</p>
<p>     Храмовник замер, напряжённо глядя перед собой.</p>
<p>– Позволь спросить... Зачем?..</p>
<p>– Это всё, что я могу, - Карвер отвечал так же тихо, словно боялся, что их могут подслушать. – Считай это благодарностью за то, что ты всегда помогал моему брату. Я не могу дать тебе сбежать, но я выиграл для тебя немного времени. Вас не убили на месте, но через два-три дня Мередит приедет в крепость чтобы самолично казнить главного мятежника, - мужчина сжал кулак и стальные пластины в латной перчатке послушно сдвинулись с тихим шелестом. – Всё в ваших руках.</p>
<p>– Спасибо за всё.  </p>
<p>     Лицо Карвера дрогнуло, он кивнул и спешно покинул темницу, ни разу не обернувшись. Дориан, которого так старательно игнорировали, пожалуй, даже понимал подобное поведение. С учетом столь откровенной ненависти к магам малейшая связь с ними может стать смертельным приговором. А уж тем более среди храмовников — наверняка его сочтут предателем и накажут особенно жестоко.</p>
<p>– Андерс? - от волнения голос был не громче шепота, но Дориан прочистил горло и позвал целителя снова, уже громче и увереннее.</p>
<p>     Послышался шорох, Дориан даже задержал дыхание, настороженно вслушиваясь в движение за соседней решёткой. Судя по всему, Андерс подошел как можно ближе к тевинтерцу — и теперь их разделяла только стена.</p>
<p>– Как ты? - сказали они оба одновременно и не сдержали смешка.</p>
<p>– Я видел, что тебя ранили... - Дориан прижался лбом к решётке, но увидеть блондина не мог. Расстояние между прутьями было немаленьким, но этого явно не хватало.  – Ты исцелился?</p>
<p>     Андерс тяжело вздохнул и, по всей видимости, отзеркалил позу тевинтерца, потому как теперь его голос звучал очень близко.</p>
<p>– Нет. Моя магия меня не слушается — видимо, организм бросил все силы на то, чтобы бороться с ранами. Карвер... Карвер перевязал меня. Это младший брат Хоука. Я буду в норме. А ты?</p>
<p>– Всё нормально, - излишне торопливо ответил Дориан и услышал недовольное фырканье в ответ.</p>
<p>– А если честно?</p>
<p>     Мужчина скривился, не желая жаловаться, но лгать сейчас тоже неуместно.</p>
<p>– Болят ребра, всё тело в синяках и ушибах, но терпеть можно. Либо это последствия падения с лошади, либо меня били, пока я был без сознания. Не уверен. Плюс сломана рука. Перелом закрытый, но...</p>
<p>– Мы упали с лошади? - Андерс казался сбитым с толку. По всей видимости, он отключился немногим раньше этого.</p>
<p>     Дориан нашел в себе силы усмехнуться, прижавшись щекой к прохладному камню.</p>
<p>– Если честно, я сам не знаю, что было дальше. Помню только падение, а дальше — провал. Да и очнулся только сейчас.</p>
<p>     Блондин просунул руки меж железных прутьев, опираясь на решётку, и Дориан теперь мог видеть его руки. Это даже немного успокоило встревоженные нервы. Маг зачарованно смотрел на потирающего ладони целителя и попытался абстрагироваться от ноющей боли.</p>
<p>– Я очнулся где-то на середине пути. Карвер плеснул зельем на раны, остановив кровь, но этого было мало. Никому не нравится, что нас не убили на месте, но, вроде как, мы станем жертвенными ягнятами для Мередит. Она всегда ненавидела таких, как мы, поэтому нам не стоит ждать ничего хорошего. Быстрая смерть тоже не входит в это число.</p>
<p>– Этот Карвер случайно не оставил тебе ключа или отмычки? - Дориан хмыкнул и попытался занять более удобное положение и невольно застонал, кусая губу. Он позабыл о руке.</p>
<p>– Дориан...</p>
<p>     Маг проигнорировал его, баюкая пульсирующую от боли руку. Предельно осторожно он закатал рукав и с отвращением обнаружил на месте перелома огромный синяк, переходящий из бордового цвета в глубокий фиолетовый. Даже на ощупь пострадавшая конечность казалась неестественно плотной и горячей, а ладонь наоборот — ледяной.</p>
<p>– Дориан! - судя по нетерпению, сквозившему в голосе Андерса, тот пытался дозваться до него далеко не первый раз.</p>
<p>– Я тут. Что? - Павус попытался пошевелить пальцами, и острая вспышка боли пронзила всё тело. Мужчина с трудом удержался от стона — ни о какой магии не было и речи.</p>
<p>– Вытяни сюда руку. Ту, что сломана.</p>
<p>– Зачем?!</p>
<p>     Тевинтерец привалился плечом к решетке, вновь зависая взглядом на запястьях Андерса.</p>
<p>– Вытяни. Руку, - блондин сжал руку в кулак, на кончиках пальцев заискрило лазурью. Слабо, но в темноте подобное невозможно было не заметить.</p>
<p>– Андерс, не дури. Нам надо найти выход отсюда, а тебе — экономить магию, чтобы после вылечить себя. Тебя <em>едва не убили!</em> - с громкого шёпота мужчина переключился на весьма повышенный тон, совершенно не боясь, что его услышат или поднимут тревогу.</p>
<p>– Прекрати вести себя как джентльмен и дай мне свою проклятую руку. Я лучше знаю, что делаю. В конце концов, целитель тут я.</p>
<p>     Ох, подобного тона Дориан прежде ни разу не слышал. Наверняка, Андерс припасал его для самых упертых своих пациентов. Или для Хоука. Не зря же некромант не раз слышал истории о том, что Андерс мог переспорить друга в чем угодно. Абсолютно несогласный, он осторожно просунул руку меж прутьев, крупно вздрагивая всем телом, когда кожа касалась прохладного металла. Держать руку на весу было особенно тяжело, но мужчина кусал губы и молчал, только дышал рвано и неглубоко, делая всё, чтобы остаться в сознании.</p>
<p>     Блондин медлить не стал — он вытянул обе руки и накрыл неожиданно горячими ладонями место перелома и замер, сосредотачиваясь. Столь сильные повреждения обычно лечились при помощи мощных заклинаний и зелий, но выбирать не приходилось. Андерс уперся лбом в собственную решетку и мягко поглаживал пострадавшую руку кончиками пальцев, боясь причинить дополнительную боль. Он едва ли не умолял собственную магию откликнуться и помочь ему, даже мысленно звал Справедливость, но дух отмалчивался или игнорировал его намеренно. Лазурные искры приятно холодили кожу, Дориан расслабленно прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в ощущения. Прежде он не мог подумать даже, что Андерс мог быть таким чутким и нежным. Он словно слой за слоем снимал воспаление и приглушал боль. Лечение шло медленно, но настойчиво, словно бы Павус пытался бы напиться из крошечного ручья. Чужая магия окутывала руку, баюкала ее, плавно перетекая из одного мага в другого.</p>
<p>– Хватит. Правда, - Дориан шептал, мягко потянув руку на себя. Синяки с кожи еще не сошли, но ощущалось всё на порядок лучше. – Остальное само заживёт. Ты молодец, Андерс. Я никогда бы не подумал, что ты способен на...</p>
<p>     Руки целителя исчезли за решеткой, послышался шорох и глухой удар, который было сложно с чем-то спутать. Маг явно потерял сознание.</p>
<p>     От души ругнувшись, тевинтерец поводил подлеченной рукой из стороны в сторону, разжал пальцы и обратился к своей магии, с удовольствием замечая пробежавшие по коже искры. Без посоха колдовать было проблемно, да и состояние Андерса не на шутку тревожило мужчину. Мысли стремительно метались, маг подбирал варианты, мгновенно отбрасывая в сторону неподходящие.  </p>
<p>     Сторонний шорох привлек внимание Павуса. Он замер, едва дыша, и шорох повторился —довольно упитанная мышь или крыса выбралась из своих ходов и, по всей видимости, решила полакомиться потерявшим сознание целителем. Она двигалась осторожно, словно обходя решетку Дориана.</p>
<p>– О, иди-ка сюда... - Дориан вытянул руку между прутьев, положив её тыльной стороной на пол. Нужно было только подманить зверька. – Иди ко мне, я тебя угощу... чем-нибудь. Давай же...</p>
<p>     Дориан говорил предельно ласково, хотя его самого едва не подкидывало от сдерживаемых злости и тревоги. Грызун блестел глазами-бусинами из темноты, но особо на контакт не шел, явно больше заинтересованный в бессознательном маге. Время стремительно кончалось, поэтому Дориану пришлось импровизировать. Второй рукой он начал шарить вокруг себя по полу и стене, пока не смог найти желаемое. С нескрываемым торжеством Дориан еще раз провел пальцем по острому краю на камне и, примерившись, с усилием притёр пальцами по сколу. Кровь выступила тут же, раскрашивая подушечки в насыщенное бордо. Рука вновь легла на пол, и крыса на этот раз вела себя заметно активнее — свежий аромат крови не мог не привлечь её.</p>
<p>– Ну же, дрянь маленькая. Иди сюда, - Дориан начинал терять терпение, глядя на то, как собственная кровь капает на грязный и пыльный каменный пол.</p>
<p>     К счастью, излишне любопытное или же голодное животное всё же поддалось — и мелкими шажками подошла достаточно близко, чтобы щекотать длинными усами грязную ладонь Дориана. Ошибаться было нельзя — рывок, и пальцы намертво вцепились в бешено вырывающего зверька. Грызун барахтался, пытаясь укусить, но Дориан держал крепко, слегка морщась и затаскивая свою добычу в клетку. Теперь предстояло не самое приятное — одним чётким, но не сильным движением мужчина ударил крысу о стену, и та заметно обмякла.</p>
<p>– Прости, дорогая, <em>и</em><em>ли тебя, или нас</em><em>.</em> - некромант ещё отчетливо чувствовал жизнь в этом тельце, но <em>но недолго</em><em>.</em> Он не испытывал особой жалости, привязывая к животному проклятие. Без посоха было довольно сложно рассчитать его мощность.</p>
<p>     Мысленно взмолившись, чтобы Андерс лежал хоть немного подальше от стены, Дориан уложил закутанную в сиреневый дым крысу у самого стыка стены и решетки, ведя про себя отсчёт. На десятой секунде некромант резко сжал руку в кулак и дернул вниз, словно обрывая невидимые струны. Вспышка — и каменная кладка брызнула во все стороны: острое крошево довольно сильно посекло руки Павуса, но после всего произошедшего на подобное даже не стоило обращать внимания. Взорвавшееся проклятие буквально разворотило несколько прутьев, вырвав их из пола, а заодно и, подняв облако пыли, проделало весьма внушительную дыру между двух камер. Опустившись на колени, Дориан прополз к Андерсу, с особым волнением проверяя его самочувствие. К счастью, целитель лежал на животе, головой в противоположной стороне от взрыва. Но на всякий случай тевинтерец мягко пробежался пальцами по спутанным светлым волосам, проверяя голову на наличие повреждений. Перекатив мага на спину, Дориан мягко потряс его за плечо и, когда тот никак не отреагировал, повторил еще раз, пока не добился от Андерса слабого стона.</p>
<p>– Я знаю, что тебе тяжело, но нам надо бежать. Пожалуйста, - Дориан шептал, опасливо поглядывая на закрытую дверь. – Я уже нашел способ выбраться, но боюсь, это вышло слишком громко. Я помогу, только, пожалуйста, встань.</p>
<p>     Целитель медленно открыл глаза и опустил взгляд на поглаживающую его по животу руку, которую Дориан тут же отдёрнул. Поднятая взрывом пыль еще не совсем осела, и, казалось, что всё помещение затянуто сухой сизой дымкой. Сил идти совершенно не было, но это просто необходимо было выполнить. С чужой поддержкой блондин сперва сел, переводя дыхание, а после опустился на корточки, тяжело опираясь об остаток стены. Его сильно мутило, и организм просто кричал о необходимости нормального человеческого отдыха.</p>
<p>     Первым выбрался Дориан, и уже потом помог своему другу, поднимая его на ноги. Целитель покачивался, напоминая бледную тень себя же — того Андерса из Редклифа. Подойдя вплотную, без лишних разговоров Дориан <em>перекинул руку блондина через свою шею </em>и крепко взялся за его талию, позволив мужчине просто повиснуть на себе.</p>
<p>– Как твоя магия?</p>
<p>– Пусто, - Дориан скривился, неспешно направляясь к двери. – Восстановится, не бери в голову. Я проведу нас через замок.</p>
<p>     Дверь, к удивлению обоих, была только плотно закрыта, но не заперта — после толчка плечом она распахнулась, и два мага скользнули в ярко освещенный коридор. Дориан вел уверено, обходя патрули или прячась в нишах за тяжёлыми пыльными гобеленами. Как он и предполагал, замок не перестраивали: пожалуй, многое даже просто не починили по сравнению с Инквизиторской крепостью — разве что всюду, куда ни плюнь, висели знамёна Храмовников. Иногда Андерс сам просил небольшой перерыв, тяжело переводя дыхание. Удивительно, что в замке не было переполоха — взрыв Дориану казался весьма громким, но кто его знает...</p>
<p>– Стой... Дориан, послушай... - тон, которым говорил блондин, магу совершенно не понравился. Он уже слышал его и не раз. И обычно с этого начинались их самые дурацкие идеи и большинство проблем. – Я хочу остаться и убить Мередит.</p>
<p>     Темноволосый маг только глухо застонал от бессилия, жалея, что обе его руки сейчас заняты и просто нет возможности закрыть лицо ладонью.</p>
<p>– Что на этот раз? Ты думаешь, я тебя спасал для того, чтобы ты тут красиво пожертвовал собой? - перешептываясь, они скользнули в одну из открытых дверей, оказываясь в каком-то складу вместо ожидаемой кузницы. – О, и прошу — сдерживай своего духа. Я не хочу залить кровью это место.</p>
<p>– Оно важно для тебя, - и словно в подтверждение слов Андерса мужчина кивнул и выпустил целителя из своих рук. Вдвоем подниматься по приставной лестнице было невозможно.</p>
<p>     На втором этаже царило запустение. Пол был покрыт толстым слоем пыли, картины давно упали со стен, и их изображение уже было практически неразличимо под паутиной. Словно сюда в принципе никто не заглядывал.</p>
<p>– Отдохни тут немного. Нам осталось не так много идти, но силы нам понадобятся. Я совершенно не представляю, что нас ждет в центральной части крепости. Карвер ничего тебе не говорил больше? Возможно, во время поездки или перевязки...</p>
<p>     Андерс только отрицательно качал головой, размышляя.</p>
<p>– Ничего особенного. Только повторял, что мы предстанем перед судом, и они предъявят неоспоримые доказательства нашей вины. Что мы не выберемся на этот раз и тому подобное.</p>
<p>     Пройдясь по комнате, Дориан толкнул дверь, ведущую, по всей видимости, на стену. Та заела и ни в какую не хотела открываться, так что маг принялся подыскивать что-нибудь, что послужило бы упором.</p>
<p>– Тогда просто крадем коней и мчим отсюда быстрее ветра. Нам надо только выйти на стену, обойти почти всю крепость по периметру и спуститься к конюшням. Это звучит как отвратительный план, - с усмешкой Павус наудачу еще раз толкнул дверь, и она слегка поддалась, воодушевив мужчину на дальнейшие попытки. – Неужели они приведут ту набожную? Неоспоримые доказательства... Как будто боязнь заполучить себе солнце на лоб не достаточное... - от очередного удара дверь поддалась, со скрипом распахиваясь, и Дориан едва не вылетел за ней, оступаясь. – Погоди!</p>
<p>     Он обернулся, в два шага приблизился к блондину, на эмоциях стиснув его плечи в ладонях.</p>
<p>– Мы два недалёких идиота. Что является самоё неотъемлемой частью мага?</p>
<p>– ...магия? Не знаю... тень? О! Посох! - теперь и до него дошло то, о чем говорил Карвер между строк. – Если ты прав и посохи тут... нужно найти их и тогда мы сможем постоять за себя. Как думаешь, куда их могли бы отнести?</p>
<p>     Обведя взглядом часть стены,  смело вышел на свежий воздух и потянул за собой Андерса, внимательно следя за его состоянием. Но тот и не торопился, зачарованно подходя к наружному краю стены. Андерс был очарован открывшимся видом. Снежные скалы практически мерцали в лунном свете, горная гряда тянулась куда-то далеко от них, возвышаясь непоколебимым массивом, да еще и этот лес...</p>
<p>– Я хотел, чтобы ты увидел всё это... Правда, при других обстоятельствах, - Дориан медленно выдохнул, глядя точно также куда-то вдаль. Он просто не мог заставить себя повернуть голову, хотя отчетливо ощущал взгляд Андерса на себе. – Я жил в одной из башен, и мои окна выходили как раз на эти горы. И я много думал... Как Хоук однажды пришел в Скайхолд с помощью, так и должен был прийти и ты. Если бы не...</p>
<p>– Но всё равно я увидел эти горы, - улыбка целителя была мягкая, хотя эмоции в его глазах Дориану расшифровать не удавалось. – Пусть даже сейчас. Но по большей мере твое желание исполнено. Всё хорошо, Дориан.</p>
<p>     Раны, пусть даже и слегка затянувшиеся, всё же здорово потрепали Андерса. Он казался особенно бледным, а на лбу виднелась испарина. Даже не будучи целителем, можно было распознать первые признаки лихорадки. Посох в руках целителя был самой необходимой вещью. Даже зелья не действовали так быстро и качественно в сравнении с Мастерскими заклинаниями.</p>
<p>– Тут варианта два. Либо зал, где озвучиваются все приговоры, либо комната самой Мередит — подозреваю, она предпочтет инквизиторские покои. Либо где-то у начальника стражи… или капитана.</p>
<p>     Картинка складывалась весьма любопытная<em>. </em>Если это было так... то магам оставалось во всей огромной крепости найти Карвера, при этом не попадаясь никому на глаза. Дориан вёл целителя либо в пасть к демону, либо прямиком к нужному им месту. Доверившись интуиции, тевинтерец делал ставку на покои Каллена. Они были достаточно близки к тронному залу и при этом достаточно удалены от других жителей крепости. Плюс из его комнаты было легко попасть в любую другую часть замка.</p>
<p>– Осторожно! - Андерс с силой вжал Дориана в крохотную нишу в стене и вжался следом, практически утыкаясь носом в его широкое плечо. Мимо них, расслабленно беседуя, прошли два стражника. Те освещали себе путь факелами и были больше заняты разговором, нежели внимательным осмотром башни.</p>
<p>– Подождем, пока они пойдут обратно? - горячее дыхание опалило мигом вспыхнувшее ухо блондина, и тот только кивнул, то ли не в силах подобрать слов, то ли боясь, что их заметят.</p>
<p>     Они оба стояли вплотную, Дориан придерживал едва заметно дрожащего мага и смотрел куда угодно, только бы абстрагироваться от ощутимого даже сквозь одежду биения чужого сердца. Впервые находясь так близко, Павус заметил виднеющиеся даже в темноте разводы, края которых выглядывали из-за воротника монашеской мантии. Они выглядели очень тревожными и явно магическими, но расспросить о них не дал так не вовремя вернувшийся патруль.</p>
<p>     Едва храмовники скрылись за одной из дверей<em>,</em> Андерс резко отстранился, заметно напрягаясь. Кажется, он даже дернул воротник повыше, как только Дориан отвлекся от него. У них всё еще было время и им нужно было им воспользоваться.</p>
<p>– У каждой эмоции есть своя цена. У каждого человека своя цена. Если ошибётесь — погибнете, - абсолютно бесшумно появившийся на стене Коул едва не довел магов до ранней седины.</p>
<p>– Ох, драная Андрасте! А если бы мы на тебя напали?!</p>
<p>     Коул наклонил голову так, что огромные поля ветхой шляпы полностью скрыли его лицо.</p>
<p>– Даже кошки не всегда способны заметить мышей. Думать, что вы в безопасности и быть в безопасности — это разные вещи. Тут повсюду слишком много мышеловок.</p>
<p>– Это ты нам помог? Чтобы наш побег не услышали, верно? - Дориан увидел кроткую улыбку на лице духа. Рядом охнул Андерс, маг отвлекся на него — и когда повернул голову, паренька нигде не было, словно бы и вправду он им привиделся. – Значит, мыши...</p>
<p>– И что, он постоянно так делает? - Андерс даже улыбнулся, глядя туда, где сидел Коул минутой ранее. – Не то, чтобы я что-то понял из его слов, но меня невероятно согревает мысль, что на нашей стороне есть кто-то еще. Пусть даже он и не совсем человек.</p>
<p>     Мужчины двинулись дальше. Теперь прятаться в темных углах приходилось чаще — патрулей стало заметно больше, да и просто они сами были как на ладони у всех. К счастью, ночь постепенно разгоняла даже подзадержавшихся солдат по кроватям, и оставались лишь патрули, которые и сами были не против где-нибудь вздремнуть.</p>
<p>– Нам сюда, - приложив палец к губам, мужчина взял Андерса за руку и потянул за собой, аккуратно толкаясь в дверь, что в его воспоминаниях вела в покои Каллена.  Та была открыта и поддалась совершенно бесшумно. Целитель пытался идти в ногу с мужчиной, но ему то и дело приходилось хвататься за стены и опираться на ничуть не сопротивляющегося Дориана. Наоборот, Павус даже помогал, изредка надежно удерживая его от, казалось бы, неминуемого падения. Мебель, освещённая несколькими свечами, стояла совершенно иначе, нежели помнил тевинтерец. Дориан даже несколько расстроился, не увидев огромного стола командора, привычно заваленного документами.</p>
<p>Теперь комната больше напоминала жилое помещение. Не было карт и горы свитков с приказами, место ощущалось совершенно иным, несущим отпечаток нового хозяина.</p>
<p>– Что-то вы не особо торопились, -  из темноты дверного проёма навстречу магам шагнул Карвер, обводя хмурым взглядом незваных гостей. Заметно повзрослевший и заматеревший брат Хоука был без груды доспехов, но все равно выглядел внушительно.</p>
<p>     Он прошёл мимо них и оперся бедром о край стола, скрестив руки на груди. Карвер по большей мере смотрел только на Андерса, напрочь игнорируя его спутника.</p>
<p>– Ты ждал нас? Почему? - блондин явственно ощущал едва сдерживаемый гнев мужчины. Для него их споры были еще свежи в памяти, а вот Хоук выдерживал их на протяжении многих лет.</p>
<p>– Как ты сбежал тогда? - скрипнув зубами, Карвер глубоко вздохнул, не позволяя себе повысить голос и привлечь чужое внимание. – Где ты был все эти годы? Почему, во имя Андрасте, ты совершенно не изменился?!</p>
<p>– А у нас точно есть время для подобных разговоров? - даже если тихие слова Дориана и были услышаны, то остались без внимания.</p>
<p>– Мой единственный ответ на всё — «магия». Для нас не было всех этих лет. Дориан спас меня тогда, в Киркволле и... мы переместились во времени. Просто раз — и оказались в этом мире, спустя сколько там... - Андерс не желал озадачивать Карвера излишними подробностями о магии времени, да и Дориан был прав: им некогда говорить о подобном. – Я не знаю, что произошло за эти годы и не всегда узнаю этот мир. Но... нам нужно сбежать. Нужно всё исправить.</p>
<p>     Карвер сделал шаг ближе, практически нависая над Андерсом, глядя ему в глаза с тяжело сдерживаемой ненавистью. Дориан дернулся было защитить, но был остановлен выставленной вперед рукой целителя. По всей видимости, всё было под контролем.</p>
<p>– Из-за тебя... Всё, чего добился Хоук, было превращено в пыль. Он сам стал изгоем, вместе со своими дружками. Мерриль была объявлена магом крови и приговорена к казни за то, чего не совершала. Киркволл омылся кровью после того, как Мередит объявила войну магам. Я должен был убить тебя или отдать Мередит. Но как только Гаррет узнает о том, что тебя казнили — это уничтожит его окончательно.</p>
<p>– Гаррет жив?! Где он? Как его найти?</p>
<p>– Не смей трогать моего брата! - Карвер стиснул в кулаке ворот робы целителя, и притянул его к себе еще ближе. – Он для тебя умер там, в Церкви. Он все эти годы тешил себя тем, что ты где-то жив. Он... жалок. Но я не позволю единственному брату умереть из-за такой дряни, как ты.  </p>
<p>     Бледный как смерть Андерс совершенно растеряно смотрел куда-то сквозь храмовника, разбитый его словами. Само собой, он предполагал, что магам сейчас живется несладко, но не по его же вине. Зачем его вообще тогда надо было спасать? Мир Дориана с его слов был гораздо более счастливым — даже с учетом Корифея и его армии. В душе болело, тянуло и просто не хотелось никуда идти. В словах Карвера была жестокая правда — он не мог умереть сейчас, в этом мире. Или, по крайней мере, не где-нибудь незаметно в лесу. Хоук не должен был узнать о том, что он вообще оказался в этом времени.</p>
<p>     Когда младший Хоук отстранился, целитель словно потерял опору — он пошатнулся, но крепкие руки придержали его за талию. Дориан тревожно смотрел на него, и в этом взгляде не было ни капли жалости, только бесконечное сочувствие и поддержка. В прочем, по мнению самого Андерса, он просто не заслужил подобных эмоций. Карвер просто выплескивал на так кстати подвернувшихся магов всё то, что накопилось у него в душе за эти долгие годы, уже не сдерживался как прежде по отношению к Андерсу, видя в нём корень всех бед.</p>
<p>– Тогда... просто позволь нам уйти отсюда. Так далеко. Как только у нас получится, - голос Павуса был непривычно жестким. Гордо вскинувший подбородок, тевинтерец сейчас напоминал того Магистра, которым он был там, в далеком будущем. Казалось, еще немного — и он испепелит стоящего перед ним воина без всяких посохов и заклинаний.</p>
<p>     Карвер стиснул челюсти так сильно, что заходили желваки. Они сцепились взглядами с Дорианом, но всё же первым сдался именно Хоук, шумно выдохнув и принеся из соседней комнаты их сумку и сверток с посохами.</p>
<p>– Забирайте ваше... добро и исчезните отсюда. Мередит приедет завтра. У вас будет час форы, и я отправлю за вами погоню, - он перевел взгляд на Андерса и поморщился. – Я отправил одно письмо... идите на север. Там у трех островов вас будет ждать одна наша общая знакомая. У нее должок, так что она увезет вас так далеко от Ферелдена, что даже Архидемон не сможет вас найти.</p>
<p>     Дориан кивнул и забрал вещи. Сумка была только одна — с вещами и едой. Котомки Андерса с зельями, к сожалению, не было: либо ее не нашли, либо Карвер намеренно посчитал ненужным отдавать их. Переодевались они тоже в присутствии храмовника — благо тот из вежливости (или неприязни), отвёл взгляд. В родных доспехах было гораздо удобнее и привычнее, даже Андерс немного приободрился, погладив ладонью порядком потрепанный перьевой воротник. Ненавистные робы они свалили грязной кучей, даже и не думая брать с собой. Посохи в руках отозвались приятной тяжестью и словно радостной вибрацией, отозвавшейся на их магию. Колдовать было некогда, да и силы едва позволили целителю привести себя в порядок, поэтому маги просто переглянулись между собой и улыбнулись едва заметно.</p>
<p>– И еще одно, - с шелестом Карвер достал меч из ножен, перехватывая его удобнее в руке. – Второго шанса у вас не будет.</p>
<p>     С рычанием он бросился на них, замахиваясь мечом. Растерянный Андерс отшатнулся, а Дориан парировал посохом, словно был готов к этому. В помещении было недостаточно места для нормального боя, для мощных заклинаний не было сил, поэтому они больше толкались и сбивали вещи, поднимая лишний шум. Несколько раз меч по касательной проходил по плечам и рукам, но доспехи принимали на себя всю силу удара, либо всё обходилось неглубокими царапинами. Тяжелый посох тоже не раз с глухим звуком впечатывался в тело храмовника. Снаружи уже слышался топот и оживление.</p>
<p>– Да хватит уже! Дориан, нам надо бежать! - Андерс выглянул в небольшое окно - по стенам к ним направлялись те самые караульные, подсвечивая себе путь факелами.</p>
<p>     Тевинтерец, в очередном броске подойдя максимально близко, вложил в удар посохом те крохи магии, что остались в нем. Навершие посоха, окруженное искрами, в ударе отбросило Карвера на стол, здорово приложив его головой о стену. Мужчина безвольно обмяк, чем напугал Андерса.</p>
<p>– Ты что, убил его?! - теряя драгоценное время, целитель сел рядом с воином и приложил ему пальцы к шее — пульс был, так что его просто вырубило. Почти по привычке хотелось набросить на него исцеляющее, но Дориан дернул его за руку, привлекая к себе внимание.</p>
<p> - Лучше лечи себя. Он жив, просто в отключке. Давай! Что-нибудь самое простенькое. - Павус нервно оглядывался, ожидая что погоня ворвется в комнату в любой момент.</p>
<p>     Андерс нехотя согласился и сумел выжать из себя простенькое заклинание, лизнувшее его кожу искрами лазури. Не абы что, но это хотя бы уняло головокружение и кошмарную слабость. Дориан с трудом дождался полного действия исцеляющего и резко распахнул вторую дверь, подталкивая блондина вперед. Они побежали, насколько позволяли собственные повреждения. Позади слышался гомон голосов, грохот деревянной двери. Маги свернули на одну из лестниц, и в тот же момент прозвучал рог: по всей видимости, Карвер был найден, и по крепости поднималась тревога. Попавшийся им на пути храмовник был также оглушён несколькими ударами.  Дориан вёл их запутанными путями, Андерс уже даже не пытался запомнить их маршрут. Поворот — дверь — лестница — ещё дверь... Некоторые из помещений были заброшены, какие-то закрыты, но старые замки не выдерживали нескольких мощных ударов по ним. У них был выбор: сбежать через подвалы незаметно, или же пытаться попасть в конюшню, и Дориан однозначно выбрал второе. Как бы они не прятались, но уйти пешком от целого гарнизона не представлялось возможным. Несмотря на всеобщую панику, основное внимание храмовников было приковано именно к стенам и замку. В конюшнях было относительно тихо. Спрыгнув на покатую крышу, маги спустились на второй этаж и оттуда уже к самим стойлам. Конюх храпел где-то неподалеку, ничуть не встревоженный паникой вокруг. Отвязать двух лошадей было не проблемой, но им пришлось подыскать тех, что были осёдланы. К счастью, кони не казались уставшими и вполне мирно приняли двух новых седоков. Развернувшись к выходу из крепости, Андерс и Дориан сходу пустили лошадей в галоп. Отовсюду тут же послышались крики «закрыть ворота!», кто-то начал стрелять в них, и Павус мысленно молился всем известным богам, чтобы их недавнее происшествие не повторилось. Но к счастью, попасть в темноте по движущимся целям было сложнее, так что стрелы тревожно свистели где-то над головой, вынуждая прижиматься к несущимся лошадям теснее.</p>
<p>     Ворота и вправду начинали закрываться. Медленно, но неотвратимо. Андерс пришпорил коня сильнее, проносясь мимо выбежавших во двор храмовников, и кажется, даже сбив кого-то с ног. Гнедой конь тевинтерца стремительно летел рядом, по левое плечо. В голове настойчиво пульсировал чужой голос, Справедливость требовал контроля над телом, чтобы уничтожить всех, кто смел идти против магии, но Андерс терпел и как никогда контролировал своё тело. Не зря же он дал слово, что кровопролитий в этой крепости не будет.</p>
<p>– Найдите их и убейте! - хорошо поставленный голос Карвера эхом прокатился по крепости и тут же был подхвачен криками воинов. С одной стороны, целитель порадовался, что тот жив, но обещанного часа форы у них больше не было.</p>
<p>     Им удалось вырваться из крепости едва ли не в самый последний момент. На миг Дориану даже показалось, что ворота наоборот, приоткрылись, но это мог быть лишь обман зрения... что не помешало ему мысленно поблагодарить Коула за помощь. Оказавшись на дороге, они только еще больше стали подгонять лошадей, поравнявшись между собой. Говорить не было смысла — на такой скорости было просто ничего не слышно, да и не хотелось сбить дыхание. Андерс практически никогда не был так далеко по эту сторону озера Каленхад, поэтому просто следовал за тевинтерцем. Тот уверено вёл коня, уводя их с основной дороги куда-то выше к скалам. Ночью дорогу и вовсе не было видно, но Дориан явно знал, что делал. От ощущения погони, пусть даже и не видимой глазу, волосы вставали дыбом — и это уже был не тот, так любимый в юношестве, вкус опасности и приключений, а самый настоящий страх за свою шкуру, который заставлял чувствовать себя не на тридцать восемь, а на все семьдесят. Плюс еще эта «болезнь»... Дориан беспокоился за него, но Андерс знал, что с ним происходит и даже в какой-то мере ждал этого. Просто… почему проклятие проявилось так стремительно?.. Его время было на исходе, но говорить об этом Дориану он не хотел, не хотел его расстраивать.</p>
<p>     Андерс повернул голову, глядя на сосредоточенное лицо мага. В темноте и в движении сложно было его рассмотреть, но целитель прекрасно мог мысленно дорисовать то, что не было столь заметно в тени. Несмотря на то, что Павус был его моложе, пусть и ненамного, но его поведение временами просто приводило Андерса в ступор. Тевинтерец беспокоился о нем и в какой-то мере заботился, ставя нужды целителя на первое место. Дориан иногда напоминал ему этим Хоука, для которого друзья и близкие всегда выше всего на свете. Вместе с тем тевинтерец приносил Андерсу... сожаление. И острую тоску по жизни, которой у него никогда не будет — без страха, тревог, в свободном мире магов. Жизнь, полная довольства и комфорта. Интересно, а каким был в этом времени Тевинтер?</p>
<p>     Они сделали остановку только спустя час — чтобы отдохнули лошади и самим перевести дыхание. Костер разжигать не стали, хотя он не помешал бы сейчас, чтобы согреться. Как только адреналин погони начал отступать, прохлада ночи начала ощущаться весьма неприятно.</p>
<p>– Как ты? - Дориан улыбнулся магу и протянул ему флягу с водой, которая нашлась у него в сумке. Пара глотков заставила Андерса довольно зажмуриться, и он нехотя вернул воду назад. Ее стоило бы экономить.</p>
<p>– Нормально. Если не считать отбитого зада от такой скачки, - усмехнувшись, они сели на большой плоский камень, а Андерс и вовсе улегся на него, закинув руки за голову. – Какие у тебя планы?</p>
<p>     Дориан с улыбкой поглядел на него и практически отзеркалил его позу. Главное было не уснуть, пока Храмовники близко.</p>
<p>– Мы будем держаться как можно дальше от основных дорог и поедем не по берегу Каленхада, а лесными тропами, через Орзамар.</p>
<p>– Гномы? Они же ненавидят магов.</p>
<p>– Они не ненавидят. Если мы не будем спускаться к ним в город, они ничего нам не сделают. Я не знаю, кто сейчас стоит у власти, но скажу так — у гномов свой порядок и они могут запретить въезд храмовникам точно так же, как и магам. Но, по крайней мере, я сомневаюсь, что храмовникам позволят пролить кровь на их землях. Потом оттуда вдоль берега моря, как раз до островов. Думаю, нам отчётливо намекали на порт. У тебя есть предположение, кто нас там может ждать?</p>
<p>     Андерс пожал плечами, размышляя. Накопившаяся усталость и набирающее силы проклятие превращали его мысли в настоящее желе.</p>
<p>– У меня есть только пара вариантов. Но если речь шла про порт — то это, скорее всего Изабела. А может, и нет. Не то, чтобы у меня было много... подруг. Да и кто еще может нас «увезти на край мира»?</p>
<p>– Всё-таки в Киркволл? Может быть, лучше отправимся в Тевинтер? Я крайне сомневаюсь, что Империя могла бы прогнуться под Храмовников, - осторожно предлагая, Дориан неосознанно просто... боялся. Снова лезть в самое сердце опасности, снова рисковать жизнью и просто здоровьем Андерса, который, положа руку на сердце, выглядел гораздо хуже, чем в тот день, что тевинтерец выкрал его с площади.</p>
<p>– Киркволл, - голос целителя был тих, но непреклонен. – Я хочу исправить всё. Или хотя бы попытаться изменить то, что происходит в этом мире. Мне нужна Мередит, - сжав руку в кулак, Андерс всё же признался. – Я боюсь, что на Тевинтер у меня просто не хватит времени. Что ты знаешь о Серых Стражах?</p>
<p>     Дориан немало читал о них в книгах и пару раз встречал их, но не был тесно знаком. Он слышал и об обрядах, с которыми принимались новые члены в ряды Стражей.</p>
<p>– Я думаю, ты в курсе, что Стражи пьют кровь порождений тьмы. А если не в курсе, то... наверное, это секрет ордена, но я не хочу ничего скрывать. Часть претендентов умирают на месте, а части удается побороть силу этой крови, и они становятся стражами. Им дается способность слышать приближение порождений, они видят то, что видит Архидемон, к примеру... но наше время ограничено. Рано или поздно мы начинаем не только слышать этот зов, но и поддаваться ему. Скверна захватывает наше тело и отравляет его. И, прежде чем умереть, стражи уходят вниз, на тропы, где стараются просто унести как можно больше порождений вслед за собой. И никто не знает, сколько ему времени отсчитано. У кого-то это только год, у кого-то десятилетия. И вот... - Андерс откинул голову и провел руками по серым следам на коже, – приходит и моё время. «Жертвенность в смерти», наверняка же слышал?</p>
<p>     Дориан слушал, но не мог принять этого. Ему просто не верилось, что всё, что он делал в последнее время, не имеет смысла.</p>
<p>– Феликс... помнишь, я рассказывал? Он умирал от скверны, которая каким-то образом захватывала его тело, и отец так и не нашел от этого лечения. Но та болезнь протекала иначе. Я помню... Я находился рядом практически всё время, - помедлив, Дориан сжал холодные пальцы блондина в своей руке. – И если ты думаешь, что я сдамся, то ты ошибаешься. Я куда настойчивее своего учителя, и в нашем распоряжении всё время этого мира. Я излечу тебя. К тому же, в нашем времени есть живой пример, который не даст нам опустить руки. Король Алистер, который, к слову, такой же Серый страж как и ты, вполне себе здоров и весел, вот только причина его исцеления мне не пока что ясна.</p>
<p>     Андерс отвёл взгляд от пальцев и горько улыбнулся. Его, конечно, согревала мысль о такой заботе, но он прекрасно знал, насколько это всё было бессмысленно.</p>
<p>– Я много думал об этом, и единственное предположение, почему болезнь так быстро распространяется — это то, что меня недавно ранили. Прежде я не был так близок к смерти и... когда я очнулся, я был пуст магически. И это даже с учетом всегда дремлющей внутри Справедливости. Да и зелья бы вряд ли так помогли — скорее всего, я как-то сам себя попытался исцелить и бросил на это все те силы, что сдерживали во мне скверну. Я и так прожил с ней гораздо дольше тех, с кем я знаком. Особенно если учесть, как часто я был и в тропах, и рядом с порождениями. А это всё усиливает влияние скверны на организм. Дориан, я и правда не знаю, насколько меня еще хватит, но прошу — в случае чего... Убей Мередит и не пытайся спасти меня еще раз. Я по твоим глазам вижу, что ты вернёшься во времени еще раз, если будет нужно. Не делай этого. Поклянись мне.</p>
<p>     Дориан долго молчал, не отводя от Андерса совершенно нечитаемого взгляда. Он разом сбросил с себя всё спокойствие момента, напоминая больше каменное изваяние. Молчал, просто не в силах произнести клятву. С рывком он поднялся с места и отошел к лошадям, бросив только холодное и безэмоциональное «выдвигаемся через десять минут».</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <b>Глава</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b> 6</b>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Они оба молчали. Каждый ехал, погруженный в собственные размышления, терзал себя, раз за разом прокручивая в головах события последних месяцев. И каждый считал именно себя виноватым в том, что <em>происходит вокруг.</em> Им приходилось двигаться даже через «не хочу», плюя на усталость и полное эмоциональное выгорание, которому только поспособствовала стремительно развивающаяся болезнь Андерса. Тевинтерец не раз ловил себя на том, что намеренно сбрасывает скорость или же пытается подать руку Андерсу, но тот словно и не замечал этих жестов — или же просто игнорировал, рассчитывая исключительно на свои силы. Дориан уже несколько раз успел проклясть все эти погони и жизнь сточной крысы, которая боится малейшего шума. Он был просто не готов к подобному. Как бы он ни храбрился, не привыкал к долгим путешествиям с Лавелланом, быт магистра был ему куда ближе. Роскошь, уют, хорошая еда. И еще было неизвестно, осталось ли что-то из этого в текущей временной петле. Хотелось знать, как изменились его родители, если, конечно, были живы. Что случилось с его домом и где в принципе живет его «я». Но нужно было идти. Павус хмуро буравил взглядом спину мага, размышляя о том, что ему делать со всей вывалившейся на него информацией.  Он вспомнил и о письме, в котором говорилось, что Герой Ферелдена отправился на поиски лекарства  для  Серых стражей. Того ли самого лекарства? Смогли ли его найти в итоге? Как Дориану найти его сейчас?</p>
<p>     Дорога вдоль озера казалась бесконечной. Каждый раз боясь преследования, они уходили всё глубже в лес и шли вдоль гор, заметно страдая от отсутствия дорог. Приходилось искать обходные пути для лошадей и вновь думать о пропитании, которым они и без того пренебрегали, надеясь выиграть еще немного времени. К счастью, за всё время, что они сбежали из замка, они не наткнулись ни на одного храмовника.</p>
<p>– Тебе не кажется это странным?</p>
<p>– Что? - Андерс обернулся, придерживая норовившую ударить по лицу ветку.</p>
<p>– Я про наш побег. Я ни за что не поверю, что мы сбежали так легко. С учетом того, как безумно они набрасываются на любое проявление магии... А тут ты — такой символ революции и так легко сбегаешь в лес. Я не верю.</p>
<p>     В ответ на хмурое лицо Дориана, Андерс только <em>улыбнулся</em>, пожав плечами.</p>
<p>– А может нам и повезло. Откуда ты знаешь? Ты не пробовал концентрироваться на хорошем, Дори?</p>
<p>– Пробовал, но мне привычнее смотреть проблемам в глаза. Предпочитаю быть реалистом.</p>
<p>     Гномы нашли их первыми. Они появились словно из ниоткуда и перегородили им дорогу. Их тяжелая броня с геометрическим узором смотрелась посреди леса предельно неуместной. Хмыкнув, Дориан поднял руки, демонстрируя отсутствие вооружения. Андерс уже привычно вышел вперед, солнечно улыбаясь постным лицам гномов.</p>
<p>– Уважаемые, мы не будем вас тревожить. Мы просто путники... Мы даже близко не подойдём к вашему городу, просто его расположение это неплохой ориентир для нас. Не стоит превращать это в конфликт.</p>
<p>     Мужчина улыбнулся шире, но отражения своего радушного поведения у гномов не нашел. Они стояли напряжённые, словно пружины, и были готовы напасть в любой момент.</p>
<p>– Возвращайтесь, откуда пришли. Наши земли закрыты для чужаков и магов в особенности.</p>
<p>     По всей видимости, этот мужчина был лидером отряда. Он не напоминал ни Андерсу Огрена, ни им обоим Варрика. Будто хмурый медведь, он жестко смотрел на них из под косматых бровей. С ним совершенно не ощущалась разница в росте — этот гном собственной энергией давил на них, подчинял и легко показывал, кто хозяин в этой ситуации. Татуировки на его лице символизировали его причастность к легиону мёртвых. Но что он в этом случае делал тут, на поверхности?</p>
<p>– Послушайте... - Дориан сделал плавный шаг вперед, опасливо покосившись на качнувшиеся в его направлении острия копий. – Нам не нужен сам город, но когда-то перед самим городом у вас был небольшой рынок. Я не знаю, действует ли он сейчас, но нам нужно было купить там немного еды и воды. Мы не можем вернуться назад, поскольку там нас ждет исключительно смерть. И мы надеялись на вашу непоколебимость во взглядах. Всего полчаса... или даже пятнадцать минут на рынке и мы уйдем...</p>
<p>– Нет.</p>
<p>     Андерсу явственно показалось, что он слышал, как скрипнули зубы у некроманта. Дориан обвёл их порядком уставшим взглядом и, немного помедлив, решил действовать напрямую.</p>
<p>– Послушайте... Ты... Уж прости, ты не представился. Я понимаю ваш привычный склад, понимаю, что это приказ — но мы прибыли слишком уж издалека, чтобы останавливаться по вашему желанию. Мы слишком долго бежим.  Я знаю о ваших землях слишком много — и даже больше многих из вас. Я знаю о том, КТО скрыт под землей, его силах, его плоти и крови. Я знаю о вашей истории, о тех, кто утерян. Пожалуй, я даже мог бы на карте указать несколько затерянных гробниц, - Дориан чувствовал, как его буквально пронзает тяжелый взгляд незнакомца. Он мельком облизал губы и продолжил, не давая себе шанса передумать. – И я знаю о всех тёмных секретах, что тянутся за каждым из претендентов на трон. Я знаю о ваших... магах.</p>
<p>     Тут даже Андерс шокировано вскинул брови, уставившись на Павуса. Но судя по напряженному молчанию со стороны гномов, маг действительно знал, о чём говорил.</p>
<p>– Как бы вы не желали нас убить... Нет, вы абсолютно в праве это сделать, но еще больше собственной неприкосновенности вы цените память рода. И мы её носители, как бы вам это не нравилось. Можешь представить нас вашим библиотекарям, историкам, да хоть гномьему королю — я поделюсь всем, что помню и знаю. Но позже. Просто помогите нам не сдохнуть тут.</p>
<p>     Под конец едва не перейдя на крик, Дориан замолчал, тяжело дыша от накативших эмоций. Он не любил просить, не любил шантажировать собеседников, но сейчас был готов практически на всё, чтобы не столкнуться с новыми сложностями и не испортить хотя бы этот временной прыжок. Мужчина смотрел на гномов, тот медленно переваривал информацию, но, спустя несколько минут, всё же махнул рукой, сигнализируя “опустить оружие”.</p>
<p>– Не знаю, откуда ты придумал эту ересь, но она показалась мне любопытной. Еще никто не врал мне с таким отчаянием в глазах, - он ухмыльнулся и отошёл в сторону. – Идите. Если мы выследили вас один раз, то второй всё будет еще проще, поэтому не стоит вредить кому-либо.</p>
<p>– Вот так просто? - Андерс даже растерялся, непонимающе глядя на орзамарсский патруль.</p>
<p>– Ну, если уж вы хотите сложно, то мы всё-таки можем вас задержать, дотащить до города без комфорта и бросить за решетку до выяснения обстоятельств, - капитан уже откровенно веселился, не скрывая ухмылки. – Впрочем... Наверное, лучше мы все-таки вас проводим. А то я как-то не уверен, что вы не найдете себе недругов ненароком.</p>
<p>     И действительно, гномы стройным рядом повели их через лес, следуя каким-то собственным тропам и секретным проходам. Венгест оказался довольно словоохотливым мужиком, который вкратце и рассказал о том, как им самим докучают храмовники и куда бы они могли засунуть свое самомнение. Как и говорил Дориан, гномы в свои земли не пускают чужаков и на фоне магического изничтожения они закрылись еще надёжнее. Но это повлекло и проблему с оборотом каких-то товаров и материалов. Так что рынок на поверхности был, правда, на него попасть тоже было не так уж и легко. Но в их сопровождении проблем быть не должно. Венгест расспрашивал их о приключениях и Дориан охотно говорил с ним, опуская ненужные «магические подробности» — как сказал капитан, эти истории будут в самый раз для того, чтобы рассказать их за кружкой пива. У гномов редко что происходило нового, поэтому они научились ценить даже чужие истории.</p>
<p>     Маги переглянулись, невольно на пару вспоминая Варрика. Уж он был мастером рассказов. Андерс даже осторожно поинтересовался, не знакомо ли им это имя, но им ничем не смогли помочь. К слову, при всей добродушности Венгеста, он не называл собственного Дома, нарочито подчеркивая недоверие к странным незнакомцам. Перепрыгивая с одной темы на другую и даже неплохо поспорив о политике, Дориан вел разговор с гномом на протяжении всего пути, изредка бросая тревожные взгляды на понурого Андерса. Тот практически постоянно молчал, сосредоточившись на собственном передвигании ног и удерживании себя вертикально. Он устал, но не видел смысла говорить об этом.</p>
<p>     До Орзамара они дошли куда быстрее, чем планировалось — и наверняка бы еще сократили путь, если бы не останавливались на небольшие перерывы. Вход в город был накрепко закрыт и казался столь непоколебимым монолитом, словно он удерживал внутри живого Архидемона. Рынок тоже не блистал разнообразием — в основном торговали камнями и минералами, подземными растениями и буквально пара лавочек предлагала местную еду. Впрочем, денег у них практически не было — Дориан нехотя извлек из недр их сумок кольцо с красивым аметистом и отдал его в обмен на полный бурдюк с крепким вином, вяленое мясо и какие-то лепешки, отдаленно напоминающие хлеб. Само собой, стоимость украшения в разы перевешивало стоимость покупки — Андерс даже смутно вспомнил это кольцо на мизинце некроманта. Когда они жили в поселении, украшения стали едва ли не одним из первых поводов для ссоры. Андерс настаивал на том, что светить драгоценностями не стоит — чем острее чувствуется прослойка между классами, тем меньше люди станут доверять «богатеньким». Спустя долгие часы препирательств, Дориан всё же снял всё лишнее, а Андерс банально забыл обо всем этом. Вот оно и пригодилось — хотя теперь, поглядывая на хмуро утрамбовывающего скудные покупки тевинтерца, блондин искренне жалел кольцо.</p>
<p>     Плотно пообедав с отрядом Венгеста у разбитого костра, мужчины сверились с картой и отправились в дальнейший путь, стараясь придерживаться тех троп, что указали гномы. Густые леса как-то незаметно сменились холодным камнем и острыми скалами. По мере приближения к берегу Недремлющего моря, начинали усиливаться ветра, уже через час, пробирая до костей. Дориан хмурился и едва слышно ворчал, а вот в душе Андерса разливалось тепло от столь знакомых пейзажей. При всём том кошмаре, что происходил с ним, бездушная громада Киркволла была и остаётся его домом. Целитель даже на мгновение позволил себе представить, что за ними нет погони, они не путешественники во времени, а просто... гуляют с Дорианом. Любуются бескрайним и шумным морем, обсуждают магию и спорят о ерунде. И это было настолько легко и естественно представить, что у Андерса даже мороз прошел по коже — так сильно ему захотелось, чтобы это случилось на самом деле. Маг даже бросил на Павуса осторожный взгляд, невольно испугавшись, что тот сумеет каким-то образом прочесть его мысли. Но вместо этого на лице Дориана читалось кошмарное недовольство. Он хмуро смотрел на море и фыркал, как самый настоящий кот.  Они оба просто устали. Устали куда-то бежать, успевать, догонять собственную жизнь - без малейшей возможности перевести дыхание.  Можно было бы идти через лес - и возможно даже это было бы безопаснее, но в свете последних их приключений каменистый берег был куда более привлекательным на вид. Карверу, пусть даже такому, озлобленному, хотелось верить.</p>
<p>     Корабль они увидели издалека. Его паруса были опущены, но это ничуть не скрадывало все величие судна, плавно покачивающегося на волнах. Чем ближе подходили маги, тем заметнее было оживление на палубе, каждый был занят своим делом, моряки что-то разгружали, постоянно перекрикиваясь под шум волн.</p>
<p>– Очень надеюсь, что это не за нами, - Дориан кашлянул в кулак, чувствуя, как ему плохеет от одной мысли, что нужно плыть куда-то в этой лохани. Сам он, конечно, неплохо плавал, но внутреннее недовольство и отвращение к морю преодолеть не мог.</p>
<p>     Команда игнорировала их, даже когда они подошли едва не вплотную — на голых скалах побережья маги в своих привычных костюмах выглядели очень заметно, напоминая больше движущуюся мишень, нежели сбежавших преступников. Андерс часто полагался на свою интуицию — и сейчас та подсказывала ему, что корабль для них безопасен, да и, по всей видимости, именно о нём говорил Карвер. Других судов не наблюдалось до самого горизонта. Решившись рискнуть, блондин потянул Дориана еще ближе, задумчиво глядя на скрипящий под ногами моряков трап.</p>
<p>– Так-так-так, а вот и наш блудный сын, - тягучий и бархатный голос донесся откуда-то сверху, и маги одновременно подняли глаза. Точно над ними, упершись грудью в широкие перила, стояла <em>заметно повзрослевшая Изабелла</em><em>.</em><em>.</em> – Вы пришли раньше ожидаемого. Но это даже лучше, - пиратка прошлась взглядом по Дориану, словно оценив каждый дюйм его тела. – Поднимайтесь. Будем отправляться, а по пути уже всё обсудим.</p>
<p>     Набрав в легкие воздуха, девушка оглушительно свистнула, привлекая всеобщее внимание,и хорошо поставленным голосом приказала: «Всем взять задницу в руки и шевелиться быстрее! Кто не успеет погрузить товар, останется на суше в утеху храмовникам!». Андерс улыбнулся и уверенно направился к кораблю, едва ли не за руку волоча за собой недовольного Дориана.</p>
<p>     Дождавшись, пока они поднимутся на палубу, Иза поймала молодого морячка и приказала ему показать гостям каюту. Дориан тут же увязался следом за ним, с непривычным воодушевлением забирая всю их поклажу и надеясь, что в каюте шторы можно будет закрыть — чтобы раскачивающиеся волны изнутри не были видны. Андерс же остался наверху со своей знакомой. Он пока старался не отвлекать капитана корабля — тихонько устроился на одной из коробок и задумчиво рассматривал Изабелу. Если сравнивать ту разбойницу, которую помнил Андерс и эту, разница была налицо. Не говоря о заметно укоротившихся волосах, на теле девушки стало заметно больше одежды — впрочем, она, как обычно, практически ничего не скрывала. Если говорить о поведении — в нынешнюю Изабелу щедро добавили жесткости и вот этих командирских ноток. Иза была абсолютно на своем месте, гоняя матерых моряков по кораблю как жалких щенков.</p>
<p>     Как только корабль нехотя покинул каменистую бухту, пиратка закрепила штурвал и подсела к Андерсу, разглядывая его с ленивой ухмылкой.</p>
<p>– Раз уж я ввязалась во всю вашу авантюру, расскажи, где ты был всё это время. Ты даже не постарел, вот ублюдок, - она хохотнула, откидывая пару прядей волос от лица. – Хотя выглядишь ты и так дерьмово. Когда ты спал в последний раз?</p>
<p>     Целитель скривился и махнул рукой. Рассказывать Изабеле что-то касаемо путешествий во времени было не лучшей идеей. Как минимум, та совершенно не умела держать язык за зубами. Да и Андерс считал это не совсем своей тайной. Он прикинул, как можно было упростить их приключения и окончательно сник, понимая, что не в силах ничего придумать.</p>
<p>– Ох, да ладно. Твоё это выражение лица с щенячьими глазками могло подействовать на Хоука, но у меня к нему иммунитет. Не хочешь говорить — не надо. Хотя я не могу тебя винить, если уж ты нашел себе такого красавчика, - Изабела выразительно кивнула в те сторону, куда ушел Дориан.</p>
<p>– О... - целитель почувствовал, как у него совершенно глупо начинают гореть щеки. – Нет, что ты! Мы не....</p>
<p>– Да ладно?! Ни за что не поверю, что ты не использовал на нем всё своё обаяние. Впрочем, раз уж ты тут изображаешь невинность, то, быть может, мне стоит пообщаться с ним... потеснее?</p>
<p>– Нет! - Андерс сам от себя не ожидал такого резкого окрика. Он замер, сталкиваясь взглядом с ехидной Изабелой.</p>
<p>– Или, может, тряхнём стариной и устроим горячий вечер на троих?</p>
<p>– Так, Изабела! Хватит! - Андерс замахал руками под мелодичный смех пиратки, теперь уже понимая, что та просто шутила над ним. – Лучше давай вернемся к нашим делам. С каких пор ты поддерживаешь общение с Карвером?</p>
<p>     Улыбка девушки немного погасла. Она облокотилась на закрепленный штурвал, заговорив тише:</p>
<p>– Просто я единственная связь между ним и Гарретом. Увы, не считая Авелин, которая не покидает стен Киркволла, наши общие друзья сейчас в опале, или же, как Себастьян и Карвер — выбрали сторону победителей. А я — просто вольная пиратка, мне нет дела до ваших войн. Меня никто не трогает, потому как есть проблемы куда более важные. Но это не значит, что они не придут за моей головой через месяц или год. Сейчас такое время, что нужно ожидать опасности даже лёжа в кровати собственного дома. Понимаешь, о чём я?</p>
<p>     Магу оставалось только рассеянно кивнуть, хотя он совершенно точно ни черта не понимал.</p>
<p>– А еще поведай мне, котёнок, куда мне вас везти? В письме было только сказано, чтобы я «спасла ваши шкуры». Или вы решили податься в пиратство и остаться на корабле? Так-то я совершенно не против. Мне нравится наблюдать, как сильные мужчины выполняют тяжелую работу.</p>
<p>     Она ухмыльнулась и, приставив ладонь ко лбу, обернулась в сторону собственной команды. Даже по скромной оценке Андерса, посмотреть там было действительно на что.</p>
<p>– В Киркволл.</p>
<p>– Да вы с ума сошли, - Изабела встрепенулась, упирая руки в бока. – Ты хочешь сказать, что я вас спасла отсюда, чтобы самолично привезти в лапы храмовников?! Ты за кого меня принимаешь?</p>
<p>Наполненная праведным гневом, Изабела напоминала настоящую фурию, грозную и опасную.</p>
<p>– Прости, мне сложно будет тебе объяснить, но нам действительно нужно туда. У меня поднакопилось долгов перед некоторыми людьми, и я должен успеть с ними расквитаться. К сожалению, у меня не так много времени, - он печально опустил глаза, чувствуя на себе печальный взгляд Изабелы.</p>
<p>– Ох, дорогой... - она подошла вплотную и взяла лицо блондина в ладони, мягко приподнимая его. – О, я вижу. Но неужели нет лекарства или <em>возможности</em>как-то приостановить это? - девушка ласково погладила кончиками пальцев выступающие из-за воротника следы проклятия.</p>
<p>     В её глазах было столько сочувствия и понимания, что Андерс просто не выдержал. Чувство тоски по друзьям смешалось с подавляемым ужасом от собственного будущего и прочих неурядиц. Всхлипнув, мужчина просто уткнулся головой в живот стоящей рядом Изабелы, чувствуя, как по щекам обжигающе побежали слезы. Он рыдал беззвучно, чувствуя, как девушка ласково гладит его по волосам и что-то тихо шепчет, позволяя ему выплеснуть всё, что накопилось на сердце.</p>
<p>     Именно в таком виде их застал Дориан. Превозмогая свою нелюбовь к морю и стремительно напоминающую о себе морскую болезнь, он вышел на палубу, чтобы узнать, сколько времени у них есть и замер, тупо уставившись на капитаншу, ласково прижимающую к себе Андерса. Тевинтерец поморщился, чувствуя, как где-то в душе невидимая когтистая лапа сжала сердце и не выпускала его, пока Изабела не отстранилась, и Дориану не стало видно заплаканное лицо мага.</p>
<p>– Что тут произошло? - он не выдержал и подошел к ним, с некоторым недовольством отмечая, что Андерс, едва услышав его, отвернулся, старательно вытирая слезы и скрывая лицо.</p>
<p>– О, всё чудесненько. Встреча старых друзей, не более, - Изабела улыбнулась и протянула ему руку, явно отвлекая всё внимание от своего разбитого друга. – Кажется, мы еще не знакомы. Иза или Изабела, как удобнее. А вы...</p>
<p>– Дориан Павус, Магистр Тевинтера, - он поспешно сжал её тонкую, но сильную ладонь, ни на мгновение не отводя взгляда от Андерса. – Я думаю, вам уже сказали о финальной точке нашего пути. Я хотел уточнить, сколько по времени займет у нас путешествие по морю.</p>
<p>     Дориан умел общаться с людьми, легко мог просто сдержать неприязнь и примерить некий образ, маску, как сказали бы в Орлее, но вот с Изабелой он не мог себя сдерживать. Всё его нутро отвергало пиратку. И особенно сильно это проявилось после того, как она довела целителя до слёз.</p>
<p>– Если ветер будет попутный, то мы сможем добраться до Киркволла к ночи. Это даже хорошо — у вас будет больший шанс пробраться в город из порта незамеченными. Я дам вам несколько контактов,  обратиться к которым будет абсолютно безопасно. Мои люди не подведут, слово капитана. Ну и, само собой, скажу, где найти наших общих знакомых.</p>
<p>     Сидящий в стороне Андерс обернулся и заметно оживился.</p>
<p>– Знакомых? Помимо Авелин, кто-то еще живет в Киркволле?</p>
<p>     Изабела с довольным видом кивнула, заранее предвкушая реакцию.</p>
<p>– Авелин руководит всей городской стражей, несмотря на то, что вне работы она совершенно невыносимая мамочка. А под городом живут Хоук и Фенрис. Когда все разошлись, они просто отказались покидать Киркволл. Они занимаются практически тем же, что и делали мы до того, как ты решил немного пошуметь. Правда, теперь они совершенно не поднимаются в верхний город. На все прежние заслуги Гаррета закрыли глаза, и теперь он точно такой же предатель и сторонник магов.</p>
<p>     У Андерса даже слегка задрожали руки, и он нервно сцепил их в замок, но не успел спрятать этого от внимательного взгляда некроманта. Встреча с Хоуком наверняка потрясет его куда больше, чем встреча с Изабелой. Андерс кошмарно соскучился по своему Гаррету. И даже ворчание Фенриса ему не будет мешать. Всего несколько часов и он вновь увидит своего близкого друга. Даже несмотря на прогрессирующую болезнь, Андерс сиял под одобрительную улыбку Изабелы. А Дориан просто стоял в стороне, чувствуя себя лишним на этом корабле.  Об остальных эмоциях, захлестнувших его в этот момент, тевинтерец старался не думать, и мысленно говорил себе, что и сам не прочь будет увидеть Хоука снова, правда, в этот раз они не будут знакомы.</p>
<p>– Раз тут всё просто замечательно, пойду и проверю, что из наших вещей осталось после ревизии храмовников, - это выглядело как бегство. Да это и являлось бегством. Казалось, старые знакомые даже не заметили его ухода, и это в очередной раз неприятно задело самолюбие Дориана.</p>
<p>     Он действительно занялся вещами, стараясь хоть чем-то занять свою голову. Достал свои записи о перемещениях во времени, вновь перечитал их, надеясь понять, что он упустил. Скромная еда, одежда, пара завалявшихся зелий, одно из которых мужчина тут же выпил, заодно растерев пару капель по руке, до сих пор неприятно ноющей. В идеале он просто хотел проспать всё это путешествие и при первой возможности сойти на берег.</p>
<p>– Ох, Андерс, я и не думала, что настолько соскучилась по этому твоему лицу, - пиратка ухмыльнулась и, бросив взгляд на паруса, слегка подкорректировала курс корабля, ощутимо забирая левее. – Я же вижу, как ты на него смотришь.</p>
<p> – Не выдумывай. Я просто волнуюсь, что ему не нравится путешествовать по морю.</p>
<p>     Изабела покачала головой, ни на мгновение не поверив <em>его словам.</em> </p>
<p>– Поверь мне, дорогой. В людях я разбираюсь получше твоего, и тут даже идиот заметит, как вы друг на друга смотрите. Поэтому лучше возьми себя в руки и иди к нему. Вы оба выглядите так, словно не отдыхали вечность. Пара часов сна никому не повредит.</p>
<p>– Я лучше к себе... - Андерс заметно колебался, сосредоточившись чтобы стереть налипшую на рукав его робы грязь.</p>
<p>– К себе? У меня тут что, постоялый двор?! - Изабела весьма ощутимо подтолкнула мага в сторону, куда ушел Дориан до этого. – Уж будьте добры разделить каюту на двоих. Всё, иди. Не отвлекай меня от ...э-э... чрезвычайно важных капитанских дел.</p>
<p>     Пиратка демонстративно отстегнула флягу с пояса и сделала глоток чертовски крепкого пойла, возвращаясь к штурвалу.</p>
<p>– Иза, я... - Андерс сделал шаг к ней и замер, подбирая слова. – Я хотел сказать... Это Дориан спас меня тогда, понимаешь?</p>
<p>     Та кивнула, послав блондину мягкую улыбку.</p>
<p>– И еще... Спасибо за всё.</p>
<p>     Спуститься к каютам было полдела. Андерс замер у самой двери, заколебавшись между тем, чтобы зайти или постучать. Мысленно выругавшись, он всё же толкнул дверь и зашел, тут же натыкаясь взглядом на спину Дориана, перетянутую простой рубашкой.</p>
<p>– Что?.. Андерс? Ты что-то хотел? - тевинтерец взглянул на него удивлённо, продолжая складывать опрятной стопкой свои доспехи. Даже если у него есть на сон несколько часов, спать в этом он не намеревался.</p>
<p>– О, нет, просто... - целитель просто не мог собраться, чувствуя себя так, как будто он впервые в башне магов и пытается оправдаться перед наставниками за что-то. – О, Андрасте. Изабела просто сказала, что мы будем отдыхать в одной каюте, и что мне тоже не помешает отдых, поэтому я...</p>
<p> - Ну что же, - Дориан покосился на не самую широкую кровать. – Не проблема, отдыхай. Я побуду наверху.</p>
<p>     Он пружинисто поднялся и направился к выходу, но Андерс успел поймать его за руку, сжав ее не сильно, но достаточно крепко.</p>
<p>– Останься. Тебе тоже нужно отдохнуть. Да и всё же, нам не впервой, - он попытался оправдаться наивной улыбочкой, но Павус продолжал смотреть на него, словно надеясь увидеть что-то еще.</p>
<p>     Пауза затягивалась, и блондин мягко отпустил Дориана, отстраняясь на шаг. Ему стало кошмарно неловко за свой порыв.</p>
<p>– Хорошо, - Дориан не спеша вернулся к брошенному занятию. – Только у меня есть условие.</p>
<p><em>–</em> <em>Какое угодно, </em>- Андерс весь обратился в слух.</p>
<p>– Ты не подойдёшь даже близко к кровати в ЭТОМ, - Дориан выразительно указал на порядком потрепанную мантию целителя и всё же не смог выдержать слишком серьезное лицо, услышав совершенно искренний тихий смех мага.</p>
<p>     Перед тем, как лечь, Дориан едва ли не силой заставил Андерса снять повязки с ранений, чтобы обработать их зельем. Магия у них обоих до сих пор была довольно жалкой, и тратить ее на исцеление было бессмысленно. Мягко прикасаясь к светлой коже, тевинтерец обработал спину друга и помог поменять бинты. При подобном лечении следы от стрел должны были исчезнуть буквально через пару дней. А вот следы от проклятия... Дориан впервые смог рассмотреть их во всех подробностях при солнечном свете. Серые и практически черные разводы покрывали его тело практически полностью, напоминая собой следы от пепла или сажи. Казалось, что они все исходят от сердца, постепенно захватывая чистую кожу. Андерса заметно смущало подобное внимание к себе, поэтому он первым скользнул под одеяло, натягивая его практически до самого носа.</p>
<p>– Если тебе неприятно, я могу надеть рубашку, - настороженный блондин с этим виноватым взглядом в очередной раз напомнил Дориану бродячих котов, которые впервые сталкиваются с уютом и сытой пищей.</p>
<p>– Прекрати, твое проклятие безвредно для меня. Поэтому просто подвинься и попытайся уснуть.</p>
<p>     Два мага вытянулись на узкой кровати, отвернувшись друг от друга. Под плавное покачивание корабля они оба скатились к центру, прижимаясь друг к другу спинами. Пришедшая глубокой ночью Изабела около минуты смотрела на крепко спящих мужчин, переплетеных конечностями. Ей искренне не хотелось их будить, но уже через полчаса они будут на месте, и увы, остановка будет крайне короткой.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Они втроём стояли на пирсе, хмуро поглядывая на совершенно негостеприимный Киркволл. Андерс с некоторым удивлением для себя заметил, что на деле совершенно не скучает по этому городу.</p>
<p>– За эти годы город не особо изменился, особенно то, что касается бедных районов. Ваша задача — не светить вашими посохами и как можно скорее оказаться в Клоаке. Я бы посоветовала вам воспользоваться заброшенной канализацией. В Верхнем районе и Эльфинаже лучше вообще не появляйтесь: там слишком много патруля и они не будут разбираться в том, кто вы такие, - Дориан, стоящий в стороне, невольно поморщился от открывающихся перспектив.</p>
<p>– А моя больница?</p>
<p>– Спустя столько лет? Не знаю, честно. Лучше спроси у Хоука, когда найдёшь его. Он в курсе всего происходящего в городе. Так что удачи вам, мальчики. И берегите себя.</p>
<p>     Изабела крепко обняла Андерса на прощание и поднялась на корабль. Не став дожидаться ее отплытия, целитель закинул на плечо сумку и потянул Дориана за собой, вдоль портовых ворот. Он действительно легко ориентировался в родном городе, петляя по узким улочкам и подворотням. Остановился он только единожды — на небольшой площади, и уставился на разбитый постамент. Скульптуры на ней не было, как и таблички с именем. Просто кусок камня, в котором угадывалась некогда внушительная достопримечательность.</p>
<p>– У людей есть отвратительная привычка слишком быстро забывать своих героев, - он фыркнул, покосившись на длинную лестницу, ведущую наверх.</p>
<p>– А что тут было? - Дориан едва поспевал за ним. В темноте ночи малоосвещенные улицы были им на руку, но с другой стороны, и идти приходилось, до рези в глазах вглядываясь себе под ноги.</p>
<p>– Они возвели памятник в честь того, как Хоук спас город от Кунари. Сам Гаррет стыдился подобного выражения любви, но все мы видели, что ему всё-таки это льстит. Он жалел только, что его родные так и не увидели, каким героем стал их «олух-Гаррет».</p>
<p>     Андерс завёл их в тупик, пропахший тухлой рыбой и мочой. Опустившись на корточки, он поддел решётку и отодвинул её в сторону, открывая довольно хлипкую лестницу, ведущую вниз.</p>
<p>– После вас, - целитель ухмыльнулся, разглядывая брезгливое выражение лица Дориана. Тот колебался недолго, сомневаясь, что у них есть другой путь.</p>
<p>     Вполголоса ругаясь на тевинтерском языке, он принялся опускаться, стараясь лишний раз не задевать заросшие грязные стены. Впрочем, оказавшись внизу, мужчина удивлённо вскинул брови. Если не обращать внимания на зловонные стоки, то высокие каменные своды и обилие факелов на стенах наводили на мысль города под городом. Через минуту рядом с ним оказался Андерс и с совершенно счастливым выражением лица заключил:</p>
<p>– Вот я и дома.</p>
<p>     На этот раз проходы были еще запутаннее. Дориан уже просто не пытался запомнить, куда они поднялись, спустились, где свернули — мало того, что места были отвратительно похожи друг на друга, на стенах не было никаких пометок, куда им идти. Но Андерс казался полностью уверенным в том, что делает. Изредка в тоннелях им попадались крысы, сороконожки и мелкие пауки. Какие-то бежали от их шагов, а кто решил нападать — получал посохом. Магией Андерс до сих пор не решался пользоваться, да и враги были достаточно слабыми. Впрочем, и людей они тоже встречали по пути. В первый раз они практически нос к носу столкнулись с эльфийкой. Та крупно вздрогнула и без лишних слов побежала в другую сторону. Второй раз был уже опаснее — облаченный во все черное разбойник явно заглядывался на их сумки, но хмурый взгляд двух магов и затрещавшая в воздухе магия молний заставили его передумать. Он легко слился с тенью и исчез, на добрые десять минут обеспечив магов воспалившейся паранойей.</p>
<p>     Очередные повороты и спуски —  Павус уже хотел остановиться и пошутить про то, что они заблудились, но уже буквально через минуту они вышли в широкое многоуровневое помещение. Андерс шёл впереди, перебрался по настораживающе скрипящему мосту и замер возле двери, завешенной грязной тряпкой. Дориан в очередной раз сравнил больницу из рассказов Хоука и то, что видел своими глазами, и реальность вновь казалась более угрюмой и мрачной.</p>
<p>     Приподняв край ткани, маги зашли в ярко освещенное множеством свечей помещение. Мгновение — и каждого из них стиснули в каменной хватке. Сгиб чужих локтей передавливал горло, не позволяя вывернуться или что-то предпринять. Вырываться было бессмысленно —  сила нападавших определенно превосходила их. И прежде чем от нехватки кислорода закружилась голова, нападавший замер, тут же опуская руку с горла целителя.</p>
<p>– Андерс?..</p>
<p>     Обернувшись на голос, целитель с нескрываемым облегчением увидел Хоука. Фенрис железной хваткой держал Дориана и не опускал руки, пока Гаррет мягко не приказал ему. Андерс отошел на шаг и жадно рассматривал двух своих друзей. Время их не пощадило: оба были худые, но они не казались слабыми — скорее как поджарые волки. Хоук заметно оброс и собирал волосы в неаккуратный пучок, а Фенрис, наоборот, обзавелся двумя выбритыми висками и теперь его эльфийские уши особенно бросались в глаза. Черные и серые доспехи служили не столько для защиты, столько для того, чтобы скрыть их в тенях улиц Киркволла. Андерс в очередной раз повторил себе, сколько лет прошло в этом мире с момента его исчезновения и вздрогнул — в глазах Хоука не было того тепла и привязанности.</p>
<p>– Что ты тут забыл? - Гаррет скрестил руки на груди, краем глаза отметив эльфа, который сдвинулся и перегородил выход из больницы.</p>
<p>–  Гаррет, я... я так рад, что мы нашли тебя. Я не думал, что найду тебя тут, - растерявший всю свою общительность Андерс обвёл взглядом знакомое до боли помещение, обратив внимание на остатки обеда на тарелках, какие-то вещи, неаккуратно сваленные на скамье и прочие мелочи — признак обжитого помещения. – Вы тут живёте?</p>
<p>– Какое твоё дело? - хриплый голос Фенриса был пронизан холодной неприязнью. Словно и не было между ними того, что можно было назвать дружбой когда-то.</p>
<p>– Фенрис, подожди…</p>
<p>     Хоук посторонился, пропуская магов в их жилище.</p>
<p>– Я не понимаю, как ты тут оказался, но жду твоего рассказа.</p>
<p>– Ты что, доверяешь им? А если это демоны? - Фенрис едва не шипел, махнув рукой в сторону нежданных гостей. Он и не думал понижать голос или скрывать то, что говорил.</p>
<p>– Тогда наш рассказ в обмен на то, что произошло после исчезновения Андерса, - Дориан мягко улыбнулся Хоуку, желая выглядеть наиболее безобидно. Он и сам не понимал, как вести себя с человеком, настолько отличным от того, которого он встретил в Скайхолде.</p>
<p>     Под взбешённое Фенрисовское «а ты что еще за шут», он демонстративно поставил к стене завёрнутые посохи и отошёл от них в сторону.</p>
<p>– А я помню тебя... - Гаррет прищурился, внимательно глядя на тевинтерца. – Это же ты был тогда на площади. И украл Андерса.</p>
<p>– Не украл, а спас. Но да, в остальном ты прав. Моё имя — Дориан Павус, я те... - он бросил взгляд на напрягшегося Фенриса и предпочёл представиться немного иначе. – Я прибыл из будущего, чтобы спасти вашего друга, как бы это абсурдно не звучало. И думаю, именно я должен рассказать вам начало истории.</p>
<p>     Гаррет махнул рукой в сторону скамьи и принёс из соседней комнаты еще две кружки, разливая на четверых бутылку вина. На изысканный вкус Дориана это было отвратительно кислое и перебродившее пойло, но он всё же принял кружку и сделал глоток. Практически постоянно глядя на Андерса, он начал свой рассказ с самого начала — с того самого момента, как в Редклифе встретился с Инквизитором и впервые узнал о магии времени. Он всё говорил и говорил и, судя по внимательно слушающему Андерсу, даже он некоторые моменты слышал впервые. Изредка Павус делал паузу, чтобы сдобрить пересохшее горло вином и рассказывал дальше — об их знакомстве с Хоуком, о его безумном плане и вполне успешной его реализации.</p>
<p>– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что в твоем мире... времени... Называй это как хочешь, нет войны с магами? Даже после взрыва церкви? - было удивительно, что Гаррет, не являясь магом, всё же верил тому, что говорил этот незнакомый для него человек. Но он слушал внимательно, кивал и не стеснялся задавать вопросы в непонятных ему местах. Фенрис только фыркал и хмурился, не принимая ни слова из услышанного на веру.</p>
<p>– Именно войны нет, это больше напоминает стычки фанатиков с фанатиками. Но к нормальным и мирным магам относятся более чем неплохо — особенно после того, как Инквизитор открыто поддержал магов и принял их в Скайхолде как равных. В моё время одной из самых нестабильных сил стала как раз Церковь — вплоть до того момента, пока не была избрана новая Верховная Жрица. Но Инквизитор вполне неплохо наводил мир во всём Ферелдене.</p>
<p>– Да кто это такой, ваш Инквизитор? - эльф не любил политику и появление, пусть даже в прошлом, очередной значимой фигуры ему было непонятно.</p>
<p>     Павус помедлил, подбирая слова, но всё же перевел взгляд на воина и ответил ему на вопрос:</p>
<p>– Представь себе такую картину: По масштабу Лавеллан как победитель пятого мора, Серый Страж. Только добавь к этому еще политический вес как у Селины или Алистера. И посади эту фигуру в отдельный замок с сотнями подчиненных и тысячной объединенной армией, которая готовится к очередному... если не мору, то концу света. А еще Лавеллан бесконечно скромный и добросердечный эльф, который оказался между Церковью, Магами, Храмовниками, демонами — и всё равно уделяет всё возможное внимание своему клану и его безопасности. Пожалуй, как-то так.</p>
<p><em>     «И я надеюсь, Лавеллан никогда не услышит моих слов», -</em>  Дориан мысленно посмеялся, но всё же вернулся к рассказу об их путешествиях во времени.</p>
<p>     К счастью, заметив, что тевинтерец уже порядком устал говорить, к рассказу присоединился Андерс. Он с нескрываемой любовью поведал о том времени, что они прожили в небольшой деревеньке и последующем прыжке в это время. В его исполнении их путешествия казались заметно светлее, словно Андерс и сам получал от них удовольствие, несмотря на все трудности, что они испытали. Когда же повествование дошло до момента встречи с Карвером, Гаррет словно окаменел. Плотно сжатые губы и взгляд в пустоту просто кричали о том, что ему больно и неприятно слышать о собственном брате. Но целитель не стал заострять на этом внимание, только вздохнул поглубже, и рассказал оставшуюся часть вплоть до момента, когда они дошли до Клоаки.</p>
<p>– Я так и не понял, зачем ты тут, - Хоук цедил каждое слово, словно до сих пор не мог успокоиться, хоть и пытался.</p>
<p>– Я... - Андерс почувствовал, будто все знакомые слова просто вылетели из головы. – Я хочу закончить то, что не смог сделать много лет назад, - он медленно поднял на друга неожиданно жёсткий взгляд. – Я хочу убить Мередит.</p>
<p>– Да он с ума сошел! - Фенрис практически закричал, его лириумные метки вспыхнули, не скрывая бурлящего гнева своего хозяина. – Он нас обрекает на окончательное уничтожение! Я же говорил тебе ещё тогда, что он сошел с ума!</p>
<p>Гаррет потёр виски и неожиданно для всех со всей силы ударил кулаком по столу, да так, что подпрыгнули чашки, и в комнате воцарилась звенящая тишина.</p>
<p>– А теперь пришла моя очередь рассказать о том, что произошло за годы, пока вы «путешествовали». И после моих слов ты уже сам решишь, что и как тебе следует делать.</p>
<p>     Гаррет говорил негромко и взгляд, с которым он делился воспоминаниями, оказался знаком Дориану. Он уже видел эту скрытую боль и отчаяние в Гаррете-из-прошлого, вот только сейчас они проникали в каждое его слово и читались в малейшем движении, словно мужчина физически не мог сдержать ту бурю, что бесновалась в нём уже долгие годы.</p>
<p>– В тот момент, когда ты исчез... Поначалу никто не понял, что произошло. Спустя каких-то пару минут Мередит объявила Орсино в сговоре с тобой и «именем церкви» казнила его прямо там, на глазах у всех присутствующих. Впрочем, это не было казнью — а показательным убийством. Само собой, маги, что видели это, бросились в бой с новой силой, уже пользуясь всеми доступными возможностями проявить силу. Нас поставили перед выбором — либо мы должны встать на сторону Мередит и выступить против магов, в том числе казнив Мерриль, либо мы оказываемся на стороне врагов. Себастьян и Карвер сразу выбрали ее сторону, Авелин сказала что она «на стороне города». А остальные... Как ты понял, мы оказались на стороне проигравших. Мы бежали, буквально прорубая себе путь. В тот день Киркволл буквально утонул в крови. За считанные дни Мередит заручилась поддержкой церкви из других городов, которые единогласно признали ее Дланью Карающей… и тогда началось настоящее безумие. Храмовники шерстили город и прирезали всех, кто не склонил голову перед ними. Женщин, детей... Андерс, они просто заходили в башни магов и уничтожали их! Даже самых маленьких детей! Они просто потрошили их как курей! - Гаррет сорвался, бессильно опуская голову. Фенрис беззвучно оказался за его спиной и уверенно сжал подрагивающее плечо. Никто не смел прервать молчание — слова Хоука были настоящим кошмаром для магов, а сам рассказчик словно переживал все эти ужасы заново. – Эта... болезнь, это безумие распространялось от Киркволла по всем направлениям. Даже среди Серых Стражей маги стали изгоями. Мы остались в Киркволле и первое время узнавали о событиях в мире с помощью писем. Но их было легко отследить и мы не могли подвергнуть опасности друзей. У нас не осталось ничего: ни денег, ни власти — теперь все, кто оказывается связан со мной или Фенрисом — заведомо преступники. Мередит это живое воплощение оружия Андрасте, еще немного, и церковь приравняет её к святой. И как ты думаешь, сколько простоит Киркволл после её убийства? Если это вообще удастся сделать.</p>
<p>– Гаррет... - целитель опустил плечи, совершенно уничтоженный открывшимися подробностями. – У меня осталось не так много времени, и я должен как-то исправить то, что произошло. Как думаешь, может было лучше, чтобы она убила меня и успокоилась?</p>
<p>     Дориан, делавший глоток вина, поперхнулся, услышав его слова. В шоке глядя на Андерса, он стиснул ручку своей кружки и с трудом выровнял дыхание. Он же просто не мог говорить это всерьёз?! После всего того, что им пришлось преодолеть!</p>
<p>– Ни твоя, ни смерть Мередит ничего не изменят. Быть может, тебе стоило добраться до того же Тевинтера и просто остаться там. Пожалуй, это место единственное осталось невосприимчиво к влиянию Храмовников. Или отправиться к Стражам и попытаться найти лечение от скверны. Киркволл убьёт тебя, ты же это понимаешь?</p>
<p>     Андерс чувствовал себя так, словно вся тяжесть мира упала на его плечи, и как с ней бороться, он просто не знал.</p>
<p>– Послушай, у нас еще остались зелья, мы можем сделать еще один прыжок назад и исправить всё!</p>
<p>– Дориан, у меня нет сил, ты понимаешь?! Я чувствую, как умираю. И я должен исправить всё в этом времени, здесь и сейчас. А вдруг мы всё испортим? Вдруг станет еще хуже? Ты уже потерял то время, которое было твоим домом. Разве это всё стоит того? - Андерс силился, чтобы не скатиться в позорную истерику, но чувствовал, как горячие слёзы все-таки бегут по его щекам. Его трясло, собственная магия не отзывалась, даже его жалкая лечебница выглядела совершенно иначе. Именно сейчас целитель отчетливо осознал, что от его привычной жизни не осталось ничего и никого вокруг.</p>
<p>     Рывок — и блондин оказывается крепко прижат к теплой, пахнущей выделанной кожей и припарками груди. Сильные руки знакомо обнимают его и гладят по волосам, успокаивая. Хоук стиснул его до легкой боли, но именно так Андерсу сейчас и нужно было. Он уткнулся носом в чужое плечо и закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце. Даже Хоук в этом времени ощущался как-то совершенно иначе.</p>
<p> – Простите все, я не...</p>
<p>–Хорошо, если ты считаешь, что это будет правильным, мы попробуем прорваться к Мередит.</p>
<p>     Три пары глаз удивленно воззрились на Гаррета. Тот мягко отстранил Андерса и напоследок погладил его по знакомой мантии с перьями, словно и сам хотел удостовериться, что это не просто обман его глаз.</p>
<p>– Гаррет, не неси чуши. На самом деле, я считаю, что Андерс прав, - Фенрис потёр подбородок, нервно зашагав по комнате. – Я ни черта не понял в вашей этой... магии. Но вот что заметил. В том времени, где Гаррет убивает Андерса, всё более-менее стабильно, так?</p>
<p>     Дориан согласно кивнул, заметно напрягаясь. Интуиция вовсю кричала ему, что ничего хорошего из слов эльфа не выйдет.</p>
<p>– И есть наше время. Где Андерс сбежал, и началось всё это. Остальные события не претерпели изменений и шли так, как оно есть. Не считая отсутствия его трупа. А значит, чтобы это исправить, вы должны вернуться обратно и дать ему умереть.</p>
<p>Гаррет и Дориан в два голоса высказывались против высказанной теории, а Андерс молчал, неосознанно впиваясь пальцами в собственный рукав.  Ему страшно было осознавать, что он должен был умереть. Что нет никакого иного выбора и Фенрис в кои-то веки прав.</p>
<p>– Андерс, даже не думай об этом варианте! - Дориан пересел к нему и бросил ненавидящий взгляд в сторону эльфа. – Послушай, я клянусь тебе своей магией, что мы найдем выход, и ты будешь жить. Слышишь меня?</p>
<p>     Всё происходящее определенно не нравилось Хоуку. Он обвёл взглядом всех присутствующих и кашлянул, привлекая внимание.</p>
<p>– Значит так. Никаких «дать ему умереть» не будет — тем более я не собираюсь убивать друга своими руками. Сегодня вы ночуете тут, а завтра, с приходом темноты, мы пойдем на разведку в верхний город. Только на разведку. После этого возвращаемся сюда и решаем, что делать с Мередит. Возможно, её смерть и остановит войну. Возможно, это будет нашей ошибкой, но я устал прятаться по канализации. И после этого мы займемся твоей проблемой. В крайнем случае мы попробуем найти Флемет. Возможно, она сможет тебе помочь. А пока — спать.</p>
<p>     Спорить с Хоуком никто не стал — то ли действительно все были с ним согласны, то ли просто ни у кого не было сил на споры. Разделив весьма скудный ужин, Гаррет устроил два спальных места из составленных вместе лавок — довольно скромно, но магам приходилось спать и в более кошмарных местах. И проводив теперешних хозяев дома в комнатку, которая служила спальней, они погасили свечи и устроились каждый в своем углу.  Сон к ним пришёл практически мгновенно.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Следующий день встретил их тягостным молчанием и четким разбором плана. Хоук вновь был во главе их небольшого отряда, привычно решая, кому и как действовать в этой ситуации.</p>
<p>– Со мной в город пойдет Андерс, - и, предупреждая возмущение Фенриса, он продолжил, – он отлично знает этот город и, я думаю, ему важно будет самолично увидеть всю картину в целом. А ещё мы с ним должны кое о чем поговорить один на один. Фенрис и... Дориан, верно? Могут остаться тут или устроить небольшой шум в любом другом районе, чтобы отвлечь на себя всё внимание стражи. Без убийств и излишнего насилия. И не дайте себя поймать.</p>
<p>     Скрип зубов недовольного эльфа был слышен через всю комнату. Он впился тяжёлым взглядом в Гаррета, но, что удивительно, спорить с ним не начинал. Компании Дориана он был не рад вдвойне — работать с магом, да еще и таким... Он ни на слово ему не поверил, что они в том непонятном прошлом смогли найти общий язык.</p>
<p>– После захода солнца мы пройдем канализацией вверх до заброшенных усадеб и через них выйдем на рынок. У меня есть пара идей, как добраться до покоев Мередит, но насчет этого будем смотреть по ходу дела. И да, вы двое, - он по очереди взглянул на магов. – Не используйте магию, или же только в крайней, смертельной необходимости. Если хоть один человек, увидевший ваше колдовство, сбежит, то новость о маге в Киркволле разнесется в мгновение — и тогда Клоака нас не спасет. Фенрис, ты знаешь что делать.</p>
<p>     Из личных запасов магам выдали два плаща с глубоким капюшоном и пару кинжалов на случай необходимости самозащиты. Громоздкий посох Андерса было решено оставить в больнице, но Дориан принял решение всё же вооружиться  —  его оружие было меньше похоже на посох в целом и заметно короче. И при должном старании его можно бы было скрыть длиной полой плаща. Под покровом темноты они разделились: Фенрис повёл мага в Эльфинаж, а Гаррет с целителем отправились в направлении Верхнего города.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Поначалу путь с эльфом проходил в полном молчании. Дориан абсолютно не понимал, куда они идут, и просто послушно следовал за воином. Улицы города были совершенно пусты и безжизненны, словно и из без того угнетающего Киркволла вытянули последние крохи жизни. Время от времени им встречались патрули, но Фенрис всегда находил место, где они могли бы спрятаться. В итоге они обосновались на одной из крыш, а забытые ящики служили им неплохим укрытием от случайных взглядов со стороны улиц.</p>
<p>– И долго нам тут сидеть? - не выдержал Дориан, с завистью взглянув на приложившегося к небольшой фляге Фенрису. При всём удобстве их укрытия оно не защищало их от ветра и ночной прохлады, а длинный плащ ничуть не спасал от холода, как бы маг в него не кутался.</p>
<p>– Сколько нужно, - всем своим видом Фенрис демонстрировал полнейшее нежелание поддерживать разговор, но Дориан был весьма упёртым, когда ему это было нужно.</p>
<p>– Объясни в двух чертах, что ты задумал. Я, конечно, талантлив во многих школах магии, но с чтением мыслей не знаком.</p>
<p>     Отчетливо выругавшись на тевинтерском языке, Фенрис подсел к магу ближе, чтобы иметь возможность говорить ему предельно тихо.</p>
<p>– Держи язык за зубами, маг, пока я его не вырвал. Скоро по этому маршруту пойдет патруль во главе с Авелин. Она меня знает и по мере возможности помогает нам. Твоя задача — только оглушать врагов. Авелин категорически против убийств своих людей. Увидев меня, она отправит кого-нибудь за подмогой. И за это время мы должны бесследно исчезнуть. Надеюсь, это твои тевинтерские мозги сумеют запомнить?</p>
<p>– Ох, как грубо. Я, кажется, не говорил насчет того, откуда я родом.</p>
<p>     Фенрис скривился, опуская голову.</p>
<p>– От тебя просто смердит Тевитером, тут даже говорить не о чем.</p>
<p>– Ауч, - Дориан буквально укусил себя за язык, останавливая себя от того, чтобы сказать что-то едкое в ответ. Ссориться с обозленным эльфом было нельзя, хотя бы ради Андерса.  К тому же маг был знаком с его историей, услышав ее и от Хоука, и от Андерса в своё время, и быть в его голове очередной версией Данариуса в его планы не входило.</p>
<p>     Они погрузились в неловкое и напряженное молчание на целых полчаса, пока Фенрис не пихнул мага локтем в бок и прошипел едва слышно «идут». Осторожно выглянув из-за коробок, Дориан и вправду заметил шесть храмовников, освещавших себе дорогу факелами. Пока маг рассматривал врагов, эльф бесшумной тенью перемахнул через край крыши и в красивом прыжке   оказался прямо за спиной у отряда.</p>
<p><em>     «Вишанте каффас, да что в голове у этого эльфа</em>», - торопливо достав посох, маг последовал за ним, ввязываясь в не самый удобный бой с полностью вооруженной стражей. Увесистый посох был бесполезен перед доспехами, но Павус целился в шею, запястья и старался попадать по голове, чтобы хотя бы оглушить врагов. Краем глаза он наблюдал за Фенрисом, который дрался даже красиво: каждое его движение было отточено, он легко уворачивался от чужих мечей и щитов. Но что-то в происходящем было не так. Сразу это не бросалось в глаза, но Дориан понял — все шестеро дрались с ними в полную силу!</p>
<p>     Оказавшийся на мгновение за спиной Дориана Фенрис только подтвердил его опасения, прошипев, что это не тот отряд. Нужно было бежать, раз уже их план к архидемону начал сыпаться. Переглянувшись, они словно прочитали мысли друг друга и повернули в сторону выхода с площади, просто пытаясь оторваться от погони. В храмовничьих доспехах особо не побегаешь, но не стоило забывать про их упёртость и фанатичность. Впрочем, Фенрис и Дориан уже успели пожалеть о том, что пытались осторожничать и не убивать своих врагов. Они петляли по подворотням, пока нос к носу не столкнулись с другим таким же отрядом. К сожалению, те быстро поняли, что к чему, и схватились за мечи.</p>
<p>–  Нужно пробиться к порту, - Фенрис достал кинжалы, <em>готовясь к бою</em>. –  Бей в полную силу. Они не угомонятся.</p>
<p>     Дориан мельком взглянул на полностью скрытую черной одеждой фигуру. Ему не показалось, он «слышал» едва различимый зов лириума из его меток. Что ж, в полную силу, так в полную. На секунду прикрыв глаза, он обратился к своей магии — отдых сделал своё дело, и она хоть немного, но восстановилась, и теперь ласково отзывалась на зов своего хозяина. Провернув в руке посох, он призвал молнию, которая с треском сорвалась с навершия и ударила по храмовникам, перескакивая от цели к цели — и это словно послужило сигналом для начала сражения — двое против обозлённой толпы храмовников, которые при виде магии и вовсе впали в состояние безумия. Фенрис кинжалом пробивал толстую броню и пронзал сердце того, кто случайно оказался слишком близко к эльфу. Дориан вовсю пользовался проклятиями и энтропией, взрывая еще тёплые тела. Это могло быть даже весело, если не учесть того, что и им неплохо доставалось от противников. Собственная и чужая кровь пропитывала одежду, Дориан с досадой подумал о том, что не взял никаких целительных зелий. Особенно сильно ныла рука, порезанная на плече и бедро, но бой продолжался, и жалеть себя было некогда. Шестеро противников на каждого, камни под ногами скользят от пролитой крови. Где-то сбоку хрипло дышит Фенрис, но всё еще стоит на ногах. Последних двух противников он убил голыми руками, где-то лишившись кинжалов, и сила, скрытая в эльфийском теле, не могла не напугать Дориана.</p>
<p>– Бежим. Когда это найдут... Тц, - эльф недовольно фыркнул, обведя глазами гору трупов. – Лучше нам быть как можно дальше от этого места.</p>
<p>     Фенрис настоял на том, чтобы они шли через порт, хотя он и был куда оживленнее их предыдущего пути. Они вышли на пустующую пристань и Дориан остановился, непонимающе глядя на своего спутника:</p>
<p>– А теперь куда?</p>
<p>– Ты умеешь плавать?</p>
<p>     Вопрос застал мага врасплох. Он кивнул машинально и ответил:</p>
<p>– Да, но не слишком хоро... - резкий толчок в грудь, короткий полёт, и ледяная вода принимает тевинтерца в свои объятия. Рядом ныряет Фенрис, но Дориан даже не замечает его, пытаясь понять, где верх, а где низ.</p>
<p>     Одежда тут же становится тяжелой и неудобной, плащ мешает под водой, и мужчине удается вынырнуть, только когда легкие уже начинают гореть от нехватки воздуха.</p>
<p>– Какого?!.. Ты с ума сошел?! - Дориана трясло то ли от злости, то ли от холода, но Фенрис преспокойно держался на поверхности воды, дожидаясь мага.</p>
<p>– А теперь плыви за мной. И по возможности держись стены.</p>
<p>     Легко было сказать. Казалось бы спокойное море било тяжёлыми волнами о каменные своды Киркволла, словно пыталось сточить все его шипы и острые грани. Течением их оттаскивало обратно в море, приходилось прилагать последние усилия, чтобы хотя бы держаться на поверхности. Из-за попавшей в раны соленой воды те ныли еще сильнее, и их короткий пятнадцатиминутный заплыв казался для Дориана просто бесконечным. В непроглядной темноте Фенрис уцепился за решетку в стене и дернул её на себя, открывая путь в город. Не без его помощи маг забрался внутрь и выбрался из пахнущего тиной стока на каменный пол уже знакомой ему канализации. Наплевав на грязь и пронизывающий холод камней, Дориан лёг на спину и прикрыл глаза, переводя дыхание. Сил не было даже моргать.</p>
<p>– Вставай. Нам недолго идти, - услышав хриплый голос, маг практически неосознанно поднял руку и с удивлением отметил, что Фенрис ухватился за неё, помогая ему встать.</p>
<p>     Оказавшись на ногах, Павус стянул с себя плащ и хорошенько отжал его, перекинув через руку. Посох, к счастью, был на месте, не пострадавший после их внезапного купания. Мужчина двигался за Фенрисом на чистом упорстве, опираясь ладонью <em>о</em>каменные стены и глядя под ноги. К счастью, эльф не соврал, и они вышли к кособокой лестнице, ведущей наверх, уже через каких-то пять минут. Поднявшись по ней, Дориан с облегчением узнал знакомые места и всё тот же завешанный тканью вход в больницу. К сожалению, та оказалась пуста, Гаррет и Андерс еще были в городе.</p>
<p>– Как думаешь, с ними всё в порядке? - тевинтерец зацепился взглядом за оставленный посох и тяжело опустился на скамью. Нужно было избавиться от мокрой одежды, заняться ранами, а сил ни на что не было.</p>
<p>– Я уверен в Гаррете, - Фенрис покопался в одном из сундуков, выудив две запыленные бутылки вина, одну из которых он протянул магу. – Чтобы согреться.</p>
<p>     Дориан и на своем опыте успел понять, насколько везучий Хоук, когда тот сумел выбраться вслед за Инквизитором из разрыва. Стоило надеяться, что его удачливость не изменилась в этом времени и они скоро вернутся. В обмен на вино Дориан выудил из своей сумки два зелья, одно из которых отдал Фенрису, а второе до дна выпил сам.  Переодевшись и на всякий случай перевязав раны, они расселись по разным углам больницы и пили вино — молча, не глядя друг на друга, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли. Хоук не пришел ни через час, ни через два. И только когда над городом забрезжил рассвет, Хоук спиной вперед ввалился в помещение, удерживая на руках тело Андерса.</p>
<p>– Какого архидемона произошло?! - Дориан тут же вскочил на ноги, в мгновение оказавшись рядом с Гарретом и принял у него из рук блондина.</p>
<p>     На первый взгляд никаких ран не было, но Анлерс не проявлял ни малейших признаков жизни. Опустив его на сдвинутые скамьи, тевинтерец коснулся шеи мага и тут же отдёрнул пальцы — тот был просто ледяной, хотя пульс, едва различимый, присутствовал.</p>
<p>– Гаррет! Что с ним случилось? - сжав кулаки, Павус постарался успокоить дрожь и обернулся на Хоука.</p>
<p>     Тот не казался настолько потрепанным. Он устало привалился к Фенрису и ненадолго прикрыл глаза.</p>
<p>– Понятия не имею. Добраться до руин церкви оказалось легко, там уже стали выжидать момента, чтобы пройти дальше. Мы с ним вполне нормально общались, - Гаррет пожал плечами. – Потом мы с трудом, но попали в дом Мередит, понаблюдали за ней и... Едва покинув здание, Андерс страшно захрипел, схватился за грудь и упал. Я пытался привести его в чувство, но возвращался патруль, поэтому мне пришлось нести его в таком состоянии. Я пытался напоить его зельями, но он не отреагировал на них. Да он вообще ни на что не реагирует! Ты знаешь, что с ним?</p>
<p>– Я некромант, а не целитель, - осклабился Дориан, занятый застёжками на одежде Андерса. Было у него одно предположение, которого он боялся больше всего.</p>
<p>Обнажив грудь блондина, Павус с шумом втянул в себя воздух, борясь с подступившей тошнотой. Некогда светлая кожа была сплошь в серо-чёрных разводах, сходящихся в одну большую язву на сердце.</p>
<p>– Это скверна. Он жив, но... Я не знаю, должно ли проклятие так быстро захватывать его тело. Если бы он сам сказал, как с этим бороться. У вас точно не осталось в Киркволле магов или каких-нибудь Стражей?</p>
<p>Гаррет отрицательно покачал головой, задумчиво потирая щетинистый подбородок. Он смотрел на болезненно-бледного Андерса и пытался вспомнить хоть что-то похожее на это.</p>
<p>– Мне нужно будет собрать вещи и провизию. Я пойду искать Флемет, может, она что сможет сказать на этот счёт. Если, конечно, она вообще откликнется на мой зов.</p>
<p>– Даже не думай, это опасно, - Фенрис взглянул на Гаррета исподлобья. – В ближайшие дни вообще не стоит появляться наверху. У нас кое-что пошло не по плану и теперь храмовники будут рыть землю в поисках преступников.</p>
<p>– Мой друг в опасности, а значит я...</p>
<p>– Значит, ты будешь сидеть тут. Что это за друг, который исчез после того, как начал войну и вернулся спустя годы с еще более безумной идеей? Ты же понимаешь, что этот демон в его голове просто хочет уничтожить нас?!</p>
<p>– Это дух Справедливости, а не демон! - Хоук и сам едва ли не рычал, но не отодвигался от воина, уверенно выдерживая его гневный взгляд.</p>
<p>     Гаррет и Фенрис переругивались на повышенных тонах, словно уже не в первый раз возвращались к этой теме. Казалось, даже на тевинтерского мага под боком эльф реагировал спокойнее. А Дориан молча сидел рядом с Андерсом, поглаживая его по холодной руке. Он зацепился за брошенные слова Фенриса и думал о Справедливости. В Тевинтере было даже модно привязывать к себе духа, чтобы увеличить магическую силу, в его прошлом они не раз встречали духов, и Солас беседовал с ними, как с равными (если, конечно, не вспоминать, что он предавший их эльфийский бог). И именно Справедливость помог им вовремя сбежать от порождений тьмы. Быть может, Дориану стоило найти способ поговорить с ним сейчас? Но как, если учесть, что Андерс и сам был слишком далеко, чтобы отозваться на зов?</p>
<p>     Поднявшись, Дориан добрался до сумки Андерса и просто перевернул её, вытряхивая на пол. И почему он всегда ворчал на любовь блондина к запасанию трав при каждой возможности?</p>
<p>– Что ты делаешь? - Хоук с удивлением наблюдал за ним, не ожидав от мага подобной прыти.</p>
<p>– Надеюсь сварить зелье, которое позволит мне найти Андерса и Справедливость в Тени. Фактически, мне для этого нужно уснуть и оказаться в нужном месте, - нужных трав, увы, не хватало, и Дориан с неудовольствием отметил, что нужно будет экспериментировать.</p>
<p>– Во сне, говоришь... о! Подожди!</p>
<p>     Гаррет вскочил с лавки, едва не уронив её вместе с Фенрисом, и принялся поддевать ножом доски, прибитые к стене. Отставив одну из них в сторону, Хоук полез в образовавшийся проём рукой и начал вытаскивать <em>одну за другой</em> книги, покрытые впечатляющим слоем паутины.</p>
<p>– В общем... Очень давно мы помогали одному пацану... - Хоук прерывался, отвлекаясь на выуживание книг из тайника. – Он был сновидцем и его мать просила вытащить его из кошмаров. Мы обратились за помощью к главе долийского клана, и она сказала, что проведет ритуал. В общем... Я, Андерс, Варрик и Мерриль выпили зелье и оказались в кошмарах этого парня.</p>
<p>– Сомниари? Тут, в Киркволле?! Я бы больше поверил, если бы  он нашелся в Тевинтере.</p>
<p>– Так мы его и отправили в Тевинтер на обучение, - Хоук, наконец, с довольным видом достал небольшую и порядком потрепанную книгу, сдул с нее пыль и торжественно вручил её магу.</p>
<p>– «Фолиант спящих старейшин»... Как ты говоришь, звали того сомниари? - Дориан с трепетом открыл книгу, пытаясь разобраться в чужом почерке.</p>
<p>– Фейнриэль, если я правильно помню. А что? - Гаррет принялся складывать все книги обратно и вернул доску на место, словно ничего и не было.</p>
<p>– Я знал его, правда, не долго. Удивительной силы маг. И он никогда не говорил о том, что он из Киркволла.</p>
<p>     В очередной раз Дориан удивился, насколько были переплетены их жизни, события, знакомые и друзья, словно тевинтерец со своим путешествием не влез в чужой уклад, а просто замкнул некое кольцо событий, и теперь всё просто развивалось по спирали. Он хотел бы подумать об этом в спокойное время и в безопасном месте. А может, однажды он напишет книгу, касаемо путешествий во времени и значимости всех событий. Но сейчас... Дориан перевел встревоженный взгляд на Андерса, который дышал едва заметно и словно угасал, пожираемый скверной.</p>
<p>– Мне понадобится очаг и небольшой котелок или что-то, в чем я смогу сделать настой. И, ради бога, тишина.</p>
<p>     Книга была составлена на общем языке, что заметно облегчало задачу, но некоторые абзацы, написанные совершенно другой рукой, были на эльфийском, и Дориан практически прорывался между незнакомыми словами, понимая написанное больше по смыслу. Книга была тонкая и больше напоминала дневник сновидца из клана Сабре, но помимо прочего, в ней хранились настоящие сокровища — рецепты и заклинания, подробности обучения сомниари, способы развить их силу.</p>
<p>– Я просто не понимаю, как эта книга могла оказаться у вас, - Дориан делал пометки на отдельном пергаменте, наконец, дойдя до главы, которая касалась проведения в сон других людей.</p>
<p>– Да на самом деле... Нам эту книгу вручила Маретари. Мы отдали ее Мерриль и она хранила книгу до последнего... А там сам понимаешь, продать магическую книгу во время войны против магов это практически невозможное дело. Да и всё-таки у нас осталось не так много вещей Мерриль на память, - слова мужчины наполнились горечью. – Киркволл не тихий город. Уже не раз к нам сюда заявлялись храмовники и обыскивали дом на причастность к магам, но еще ни разу они не находили тот тайник.</p>
<p>– То есть они знают, где вы живете, охотятся на вас в городе, но тут не трогают? - Павус даже оторвался от перевода ингредиентов.</p>
<p>– Это... сложно объяснить. Лучше не сейчас, - Гаррет потёр шею рукой и занялся тем, о чём просил его маг, а именно озадачился разжиганием небольшого очага и поиском подходящей посуды. Он помнил, как делал зелья Андерс и надеялся найти именно его вещи, которые до сих пор хранились в секретных уголках по всей больнице.</p>
<p>     Тевинтерец вчитывался в книгу и не переставал удивляться тому, как всё было просто. Удивительно найденная в закромах книга, которая была бесценной в нужных руках, простота долийских зелий, магия которых столь отличалась от того, чему учили Дориана в Тевинтере. В его сердце теплилась надежда на то, что им удастся помочь Андерсу. Впрочем, разговор со Справедливостью это был только шаг, который мог оказаться и вовсе бессмысленным. Но лучше уж это, чем просто смотреть на то, как близкий человек умирает.</p>
<p>     Дориан не был хорош в зельях, но на этот раз он действительно старался, то и дело <em>сверяя</em> себя с книгой, смешивал и измельчал травы, читал скороговоркой заклинания на ломающем язык эльфийском. Он до жути боялся ошибиться в произношении или ударении, но магия послушно отзывалась, а Дориан мысленно благодарил Лавеллана, который от скуки во время путешествий учил его азам своего языка. Через несколько часов бутылёк с изумрудным зельем был готов. При повороте он слегка мерцал и напоминал блеск дорогого атласа.</p>
<p>– Что бы ни случилось... - он вздохнул, пересаживаясь на скамью рядом с Андерсом и беря его за руку. Хоук до мельчайших подробностей рассказал, что их ожидало в кошмарах и как они с этим боролись, так что маг заранее мог подготовиться к тому, что его ждёт.</p>
<p>– Удачи, Дориан, - Хоук подхватил пустой флакон из упавшей руки тевинтерца и слегка подвинул его, укладывая в более удобную позу. Через мгновение после того, как он выпил последнюю каплю зелья, маг провалился в точно такой же мёртвый сон.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <b>Глава</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b> 7</b>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Чего не ожидал Дориан, так это оказаться посреди какого-то болота. Атмосфера вокруг больше напоминала кладбище, и нигде не было видно ни души. Впрочем, Хоуку тоже пришлось изрядно потрудиться, пока он нашел того сомниари, поэтому, мысленно успокаивая себя, Дориан вышел на тропинку, ведущую прочь от этого места. Он не узнавал этих земель. Возможно, они были измены в угоду сна, время тоже ощущалось здесь иначе — казалось, вот только он шёл по узкой тропинке меж кривых деревьев, как оказался у входа в крепость, ворота которой были гостеприимно распахнуты. Просторная площадь с колодцем посредине, небольшие домики... Почему-то это место напомнило Скайхолд, хотя внешне даже близко не было похоже.</p>
<p>  Его ноги что-то коснулось, и маг схватился за посох, но тут же успокоился, с удивлением увидев крохотного кота, который терся о его ноги с громким мурчанием.</p>
<p>– Привет, малыш. Откуда ты тут? - Дориан помнил о духах, которые любили принимать невинные образы, но в этом коте не чувствовалось магии, он казался уж слишком обычным для этого сна.</p>
<p>     Опустившись на одно колено, мужчина взял на руки рыжий пушистый комок, который тут же лизнул его палец. В этом котенке было столько любви, что Дориан даже пожалел, что это только сон. Он прежде никогда не был большим поклонником домашних животных, но вы только посмотрите на эту умильную мордочку с огромными золотистыми глазами! Кот был совершенно очевидно беспородным и бездомным, но это ничуть не уменьшало его обаяния.</p>
<p>– Хочешь пойти со мной? Мне нужно найти тут моего друга и одного весьма специфического духа. Ты случайно не знаешь, куда мне идти?</p>
<p>Само собой, котёнок ничего не ответил, но Павус решил идти дальше, в самое сердце этого замка. Внутри всюду горели факелы и свечи, отлично освещая помещение. Стены были украшены гобеленами с изображением знака серых стражей, множеством скульптур с изображением грифонов. Теперь уже вопросов не возникало — это была одна из крепостей Стражей, но почему именно это место?</p>
<p>     В конце длинного зала спиной к Дориану стояла фигура. Рыцарь, скорбно склонивший голову перед пустым троном, его доспехи магу не были знакомы, но он всё равно поспешил к нему, прижав рыжего кота к груди. Звук его шагов эхом разносился по огромному помещению и, как только Дориан замер в метре от незнакомца, котёнок с неестественной для него силой принялся вырываться, спрыгивая с рук. Впрочем, Дориану было сейчас не до него. Прямо на полу перед незнакомцем лежал Андерс — точно в такой же позе, в которой он оставался на кровати. Рыжий котёнок сперва обнюхал лицо блондина, а после вскарабкался и улегся к нему на грудь, свернувшись на ней калачиком. От этой картины у самого Дориана заныло где-то в груди.</p>
<p>– Ты правильно сделал, что принёс его сюда, - рыцарь вздохнул и медленно повернулся к магу. Его доспехи были потрепаны и изъедены ржавчиной, а лицо больше напоминало нежить — иссохшее, с заметными следами разложения. Глаза были белёсые и блёклые, но тевинтерец был абсолютно уверен, что его видят.</p>
<p>– Кто ты?</p>
<p>– Не узнаешь? - с потрескавшихся губ сорвался смешок. – Впрочем... ты меня никогда не видел в этом обличии. Зачем ты пришел сюда?</p>
<p>– Справделивость?! - Дориан ожидал увидеть лазурное сияние, бесплотного духа, но перед ним была словно тень минувших подвигов, восставший из мёртвых воин, который по прежнему твердо сжимал в руках обломок меча. – Мне нужна твоя помощь. Андерс...</p>
<p>– Его тело умирает, - дух вновь перевёл взгляд на целителя и словно нехотя покачнулся, отходя от него.</p>
<p>– Можно ли это остановить? Скажи, есть ли способ его спасти?</p>
<p>– Вы, люди, все рано или поздно умрёте. К чему препятствовать тому, что происходит?</p>
<p>     Справедливость говорил безэмоционально, словно он не был привязан к Андерсу, а Дориана это бесконечно злило. Он видел Коула, видел, какое у него большое сердце — и просто не мог поверить в то, что один дух может что-то чувствовать, а другой — нет.</p>
<p>– Он рассказывал мне, как спас тебя когда-то и впустил в себя. Столько лет вы были частью друг друга! Он выполнял то, что ты хочешь. И теперь, когда он в беде, ты просто будешь стоять и смотреть, как он умирает? - сжав кулаки от досады, тевинтерец понял, что просто не может сдержать рвущиеся от самого сердца слова. – Что тогда ты за Справедливость без чести? Или, по-твоему, этот добрый и светлый человек заслужил подобной смерти?! Разве это справедливо? Или Фенрис был прав в том, что ты больше не дух, а демон Мести?</p>
<p>     Дух молчал около минуты, прежде чем заговорить. Он вообще не казался настроенным враждебно — просто уставший, смертельно уставший путник.</p>
<p>– Я защищал его. Долгие годы моя магия подавляла действие скверны и, не попади он под стрелы, у него в запасе были бы еще десятилетия. Дориан, он умер тогда. Прямо за твоей спиной, пронзенный стрелами. Всё что я мог, это переключить всю его и свою магию, чтобы вернуть его и исцелить — и вся сконцентрированная за эти годы скверна воспользовалась моментом и ударила по его организму, наверстывая упущенное. Это не просто проклятие или магия, это нечто большее. Словно некая форма демона, который лишен собственного я, но тесно связанный с себе подобными. Единый разум, паразитирующий в Стражах и постепенно превращающий их в порождения тьмы. Его кровь и скверна уже неразделимы. Как неразделимы его душа и я.</p>
<p>– Я просто не верю, что всё закончится так, - Дориан подошел ближе к Андерсу и опустился возле него на колени. В этом сне на нем не было ни малейшего признака проклятия, он казался моложе на добрые десять лет, и просто спал, размеренно дыша под мурлыканье кота.</p>
<p>– Что случится с тобой, как только он... он... - некромант просто не смог закончить предложение.</p>
<p>– Как только его сердце остановится, я не смогу запустить его вновь. Он умрёт, и я, наконец, смогу освободиться и вернуться в Тень. Оказавшись дома, я и сам избавлюсь от проклятия, очистившись и вернув себе прежнюю силу, - Справедливость поднял руки, разглядывая на иссохших пальцах уже знакомые чёрные разводы скверны.</p>
<p>– Если тебе так нужна его смерть, почему ты не убил его раньше? Я не понимаю, - Дориан протянул руку и коснулся ладони Андерса, озадаченно отметив, что он тёплый, едва ли не горячий.</p>
<p>– Глупый смертный. Я же уже сказал — мы стали связаны, а я не могу убить себя. И спасая его, ты не даешь освободиться мне. Я — его душа, а скверна — это часть его магии. Его смерть — единственный выход.</p>
<p>     В руке Справедливости появился кинжал, который тот протянул Дориану.</p>
<p>– Убей его и закончи все его страдания, смертный. Это единственный выход.</p>
<p>     Словно не подчиняясь собственной воле, Павус протянул руку и принял кинжал. Сотни голосов, сперва едва различимых и становящихся всё громче, шептали ему «убей», подначивали его, подталкивали занести руку над безмятежным Андерсом. Всё нутро Дориана противилось ему, но он не мог остановиться, двигаясь, словно зачарованный. В какой-то момент мирно лежащий кот вскочил и громко зашипел, оскалив мелкие клыки на мага. Он бесстрашно смотрел на него, выгибая костлявую спину, защищая блондина. И как только Дориан подвёл руку ближе, он впился в нее когтями и клыками, выдергивая сознание мага из под контроля духа. Он обронил кинжал и марево спало.Он в ужасе взглянул на отскочившего в сторону котенка, на кинжал и следом на Андерса, оскалился и, подхватив оружие с пола, поднялся и подставил его к горлу Справедливости.</p>
<p>– Убей меня, - казалось, Справедливость даже улыбался. – И тогда ничего больше не будет сдерживать скверну, и он умрёт сам, за считанные часы.</p>
<p>     Кинжал второй раз со звоном упал на каменные плиты, а Дориан едва слышно взвыл, сходя с ума от собственной беспомощности. Он не хотел и не мог потерять Андерса. Сердце разрывалось от одной мысли, что он не сможет подарить ему счастливую и безопасную жизнь, что он не сможет привести его в Скайхолд, полный друзей. Что он не сможет показать ему родной дом там, в Тевинтере. Со всеми перемещениями во времени они давно потеряли счет собственному возрасту, но Дориан хотел бы видеть рядом с собой его такого, каким он лежал на холодных каменных плитах, впрочем, он принял бы его любым, если бы тот сам захотел и дальше быть рядом.</p>
<p>– Тогда... умоляю тебя, дай нам время, - Дориан глубоко вздохнул, уверенно вскидывая голову и глядя на духа. В его глазах стояли непролитые слезы. – Дай нам год, и я клянусь своей магией, я найду способ разделить вас, сохранив жизнь обоим.</p>
<p>– ...Месяц.</p>
<p>– Три месяца! Мы вернемся назад и исправим то, что разрушили. Я должен исправить будущее, ради него.</p>
<p>     Котенок вновь свернулся на груди Андерса, словно ничего и не происходило. Присмотревшись, Дориан понял, что от рыжей шерсти ореолом исходило едва различимое теплое свечение, словно от солнечных лучей, которых быть не могло посреди замка. Дух, молчавший некоторое время, вновь встал перед целителем и вытянул руку.</p>
<p>– Да будет так, - с этими словами к его руке из тела блондина потянулся вязкий даже на вид черно-серый дым, который впитывался в сухую ладонь и тут же проступал на его доспехах новыми сколами и пятнами ржавчины.  – А теперь — иди.</p>
<p>     Яркая вспышка света залила всё пространство, и Дориана буквально вытолкнуло из сна в реальный мир. Он сипло втянул воздух, словно до этого времени и не дышал вовсе. Под его руками зашевелился и Андерс. Он тихо застонал и медленно повернул голову, сталкиваясь взглядом с тевинтерцем.</p>
<p>– Привет... - он слабо улыбнулся и только потом заметил вскочившего на ноги Хоука.</p>
<p>– Как ты? - Гаррет подошел ближе, нависнув над Андерсом. Его встревоженный взгляд бегал по его лицу. Мужчина поначалу даже не обращал внимания на с трудом выпрямившегося Дориана, пока тот выразительно не кашлянул в кулак.</p>
<p>– Ты был в отключке три или четыре часа. Мы... я уже начал волноваться. Что произошло?</p>
<p>– Если в двух словах... - Дориан хмыкнул, скосив взгляд на Андерса, – у нас есть ровно три месяца на то, чтобы найти лекарство. И мы его найдем. Только искать мы его будем в прошлом. Если быть точным, то мы вернемся за три месяца до взрыва церкви и постараемся всё исправить, либо уменьшить жертвы взрыва. И за это время разберемся со скверной, - Дориан мягко приложил тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу Андерса, с удовольствием ощутив вполне человеческую его температуру. – Как ты?</p>
<p>– Словно меня пожевал и выплюнул тролль, но заметно лучше, - голос блондина еще дрожал, но все равно в нем чувствовалось облегчение.  – Если у нас так мало времени, то нам надо подробно обсудить наш план и заняться нашим дальнейшим “путешествием”. Перемещаться в больницу в то время не стоит — тут обычно всегда было много пациентов, слишком много лишних глаз.</p>
<p>     Гаррет ухмыльнулся, кивая:</p>
<p>– Наконец я узнаю тебя. Еще сам не оправился, а уже рвешься вперед, - Хоук помог Андерсу сесть, не замечая острого и колючего взгляда Фенриса, которым тот буравил его спину.</p>
<p>– Я думаю, Гаррет должен написать себе-из-прошлого письмо, которое он прочитает и мне. Иначе вы потратите слишком много времени на то, чтобы получить наше доверие. Мы не сможем не заметить, что Андерс стал другим. А зная всю ситуацию, вы будете вольны вести себя как есть.</p>
<p>     Никто не ожидал, что Фенрис скажет что-то столь полезное. Даже Гаррет казался удивлённым, сразу озадачившись тем, что он бы сказать себе такого, во что он бы поверил. Андерс, натянув на продрогшие плечи тонкое одеяло, принялся вспоминать, что происходило за три месяца до памятного взрыва — и после стал даже записывать это на подсунутый Дорианом пергамент. По всему выходило, что кунари к этому времени уже покинули город, и Хоук с компанией по большей мере занимался личными делами друзей и разводил магов и храмовников по углам. Фенрис добавил про бой с драконом на побережье, на что Дориан удивил всех, махнув рукой и сказав, что они с Инквизитором убивали их десятками. Гаррет к этому времени уже обзавелся титулом Защитника Киркволла, что здорово облегчало им перемещения по городу. В остальном самые значимые события случились задолго до этого, так что вполне вероятно, что Хоук и его команда смогут бросить все силы на помощь магам.</p>
<p>     Они довольно долго подбирали место для обряда, даже спорили, переходя на крик, пока Дориан не влез в их разговор и не предложил тот самый отвратительный тоннель, через который они сегодня буквально «вплыли» в город. Андерс даже не сразу понял, о каком тоннеле речь:  им действительно практически никто не пользовался, поскольку тот вёл просто в море, а еще в свое время там водилась уйма крыс, заниматься уничтожением которых всем было не с руки. Решено было отправляться завтра — за это время Гаррет должен был закончить письмо, Андерс — отдохнуть, а Дориан, вооружившись мелом, должен будет нарисовать все руны. Фенриса отправили к тевинтерцу — охранять и по возможности помогать очистить пол от мха и упавших с потолка камней. Последний подобной перспективе не был рад, но с Гарретом спорить не стал, словно общество Андерса его действительно тяготило.</p>
<p>– Как только мы исчезнем, ваша задача сразу же стереть руны, - Дориан поднял глаза на подпирающего стены эльфа и сдул с глаз упавшие со лба волосы. – Не подтереть ногой, не залить водой, а стереть, будто их тут никогда и не было. Это слишком сложная и опасная в чужих руках магия.</p>
<p>– Я понял и с первого раза, - фыркнув, Фенрис демонстративно не смотрел на то, чем занят тевинтерец. – Мне не важно, спасёшь ли ты мага. Но ты должен остановить всё... это.</p>
<p>     Дориан сел на корточки и тяжело вздохнул, задумчиво глядя на своего хмурого собеседника.</p>
<p>– Знаешь, я помню тебя в Скайхолде, когда ты вернулся за Хоуком. И я думаю, действительно стоит изменить ход времени, чтобы еще раз увидеть, как ты широко улыбаешься ему и ведешь себя так... влюблённо на глазах у множества незнакомцев. Я даже завидовал вам двоим, поскольку никогда не ощущал подобных эмоций.</p>
<p>     Даже в сумраке тоннелей было заметно, как покраснели кончики ушей эльфа, хотя тот и гневно воззрился в ответ на подобное признание. Наверняка у него на языке крутилось множество едких и злых ответов, но в итоге он только пожевал губу и произнес:</p>
<p>– А теперь ощутил?</p>
<p>Дориан опустил голову, возвращаясь к работе и едва слышно усмехнулся, не в силах сдержать улыбку на своем лице.</p>
<p>– Возможно... Предпочту думать, что это так.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Пожалуй, это можно было назвать самым спокойным их перемещением. Тщательно собрав вещи, маги встали в центр нарисованных знаков, измененным под стать сроку, на который они сдвигаются в прошлое, зелье было выпито и они уже привычно исчезли, оставив Хоука и Фенриса одних.</p>
<p>  Открыв глаза, поначалу им показалось что ничего не изменилось. Дориан улыбнулся заметно окрепшему Андерсу и махнул ему рукой, уступая дорогу.</p>
<p>– Это твоё время, так что покажи мне всю его прелесть.</p>
<p>     Блондин широко улыбнулся и направился к выходу из этого тоннеля. Лестница в его конце была точно такой же — разве что не настолько трухлявой на вид, но в остальном подземелья Киркволла мало изменились за эти годы. Спустя буквально несколько минут пути, главное отличие всё же было найдено — тоннели были полны жителей. Бедняки, калеки, разбойники — пестрота местного контингента поражала, и большинство встречных радушно приветствовали Андерса, интересовались его здоровьем. А после и вовсе к ним подбежал мелкий эльфёнок и попытался всучить целителю бережно завернутую в ткань булку хлеба за «снятие хвори с матушки». Они препирались некоторое время, пока Андерс всё же не смог уболтать пацана, что этот хлеб сейчас нужнее его матери. Когда он обернулся, Дориан увидел в его глазах слезы и дрожащую улыбку.</p>
<p>     Андерс действительно был дома.</p>
<p>     Дориана было решено оставить жить вместе с Андерсом, в больнице. Тевинтерец не был слишком хорошо знаком с городом, да и лучше было наедине обсуждать происходящее, чем пытаться договориться о встречах. Влиться в привычную жизнь целителю оказалось слишком легко. Словно и не было ничего между этим днём и их прыжками во времени. Первым же делом, оказавшись дома, он с ожесточенным лицом сжёг все манифесты, которые смог найти. И когда он избавился от этой проблемы, Андерс озадачился своими пациентами. Целитель знал всех по именам, знакомил их с Дорианом, представляя его как давнего друга, который решил навестить его. Буквально на следующий день в больницу ворвалась растрёпанная и раздражающе энергичная Изабела, которая откровенно вешалась на Андерса и просила «снова помочь ей с её маленькой проблемой». Дориана же она оценивающе обвела взглядом и поинтересовалась, нет ли у него брата или сестрички. Вечером они выбрались в таверну, где маги сидели очень близко друг к другу и Андерс комментировал всё, что видел перед собой. Постепенно подтянулись все, кроме Авелин, которая вовсю строила семью с Донником, и Себастьяна, для которого вечера в церкви были куда предпочтительнее грязной таверны.</p>
<p>     В остальном Дориан с удивлением узнавал своих старых новых знакомых, поражаясь, какими наивными и светлыми они были в это время. Даже Варрик, которого Дориан всегда считал весельчаком, тут просто искрил, рассказывая какие-то истории из жизни и размышляя на тему, стоит ли ему начинать следующую книгу. Поначалу к тевинтерцу отнеслись настороженно, но расположение Андерса играло свою роль и постепенно все стали оттаивать, заваливая мужчину вопросами и скарбезными шуточками. Удивительно, но даже Фенрис не слишком напоминал <em>себя в том варианте будущего</em> — просто хмурый и, к слову сказать, довольно неплохо приложившийся к вину парень. Маги помнили о своей миссии, письмо Гаррету жгло карман, но не договариваясь, они на пару решили позволить себе отдохнуть в этот день. От дерьмовой выпивки и тонны новой информации у Дориана раскалывалась голова, но он давно не ощущал себя настолько свободно и уютно, удобно привалившись к плечу Андерса.</p>
<p>     Из таверны они буквально вывалились далеко за полночь, смеясь и обсуждая их карточную игру. Дориан вовсю блефовал и мухлевал, отчего карман его мантии приятно оттягивала горсть монет — смешная сумма в целом, но чего только стоило лицо Изабелы, которую он легко обводил вокруг пальца и Варрика, против которого он пользовался его же приемами, изученными во время вечеров в «Добродетель».</p>
<p>– Знаешь, я понимаю, почему ты так сильно скучал по ним всем. Они безумные, разные, но такие... живые. Я и сам скучаю по подобным вечерам в Скайхолде.</p>
<p>     Узкие улочки Киркволла не спали даже ночью, просто сменялся контингент, их населяющий. Пираты и разбойники молча провожали их взглядом, но не особо горели желанием нападать на двух магов. Дома у Андерса их ждали бесконечные списки из идей, предположений и слухов, которые они составляли по мере возможности, а также список книг, которые навскидку вспомнил Дориан и которые могли бы оказаться им полезными. Возможно, поэтому маги и не торопились домой, просто наслаждаясь ночной прогулкой впервые за долгое время. Прежде они не слишком уж и хорошо общались, чтобы ценить их тихие деньки в деревне, да и Дориан никак не мог приучить себя к лишениям. Позже — бесконечные погони и ощущение скоротечности времени, страх за жизнь друг друга и пошатнувшееся здоровье целителя. Но теперь он чувствовал себя куда лучше, словно помимо действий Справедливости, само место помогало магу, избавляя его от невзгод.</p>
<p>– Какие у нас планы на завтра?</p>
<p>Андерс сцепил руки за спиной в замок, размышляя. Первым делом нужно было добыть какие-нибудь книги, которые требовали долгого изучения, и стоило поговорить с Гарретом.</p>
<p>– Я предлагаю с самого утра наведаться к Хоуку. У него огромная библиотека и я думаю, он нас пустит в нее, если конечно, нам удастся весь этот разговор о прошлом и будущем.</p>
<p>– Ты считаешь, что может не получиться? - Дориан хмыкнул, повернув голову к блондину. – Гарррет не рассказал, что написал себе?</p>
<p>– Да если бы. Он еще и запечатал письмо, настрого запретив его открывать и даже пытаться прочесть. Когда так делают, я подозреваю, что он написал что-то обо мне, но вполне возможно, что я себя накручиваю. Не знаю. Да и... если честно, мне всё равно. Главное чтобы это подействовало.</p>
<p>– Подействует. Знаешь, за всё то время, что я оказался знакомым с Хоуком, я отчётливо понял одну вещь. Какие бы безумные и нелогичные вещи бы не происходили, он никогда бы не отказался от своих друзей, и помощь им стоит у него на первом месте. Поэтому... - Дориан положил руку на плечо Андерсу, слегка сжав пальцы.</p>
<p>     Тот улыбался, глядя ему в ответ так солнечно и тепло, что тевинтерец даже на мгновение задохнулся, сбиваясь с мысли и ощущая острое, практически непреодолимое желание притянуть блондина к себе и поцеловать.</p>
<p>     Он прикусил щеку изнутри и отвернулся, прервав момент и чувствуя себя от этого отвратительно.</p>
<p>     В больнице, к счастью, никого не оказалось: пациенты редко оставались в ночь, только самые тяжелые или требующие постоянного внимания. Никто не хотел мешать добродушному целителю, который даже деньги не всегда брал за свои труды. Мужчины умылись в бадье и принялись готовиться ко сну. Андерс возился в спальне, укладывая вкусно пахнущий сеном и травами матрас и подушки, а Дориан думал, устраиваться ли ему на койке для пациентов, или же знакомо составлять скамьи. За этим его и застал Андерс, замерев за его спиной со сложенной в руках мантией.</p>
<p>– Ты идёшь? Нужно затушить тут все свечи.</p>
<p>– Я думал... сдвинуть скамьи, - снова эта неловкость, словно оба враз забыли, как можно разговаривать.</p>
<p>– Перестань, - горячая рука сжала плечо Дориана, практически в точности отзеркалив его недавний жест. – Ночами тут слишком холодно. Пойдём.</p>
<p>     Павус только согласно кивнул, помогая затушить свечи и в полной темноте следуя за блондином.</p>
<p>     Холодно, как же. Словно они буквально вчера не спали в этом же самом доме, но оба промолчали, удобно устраиваясь под одним одеялом и мигом проваливаясь в сон.</p>
<p>     Рано утром пойти к Гаррету не получилось — оба просто бессовестно проспали, пригревшись друг к другу. Разбудил их только шум чужих шагов и грохот уроненной деревянной кружки. Андерс поднял голову со смуглого плеча и нехотя попытался убрать с себя закинутую ногу, при этом не разбудив самого Дориана. За этим его и застал сам Хоук, привычно и шумно зашедший в спальню. На мгновение тот замер на середине фразы, вперившись в эту весьма недвусмысленную картину и попятился прочь, пробормотав что-то похожее на «я подожду лучше там».</p>
<p>– Он точно сам не уйдёт? - голос тевинтерца был хриплым со сна. Он тоже проснулся, но не открывал глаз и не убирал руку с талии Андерса, который только хохотнул от его слов.</p>
<p>– Его теперь даже Архидемон отсюда не выгонит. Так что нужно вставать, пока он не очнулся и не решил брать нас штурмом.</p>
<p>Выудив из собственных запасов пару рубашек, Андерс поделился одеждой с магом и вышел к другу, на ходу собирая волосы шнурком.</p>
<p>– Что-то случилось или ты просто решил наведаться в гости?  </p>
<p>     Хоук оторвал взгляд от стоящих на полке зелий, взглянул на блондина и вновь густо покраснел — словно малолетний пацан, а не воин с горой мышц.</p>
<p>– Да я... ты ж сам звал, помнишь? - он помялся, но всё же не утерпел и озвучил свою мысль. – Я не знал что вы вместе. Ты уж прости, больше не буду к тебе так врываться.</p>
<p>– О, ты всё не правильно понял. Мы просто друзья.  Вчера как-то перебрали и уснули как есть.</p>
<p>Андерс уверенно кивнул, не замечая сразу вышедшего из спальни Дориана. Тот сперва показался мрачным, но через какое-то мгновение улыбнулся Хоуку и удобно устроился на краю одной из коек.</p>
<p>– Гаррет, мы действительно хотели с тобой поговорить. Лучше, конечно, у тебя дома, но раз уж тут посторонних нет, то можно так, - Дориан не желал показать, что слышал их разговор, поэтому решил брать быка за рога, доставая из под свитков припрятанное письмо. – Скажу честно, я не знаю как лучше — сначала рассказать как есть, а потом дать прочитать тебе письмо или наоборот. Но если в двух словах…</p>
<p>– В двух словах это письмо тебе от тебя самого из будущего, - Андерс перебил его и забрал письмо, едва не выдернув его из рук тевинтерца.</p>
<p>     Стойкое ощущение, что прекрасное утро осыпалось прахом, не покидало Дориана. Ему отчаянно хотелось, чтобы Хоук и не приходил, а они вдвоем продолжали нежиться на кровати, просто наслаждаясь покоем.</p>
<p>     Гаррет удивленно похлопал глазами и забрал письмо, вскрывая печать. Собственный почерк он узнал мгновенно — написано было много, Хоук не поскупился на слова себе же. Поначалу он хмурился, но спустя еще несколько строк не глядя сел на свободную скамью, торопливо бегая глазами по строкам. Изредка он смотрел на магов, правда, теперь по-новому. Растерянность уступила место цепкому и жесткому взгляду, с которым тевинтерец прежде не был знаком. Никто ни слова не проронил, пока он не отложил письмо в сторону. Хоук потер пальцами глаза и откинулся назад, переваривая всё, что свалилось ему на голову. Не будучи магом, все тонкости событий он упустил, но общий расклад вещей всё же ему был ясен. В истинности письма сомневаться не приходилось: помимо фактов, о которых знал только он, там было написано и еще кое-что, некие советы от него же из будущего, насчет которых он хотел хорошенько подумать в одиночестве.</p>
<p>– Не зря мне Варрик сказал, что ты выглядишь так, будто за одну ночь накинул пару лет не в самом хорошем смысле. Он заметил. А я махнул рукой и решил, что ты просто не выспался, - Гаррет фыркнул и спешно спрятал письмо в свой карман, решив перечитать его на досуге, а после сжечь, как и просил в письме другой Хоук.</p>
<p>– Я понял про ваши эти прыжки во времени и понял, что ты  болен, - Хоук внимательно взглянул на Андерса, и, дождавшись согласного кивка, продолжил. – У нас только три месяца на то, чтобы спасти тебя от смерти, всё верно?</p>
<p>– Значит, ты нам поможешь? - голос целителя дрогнул, искренне переживая за его ответ.</p>
<p>– Это даже не обговаривается. Само собой. В письме не было ни слова о том, что произойдёт в будущем, кроме того, что всё будет дерьмово, если вы не справитесь с задачей, о которой я ничего не должен знать. Я не понимаю этих ваших... - он изобразил руками магические пассы и скривился, – но если нужна будет моя помощь в чём-то, то смело обращайтесь. Я соберу остальных и позову вас, чтобы мы предупредили всех о вашей... ситуации. Кроме Карвера и Себастьяна по некоторым причинам… и я даже догадываюсь, каким. В общем... разберёмся.</p>
<p>     Хоук поднялся на ноги и едва не пошатнулся, когда подошедший к нему Андерс крепко и как-то судорожно его обнял, утыкаясь носом в широкое плечо.</p>
<p>– Спасибо тебе. Я... - Гаррет погладил его по спине и мягко отстранил от себя, делая шаг к выходу.</p>
<p>– Всё хорошо, правда. Просто дайте мне денёк переварить всю информацию.</p>
<p>– Гаррет? - Хоук оглянулся на Дориана, не ожидая, что тот его окликнет. – Скажи, можно ли будет воспользоваться твоей библиотекой в поисках информации о скверне?</p>
<p>– О, само собой, в любое время. Я предупрежу всех в доме. И заодно вам стоит посмотреть книги у Фенриса, если, конечно, он не сжёг их всех в камине. В его доме некогда жил тевинтерский магистр, и вполне вероятно, что что-то могло остаться после него. Андерс проводит тебя в любой из домов.</p>
<p>     Откланявшись в шутку, Гаррет вышел, и маги остались наедине. Успокоившись и даже улыбнувшись себе, воодушевленный блондин занялся бытовыми делами, а Дориан некоторое время просто наблюдал за ним, колеблясь между тем, чтобы расспросить того про «просто друзья» и оставить всё как есть. Перевесило всё же второе — ведь кто знает, может быть, он один такой дурак, сердце которого не стоит на месте. Быстро переодевшись и схватив яблоко из миски, он ретировался на рынок под предлогом того, что хотел поискать информацию у торговцев.</p>
<p>     Андерс тревожно взглянул ему вслед, поджав губы, но не остановил Дориана, перестав создавать видимость активности по дому в тот же момент, когда перестала колыхаться ткань на двери. В некоторых вопросах он был слишком труслив, чтобы делать так, как этого просило сердце.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Одному находиться на рынке было непривычно. Павус уже пятый раз ловил себя на том, что собирался повернуть голову и уже привычно спросить о чём-то Андерса или поделиться колкой шуткой, пришедшей ему на ум. Тевинтерец никогда раньше не замечал за собой подобной привязанности — да в самом деле, он же раньше был вполне самостоятельным! Более того — прежде он даже получал удовольствие от того, что находился в центре внимания, но сейчас, даже порядком обтесавшийся образ всё равно привлекал множество взглядов среди разномастной толпы жителей Киркволла. А еще его грызла обида: с одной стороны его радовало то, как счастливо чувствовал себя Андерс, но с другой куда сложнее было осознавать, что всё его внимание больше не приковано к одному Дориану. Воспитанный иначе, нежно взрастивший свое эго, тевинтерец чувствовал себя ребенком, у которого отбирали любимую игрушку, которая, по факту, ему даже не принадлежала. Понимать это было отвратительно, как, впрочем, и вариться в этих эмоциях, раз за разом прокручивая их у себя в голове. Да и с чего Павус вообще решил, что Андерс хоть немного испытывает нечто подобное? Они не говорили друг другу ничего, что могло дать бы повод. Дориан ощущал себя разбитым и непривычно одиноким — но возвращаться в больницу не хотел, пока не успокоится окончательно. Он попытался сосредоточить свое внимание на небольшом, но весьма разнообразном рынке Киркволла, где, казалось, продают самые немыслимые товары. Скептически пройдясь взглядом по «самым роскошным тканям Тедаса», оценив оружейную лавку, Дориан все же нашел небольшую стойку с книгами. Их было немного, поэтому мужчина пробежал их взглядом и разочаровано вздохнул, не скрывая досады.</p>
<p>– Неужели не нашли ничего подходящего? - продавец, седовласый старик, обвёл тевинтерца удивительно цепким и внимательным взглядом.</p>
<p>– Увы. То, что я ищу, не так легко найти в простых книгах. Словно пытаться уловить вкус определенной виноградины в бокале вина, - Дориан осторожно вернул книгу на место и вежливо улыбнулся торговцу.</p>
<p>– Неужто ты о магии крови? Эта сила не даст тебе ничего, а заберет в цену всё, что было тебе дорого.</p>
<p>     Павус выругался, негодующе нахмурив брови. Он никогда бы не стал себя связывать с подобным. И только после до него дошло, что именно ему предлагали.</p>
<p>– Нет, ни за что. Я... - выжидающе посмотрев в блёклые глаза старика, Дориан всё же решился ему раскрыть карты. Понизив голос и наклонившись ближе, он договорил: – Я ищу любую информацию о скверне и том, как исцелить от нее Стража.</p>
<p>     Мужчина хрипло рассмеялся, схватив сухими длинными пальцами некроманта за плечо. Он веселился, но его глаза оставались колючими и холодными, как лёд. Дориану на короткое мгновение даже стало не по себе.</p>
<p>– Вот уж нет, сынок. Ты совершаешь ошибку, пытаясь разведать то, что куда больше, чем просто новая школа магии. Не пытайся распутать клубок. Просто найди достаточно острый нож, чтобы разрезать нитку, - Павус не выдержал и всё же отвел взгляд, тут же ощущая, что снова может дышать. – Впрочем, твоё дело, слушать ли простого торговца.</p>
<p>     Моргнув, Дориан вновь увидел перед собой просто дряхлого старика, в котором и в помине не было ничего такого жуткого и пугающего. И словно не было их разговора секунду назад. Коротко кивнув ему, Дориан на деревянных ногах отошёл от прилавка, а после и вовсе направился как можно дальше от рынка, пока не оказался в пустом переулке, где и смог, наконец, перевести дыхание. Жизнь его давно научила тому, что не бывает простых совпадений и ничего не происходит просто так. Он раз за разом прогонял в голове слова старика, пытаясь ухватиться за какую-то идею, но никак не мог понять, какую. Азарт охотника за знаниями вовсю охватил тевинтерца, и личные обиды утихли и ушли на задний план. Хотелось побежать к Андерсу и привычно поделиться с ним своей идеей. Но вместо этого он покружил по городу и уже вечером завалился в таверну, где и нашёл Варрика. Удивительно было встретить гнома в одиночестве. Впрочем, тот казался занятым, увлеченно сочиняя одну из своих книг. Он даже не оторвал от своих записей голову, а только кивнул, указав перемазанными чернилами пальцами на стул напротив.</p>
<p>– А я всё ждал, когда ты заявишься,  - Дориан удивлённо вскинул брови и взглянул на гнома. Пожалуй, Варрик один из немногих, кто вообще не изменился. – Ты думаешь, я не замечу, что ты тщательно подбирал слова при разговоре со мной и совершенно глупо выдавал себя, когда был отвлечён чем-то?</p>
<p>     Он сделал глоток из большой деревянной кружки и внимательно посмотрел на тевинтерца, который сейчас и сам не понимал, как вести себя. Его уверенность в себе крошилась в обществе Варрика — казалось, что и не было прыжков во времени. И гном был хоть и призрачной, но его связью с привычным миром. И не доверять ему было просто невозможно — пожалуй, из всех знакомых Павуса Варрик был одной из самых верных и честных персон.</p>
<p>– Так что рассказывай, откуда ты меня знаешь и кто ты такой на самом деле.</p>
<p>     И Дориан не выдержал. Он чувствовал себя как на исповеди в храме, не скрываясь и полностью изливая душу задумчивому гному. Даже пришедшую немногим позже Изабелу Варрик отправил восвояси одним лишь взглядом. Дориан говорил с самого начала, как и Андерсу когда-то, только теперь он не скрывал никаких эмоций и его рассказ был щедро сдобрен личными впечатлениями и переживаниями. На улице давно стемнело, а стол перед мужчинами уже вовсю был заставлен пустыми кувшинами из-под вина и остатками ужина. А Дориан продолжал говорить, хотя собственный голос уже подводил его. Варрик, к удивлению, перебил его только пару раз, уточняя детали, но в целом был просто замечательным слушателем.</p>
<p>– Посверкунчик, значит? - гном тяжело откинулся в своем кресле, сцепив руки в замок. Он не казался шокированным, как Хоук, которому пришлось объяснять всё дважды, а то и трижды, пока у магов не кончилось терпение. Варрик даже не переживал так открыто, как Андерс. И Дориан ему был очень благодарен за подобную реакцию. – В принципе, это объясняет столь резкое изменение в нашем маге. Уж не ожидал, что мой вечер окажется столь богатым на истории, но я крайне рад подобной пище для ума. Выходит, в таких подробностях о будущем знаю только я? И Гаррет — в меньшей мере?</p>
<p>     Дориан кивнул, просто не в силах выдавить из себя еще хоть пару слов. Именно сейчас он чувствовал себя отчаянно уставшим и разбитым. Он и сам не знал, чего ждать от Варрика — поддержки или совета, поэтому просто сидел и наблюдал, вместе с тем ощущая невиданную лёгкость от того, что просто поделился всем, что накопилось на сердце.</p>
<p>– Зная будущее, будет гораздо проще не совершать ошибок и делать их намеренно. Правда, и жить станет не так интересно. Но спасибо тебе за честность, в любом случае, - гном усмехнулся и похлопал рукой по рукописи. – Говоришь, эта малышка станет одной из самых популярных моих книг? Пожалуй, мне стоит уделить ей побольше внимания. А что насчет остального... Мне нужно будет подумать. Не бывает безвыходных ситуаций, просто способы решения проблем могут быть весьма нетрадиционными. Благо у нас есть время, - Дориан улыбнулся благодарно и кивнул, искренне радуясь, что нашел себе поддержку, а быть может и друга в лице Варрика. – А что насчёт Андерса... Вы взрослые мальчики, разберетесь сами. И Гаррет уже не ребенок, хотя, кажется, пора ему уже намекнуть что игнорирование проблемы это не способ с ней бороться. Ему нужно будет выбрать между... ох, не силён я в этих ваших сердечных делах. Ну и закрутили вы, конечно... - Варрик хмыкнул и потер лоб ладонью, словно услышанное просто не умещалось в его голове. – Я напишу кое-кому, может мне помогут с твоей проблемой. А пока лучше иди, мы и так тут здорово засиделись.</p>
<p>     Дориан встал и к собственному удивлению покачнулся, схватившись за край стола. Выпитое вино словно только сейчас разом ударило в голову, отчего приятно зашумело в ушах.</p>
<p>– Я доберусь, всё нормально, - он отмахнулся от подскочившего гнома и широко улыбнулся ему. – Спасибо, что выслушал. Мне это было нужно.</p>
<p>     Прохладный воздух снаружи таверны тут же отозвался толпой мурашек по телу. Тёплого плаща не хватало, но это было даже к лучшему — быстрее голова прочистится от вина. Павус шел неторопливо и к больнице пришел уже глубокой ночью, даже не особо задумавшись над собственной дорогой. Его встретило уютное потрескивание дров в очаге, уже привычный аромат травяных сборов... и вполне уверенная пощечина, от которой Дориан едва не откусил собственный язык. Перед ним, гневно сверкающий глазами и заметно дрожащий, стоял Андерс, который словно и сам не верил, что нашел в себе силы для удара.</p>
<p>– Где тебя носило?!</p>
<p>– Прости, дорогуша, я задержался на работе, - он хохотнул, правда, тут же почувствовал шутку неуместной. Под тяжелым взглядом блондина он потер челюсть и прошёл поближе к очагу, вытягивая к огню замерзшие руки. – Ладно, правда, извини. Я разговорился с Варриком и мы не заметили, как пролетело время.</p>
<p>– Я думал, с тобой что-то случилось... Мы с Хоуком даже прочесали на несколько раз город, мы и Висельник проверили, но вас не увидели. Ты ушел утром просто до рынка и всё! Не стоит забывать, что храмовники даже в это время ненавидят магов и вдруг ты... Я не знал что делать. Я...</p>
<p>     В два шага сократив расстояние, Дориан крепко обнял Андерса, положив острый подбородок ему на макушку. Кто бы мог подумать, что Андерс так будет переживать за него... Он гладил напряжённую спину и едва ощутимо покачивал блондина в своих руках, пока тот не успокоился и не расслабился.</p>
<p>– Прости за челюсть, - оторвав голову от плеча тевинтерца, Андерс поднял руку и погладил кончиками пальцев смуглую кожу.</p>
<p>     Целительная магия лазурными искрами тут же отозвалась хозяину и вмиг убрала и боль, и следы от удара, словно ничего и не было. Дориан перехватил его ладонь, задержав на мгновение подольше возле своей щеки, и коротко погладил ее большим пальцем.</p>
<p>– Ничего, я заслужил. Я и вправду не планировал так задерживаться. Я не знаю, почему, но рассказал всё Варрику. Совсем всё. От начала и до конца. К счастью, он воспринял это просто отлично и у нас теперь есть еще один союзник. Я предлагаю завтра пройтись по всем доступным библиотекам и составить план действий.</p>
<p>     Между магами возникло совершенно уютное и комфортное чувство, которое они оба слишком боялись разрушить, и остаток ночи они свели к ничего не значащим разговорам и простым бытовым делам. Об утреннем инциденте они даже и не вспоминали, словно его и не было вовсе.</p>
<p>     С тех пор дни полетели стремительно, сменяя один другим, и эта ежедневная рутина даже нравилась Дориану. Постепенно он вливался в компанию Хоука, совершал с ними вылазки на берег и, под внимательным наблюдением Андерса, пытался не изменить историю раньше времени. Если бы не тоска по Тевинтеру и своим друзьям, Павус бы даже задумался о том, чтобы остаться в этом времени и в этом месте — настолько оно казалось мирным вопреки всем рассказам и хроникам, что ему довелось читать. А что касается расследований — иногда казалось, что сама магия не позволяет им заглянуть дальше того, что они знают. В больнице Андерса возле их кровати уже выстроились целые стопки книг, которые доставались всеми честными и не очень <em>путями</em><em>. </em> Но во всех них было сказано исключительно про сам обряд посвящения и максимум о том, как стражи уходят на тропы, когда близится их время. Дориан не терял надежды, а вот Андерс, казалось, просто решил ждать своего часа. Он улыбался, помогал искать информацию, но собственной инициативы не проявлял. Впрочем, инициативы от Хоука хватало на двоих. Он даже написал письмо своему родственнику, который — удивительно — оказался ТЕМ САМЫМ Серым, который в своё время убил Архидемона и остановил Мор. Правда, ответа до сих пор не приходило, но Гаррет уверял, что найти Амелла всегда было довольно сложно.</p>
<p>     Из отведённого им времени прошел месяц, за который толком ничего и не происходило. Дориан успел познакомиться с зеркалом, что стояло у Мерриль дома, и выразительно промолчал на этот счёт в ответ на такой же немой вопрос Андерса. Успел лично познакомиться с Мередит, которая оказалась крайне неприятной особой и, к удивлению, там же встретил и Каллена. Лелиану он увидел исключительно на расстоянии, но даже этого хватило, чтобы в душе приятно отозвались собственные воспоминания. Новой информации о стражах не было. Вообще. Дориан даже рискнул ещё раз встретиться со Справедливостью, но тот только озвучил оставшееся у них время и напрочь игнорировал нежданного гостя. Скверна пожирала его заметно сильнее, и казалось, что дух действительно с трудом удерживает тянущееся к нему проклятие.</p>
<p>     Во время очередного вечера в таверне, Хоук достал из кармана какой-то амулет и бросил его перед собой, гипнотизируя взглядом.</p>
<p>– Надо призвать Флемет и попробовать поговорить с ней, - Мерриль странно охнула и прижалась к боку Изабелы, словно одно упоминание о ведьме приводило её в ужас.</p>
<p>– Ты думаешь, она откликнется? - Андерс скептически посмотрел на своего друга и покачал головой.</p>
<p>За последний месяц болезнь вновь начала отвоёвывать свое: блондин казался ещё бледнее обычного и очень быстро уставал. К счастью, чёрных следов пока было не слишком много — Дориан пристально следил за ними.</p>
<p>– А почему и нет? Маргаритка ведь может помочь с обрядом.</p>
<p>     Варрик подтянул к себе амулет, рассматривая его — ничего особого, просто безделушка, которую драконица вручила Хоуку в свое время. В любом случае, попробовать стоило. Хоть это и шло вразрез с теми событиями, что помнил Андерс, знания Флемет как ведьмы и как богини могли бы помочь им или хотя бы направить на нужный путь. Следующим шагом была подготовка к походу. Дориан предлагал оставить Андерса в городе, но тот вовсю упирался, и в итоге их спор растянулся на добрых полчаса, в конце которых даже терпеливый тевинтерец просто закатил глаза и сдался. Сбор был запланирован на утро, так что их посиделки были довольно быстро свёрнуты и все были отправлены по домам. Андерс, оказавшийся один на один со своими мыслями, в очередной раз ощутил как время убегает меж пальцев. Он даже начал проставлять палочки на обрывке пергамента по количеству дней, что у него остались. Думать об этом и видеть на бумаге сколько дней ему осталось жить было страшно. Мужчина просто боялся не успеть. Где-то на краю сознания вспыхнула идея что неплохо было бы составить список дел. Просто желаний, которые он хотел бы осуществить до “того самого” дня. Но у целителя не было времени даже на это. Андерсу откровенно было страшно.</p>
<p>     В итоге утром они собрались небольшим отрядом: Мерриль, которая и должна будет провести обряд, Гаррет, который будет говорить с Флемет и, уж если та позволит, то продолжит разговор сам Дориан. Андерс же шёл в очаровательном и упрямом комплекте, ни на минуту не сомневаясь в том, что его целительская магия еще не раз им пригодится. Путь через эльфийское кладбище с Дорианом оказался несравнимо проще. С мертвецами он обходился играючи, расчищая им дорогу к вершине горы, а вот разбойники и злобные дикие звери оказались уделом Гаррета и Мерриль. Сразу чувствовалось, как эти двое гармонично держались в бою, прикрывая друг друга. Хоук даже пошутил, что ему не хватает Фенриса под боком — его было решено оставить в Киркволле, но он и не слишком рвался связываться «со всей этой вашей магией». К вершине они поднялись к полудню. Мерриль не казалась такой уж уверенной в их затее, но послушно принялась читать заклинания. На её магию откликалась вся природа вокруг. Это было удивительно и слегка пугало — последний раз Дориан ощущал на себе подобную силу, когда Инквизитор решил искупаться самостоятельно в древнем эльфийском источнике. Против воли хотелось отойти от алтаря подальше, но тевинтерец упорно стоял, краем глаза замечая такого же хмурого и собранного Гаррета. С последними словами эльфийки, тот опустил амулет в жертвенную чашу и вскинул голову к небу, словно пытаясь рассмотреть что-то из облаков.</p>
<p>– Мне казалось, мы уже расплатились с тобой, Хоук, - все резко обернулись, невольно вздрогнув от звучания бархатного голоса Флемет.</p>
<p>     Она появилась из ниоткуда,  гордая и величественная. Медленно подошла к Гаррету и остановилась перед ним, словно не замечая остальных.</p>
<p>– Прости, что потревожили тебя, но нам нужна твоя помощь, - Гаррет был на голову выше ведьмы и крупнее в два раза, но сейчас казался в сравнении с ней просто жалким, хотя он и пытался держать себя в руках. – Мы не знали, к кому обратиться...</p>
<p>     Флемет подняла руку, прерывая его рассказ, и обернулась, впиваясь тяжелым взглядом в Дориана. Тот тяжело сглотнул, ощущая бесконечное и пугающее давление магии, которое прошлось по всему телу и заглянуло в самые дальние уголки его разума. Всего мгновение, а тевинтерец уже ощущал себя выпотрошенной рыбой, но продолжал стоять, судорожно опираясь на собственный посох.</p>
<p>– Что же ты прячешься за спиной Хоука, путешественник? Раз уж это тебе нужна моя помощь, то и говори за себя, - она ухмыльнулась, но сила ее магии не отпускала. Словно ведьма только и ждала, когда маг не выдержит и упадет на колени перед ней.</p>
<p>– Я не прячусь, - он гордо вздернул подбородок, голова тут же отозвалась ноющей болью, что вызвало только усмешку у Флемет. – Я ищу лекарства от Скверны, чтобы спасти своего друга.</p>
<p>     Хохот старой ведьмы неприятно ударил по слуху, подхваченный ветром. Флемет смеялась, и смех её больше напоминал воронье карканье.</p>
<p>– Просто ради друга не совершают невозможного. Твой друг должен умереть, не пытайся переделать историю.</p>
<p>– Нет, - сделав над собой неимоверное усилие, Дориан всё же выпрямил спину и сделал шаг к ведьме. – Прошу, помоги нам или просто дай совет. Я обращаюсь и к ведьме диких земель и к духу, которого ты носишь. Я не знаю в этом времени никого мудрее тебя, Митал.</p>
<p>     Где-то сбоку вздрогнула Мерриль, в шоке глядя на замершую Флемет. Ведьма разом растеряла свое веселье и ее глаза вспыхнули лазурью, до боли знакомой Дориану. Она произнесла что-то на эльфийском, всего одну фразу, после чего поднялся страшный ветер, который тут же подхватил с земли песок и мелкие камни. Хоук и его маги невольно закрыли руками глаза и зажмурились, а когда ветер так же резко утих, Флемет с ними уже не было.</p>
<p>– Что она сказала... - Дориан не узнал свой голос. Он хрипел так, словно маг сорвал его от крика.</p>
<p>– Она... - Мерриль мялась, бросая тревожные взгляды в сторону целителя. – «Ещё не пришло время для лекарства. Смерть неотвратима, но каждый видит в ней то, что хочет видеть. Ты живешь со смертью и всё еще ее боишься?»</p>
<p>– И это всё?! - Гаррет взорвался, со злостью забирая амулет и заталкивая его в карман. – Да это просто смешно! В том, что она наговорила, просто нет смысла!</p>
<p>– Ошибаешься. Эльфийские боги никогда не говорят без смысла, - Павусу казалось, что он произнёс эту фразу сквозь толщу воды. Он боролся с собой, пытаясь ухватить смысл, сказанный Флемет, но ему это никак не удавалось.</p>
<p>– Дориан! - тревожный голос Андерса казался едва различимым.</p>
<p>Всё вокруг странно плыло и казалось каким-то заторможенным, похожим на сон. Тевинтерец попытался обернуться на голос, но темнота мягко приняла его в свои объятия.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Очнулся Дориан уже в постели, укрытый до самого подбородка мягким одеялом. В комнате было темно, но знакомые ароматы сухих трав и притирок говорили о том, что маг находится в больнице. Он попытался встать, махнул рукой неаккуратно и что-то смахнул со стоящего рядом стула. На звук разбившегося стекла тут же явился целитель. Он мягко надавил на плечи Дориана, не позволяя ему встать, и коснулся ладонью лба.</p>
<p>– Тише, всё хорошо. Слава Андрасте, ты очнулся, - Андерс шептал, успокаивающе поглаживая мужчину по плечу. – Что-то болит? Хочешь пить?</p>
<p>– Я... - Дориан закашлялся, и в губы ему тут же толкнулась чашка с холодной водой, которую он жадно выпил, половину пролив на себя. Собственные руки дрожали и не слушались, <em>мысли в голове путались, не складываясь в цельную картину.</em> Дориан совершенно не понимал, что произошло и как он тут оказался.</p>
<p>– Флемет... - говорить внятно тоже не выходило. Под давлением ласковых рук, Павус всё-таки откинулся на подушку и попытался расслабиться, прикрыв глаза.</p>
<p>     Судя по звукам, Андерс смёл разбившийся флакон от зелья и сел на стул рядом с Дорианом, встревоженный и заметно уставший.</p>
<p>– Прошло больше недели. Ты упал как подкошенный там, у алтаря и никак не приходил в себя. Это было не похоже на обычную лихорадку и я никак не мог привести тебя в чувство, заклинания просто не работали. Я не знал что делать.</p>
<p>– Что?! Неделя?! - первая волна паники ледяной рукой стиснула его сердце. - Надеюсь... я не наговорил лишнего, - криво улыбнувшись, Дориан нашел руку Андерса и сжал её в своей. Целитель никак не прокомментировал его фразу, тут же отведя взгляд. – Это всё Флемет. Она словно пыталась размазать меня по земле своей магией. Или ей не понравилось, что я обратился напрямую к Митал. Не знаю.</p>
<p>     Дориана немного знобило и тонкое одеяло не слишком помогало ему в этом.</p>
<p>– В прошлый раз при встрече с ней Хоук чувствовал себя нормально...</p>
<p>– В прошлый раз вы её и не вызывали ради личных целей, - Дориан фыркнул, повернув к целителю голову, – да еще и не просили от нее решения подобной задачи. Морриган не раз говорила, какой у её матушки скверный характер. А ещё... мне кажется, она всё прочла. В моей голове — и о времени, и о будущем. Касаемо её оно весьма безрадостное, и я думаю, это её и взбесило.</p>
<p>– Главное, что теперь с тобой всё в порядке. Пусть даже мы ничего не добились.</p>
<p>     Андерс попытался встать, но Дориан ему не позволил, уцепившись в его предплечье так крепко, как мог, хотя руки по прежнему отказывались его слушаться.</p>
<p>– Даже не думай отчаиваться. Флемет была права. Я — некромант. И я не должен бояться смерти. Я думаю, мы с тобой что-то упускаем...</p>
<p>– Не сейчас. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Постарайся уснуть, а завтра мы соберемся у Хоука, если ты наберешься сил.</p>
<p>     Дориан просто не нашел в себе силы спорить с целителем и просто отложил все вопросы до следующего дня, слабость накрывала волнами и в какой-то момент маг просто провалился в глубокий исцеляющий сон.</p>
<p>     Они собрались в большой комнате у камина, отправив всю прислугу по домам. Хотя Гаррет и объявлял всеобщий сбор, в гостиной у него оказались лишь Фенрис, Варрик, Мерриль и оба мага. Они не торопились приступать к главной теме, а просто вполне мирно обсуждали последние новости, словно боясь подойти к разговору. Первым не выдержал Варрик. Он обвёл всех присутствующих пристальным взглядом и словно случайно обронил:</p>
<p>– А вам не кажется, что нам стоит начать с другого края?</p>
<p>– О чём ты? - Андерс нахмурился, с интересом взглянув на гнома.</p>
<p>     Он устроился в кресле, забравшись в него едва ли не с ногами. Уют дома Гаррета не шёл ни в какое сравнение с его больницей, пусть даже он её и нежно любил.</p>
<p>– Ты хочешь избежать взрыва? - Павус невольно старался держаться к целителю ближе, удобно опираясь на спинку его кресла и покачивая бокалом с вином в свободной руке.</p>
<p>     Гном хмыкнул, покачав головой. Он выглядел уставшим, словно ни разу не отдыхал с тех пор, как они беседовали с Дорианом.</p>
<p>– Да вот знаешь, я прикинул и так, и эдак — и получается, что взрыва нам не избежать. Ведь именно из-за него произошло то, что произошло в будущем у Дориана, так? Сам факт взорвавшейся церкви играет немалую роль. А вот уменьшить количество жертв нам вполне под силу.</p>
<p>– И что ты предлагаешь? Выкурить всех прислужниц Андрасте и просто разнести здание? Не то, чтобы это было настолько сложно, но ведь сразу станет понятно, что мы тут замешаны. Или выгонять их придется как-то незаметно.</p>
<p>     Мерриль молчала, только опасливо переводила взгляд с одного мужчины на другого. Как, впрочем, отмалчивался и Фенрис. Последний вообще никак не одобрял их террористические порывы, но он был верен Хоуку, а значит, готов лезть за ним в любое пекло.</p>
<p>– А вот тут, золотко, не всё так просто, - Варрик хмыкнул и подлил себе еще вина. – Посверкунчик сказал, что вся эта круговерть с церковью началась именно со смерти Верховной жрицы. Если мы просто взорвем церковь  — это их оскорбит, но не более того.</p>
<p>– ... вы же не собираетесь и вправду убивать Эльтину?! - Мерриль в ужасе взглянула на гнома, прикрыв рот ладошкой.</p>
<p>     Временами Мерриль бывала слишком… ребёнком, и эта искренняя наивность её слов зачастую обескураживала друзей. Эльфийка словно существовала в двух ипостасях: то излучала восторг и непробиваемое жизнелюбие, то хладнокровно резала себе ладонь, чтобы с помощью демонических сил отправить на тот свет как можно больше противников; и к этим резким переменам её состояния до сих пор было нелегко привыкнуть. Вот и сейчас произнесённое ею невольно заставило присутствующих замяться и ненадолго замолчать, подбирая слова.</p>
<p>– Как бы так сказать... Лучше один, чем сотни, верно? - Дориан, пожалуй, соглашался с мнением гнома. И если уж у них была возможность спасти хоть десяток человек, это стоило сделать. В первую очередь ради Андерса. – Тогда встречный вопрос. Как разделить Жрицу и остальных? По крайней мере, сделать так, чтобы это не выглядело уж слишком подозрительно?</p>
<p>     Гаррет предложил устроить пожар, но это могло вызвать обратный эффект — все могли бы побежать внутрь в поисках источника. Дориан предложил воспользоваться слухами о когда-то найденной Урне — но тут было слишком много переменных, которые стоило бы учесть. А еще проблемой был Себастьян, который постоянно торчал в Церкви, и нужно было провернуть всё это, не вызвав у него подозрения и ни к чему не нужного интереса.</p>
<p>– А может просто ее стоит заболтать? Заинтересовать, предложить ей встречу и каким-то образом в это же время вывести всех остальных? - никто не ожидал, что Мерриль вновь подаст голос. Все неожиданно замолчали, чем окончательно смутили эльфийку, но ее идею одобрили единогласно.</p>
<p>– Только вот в твои ораторские способности я не очень верю, Маргаритка. Хоуку в церкви делать нечего — уж слишком много проблем несёт его появление. Магов там не должно быть тем более. Так что я думаю, что это дело стоит поручить мне. Я тут и так самая заинтересованная в судьбе Киркволла персона. Сделаю вид, что осознал важность церкви, заговорю её и... - гном взмахнул руками. – А вы уже сами должны придумать, что делать с остальными. Вот там, кстати, идея с Урной вполне может выгореть.</p>
<p>     Дориан тихо рассмеялся, обведя взглядом всю их компанию и мягко покачав головой.</p>
<p>– Кто бы мог подумать, что я буду получать искреннее удовольствие от составления плана для подрыва церкви. Но с вами я готов подписаться на любую авантюру, -  его глаза искрились от искреннего восторга. Сейчас он особенно понимал Варрика, взахлёб рассказывающего об их безумных приключениях. Он и сам был таким же — влюблённым и окрылённым крепкой дружбой.</p>
<p>– Отлично, взорвем мы эту церковь, и что потом? Расскажи в подробностях, как всё было и к чему это привело, - под внимательным взглядом Гаррета Дориан максимально четко рассказал всё, что успел услышать от Варрика и то, о чем он читал, стараясь не упустить никаких деталей.</p>
<p>     Говоря об убийстве Андерса, маг невольно опустил вниз на светлую макушку, но всё же пересилил себя, возвращаясь к столь тяжелому для него моменту.</p>
<p>– Так что случилось с его телом в итоге? - Варрик сложил руки на столе и навалился на них грудью, словно гончая, почуяв добычу.</p>
<p>– После этого и начался бой с обезумевшей Мередит...</p>
<p>– Да нет, именно с Андерсом. Его похоронили, прилюдно казнили, сожгли?</p>
<p>     Павус сбился на полуслове и замер, лихорадочно вспоминая хоть какие-то подробности.</p>
<p>– А вот не знаю. Серьёзно. Ни малейшего упоминания, хотя я сомневаюсь, что Гаррет бы просто бросил его там. Хоук говорил мне про то, КАК это происходило, про его личные переживания, но ни слова об Андерсе после этого.</p>
<p>     Действительно странная неувязка. Удивительным было и то, что церковь не преминула вдоволь позлорадствовать над смертью их главного революционера, ни Варрик с Хоуком не говорили о его могиле или каком-то прощании. Как Дориан уже успел узнать этих двоих, дружба для них была во главе всего, напрочь перекрывая какие-то ошибки и отличные от собственных взгляды на жизнь.</p>
<p>– А что, если после этого Андерс и исчез? Имею в виду, еще раз. Я, конечно, не совсем поняла принцип ваших перемещений, но если ты забрал его тело и поэтому события пошли дальше, и просто нечего было рассказывать? Словно мы прошлые еще не знали о тебе, но вместо того, чтобы выдернуть Андерса до казни, ты позволил ей случиться?</p>
<p>     Мерриль очень старалась разобраться в том, как влияют их прыжки на события в мире, но постоянно путалась и сбивалась, не понимая, что это за такие повторяющиеся спирали получаются. Но это единственно логичное сравнение, которое ей приходило на ум. И, судя по выражению лица тевинтерца, эльфийка вполне могла предположить правильно.</p>
<p>– Кажется, я только что понял, почему ты в моём времени стала главой целого эльфийского клана. Знаешь, это же гениально. Только теперь вопрос — как мне протащить его через портал с такой раной? Чтобы попасть в нужное время, к заклинанию нужен рисунок, это мы уже поняли. Рисовать его на площади — это идиотское предположение, значит, я должен буду его куда-то отнести, пока все остальные будут увлечены Мередит и вашей компанией. Но при этом все должны будут увидеть, что Андерс мёртв.</p>
<p>– Да я не смогу его убить! - вспыхнул Гаррет, стиснув кулаки до побелевших костяшек. – Я просто не верю, что я убил его когда-то! Даже если он и совершил то, что совершил, но убить друга просто потому что Мередит сказала об этом... Да это невозможно! Я даже просто ударить его не смогу кинжалом!  </p>
<p>– Гаррет, ты должен... - Андерс подал голос едва ли не впервые, устало и печально взглянув на Хоука из своего кресла.</p>
<p>– Чёрта с два я должен! Мы обойдемся без убийства или ты просто сделаешь вид что умираешь, а я просто, не знаю, сделаю вид что ударил и… Я. Не. Буду. Поднимать на тебя руку.</p>
<p>     Гаррет скрипнул зубами, опустив голову. Он не мог переступить через себя и сделать плохо тому, кто ему дорог, как бы его не заставляли. К тому же это был Андерс — невообразимо добрый и душевный человек, если не вспоминать о его приступах «справедливости», который, к слову, уже очень давно не появлялся.</p>
<p>– Хватит вам уже. Я это сделаю, - Фенрис подошел ближе, уверенно сжав плечо Гаррета.</p>
<p>– Но Дориан сказал...</p>
<p>– Мало что он сказал. Подумаешь — история запишет его убийство на меня, а не тебя. Это вообще ничего не изменит.</p>
<p>     Дориан едва не запнулся, рывком подходя к эльфу и полушутливо целуя его в щеку. Тот оказался настолько шокирован, что даже не сопротивлялся, только смотрел на тевинтерца огромными глазами и мертвой хваткой держался за Гаррета.</p>
<p>– Ты просто гений, ворчун! Когда мы встречались с Хоуком, он был смертельно пьян, рассказывая про события на площади. Он страдал, рассказывая, что убил Андерса, но потом словно из ниоткуда там пришел Фенрис и бросил что-то вроде «это я, а не ты убил его». И знаешь, я склонен делать вывод, что он не соврал. Видимо, в том витке событий Хоук и правда не смог поднять руку на целителя, так что... у нас есть все шансы.</p>
<p>– Дориан. Ты говорил что Хоук... пусть даже Фенрис, всадили мне в спину кинжал по самую рукоять. И даже если это не было бы смертельным ранением, то я просто истеку кровью во время перемещения в ритуале. Я не смогу исцелить себя еще раз, как это было со стрелами. Моя магия до сих пор не совсем в порядке, - упаднические настроения Андерса были уж слишком заразными, и как его можно было вытащить из этого состояния, никто не знал.</p>
<p>– Это был и не ты сам. Имею в виду, тебя исцелил Справедливость и не выпустил твой дух из тела раньше времени. Правда, он не сможет повторить этот трюк еще раз. Мерриль, а в твоей эльфийской магии нет ничего, что могло бы как-то привязать душу к телу и не позволить Андерсу умереть раньше времени?</p>
<p>     Эльфийка задумалась, покусывая губу. Неуверенно, но она всё же ответила Дориану:</p>
<p>– В эльфийской я что-то не припомню этого, но вот в магии крови…</p>
<p>– Нет, - Андерс встал, покачнувшись и взглядом остановил тут же метнувшегося в его сторону Дориана. – Никакой магии крови. Ни за что. Почему в этом доме никто не слушает меня?  - он нервно ходил из стороны в сторону, стискивая собственные пальцы. – Я не хочу, чтобы вы рисковали из-за меня. Чтобы мир летел к Архидемону в задницу из-за меня. Чтобы ты тратил свою жизнь на прыжки во времени. Дориан, я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся в свое время и просто забыл об этом всём. Я умер, и это только в лучшую сторону сказалось на мире. И ты не можешь со мной спорить в этом. Всё это происходит только потому, что тебе приспичило спасти преступника. Это просто твое собственное желание, «хотелка» тевинтерского мага, которому стало скучно  после того, как главное зло было уничтожено. Просто остановись и подумай не о себе, а о всех остальных и дай уже нам прожить нашу жизнь так, как должно быть.</p>
<p>     Тишина, воцарившаяся в комнате, просто оглушала. Под растерянным и шокированным взглядом присутствующих бледный как полотно и безмолвный Дориан отошел от камина и, не глядя ни на кого, просто покинул дом Хоука, напоследок хлопнув дверью так, что даже пламя в камине вздрогнуло, пуская по комнате колеблющиеся тени.</p>
<p>– ... Андерс, ты просто идиот,  - Фенрис вздохнул, как-то по-особенному глядя на мага.</p>
<p>     Без Дориана атмосфера неуловимо изменилась, и уже не было речи о продолжении вечера. Мерриль шёпотом попрощалась со всеми и ушла первой так тихо, что едва ли мужчины заметили её исчезновения. Следом за ней, прихватив оставшиеся пару бутылок вина, ушёл Фенрис. Он заметно колебался, поглядывая тревожно на мрачного как ночное море Гаррета, но всё же оставил его одного.</p>
<p>– Удивительно, но я склонен согласиться с Фенрисом, - Варрик подошел к Андерсу и крепко взял его за предплечье, вынуждая посмотреть себе в глаза. – Каждый из нас легко бы отказался от собственной спокойной жизни и рискнул бы всем, чтобы совершить невозможное, если это будет необходимо для того, чтобы спасти человека, которого любишь. Научись принимать помощь, Блондинчик. Иначе ты рискуешь потерять гораздо больше, чем собственную жизнь.</p>
<p>Целитель ничего не ответил и гном, не дождавшись ни слова, только печально вздохнул и ушел, махнув рукой Гаррету. Оставшись наедине с хозяином дома, Андерс и сам захотел уйти, но жёсткий окрик Хоука вынудил его замереть и обернуться.</p>
<p>– Сядь.</p>
<p>     Гаррет не был похож на себя. Помимо разочарования во взгляде, весь его образ был пронизан злостью. Разъедающим и тошнотворным чувством раздражения, с которым он отчаянно боролся, чтобы не начать конфликт раньше времени.</p>
<p>– Гаррет, я...</p>
<p>– Да просто помолчи, - мужчина сжал пальцами переносицу, зажмурившись, и шумно выдохнул. - То, что ты сейчас высрал из своего рта, это были твои мысли или твоего духа? А, хотя какая разница. Я не знаю, скверна это разъедает твой мозг или у тебя кризис личности, но ты сейчас просто облажался. Об-ла-жал-ся. Мы знакомы с Павусом куда меньше тебя, но знаешь, даже за это время я начал считать его другом. И если он решил, что этому миру ты нужен живой, а не закопанный в землю, то значит это так, и я ему помогу в этом. Или ты скажешь, что не сделал бы подобного для меня? О, или давай я подорву эту чёртову церковь и пойду с покаянием к Мередит. Пусть она прилюдно отрубит мне голову.</p>
<p>     Гаррет скрипнул зубами, чувствуя, что его просто несёт, и он не может остановить себя в этом.</p>
<p>– Даже не думай! Что за бред, Гаррет!</p>
<p>– Бред ты нёс некоторое время назад, когда вытер о Дориана ноги у нас на глазах. Даже не представляешь, как я хочу врезать тебе сейчас, - поджав губы, Хоук схватил ближайшую к себе кружку и в два глотка осушил её. Вино было теплым и кислым. Мерзость. – Ради Фенриса я сделал бы то же самое, что и он делает для тебя, даже если бы и он послал меня к Архидемону в глотку. Когда любишь, тебе просто становится плевать на последствия, знаешь.</p>
<p>– Любишь?.. - голос Андерса дрогнул, неуверенный и едва слышный.</p>
<p>– Только не говори мне что... - Гаррет застонал, закрыв лицо огромной ладонью. – О Андрасте, ты еще больший идиот, чем я предполагал. Знаешь... забудь. Весь наш разговор забудь. И просто катись к... Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, где он сейчас. И пока ты его не найдёшь и не извинишься перед ним на коленях, я видеть тебя не хочу.</p>
<p>Андерс стоял, тупо уставившись перед собой. Он напоминал мёртвую рыбу, смотрящую в пустоту стеклянными глазами.</p>
<p>– Иди уже! - Хоук ощутимо пихнул целителя в сторону выхода, тот покачнулся, но всё же ожил, оглянувшись на прощание. – О, Андрасте, мне нужно выпить. БОДАН!</p>
<p>Вспомнив, что отправил всю прислугу по домам, Гаррет тяжело вздохнул и направился в сторону погребов.</p>
<p>– Вот же задница Архидемона, всё приходится делать самому...</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <b>Глава</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b> 8</b>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Спустя пять дней всё стало только хуже. Дориан словно провалился сквозь землю: часть его вещей просто исчезла из больницы еще в тот же вечер, и Андерс просто не находил себе места, ежедневно прочёсывая город и окраины. Скверна тоже пришла в движение, стремительно захватывая тело, ослабевшее и истерзанное эмоциями. Целитель просто сжимал зубы, глотал неимоверное количество зелий и никому не признавался в своей слабости. Он забросил пациентов, забросил все их исследования и с утра и до поздней ночи искал призрачные следы присутствия Павуса.</p>
<p>     Друзья тоже не слышали ничего о его пропаже. В тот день, когда Андерс рассказал об исчезновении мага и о том, что послужило этому причиной, Изабела от всей души врезала ему кулаком в челюсть (что было весьма заслуженно), а после обняла, успокаивая (а вот это блондин заслуженным не считал, прекрасно понимая, что сам во всём виноват). Хоук дал ему пищу для размышлений, которая и лишала его сна. Андерс постоянно думал, вспоминал, размышлял о том, что с ним происходило, и осознавал, каким кретином он был. И умолять на коленях это было слишком мелко — но для начала стоило вернуть тевинтерца. Андерсу еще не было и сорока, но он ощущал себя одновременно таким старым и уставшим — и таким зелёным сопливым идиотом,  что становилось даже смешно. Дни сменялись днями, даже Варрик поднял всех своих знакомых, но никто ничего не слышал о пропавшем тевинтерском маге.</p>
<p>– Я всё испортил... - Андерс практически лежал на столе грудью, трепетно прижимая к себе кружку с каким-то особо крепким пойлом. – Что мне делать?</p>
<p>     Сидящий напротив него Варрик печально смотрел на эту картину и вздыхал, воздерживаясь от комментариев. Ситуация практически полностью повторяла ту, где на месте Андерса сидел Дориан и изливал ему свою душу. Серьёзно, он думал, что только девки могут так убиваться, а тут такая драма (и Варрик вечерами даже записал себе парочку цитат из этих монологов для использования в книгах в дальнейшем, считая это вполне достойной ценой за собственные нервы).</p>
<p>– Мы с ним никогда... Я и подумать не мог. Вернее, я всегда считал, что Гаррет... - Андерс всхлипнул и сделал глоток, закашлявшись. – Я ж всегда думал, что он сделает, что нужно и исчезнет, а я останусь тут, в этом времени — и уже без него. Понимаешь? А Гаррет сказал, что он меня...</p>
<p>– Гаррет трепло, слушай его больше, - гном с удовольствием вытянул порядком затёкшие ноги и откинулся в кресле. – Знаешь, пьянкой тут не поможешь. Даже если твой Дориан плюнул на всё и вернулся к себе... - Варрик демонстративно проигнорировал жалобный скулёж целителя, – то надо собраться с силами и подумать, как всё провернуть без него. Ты должен выжить вопреки всему, ты же понимаешь? Чтобы встретить его потом и посмотреть в глаза, доказать, что справился и тому подобное. Слышишь меня, чучело? Сколько времени у нас осталось?</p>
<p>– Месяц... Ну может еще пара недель. Не знаю, я устал и просто не могу следить за днями. </p>
<p>– Это время пролетит слишком быстро. Я в последние дни только и делаю, что беседую с Владычицей Церкви, и я скоро и сам начну думать, что проникся учениям церкви. Эльтина не так плоха, просто не хочет выбирать сторону между магами и храмовниками. А бездействие в наше время это точно такой же выбор. Я думаю, она вполне бы могла осадить Мередит, если бы захотела, но пока она только отпускает мне грехи и подталкивает на истинный путь.</p>
<p>     Андерс слушал, кивая невпопад, а сам мыслями находился далеко отсюда, пытаясь, как и все дни до этого, догадаться, куда мог отправиться Дориан. Думать о том, что он воспользовался магией времени, было больно.</p>
<p>– Парни уже думают, что я подбиваю клинья к монашке, ты только подумай! - Варрик усмехнулся, довольный тем, что вызвал своими словами хоть подобие улыбки на лице Андерса.</p>
<p>– А знаешь, я думаю, тебе бы наоборот подошла подобного типа дама.</p>
<p>– Жрица?</p>
<p>– Вроде того, - целитель улыбнулся шире. – Любительница приключений, властная дева-воительница снаружи и нежный трепетный цветок в душе. Как раз типаж для твоих книг. Напиши о такой, и вдруг однажды какая-нибудь читательница узнает себя в этих строках и бросится тебе на шею.</p>
<p>Гном хитро прищурился и согласно кивнул — а почему бы и нет.</p>
<p>     В таверну с шумом ввалились Хоук и Фенрис. Андерсу сперва показалось, что у них назревала потасовка, но приглядевшись, он увидел, что эльф стоит практически вплотную к Гаррету, а рука воина преспокойно устроилась на талии блондина. В горле словно застрял ком размером с апельсин, и Андерс сумел перевести дыхание, только когда парочка неспешно дошла до их стола и устроилась на длинной скамье. Места было достаточно, но эти двое словно слиплись, излучая вокруг себя поразительный уют и гармонию.</p>
<p>– Ну что, есть какие-нибудь новости? - Гаррет потянулся к вину и разлил его по двум самым чистым чашкам, протягивая одну из них Фенрису.</p>
<p>     Андерс незаметно поморщился и опустил голову, чувствуя себя на их фоне отчаянно одиноким. Не надо было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что происходило между этими двумя. Хотелось так же, отчаянно хотелось, чтобы его хотя бы по касательной накрыло их тепло. Хотелось ощутить себя нужным и любимым, а вместо этого он считает дни до того, как ему всадят нож между лопаток.</p>
<p>– Пожалуй, мне пора, - с этими словами Андерс поднялся, а Варрик ощутимо пнул под столом дернувшегося его проводить Гаррета.</p>
<p>– Не заблудись по дороге. А мы еще посидим.</p>
<p>     На улице блондину стало немного лучше. Он шел через портовый район и смотрел на звезды, вспоминая их с Дорианом прогулку. И правда — неужели он и вправду был таким идиотом и упускал столько всего? Андерс накручивал сам себя, чувствуя, как расшатанная всем происходящим нервная система просто агонирует — в другое время в подобном состоянии Справедливость легко бы перехватил тело, отправив сознание целителя на покой. Но теперь же казалось, что и он тоже оставил его. Дух не появлялся всё это время — и даже мысленное обращение к нему оставалось без ответа.</p>
<p>     В доме Андерс не выдержал и одним движением смёл со стола аккуратно выстроенные в ряд флаконы с зельем, отстраненно наблюдая, как результаты работы нескольких дней расплываются безобразной лужей и впитываются  в пол. Что он мог сделать сейчас? Как он мог спасти самого себя? Никто вокруг не мог ему помочь, никто не мог остановить время и просто дать ему передохнуть, перевести дыхание и оглядеться по сторонам. Андерс ощущал себя напуганной вечно бегущей в ужасе крысой, которой постоянно кто-то пытается наступить на хвост. Много ли в будущем его ждет подобных моментов? Да и есть ли вообще у него будущее? Не проходило и дня, чтобы Андерс не возвращался мыслями к словам Дориана. Весь будущее тевинтерца было значительно лучше того, в котором целитель остался жив. И каждый раз, когда они пытались что-то исправить, становилось только хуже. Менялся мир вокруг, Андерса съедало сожаление и боль, его убивала скверна, для которой время текло иначе. Блондин устал пытаться выжить. Казалось, он с самого детства только этим и занимался - сбегал из башни, пытался обмануть храмовников и найти свою цель в жизни, а его раз за разом били по рукам и говорили “нельзя, ты не должен, тебе не положено”. А в итоге - “наградили” скверной, тем самым посадив его на поводок Серых Стражей. Возможно, он смог бы попытаться еще раз - ради Дориана и того, как искренне верил в него этот Тевинтерец. Но ведь и того след простыл!</p>
<p>     Блондин хрипло зарычал, чудом сдерживая себя от того, чтобы не разнести к архидемону и вторую половину своей лечебницы, гнев искал выхода, расплескиваясь черным едким варевом в душе.</p>
<p>     Неосознанно потерев ладонью грудь со следами скверны, Андерс взглянул на те свитки, что Дориан оставил на столе. Стоило ли в них разбираться, если осталось так немного времени? В голове что-то раздражающе стучало: «Он бросил, он сбежал, он не вернётся», но как же отчаянно не хотелось этому верить! Целитель глубоко вздохнул и попытался успокоиться, возвращаясь к собственным записям. Из единственно полезных идей он отметил задумку касаемо нового зелья — нечто, что позволило бы замедлить, а еще лучше полностью остановить кровотечение, раз уж ему в дальнейшем предстоит... не самый приятный опыт. Работа с зельями его успокаивала и напоминала своеобразное творчество, где он на глаз определял что, сколько и в каком порядке нужно было добавлять... Разве что сейчас это не помогало. Раз за разом Андерс делал глоток экспериментального варева и резал себе пальцы, проверяя, как оно действует, залечивал их — и всё повторялось раз за разом. По крайней мере, это позволяло не отвлекаться на собственные злые мысли.</p>
<p>     В таком темпе прошла еще неделя, и всё это время Андерса никто не трогал (впрочем, вполне вероятно, что в этом была заслуга Варрика). Но по истечении этого срока в больнице появился Хоук. Он был тих и удивительно незаметен — при его-то габаритах. Минут пять он наблюдал за заросшим и бледным целителем, недовольно отмечая его синяки под глазами и немытые взъерошенные волосы, но всё же не выдержал и вмешался, просто перехватив мужчину за руку.</p>
<p>– Остановись, - голос был мягким и осторожным, словно это Гаррет общался с больным. – Нужно привести тебя в порядок и накормить.</p>
<p>– Хоук, у меня нет на это времени, - Андерс раздраженно скрипнул зубами и попытался вырвать руку из его медвежьей хватки, но куда уж там. – Гаррет, отпусти.</p>
<p>– Хватит себя жалеть, Андерс. Иначе ты загонишь себя в могилу раньше положенного. Дориан явно не будет рад подобному исходу.</p>
<p>– Не говори мне о... - попытавшись еще раз вырваться, блондин перевернул миску с перетёртыми цветами и тщательно приготовленный порошок тут же разлетелся желтоватым облаком. – Что ж... Ладно. Зачем ты пришел?</p>
<p>     Гаррет ослабил хватку на его руке и мягко улыбнулся, разворачивая целителя к себе лицом.</p>
<p>– Мы все переживаем за тебя. И я хочу извиниться за то, что наговорил тебе. Я правда перегнул палку.</p>
<p>     Андерс вздохнул только и покачал головой.</p>
<p>– Наоборот, ты был прав и здорово меня встряхнул тогда. Ну и заставил переосмыслить некоторые вещи. Так что не стоит извиняться.  Плюс, я не тратил времени даром — мне не удалось добиться идеального состава, но всё же я смог создать зелье исцеления, которое направлено именно на восстановление крови. Я... просто не знаю, за что еще хвататься.</p>
<p>     Тяжелая рука похлопала его по плечу и стиснула его, выражая поддержку.</p>
<p>– Ты всегда был самым лучшим целителем, я даже не сомневался, что ты найдёшь решение. А сейчас давай ты приведёшь себя в порядок, и мы покажем тебя остальным, чтобы они самолично удостоверились, что ты себя тут не довёл окончательно.</p>
<p>Гаррет не стал дожидаться Андерса снаружи — просто сел в углу, лениво читая записи магов и просто ждал, не подгоняя, но и всем своим видом давая понять, что без целителя под боком он никуда не уйдёт.</p>
<p>– Гаррет, а что насчет... - Андерс собрал мокрые волосы в хвост и натянул свежую рубашку. – Ну... Слышно что-нибудь?</p>
<p>– Увы... Я б хотел тебя порадовать, но мне кажется, что мы уже перевернули всё, что возможно. Я просто не знаю, где ещё его искать.</p>
<p> - Может, еще раз обратимся к Флемет?</p>
<p>     Хоук вскинул бровь и скептически хмыкнул.</p>
<p>– Знаешь, я думаю, она просто превратится в дракона, схватит меня, взлетит и вышвырнет откуда-нибудь со скалы, чтобы наверняка. Если честно, я ее безумно боюсь. Плюс еще Дориан сказал тогда про богиню... Это же он серьёзно, да?</p>
<p>     Андерс даже искренне улыбнулся и застегнул мантию, демонстрируя собственную готовность.</p>
<p>– Абсолютно серьёзно.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Они устроились в доме Фенриса полным составом — за исключением, разве что, Карвера — он был в патруле, и Себастьяна, которого удачно отправили на церковную службу. Все остальные специально отложили свои дела, чтобы немного подвести их итоги в «глобальной  проблеме Андерса». И, оказавшись посреди оживленной гостиной, в которой все спорили, шумели, перебивали друг друга и предлагали идеи, целитель и понял, насколько он за всё это время соскучился по своим друзьям и как они были ему необходимы. Пусть даже они не душили его словами поддержки или не осаждали в больнице, но каждый выкладывался как мог, только чтобы помочь ему. И это чувство признательности нахлынуло так неожиданно, что блондин просто сел на проеденный болью диван и закрыл лицо руками, переживая эту бурю внутри себя.</p>
<p>– Еще немного, и Эльтина будет есть у меня с рук, а я начну сам сочинять церковные эпосы. В случае последнего — убейте меня, - Варрик с довольным видом облокотился на пышущий жаром камин. – С ней оказалось всё гораздо проще, чем я думал. Но вот только что насчет остальных монахов? Я, конечно, пустил слух, что знаю кое-кого, кто знает кое-кого, кто может привести щепоть настоящего Праха, Эльтина подхватила это на ура, но я боюсь, что это может дойти до Мередит, и тогда уже нужно будет изворачиваться с особой тщательностью. Плюс Себастьян стал нашим «третьим лишним». Эльтина считает, что нам с ним стоит обменяться… м-м... мнениями с точки зрения правителей, понимающих важность церкви. Но это уже слишком даже для меня.</p>
<p>– А если и правда организовать пафосный ажурный ларец, насыпать внутрь какой-нибудь пепел и преподнести его этой дамочке, сказав, что посыльный отдаст его только ей лично в руки и без всяких свидетелей. Если в ней взыграет религиозность, то Эльтина легко сможет выпроводить всех из церкви, - Изабела пожала плечами. – Теоретически, я даже знаю, где достать такую шкатулку, с того человека не убудет.</p>
<p>– Потом прозвучит взрыв, Мередит обвинит нас в предательстве. Андерс сядет на ящик, я подойду к нему со спины и якобы убью его, - Фенриса порядком раздражало повторять всё в третий раз, но если это успокоит остальных, он был готов на подобную жертву. – Я знаю, куда бить, Гаррет. Будет больно, но не смертельно.</p>
<p><em>     По крайней мере, он не сдохнет сразу же</em>.</p>
<p>     Сейчас Дориана не хватало особенно сильно, обычно именно он обращал внимания на мельчайшие подробности и доводил план до совершенства. Обычно отмалчивавшаяся Авелин потерла подбородок и добавила уже от себя:</p>
<p>– Раз такое дело, то я могу выделить пару самых верных солдат… а лучше просто мы с Донником унесем Андерса с площади. До дома Хоука тут недалеко, всё внимание вы отвлечете на себя. Гаррет умеет быть раздражающе шумным, когда это надо. Но вот что делать с раной... Мы не целители.</p>
<p>– Я не смогу исцелить себя. Мерриль, может у тебя найдутся какие-нибудь сильнодействующие припарки или мази? - Андерс поднял взгляд на девушку и увидел как та отрицательно покачала головой. - Хотя, не думаю что они успеют  подействовать в подобной ситуации. Тут нужна магия...</p>
<p>– Моя магия крови направлена только на разрушение. Максимум что я могу - это просто перевязать тебя, если мне помогут. Прости, но я тебя не смогу поднять, если ты потеряешь сознание. - Мерриль печально опустила глаза, всем телом ощущая тяжелый гневный взгляд целителя. Тема магии крови была для них негласным табу, но эльфийка раз за разом нарушала это правило,  а Андерс просто не мог сердиться на нее всерьез.</p>
<p>– Мы с Донником останемся, заодно проследим, чтобы никто не ворвался в дом. Ну и поможем при необходимости.  Только вот что делать дальше? Даже когда Гаррет победит, у нас на руках будет раненый Андерс.</p>
<p>– И твое ослабленное тело не выдержит скверны, верно, Блондинчик?</p>
<p>     В комнате воцарилось молчание, они снова и снова останавливались на этом этапе, просто не зная, что с ним делать. Даже если всё до этого складывалось нормально, они просто не смогут из ниоткуда взять целителя.</p>
<p>– Ладно... просто давайте сейчас сосредоточимся на этом? У нас есть еще месяц, чтобы найти врача и подготовить его к грядущим событиям. Надо написать в башни магов, может, Амелл мне всё-таки ответит, я... - Гаррет скользнул по всем присутствующим взглядом, полным отчаянья. – В любом случае это уже хоть немного похоже на план. Мы должны действовать, а не сидеть и жалеть себя. Ещё вопросы? - Гаррет обернулся на завозившегося и хмурого Фенриса.</p>
<p>– Хоть кто-нибудь додумался принести жратвы и вина?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Как  все и ожидали, время просто полетело, казалось, что никто ничего не успевает, пытаясь перевернуть город с ног на голову. За две недели до назначенного времени Андерс сообщил, что ему необходимо заняться подготовкой взрывоопасного зелья и передал Гаррету список необходимых ингредиентов. Зелье было простым, но не самым приятным в приготовлении, да еще и требовало настаивания. А целитель был просто рад вырваться из города и просто сосредоточиться на поиски драконьего логова.</p>
<p>     Тварь оказалась огромная, но больше напоминающая виверну, нежели того же Архидемона. Впрочем, её габариты абсолютно не влияли на ее стервозный характер, благодаря которому она не раз окатила их огнём, едва не спалив брови на лице Гаррета.</p>
<p>     Думать о будущем не хотелось. Да и просто знать о будущем — это было такое себе удовольствие. Понимание того, что ты умрёшь именно завтра, через десять минут после полудня, просто сводило с ума. Так что Андерс просто учился держать себя, полностью сосредоточенный на драконе. Убивать её было жалко, да и гнездо она бы не покинула просто потому, что они её попросили. Благодарные жители за убийство зверя в очередной раз подкинули Гаррету деньжат, а Андерс закрылся в своей каморке, чтобы соединить все ингредиенты в весьма взрывоопасную смесь.</p>
<p><em>     И чем я думал, когда делал это? И вообще — ЗАЧЕМ я делал это?</em> - целитель до сих пор не был уверен в том, что в принципе был способен убить невиновных. В конце концов, магия исцеления просто не далась бы человеку без сердца и любви к другим людям.</p>
<p>     Приходилось заставлять себя двигаться, действовать так, как описывал ему Дориан, едва ли не по пунктам. Изо дня в день Андерс смотрелся в осколок зеркала и искал у себя на лбу выжженный знак солнца, такой, как он увидел у Карла в тот злополучный день — иначе он просто не мог объяснить собственных действий. Андерс выполнял всё безэмоционально и сухо, просто не позволяя себе рефлексировать над происходящим. На одном из брошенных на столе свитков мужчина стал ставить палочки, отмечая оставшиеся дни. Смотрел на них, а потом бросал в огонь, наблюдая, как пламя жадно поглощает измятую бумагу.</p>
<p>     В один из дней целитель проснулся поздно вечером — лёжа на полу и с неимоверной болью в затылке — проверив рукой, он заметил следы крови, правда, совсем немного. Едва ли не ползком он добрался до кувшина с водой и выпил половину. Прежде он не терял сознание, скверна прогрессировала, и теперь ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как ждать. Андерс даже как-то поймал себя на мысли, что может, ему стоило сходить в церковь? Помолиться и “обратиться к свету”, но это было бы слишком цинично по отношению к тому, что он сам своими руками планировал сделать с этой церковью.</p>
<p>     За неделю до назначенного дня, все его друзья словно сговорились — они приходили в гости, заглядывали на чай, приносили угощения или наоборот, звали прогуляться. Самым абсурдным и милым стало приглашение Фенриса, который совершенно не искренне заговорил про беглых магов, которых нужно было вывести с Киркволла. И всё это сопровождалось тревожными взглядами и ласковыми прикосновениями, которые были нацелены на то, чтобы поддержать блондина, а в итоге только доводили его до состояния, близкого к взрыву. И он последовал — в тот момент, когда Авелин предлагала ему присоединиться к патрулю, словно это было совершенно нормальным. Андерс даже не кричал — он говорил так холодно и тихо, что их смелая и непоколебимая Авелин дрогнула, отшатнувшись от него. Она не стала развивать скандал или как-то пытаться успокоить целителя — только сжала пальцы в кулаки так, что жалобно заскрипела кожа перчаток, перехватила тяжелый щит и вышла, наградив целителя напоследок полным обиды взглядом.</p>
<p>     Идти в таверну к Варрику не хотелось, хотя желание напиться до смерти подтачивало целителя уже который день. К Хоуку — тем более. Видеть их счастливые лица с Фенрисом было невыносимо. Просто шатание по городу наверняка столкнуло бы его или с друзьями, или с его бывшими пациентами, на которых Андерс в последнее время вообще махнул рукой. Нужно было идти куда-то еще, чтобы спрятаться от всех хотя бы на ночь. Завтра можно было бы вернуться к их планам и теориям, но сегодня стоило просто отдохнуть.</p>
<p>     Гора шла вверх, чередуясь с россыпью обвала и поразительно глубокими лужами, которые не успели высохнуть после недавнего ливня. Приходилось опираться на посох, чтобы не упасть. Андерс даже не позволял себе отдохнуть, упрямо двигаясь к своей цели и наслаждаясь тишиной окружающей его природы. Даже на знакомом кладбище никто не стал его трогать — в прошлый раз желающих отведать человечины было даже слишком много. До самой вершины с уже знакомым алтарём оставалось совсем немного — целитель цеплялся за скалы, опираясь на них и, едва поднявшись на плато, просто упёрся ладонями в колени, переведя сбившееся дыхание. На лбу выступила испарина и тело просто кричало от слабости. Андерс ощущал себя просто жалким подобием самого себя — прежде он легко бы поднялся одним из первых, к тому же неся сумку с провизией и довольно увесистый посох. А сейчас голова была словно набита соломой и неприятно мутило. Главное было не упасть в обморок. И когда земля перестала опасно крениться под ногами, маг всё же медленно поднял голову и судорожно вздохнул, замечая высокую фигуру со скорбно опущенной головой. Поначалу было сложно разобрать хоть что-то из силуэта, но когда глаза привыкли, Андерс сделал несмелый шаг ближе.</p>
<p>     Его мелко затрясло, а руки судорожно стискивали посох. Андерс шевелил губами, но звука из пересохшего рта никак не вырывалось, словно он и сам онемел. И только хрустнувшая под ногой целителя ветка вывела мужчину напротив из подобия транса и он обернулся. Молчание — и острый взгляд глаза в глаза. Андерс чувствовал, как его горло жгло от накатившей обиды и горьких слов, да и стоящий напротив него Дориан молчал, только судорожно бегал глазами по исхудавшей фигуре и бледному лицу с обострившимися скулами.</p>
<p>– Дориан, я... - блондин сделал еще один неуверенный шаг, и ещё один, словно шёл по едва застывшему льду глубокой реки.</p>
<p>     Когда между ними осталось не больше полуметра, Андерс покачнулся и в тот же момент Дориан распахнул объятия, крепко прижимая целителя к себе. Он гладил блондина по дрожащим плечам, прижался губами к макушке, а Андерс в ответ просто уткнулся в странно пахнущую незнакомыми травами мантию.</p>
<p>– Мы тебя искали, мы всюду тебя искали... - никто даже не обратил внимания на выпавший из ослабевшей руки посох и то, как крепко Андерс вцепился в плащ Дориана, словно неосознанно боялся, что тот вновь исчезнет. – Я не знал, что делать.</p>
<p>- Ч-ш-ш-ш... - голос тевинтерца тоже дрожал от переполняющих его эмоций. – Теперь всё будет хорошо. Мы со всем справимся.</p>
<p>– Ты нашел способ?..</p>
<p>     Андерс вскинул голову и с надеждой взглянул в густо подведённые глаза Дориана, попутно отмечая и другие изменения в его облике. Еще более загорелая кожа, волосы, заметно более длинные и волнящиеся на концах, эта новая мантия...</p>
<p>– Нет, - Павус поднял руку, ласково поглаживая целителя по щеке. – Но ты должен абсолютно мне довериться. Ты ведь веришь мне?</p>
<p>– Абсолютно, - отойдя от первого шока, Андерс решил просто не думать, а действовать так, как подсказывало ему сердце.</p>
<p>     Расправив плечи, он мягко, но настойчиво потянул Дориана ближе к себе и просто поцеловал, прикрыв глаза и ощущая губами судорожный вздох тевинтерца. Кто первый подался вперед, было не столь важно — едва ощутимое касание губ переросло в страстный поцелуй, где два мага судорожно цеплялись друг за друга, словно пытаясь слиться воедино. Слов не было — одни оголённые эмоции, которые накрывали с головой и выворачивали душу наизнанку. Мужчины словно дорвались, не выпуская друг друга ни на мгновение.</p>
<p>– И сколько... - Андерс пропустил меж пальцев шелковистые волосы, жадно глядя на тевинтерца. – Сколько тебя не было?</p>
<p>     Дориан медлил, явно не желая разбивать ощущение счастливой встречи не самыми приятными новостями. Но блондин смотрел требовательно, неторопливо поглаживая в своих руках гибкое сильное тело, не позволяя тому отстраниться. С глубоким вздохом Павус опустил голову на плечо Андерсу, ощущая его близость как личную победу и неведомый дар, которым он никак не мог насытиться.</p>
<p>– Я... ох, Андерс, - Дориан вслепую уткнулся губами в шею целителя и замер, через некоторое время всё-таки продолжая разговор. – Я отсутствовал полтора года.</p>
<p>     Блондин поднял на него шокированные глаза, рассматривая еще более пристально. И правда — в уголках глаз добавилось пару морщин, которые, к слову, довольно шли Дориану. Он бы не стал обманывать, ведь так? Полтора года вместо нескольких недель, за которые они все успели накрутить себя и едва ли не сойти с ума.</p>
<p>– Но как… - в глазах целителя был шок и паника.</p>
<p>     Мягко сжав пальцы Андерса в своих, Дориан повёл его к большим валунам, скрывающих их от ветра, расстелил на траву плащ и потянул блондина вниз, усаживаясь с ним рядом, плечом к плечу.</p>
<p>– Это… Если честно, я даже не знаю, с чего начать. Но когда мы с тобой поссорились...</p>
<p>– Прости меня за это. Я не хотел тебе сказать… - Дориан положил пальцы на губы Андерса, не позволяя тому закончить мысль.</p>
<p>– Не перебивай. И тогда ты правильно мне всё сказал, дорогой. Я кипел, я психовал, но с какой стороны не посмотри — я понимал, что ты был прав. Что всё это исключительно моя прихоть. Я понимал, что на все мои исследования уйдет времени гораздо больше, чем нам доступно, поэтому мне пришлось вновь прибегнуть к магии времени. Сначала я объездил весь Тедас, даже встречался с Серым Стражем лично, но это не дало мне ровным счетом ничего. Затем я отправился в Тевинтер, где перевернул едва ли не все книги, что были мне доступны. Я попытался вернуться, но что-то пошло не так и я оказался в совершенно ином месте, - Дориан криво улыбнулся, тепло глядя на их переплетённые пальцы. – Я оказался в небольшом домике посреди болота. И знаешь, как оказалось, это Флемет сама притянула меня к себе. Я даже не знал, в каком времени живу и она скрывала это от меня — до тех земель не доносились события извне. Ей нужен был помощник и в некотором роде ученик. Не знаю, как это работает, но каким-то образом оказалось, что духи видят все миры и все эти наши путешествия во времени для них как открытая книга. И она обучала меня таким глубинам некромантии, что прежде у меня наверняка бы возникло множество вопросов — а я в ответ мотался по разным ее поручениям. Во времени, имею в виду. По большей мере нужно было выполнить ее поручения так, чтобы не изменить временную канву в целом и временами это было очень сложно. Я уже думал, что она никогда не отпустит меня, спеленав по рукам и ногам магическими клятвами. Иногда мне казалось, что прошел лишь месяц, иногда — с десяток лет. Временами её пожелания выходили далеко за нормы морали и этики, но… такова была цена за знания. И я не уверен, что я смог бы еще когда-либо пойти на подобный шаг. Но меня держала мысль, что я помогу тебе. Что моё эгоистичное желание больше не принесёт никому вреда, а возможно и наоборот, принесёт пользу. Что ты будешь жив и если захочешь, останешься со мной в том, счастливом будущем, - Дориан осёкся, неуверенно взглянув на Андерса. Не слишком ли далеко он заглянул? Не испугается ли этого мужчина?</p>
<p>– Неужели за полтора года ты не взглянул на это все иначе? Не охладел ко всей этой затее? Ты же мог просто вернуться домой, - Андерс говорил одно, но в его словах был скрыт совершенно иной смысл. Он и сам боялся спросить напрямую, как, впрочем, и откровенно боялся говорить о чувствах. Особенно на фоне своей скорой смерти.</p>
<p>     Хотя Дориану одного взгляда хватило, чтобы всё понять без слов. Он замер, внимательно глядя в янтарные глаза, полные тревоги и участия. Павус мягко рассмеялся и прижался губами к виску целителя, чувствуя, как постепенно зудящая тревога отступает.</p>
<p>– Мне кажется, я только еще больше удостоверился в собственных мыслях. Знаешь, я впервые в чем-то настолько уверен в своей жизни. Только есть одно условие… я не буду говорить тебе подробности того, что я буду делать для твоего исцеления. Ни сейчас, ни, по возможности, после. Договорились? Это всё, чего я прошу.</p>
<p>     Разумеется, Андерса это смутило и напрягло. Сразу в голове появились пугающие предположения о некромантии и том, что он станет нежитью. Некстати подумалось и о магии крови, которую Андерс презирал всей душой. Но раз Дориан просит…</p>
<p>– Договорились. Хотя теперь меня и вовсе разрывает от любопытства. Но я приму твою просьбу.</p>
<p>     Дориан благодарно улыбнулся, невольно вспоминая всё то время, что он провел с пугающей колдуньей. Сперва он даже не понимал где и как он оказался. Но Флемет лишь отмахнулась от него, настойчиво посоветовав не задавать глупых вопросов и приниматься за работу. Для дополнительной сговорчивости колдунья накинула на Павуса несколько заклинаний - клятв, которые служили невидимым ошейником, готовым впиться в шею тевинтерца за любое непослушание. Флемет была... странной. Она одновременно и пугала, и вместе с тем, с ней было очень интересно разговаривать. И Дориан, и Флемет были обладателями острого языка, отчего даже простой спор мог превратиться в искусство пикировок, которому позавидовали бы даже в Орлее. Ведьма обеспечила его книгами и свитками, о которых прежде Дориан даже не слышал - в них были сокрыты по-настоящему пугающие секреты. По большей мере, книги касались некромантии и понятию “души”, которой уделялось до смешного мало времени при обычном обучении.</p>
<p>    За учебой время летело стремительно и случайно брошенная колдуньей фраза: “а теперь, спустя эти месяцы, ты сможешь применять знания в деле” - прозвучали словно гром среди ясного неба. Казалось даже время тут шло иначе - для Дориана это было несколько недель, не больше. В прочем, собственное тело тоже вело себя странно - иногда тевинтерец ловил себя на осознании того, что не нуждается в еде или сне. Флемет на это только отмахивалась, говоря что это только тратит их драгоценное время.</p>
<p>     Первым заданием было банальное воровство. Дориан даже не поверил в услышанное - просто вернуться в Редклиф на пару лет назад и забрать у одной жрицы какой-то том, да так, чтобы она не заметила пропажи. Не стоит и говорить что с этим заданием всё прошло ладе слишком легко. Но Флемет, вместо благодарности, просто озадачила его новым делом. Где-то нужно было совершить подлог, где-то поймать вора или наоборот, оклеветать человека. Никакой маски циничного бессердечного аристократа не хватало на то, чтобы лишить ребенка родителей. Но... Зачем кривить душой - он боялся Флемет. И боялся что не сможет вернуться к Андерсу, здоровье которого волновало мага с каждым днем всё сильнее. Андерс был единственной светлой звездой  на его небосклоне. Дориан делал страшные вещи, но мысленно в эти моменты был так далеко, как только мог.</p>
<p> - Просто скажите мне, зачем я это делаю?! - Дориан стиснул кулаки, вонзаясь короткими ногтями в собственные ладони. В последний раз ему пришлось целый месяц жить в тевинтере, прежде чем у него выдалась возможность подсыпать яд в бокал весьма известного Магистра. -  - Все твои приказы искажают время. Зачем это всё?</p>
<p> - О, да  ладно тебе. Я думала ты не выдержишь гораздо раньше. - она хохотала, с довольным видом скрестив руки на груди. - Мне просто скучно. Ты не представляешь как сложно посреди болота найти себе хорошего собеседника. И с чего ты взял что я “меняю” время? Может я его наоборот выправляю. Не волнуйся, твоей линии судьбы это не коснется, даю тебе свое слово.</p>
<p> - Что?! Да как ты!... Ведьма! - тевинтерца откровенно трясло, а Флемет заливалась уродливым и визгливым смехом, который с трудом сочетался с ее внешностью.</p>
<p> - Кто бы мог подумать-то, и вправду ведьма! - она взмахнула рукой, превращаясь в седовласую сухонькую старушку с грязными волосами. -  а ты, наследник старинного рода, даже не можешь уделить пожилой женщине несколько лет своей жизни.</p>
<p> - Я должен вернуться. Мне ОЧЕНЬ нужно вернуться. Что я должен сделать для этого?</p>
<p> Флемет хмыкнула, в один миг возвращаясь в более привычный облик.</p>
<p> - Чтобы спасти своего драгоценного, тебе хотя бы надо вбить знания в свою хорошенькую, но совершенно пустую голову. Но всему есть цена. И за знания о смерти ты должен заплатить смертью. Дошло до тебя?</p>
<p> Дориан скрипнул зубами и тяжело опустился на скамью, пряча лицо в ладонях.</p>
<p> - Что я должен сделать?</p>
<p> - Ну вот, другое дело. - Флемет хмыкнула и похлопала тевинтерца по плечу. - Ничего сложного. Мне нужно чтобы ты принес мне сюда черноволосую новорожденную девочку. Не переживай, я укажу где и в каком времени ты сможешь ее найти.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>    Дориан с трудом закрыл неподъемный фолиант, на чтение которого потратил последние полгода. В голове с трудом воспринималось всё то, что он постиг благодаря Флемет. Последнее заклинание пугало мощью и вместе с тем простотой. Никто не должен был знать о его существовании и всей той власти. Что сокрыта в этих строках.</p>
<p> - Ну всё, теперь свободен. Вали к своему... Целителю. - ведьма скривилась от отвращения. - То же мне, любовь. Из-за нее вы и вывернули весь этот мир наизнанку и с довольным видом копошитесь в его потрохах. А мне - исправляй за вами. А еще в Магистры метите.</p>
<p> - Но что мне делать дальше? - Дориан бросил осторожный взгляд на пугающую книгу перед собой, но та просто растворилась в воздухе. Словно ее там и не было.</p>
<p> - Вот же пустоголовый. Импровизируй.</p>
<p>    Флемет хлопнула в ладони и яркая вспышка света ослепила мужчину, вынудив закрыть глаза рукой. Когда Дориан сумел проморгаться, он обнаружил себя стоящим посреди знакомой поляны перед алтарем, в совершенно ином одеянии. Опустив голову, он усмехнулся, мысленно благодаря ведьму за всё то, что она смогла дать ему. За урок ценности человеческой жизни и переоценку собственной жизни. Было страшно понимать что он делал собственными руками, но... таковой была его цена.</p>
<p>     От размышлений Дориана отвлек нестройный звук шагов, доносившийся из-за спины. Удивительно, кому могло придти в голову придти к алтарю в такую погоду. Дождавшись, когда шаги станут гораздо ближе и остановятся, Павус медленно повернулся и поднял глаза на человека напротив.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Маги смеялись, постепенно переведя разговор в более нейтральную тему. Радостные от встречи и нового витка собственных отношений, они сидели бок о бок до самого вечера, перемежая разговоры поцелуями, словно дорвавшиеся друг до друга юнцы. В город они вернулись только глубокой ночью, растрепанные и счастливые и уже привычно вдвоем обосновались в клоачной больнице у Андерса. С Дорианом под боком уже не было так страшно — его поддержка и ехидные комментарии касаемо изобретённого зелья были невероятно уместны. Разговор уже привычно сводится к взаимным пикировкам, на этот раз приукрашенным флиртом и искренней теплотой. Только теперь еще в ход пошли и руки — им нужно было касаться друг друга, боясь всем сердцем вновь исчезнуть и остаться в одиночестве.</p>
<p>     Утром их вновь застал Хоук, хмуро глядя на переплетенные тела на узкой кровати.</p>
<p>– Так, это уже начинает повторяться. Я, конечно, рад за вас, но вы мне задолжали объяснения, где вас носило. Каждого. Я лучше пойду, а вы через час подтягивайтесь к Висельнику. Мои глаза не переживут еще одного подобного зрелища, - Хоук поморщился, но улыбки сдержать не сумел, подмигнув им напоследок.</p>
<p>     Как только Гаррет скрылся, маги захохотали, не особо торопясь отрываться друг от друга. К тому же им дали целый час на сборы, который они благополучно потратили на что угодно, кроме сборов.</p>
<p>– Мне нравятся твои волосы. Ты же не планируешь их стричь? - Андерс ласково пропустил пряди меж пальцев и поцеловал Дориана в шею. Отчаянно не хотелось никуда идти, но надо было собрать себя с силами и уже закончить начатое. В конце концов, осталась всего неделя.</p>
<p>– Дорогуша, если тебе нравится, то оставлю, - еще один короткий поцелуй, и они едва ли не силой вытолкали друг друга на улицу. До таверны они дошли максимально быстро, но все равно судя по лицам друзей, тем неплохо пришлось их подождать.</p>
<p>– Мальчики, вам стоило позвать меня, раз уж вы так бурно отмечали встречу, - Изабела рассмеялась, оценивающе пройдясь взглядом по их растрепанному и довольному виду. – Я рада за вас, честно.</p>
<p>     Варрик тоже приветственно махнул рукой и пододвинул к мужчинам две чашки с вином. Дориан по ходу дела рассказывал куда более сокращённый вариант своих приключений, здраво опустив вообще участие в нем Флемет. Гаррет в очередной раз повторил их план, который тут же оказался раскритикован Дорианом. Изменениям подверглись некоторые пункты, в которых было важно соблюдение чёткого времени. Варрик сообщил что с храмом тоже вопросов нет — все лишние люди будут выведены, правда, для этого пришлось подключить Лелиану. Это не слишком описывалось в ход событий, но сестра Соловей как никто умела хранить тайны и, Дориан мысленно сделал заметку однажды в будущем рассказать ей, как все было на самом деле.</p>
<p>     Когда с делами было покончено, их посиделки переросли в довольно безобразную пьянку, в которой друзья просто отпустили себя и наслаждались хорошей компанией. Дориан в душе думал, что забыл, каково это, что растерял свои чувства за полтора года, что позабыл новых и старых друзей, но сейчас, удобно опираясь на бок Андерса, он ощущал себя невозможно счастливым человеком. И нужно было сделать так, чтобы не растерять подобное чувство и дальше, принеся его в собственное будущее.</p>
<p>     Они и сами не заметили, как нужный день настал. Еще два дня назад Хоук организовал в одной из комнат его дома базу для обряда, были заготовлены все бинты и зелья, нарисованы руны. Друзья принесли туда всё то, что должны будут взять с собой маги во время путешествия. Город гудел, словно улей. Раздраженный и полный сдерживаемого гнева, Киркволл грозился и сам разродиться народным восстанием или войной. Все ходили вооружённые и готовые в любой момент напасть или защищаться. А простые жители и вовсе исчезли с улиц, спрятавшись по своим домам или вовсе покинув страдающий город.</p>
<p>     Мередит и Орсино цеплялись друг к другу по любому поводу, обвиняли друг друга во всех грехах и раздували до скандала малейшие провинности. Варрик весь день находился в пустой церкви и Андерс очень переживал за то, что гном не успеет покинуть храм. Заряды были заложены минувшей ночью, и оставалось просто поймать нужный момент. Мередит бесновалась, официально объявляя охоту на магов, она произносила полную грязи речь, которую хотелось прервать от боли и несправедливости сказанных слов. Дориан стоял рядом, положив руку ему на плечо и просто молча поддерживал блондина.</p>
<p>     Краем глаза они заметили, как из приоткрытой двери церкви вышел Варрик и махнул им рукой о том, что все было сделано. Лицо гнома с такого расстояния казалось непривычно жёстким и уставшим, а Дориан широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел на разряженный арбалет гнома. Он был абсолютно уверен, что Варрик заходил в церковь с арбалетным болтом в Бьянке. Говорить об этом Андерсу не следовало — лишние переживания ему были ни к чему. Следовало спросить гнома об этом позже, но тевинтерец отвлёкся на оживление на площадке лестницы. Вновь взаимные обвинения, конфликты и выбор сторон. Павус отлично помнил, как было в тот момент, когда он впервые спас Андерса и пока все шло как нельзя лучше. Тем временем конфликт накалялся, и простые обвинения перешли в разряд личных оскорблений. Казалось, даже воздух вокруг них наэлектризован. Напряжение не отпускало и других магов, стоящих по сторонам площади. Они не выдерживали и бросались на храмовников, затевая совсем уж грязную драку. Мередит умело спровоцировала толпу, намеренно обращаясь к без того нервным магам, подначивая их.</p>
<p>     Дрожь, прошедшая по всей площади, больше напоминала землетрясение, едва не сбивая с ног. Вспышка света — и монументальное сооружение превращается в столб огня, пронизывающего облака. Было что-то в этом взрыве неестественное, что не зацепило Дориана в первый раз, а сейчас казавшееся столь очевидным. Не могло несколько зарядов произвести подобный результат. К тому же было странно, что столб энергии был направлен четко вверх, практически не задев стоящих неподалеку от входа людей.  Покопавшись в своей голове, некромант вспомнил только одно явление, максимально близко напоминающее этот взрыв — уже знакомые разрывы завесы, которые раскрылись в своё время с подобным эффектом взрыва. Эту теорию стоило обдумать и не раз, но пока все внимание было сосредоточено на обезумевшей Мередит. Она кричала, брызгая слюной и размахивая руками, словно сама была одержимой. Выкованный из оскверненного лириума меч, который она держала в руках, вполне намекал на подобное развитие событий. Теперь отсчет пошёл на минуты — Андерс в точности повторил все то, что Дориан заставил его выучить, правда, произнёс собственное признание почти безэмоционально и не веря ни одному собственному слову. Прежде его тяга к мести и свободе магов подогревалась Справедливостью, но за эти три месяца влияние духа практически сошло на нет, позволяя магу мыслить и действовать самостоятельно.</p>
<p>     И вот, Андерса обвиняют во всех грехах и поговаривают его к казни. Хоук колеблется, отводя всех присутствующих совершенно больным взглядом. Гаррет просто не может найти в себе силы, чтобы поднять руку на друга, кинжал в руке дрожал, готовый выпасть в любой момент. К счастью, Фенрис появился как нельзя кстати. Он коротко стиснул плечо Гаррета, выхватил у него оружие и подошел вплотную к сидящему спиной Андерсу. Эльф не раздумывал — только коротко поднял взгляд на Авелин и Дориана и всадил кинжал по самую рукоять с отвратительным звуком. Дориан в тот же момент устремился к заваливающемуся на бок целителю, перехватывая его удобнее, и успокаивающе погладил его по волосам, напрочь игнорируя счастливые восклицания Мередит.</p>
<p>– Доверься мне, сокровище. Главное не засыпай. Гаррет, - голос Павуса казался непривычно жестоким и холодным, – твоя задача в том, чтобы убить Мередит. Любой ценой. Смерть Андерса и его жизнь действительно не так важны во времени, но вот она и будет источником новой войны. Мы обо всем позаботимся, и вы не подведите нас.</p>
<p>     С этими словами он приложил к груди целителя довольно кособокую руну, какой Хоук никогда прежде не видел, и активировал ее. Тело Андерса словно окоченело, но не покрылось ледяной коркой, как того ожидалось от руны льда. О действии руны говорило лишь едва различимое фиолетовое сияние вокруг и поразительно мощный магический фон, который едва не искрил на коже.</p>
<p>     Мередит, прибегнувшая к магии меча, тем временем превратилась в монстра или демона, уничтожая всех на своём пути. Широкая лестница, ведущая к руинам церкви, была буквально покрыта еще тёплой кровью, одинаково алой как для магов так и для храмовников. Гаррет вёл его небольшой отряд и, лишённый сразу двух магов и двух воинов, им приходилось не так уж сладко. Но сейчас не было места для чести и битвы по достоинству. Единственно верным финалом была смерть одной из сторон. Кто-то бежал, пытаясь спастись, кто-то просто сходил с ума и пользовался магией крови или впускал в себя демонов, преображаясь в чудовищ. Но Мередит всё равно была куда опаснее всех этих созданий, вместе взятых. На мелкие раны никто не обращал внимания — единственный раз, когда Гаррет остановился, это был момент, когда в бою оглушили Мерриль. Эльфийка вскрикнула и упала навзничь, первое время даже не подавая признаков жизни. Бросившаяся к ней Изабела подняла боевую подругу и от души отомстила нападавшим, словно подхватывая это кровавое безумие. Гаррет кричал, оттесняя врагов и изредка оглядывался на ярко светящегося Фенриса. Нельзя было отступать, нельзя сдаваться. Сейчас от них зависело не только здоровье и жизнь Андерса, но и всего Киркволла в целом.</p>
<p>– Сдавайся, Мередит! Ты никому не принесешь больше вреда<em>, </em>- пот застилал глаза. Гаррет тяжело опирался на собственный меч, пользуясь моментом и переводя дух.</p>
<p>     Но охваченная безумием красного лириума женщина его даже не слышала, вновь атакуя с бешеной силой. Удары её меча прорубали даже тяжёлые каменные плиты, которые ломались и осыпали всех острой крошкой гранита. Крики со всех сторон оглушали, приходилось следить в оба, чтобы не попасть под чужую руку. Гаррет оттеснял врагов выше, к руинам. Где-то сбоку мелькал гибкий и опасный Зевран, пришедший им на помощь вместе с Лелианой. Каллен был растерян и по большей мере просто защищался — весь его привычный уклад сейчас превратился в пыль, и он не мог выбрать какую-либо из сторон.</p>
<p>     Гаррет прижимал ладонь к глубокой ране на плече, раздражённо сплевывая горчащую слюну. Он мысленно молился всем богам, каких мог вспомнить, о том, чтобы у Андерса все было в порядке.</p>
<p>Судя по алым отсветам, Мередит вновь тянула силу из меча, оживляя статуи и наколдовывая очередную катастрофу. <em>(</em> Нужно было действовать.</p>
<p>     Прямо сейчас.</p>
<p>     Переведя дыхание, Гаррет вскинул меч и закричал, привлекая внимание обезумевшей женщины на себя.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Забрать Андерса оказалось не так сложно — Дориан и Донник подняли его на руки и вывели мага с площади практически сразу. Казалось, что Мередит и вовсе потеряла интерес к целителю после того, как увидела собственными глазами его казнь.</p>
<p>     Авелин шла впереди, оттесняя встречавшихся врагов на узких улочках щитом; при необходимости ей приходилось пользоваться и мечом, хотя она и старалась лишний раз никого не убивать.</p>
<p>– Как он? - уловив момент, стражница обернулась к мужчинам, тревожно глядя на повисшего сломанной куклой блондина.</p>
<p>– Дерьмово, - Дориан оскалился, уже просто не в силах выбирать выражения.</p>
<p>     Руна, полученная от Сэндала, действовала, но не останавливала полностью кровь, которая уже насквозь пропитала его мантию на спине. Собственная магия как могла пыталась излечить тело Андерса, но её не хватало. Мужчина слабел на глазах, бледнея и всё медленнее реагируя на голос Дориана. Авелин заметно ускорила шаг. К счастью, многие в городе знали её и уважали, поэтому просто уступали ей дорогу, несмотря на то, что глава стражи помогает тому, кого Мередит приказала казнить. Дом Хоука был ближе всех к многострадальной площади, но даже дорога до него показалась бесконечной. Все слуги были предварительно отправлены по домам или же скрылись в убежище, которое устроил для них Гаррет. Дом был полностью пуст и никто не попытался напасть на него за такое короткое время.</p>
<p>     Дверь распахнулась от удара ногой. Авелин осталась внизу, а Дориан, при помощи Донника, понес свою драгоценную ношу наверх.  Целителя они опустили на кровать и он слабо застонал от боли. Павус с недовольством увидел, как черные росчерки скверны уже виднелись на шее, поднимаясь ближе к лицу.</p>
<p>– А теперь уходите, - Донник удивленно замер, непонимающе глядя на тевинтерца. – Бери Авелин и спешите к Хоуку. Ему нужна ваша помощь, а мне не нужны лишние свидетели. Ну же, иди!</p>
<p>     Последнюю фразу Дориан едва не прокричал, выталкивая мужчину из спальни и захлопывая за ним дверь. Можно было попытаться объяснить и действовать повежливее, но времени не было. Ему нужно было приготовиться, а Андерс слабел слишком быстро. Тевинтерец паниковал, но всё же пытался взять себя в руки. Сначала зелье, потом заклинание. Пока он не излечит блондина, о перемещении во времени даже не было речи — организм просто не выдержал бы еще одного всплеска магии. Да и не только в этом была главная задача Дориана. Он поднял руку и прикрыл глаза, концентрируясь на собственной магии. Ошибаться было нельзя — слишком большой была цена, и второго раза у него могло и не быть вовсе.</p>
<p>Угольно черный шар, больше напоминающий плотный дым, сконцентрировался на его ладони, которая тут же опустилась на слабо вздымающуюся грудь Андерса. Тот страшно захрипел и распахнул глаза в ужасе.</p>
<p>– Прости... Держись, пожалуйста. Держись, сокровище моё, - Дориан с силой прижимал к кровати содрогающегося от боли блондина, совершенно не замечая, как по собственным щекам бегут слёзы.</p>
<p>     Тевинтерец смотрел на чужую боль и судороги некогда сильного тела, скрипел зубами, но не позволял себе остановиться, сосредоточившись на собственной ладони. Это был необходимый шаг. Как только Андерс замер и его удивленные и испуганные глаза словно погасли, Павус сжал пальцы в кулак и потянул руку на себя с огромным усилием, чувствуя, что словно схватил целый пучок нитей или каких-то жил и пытается разорвать их. Не хотелось даже думать о том, что он творит — всё внимание только на прилагаемые усилия. Постепенно невидимые нити рвались, и тянуть руку становилось всё проще. В сжатой в кулак ладони виднелось что-то маленькое и сияющее — и невообразимо тёплое. Небольшая сфера слегка пульсировала в такт сердцу, которое остановилось в тот же момент, когда Дориан сумел преодолеть сопротивление и забрать чужую душу.</p>
<p>– Я позабочусь о тебе, родной, - он поднёс к дрожащим губам сферу и невесомо коснулся её поцелуем, тут же прикладывая ладонь к собственной груди. Сфера мягко растворилась в нём, словно её и не было.</p>
<p>     Тевинтерец замер, привыкая к необычному чувству и ощущениям чужих мыслей в голове. Без чётких фраз: исключительно образы и эмоции, которые было крайне сложно ухватить. Новое сознание не пыталось захватить его или подавить — скорее осторожно осваивалось, с нежностью касаясь сущности Дориана где-то глубоко в его голове. Но маг помнил, что именно сейчас нужно было торопиться вдвойне — иначе позже он просто не сможет отделить чужой дух от себя, не нанеся вреда.</p>
<p>Прежде чем Павус успел что-то сделать, комнату наполнил свет и перед тевинтерцем появился дух Справедливости, на этот раз абсолютно чистый и наполненный своей прежней силой. Дух печально смотрел на мёртвое тело на кровати и качал головой, словно не понимая, как это произошло.</p>
<p>– Ты всё-таки решился на это, - казалось, что голос Справедливости не произносится вслух вовсе, проецируясь сразу у него в голове. – Лишенный его души, я покинул его тело, а лишившаяся жизненной подпитки скверна вскоре уничтожит сама себя. Теперь я свободен.</p>
<p>– Постой, - Дориан уверенно вскинул голову, поднимаясь на ноги. – Я освободил тебя, но прошу выполнить мою последнюю просьбу. Излечи его тело. В качестве твоей благодарности за те годы, что вы с ним существовали вместе.</p>
<p>Дух удивлённо взглянул на мага и Дориан не мог не отметить на сияющем лице совершенно Андерсовскую мимику и эти безумно знакомые поднятые в удивлении брови.</p>
<p>– Но его тело мертво, а дух заключён в тебе. Мёртвым уже не важна красота тела.</p>
<p>– Просто сделай это. Прошу, - Дориан вздрогнул, отчётливо ощутив в голове удивление Андерса. Интересно, они со Справедливостью также ощущали себя? – Твоя магия полностью вернулась к тебе, и исцеление его ран для тебя не должно быть проблемой.</p>
<p>     Справедливость медлил, не моргая, изучая бледного и словно постаревшего враз Андерса. Человек рядом с ним просил бессмысленные и совершенно абсурдные вещи. Но, пожалуй, за те годы, что дух существовал в мире смертных, он понял что для них подобные нелогичные вещи могли быть крайне важными. Люди были весьма сентиментальны и эмоциональны, а Андерс всегда жил этими эмоциями, попутно знакомя с ними и духа. Подняв руку, Справедливость засветился ярче, и вскоре его сияние плотным коконом окутало тело целителя. Время шло, но действие магии не прекращалось и никакой возможности подглядеть за ее работой не представлялось возможным.</p>
<p>– Я исполнил твою просьбу, - Справедливость опустил руку, проигнорировав шокированный вдох Павуса. – Прощай, человек. Я благодарен тебе за помощь.</p>
<p>     С этими словами дух исчез, и комната тут же погрузилась в полумрак. И даже при таком скудном освещении Андерс уже выглядел иначе. Исчезла его болезненная бледность, заострившиеся скулы и синяки под глазами от истощения. Казалось, даже лицо стало выглядеть заметно моложе. Но рассматривать Дориану было некогда.  Он бросился к столу и выхватил слегка помятый пергамент. Длинное заклинание с трудом запоминалось, поэтому мужчина предпочёл прочесть его по бумаге, чтобы максимально обезопасить себя от ошибок. И теперь требовалось провести все действия в обратном порядке, вырвав чужую душу из собственной груди и опустить её в родное тело. Андерс мысленно кричал от боли, но никак не мог  помешать столь болезненной и кошмарной процедуре. Дориан мысленно успокаивал, сам морщась от страха того, что он может ошибиться и вынет сперва  собственную сущность. Струны собственной души уже были видимыми и буквально звенели от напряжения. Окутанные магией, они не желали выпускать добычу. Казалось, даже волосы на голове шевелятся от самого осознания происходящего. Всё тело Павуса противилось тому, чтобы его хозяин лишал его души, было больно, невыносимо больно. Где-то на краю сознания Андерс пытался остановить его, готовый уже согласиться на совместное существование, был готов стать частью некроманта, лишь бы тот перестал так мучить и себя, и его душу.</p>
<p>     Но Дориан не имел права остановиться. Весь мокрый, с дрожащими руками он отвёл от собственной груди уже знакомый сияющий сгусток света — который словно бы стал еще больше и еще ярче и опустил его на мертвое тело перед собой.</p>
<p>– А теперь ещё один шаг.</p>
<p>     В глазах плыло. Так плохо Дориан не ощущал себя, даже когда лежал избитый в тюрьме. С трудом ворочая языком, он повторял раз за разом заклинание, которому его обучила Флемет и наблюдал, как собственная магия непрозрачным коконом окутывает безвольного Андерса, с каждым повторением стягиваясь всё туже. Дориан пытался успокоить себя тем, что не делает из любимого человека нежить, не пытается превратить его в безвольного слугу — вряд ли бы Флемет его настолько обманула. Хотя, помня о ее жестокости и вздорном характере...</p>
<p>     Скрипнув зубами, он продолжил повторять заклинание, пока в ноль не истратил свой магический запас и просто обессилено опустился рядом, сам не зная чего ждать.</p>
<p>– Пожалуйста, пусть всё получится. Прошу, - тевинтерец молил всех богов. Рассеянно поглаживая холодные пальцы блондина, сжимая их в своих, надеясь хоть на какой-либо отклик, но его не было.</p>
<p>     Карман жёг последний флакон с зельем для возвращения в прошлое, который они должны были пополам разделить с Андерсом. Но если что-то пойдёт не так, то Дориан был готов  к тому, чтобы выпить его и сделать еще один круг — и не важно, сколько он займет. Год, два, пять... Если раньше он не мог потерять друга, то теперь всё стало иначе, всё стало куда важнее для него. И Дориан просто не мог вернуться в своё время, даже если Андерс его сам просил об этом. В этой войне Павус просто не принимал собственного поражения.</p>
<p>     Опустившись коленями на пол, Дориан сгорбился перед кроватью, опустив горячую и мокрую от слез щеку на руку целителя и закрыл глаза. Он сделал всё, что было в его силах. Всего на минутку, он просто передохнет...</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Гаррет едва не подскочил, когда увидел на поле боя Авелин. Женщина легко раскидывала врагов, с завидным упрямством пробивая себе дорогу к Хоуку. Защитник встревожено метался взглядом, едва не пропустив удар - магов в компании со стражницей не было. Неужели у них всё получилось?</p>
<p>– Где они? - воин закашлялся, едва не срывая голос. Мередит удобно отвлеклась на других, поэтому возможность перекинуться парой фраз появилась как нельзя кстати.</p>
<p>– Мы довели их до твоего дома, но Дориан отправил нас к тебе. Он сказал что-то вроде  “только смерть Мередит важна”. Нам нужно это сделать, Гаррет. Р<em>ади нас всех</em><em>.</em></p>
<p>– Понял.</p>
<p>Глаза Гаррета сверкнули упрямством. Он придирчиво оглядел поле боя, внимательно подмечая раненых и тех, кто еще был в силах биться.</p>
<p>– Авелин, уводи Изабелу и Мерриль. Мы справимся.</p>
<p>– Я сама защищу этот город! Без всех вас! - закричала Мередит и её голос, словно усиленный магически, разнесся по всей площади, пугая даже ее верных сторонников. – Создатель! Твоя слуга молит тебя дать ей силы для того, чтобы победить это зло!</p>
<p>     Её глаза сияли алым, наполненные силой проклятого лириума. Каждый удар Мередит становился во много раз сильнее обычного, с легкостью раскидывая рослых воинов как котят. Даже нанесенные ей прежде раны затягивались на глазах, превращаясь тут же в уродливые шрамы.</p>
<p>– Это предельно нездоровое дерьмо, - Варрик вышел из-за его спины, порядком потрёпанный, но живой. Он хмуро перезаряжал арбалет, оценивая их шансы. – И что мы будем с этим делать?</p>
<p>Гаррет хмыкнул, найдя в себе силы на искреннюю улыбку.</p>
<p>– Побеждать, что ж еще.</p>
<p>     С треском и грохотом от колонн отделились гигантские фигуры, оживлённые магией Мередит. Золочёные скульптуры были просто огромными — они неловко двигались, но обычное оружие им и вовсе не приносило вреда. Статуи крушили врагов, размахивая руками и пытаясь просто наступать на нерасторопных людей.</p>
<p>– Где ты, Чемпион? Ты слышишь меня? Я уничтожу тебя! - Мередит шипела, безумным взглядом обводя побоище и, когда она нашла свою цель, на ее лице расцвела совершенно безумная улыбка.</p>
<p>     Мередит бросилась на него, нечеловечески перемещаясь и не обращая внимания на тех, кто пытался её остановить. Их мечи заскрежетали в клинче, Гаррет кричал, прилагая все усилия, чтобы удержать ее натиск. Прежде он никогда не сталкивался с подобной силой.</p>
<p>– Почувствуй весь гнев Создателя, Гаррет! - отскочив назад, Мередит вновь устремилась к Хоуку, и на этот раз он не успел блокировать удар.</p>
<p>     Алое лезвие прошло насквозь, обжигая не хуже раскаленного металла. Бешено смеясь, Мередит подняла взрослого мужчину на мече, всю площадь залило слепящим алым светом и в какой-то момент она просто отшвырнула Гаррета, который знатно приложился спиной к каменному парапету. Краем глаза он видел лазурную вспышку, стремящегося к нему Фенриса, обезумевшего от злости и тревоги за него. Удивительно, но боли не было. Возможно, она придет позже, но сейчас... Гаррет отнял ладонь от кровоточащей раны на животе и медленно поднялся. Звуки боя словно отошли на задний план. Он медленно, но упорно шёл к Мередит, волоча неподъемный меч за собой, но не выпуская его из руки.</p>
<p>– Какой ты упёртый. Почему ты не сдашься? - Мередит двигалась ему навстречу, искренне недоумевая, как этот человек еще оставался в живых. – Создатель, подари своему скромному слуге ответ! Прошу, скажи мне, что я должна сделать!</p>
<p>     В спину замершей Мередит вонзилось несколько стрел, но та даже не обернулась на это. Казалось что все сторонники Хоука устремились к одной-единственной цели, атакуя Мередит. Ее тело истекало кровью, доспехи не были в состоянии сдерживать удары, но женщина даже не вздрагивала, напрочь игнорируя противников. Ее единственной целью был Хоук, который небрежно смахивал со лба пот и кровь и вновь шёл в бой, скалясь от боли во всем теле.</p>
<p>– Что если... что если то, что я делала — неправильно? Что если это всё лишь безумие? - Мередит встряхнула головой, словно на мгновение ей удалось вырваться из этого кошмара… и она по своей воле вновь нырнула в его объятие.</p>
<p>     Казалось, что настоящая молния врезалась в спину Мередит, едва не сбив ту с ног. Тонкий силуэт эльфа едва различался среди бешеного свечения лириумных татуировок. Его кожа кипела от скрывающейся под ней мощи. Скалясь, как дикий зверь, Фенрис вложил всю свою энергию в один единственный удар — и его двуручный меч с трудом, но пронзил искаженные алым лириумом доспехи насквозь, выходя окровавленным острием из груди. Хоук тут же ударил спереди, практически отзеркаливая эльфа. Он целился в сердце, но Мередит, напоминающая уже больше лича, чем живого человека, продолжала двигаться, протягивая судорожно вывернутые пальцы в сторону Гаррета.</p>
<p>– Нет! Создатель! Я не могу сдаться! - она дёрнулась и из её рта хлынула кровь, которую она попыталась вытереть латной перчаткой. – Создатель! Молю! Я должна искоренить всё зло во славу Церкви! Отомстить за тебя!</p>
<p>     С трудом, но она подняла лириумный меч, который гудел от напряжения и вовсю искрил, пульсируя в ее руках. Гул усиливался, словно пытаясь перекрыть кричащую и стенающую Мередит. Но даже у лириумного кристалла есть предел прочности. Энергия, скрытая в её мече, уже просто не умещалась в нём и в какой-то момент всё же вырвалась: огромное лезвие лопнуло на миллионы крошечных осколков - практически пыль, уже не способная содержать в себе хоть что-либо. А высвобожденная энергия, мечущаяся в воздухе, просто устремилась к ближайшему сосуду — а именно к телу самой Мередит. Алые искры окутали ее тело, проникая через глаза, через рот, впитывались через поры. Женщина кричала, содрогаясь от боли и ужаса, но ничего не могла с этим поделать.  Лириум искажал её тело, превращая плоть и кровь в алые кристаллы за секунды, распространяясь от кончиков пальцев к сердцу. Всего несколько мгновений — и великая и пугающая Мередит замерла статуей, слишком похожей на того идола, что Гаррет и Варрик нашли в свое время.</p>
<p>     Заметно пошатывающийся и держащийся за рану Хоук подошёл ближе и с некоторой опаской коснулся её наплечника, сейчас напоминающего больше застывшую лаву, чем сияющий металл — и тот рассыпался, стоило лишь ему протянуть руку. Ветер, которого прежде вроде бы и не было, тут же подхватил этот пепел, словно невидимой ладонью желал смахнуть все следы обезумевшей Мередит из этого мира.</p>
<p>     Оставшиеся без своего лидера храмовники замерли, выставив мечи в сторону Хоука. Никто не двигался, не совсем понимая, что же делать дальше. Их взгляды метались от повстанцев к единственному лидеру, оставшемуся на их стороне — к Каллену. Тот медлил, но всё же опустил собственный меч, отступая на несколько шагов. Его битва была завершена, ему некому было мстить. Каллен и Хоук обменялись молчаливыми взглядами и кивнули друг другу, словно закрепив немое соглашение. Они уходили с площади непобежденными, но и не победившими, скорбящими о всей бессмысленно пролитой крови и никому не нужной жестокости.</p>
<p>– Нам нужно домой, - Гаррет шептал, просто не находя в себе сил говорить в полный голос. Фенрис закинул его руку себе на плечо, практически волоча его на себе, девчонки были не в лучшем состоянии — Мерриль досталось особенно сильно. Но все были живы. Оставалось выяснить, что произошло с их магами, смогли ли они осуществить свой план, а заодно было бы неплохо остудить пыл тех, кто продолжал сражение на улицах города, ещё не зная о поражении Мередит.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <b>Глава</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b> 9</b>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Дориан очнулся словно от толчка — неведомая сила вырвала его из забытья или подобия сна. Андерс все так же лежал на кровати, разве что сияния магии вокруг него больше не было. Сколько прошло времени? Закончился ли бой на площади? С трудом поднявшись на ноги, Павус склонился над блондином и мягко погладил его по щеке, тут же неловко отдергивая руку — кожа была тёплой, едва ли не горячей.</p>
<p>– Андерс? Андерс! - он стиснул лежащую руку и с восторгом ощутил едва ощутимое ответное движение пальцев. – Родной... Пожалуйста, приходи в себя. Нам нужно идти. У нас очень мало времени.</p>
<p>     Дориан хотел бы дать прийти в себя целителю, но не мог. Он не мог сказать, сколько времени они уже потратили, поэтому действовать было просто необходимо. Тевинтерец сел на край кровати и предельно осторожно попытался поднять Андерса, усадить его, вырывая из цепких пут забвения. Чужое сердце билось, он чувствовал, что Андерс стал дышать самостоятельно, он был жив! А это единственное, что было важно сейчас.</p>
<p>– Тише, тише... Попробуй открыть глаза. Прошу, - он ласково гладил спутавшиеся светлые пряди, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией.</p>
<p>     Андерс едва слышно застонал, качнул головой и всё же открыл глаза, медленно, словно и сам не веря, что может это сделать.</p>
<p>– Я... - он закашлялся, не менее шокировано глядя на Дориана. – ...жив? Но как?</p>
<p>– Не сейчас, сокровище. Нам нужно идти. Ты сможешь?</p>
<p>     Андерс неуверенно пожал плечами и попытался пододвинуться. Не без помощи Дориана он опустил ноги на пол и медленно встал, тут же покачнувшись и схватившись за собственную грудь.</p>
<p>– Я не чувствую скверны. Совсем.</p>
<p>     Казалось, целитель был больше сосредоточен на том, что происходило с ним самим, а не с их грандиозными планами, но Павус не давал ему отвлечься, подгоняя.</p>
<p>– Я клянусь тебе, что мы обо всем поговорим, но не сейчас. Я должен забрать тебя из этого времени, чтобы никто не видел, что мы смогли победить смерть. Слышишь меня? Эта магия, как и магия времени, не должна быть открыта для людей.</p>
<p>     Вздохнув тяжело и недовольно, Дориан подтолкнул Андерса к уже знакомым знакам на полу, вручил ему сумку и посох и протянул зелье.</p>
<p>– Пополам, - дождавшись, пока Андерс сделает глоток, он выпил и свою часть, а затем опустил пустой флакон в карман, чтобы избавиться от него по возвращению. – Ну что, пора?</p>
<p>     Андерс, приходящий в себя буквально на глазах, улыбнулся шире, отчего в уголках его глаз появились очаровательные лучики морщинок, и притянул Павуса к себе, целуя коротко, но жадно.</p>
<p>– Пора.</p>
<p>     Уже заученное заклинание сорвалось с их губ одновременно. Всплеск магии, вспышка — и они оказались посреди леса, залитого ярким солнцем. Деревья шумели под дуновением теплого ветра, всё вокруг казалось таким спокойным и размеренным, особенно после того ужаса, что происходил в Киркволле.</p>
<p>– Как думаешь, где мы? - Андерс поправил сумку на плече и пошел вслед за Павусом, который выбрал направление абсолютно наугад, повинуясь собственной интуиции.</p>
<p>     Они шли недолго — по пути они наткнулись на заросшую плющом разрушенную башню, какие-то заброшенные хижины и давным-давно брошенные телеги, но Дориан был спокоен, и его настрой невольно передавался и целителю. Время от времени они касались друг друга пальцами, переплетаясь ими и словно не замечая этого, чувствуя друг друга как продолжение себя, необходимую часть одной души. Андерс боялся поднимать эту тему, думая, что это могло ему лишь привидеться, а Дориан и вовсе не желал даже начинать этот разговор, сам до конца не понимая, что и как он сделал. В прочем... им на пару стоило просто пережить произошедшее и остыть, а потом уже вернуться к разговору.</p>
<p>     Странный звук, похожий на гром или какой-то магический эффект прокатился по лесу и Дориан замер испуганным зайцем. А затем, ни слова не говоря, он схватил Андерса за руку и побежал прямо к источнику этого звука, уже замечая пробивающийся сквозь листву ядовито-зелёный свет.</p>
<p>– Во имя Андрасте, что это?! - они остановились на приличном расстоянии, чтобы чудовища, бродящие неподалеку, не заметили их. Андерс внимательно смотрел на зелёный туман, исходящий из портала, напоминавшего больше огромный полупрозрачный осколок, зависший в воздухе.</p>
<p>– Это... это значит, что мы дома, - Дориан широко улыбался, стиснув дрожащие пальцы в кулак. – Это те самые разломы, которые и стали причиной всего моего приключения. И, если я верно узнаю места, мы находимся неподалеку от Редклифа. Я не уверен во времени, но если разломы всё еще тут, то вполне скоро тут должен появиться Инквизитор и... История пойдет дальше, понимаешь? Так, как она должна идти. И ты жив в этом времени! - тевинтерец трепетно сжал руку Андерса и поцеловал костяшки. – Пойдем. Нам нужно подгадать время для встречи.</p>
<p>     Но Андерс не спешил разделять радость своего любимого. Он улыбался, но его улыбка была полна грусти и тепла, целитель смотрел на мужчину спокойно и мягко, терпеливо ожидая, когда тот немного придёт в себя.</p>
<p>– Дориан, послушай... Я не могу идти с тобой.</p>
<p>– Что?! - шокированный взгляд замер на тёплых янтарных глазах Андерса.</p>
<p>– Я много думал над этим. Гораздо больше, чем ты можешь себе представить. И если бы мы выбрались из Киркволла, то это должно было стать единственно верным действием в этом времени. Ты должен идти туда один.</p>
<p>– Но как же...</p>
<p>     Андерс мягко приложил палец к губам Дориана, останавливая его, поскольку сам не был уверен, что сможет второй раз найти в себе силы, чтобы сказать всё это. Решиться на подобный шаг.</p>
<p>– Помнишь, что нам говорили духи? Каждый чем-то должен жертвовать, чтобы достигнуть цели. И теперь пришло время для моей жертвы. И это будет время, - он глубоко вздохнул, искренне боясь отвести взгляд от напряжённого до предела тевинтерца. – Я не должен быть в этом мире. И не должен быть частью вашей... Инквизиции. Иначе это может изменить и твое будущее, понимаешь? Кто знает, как этот мир и эти боги отреагируют на то, что я буду рядом. Поэтому ты должен отпустить меня. Я очень прошу тебя об этом. Ты вновь встретишься с Инквизитором, вновь спасете магов и победите Верховное зло. Для тебя это не будет ново, но...</p>
<p>– А куда пойдешь ты? - в голове роились сотни мыслей, но Дориан сумел прошептать только это из сдавленного эмоциями горла.</p>
<p>– Не знаю, - Андерс опустил голову, кусая губы. – Чем дальше от Инквизиции и Киркволла, тем лучше. Это всего на пару лет, я устроюсь где-нибудь целителем, и просто буду помогать людям. Наверное... – казалось, он и сам пытался успокоить себя этими словами.</p>
<p>– Нет! Я знаю. И раз ты хочешь уйти, то выполни одно моё условие... одну просьбу, - глаза Дориана вспыхнули, он вцепился в потрёпанный воротник мантии Андерса до побелевших костяшек. – Ты пойдёшь не «куда-нибудь», а направишься в Тевинтер. Я напишу письмо для одной особы, которую ты должен будешь найти. Ты устроишься именно там, оправишься, можешь лечить, можешь изучать магию — это не важно. Главное, что ты будешь в безопасности на земле, принадлежащей магам. И всё это время мы с тобой будем общаться, обмениваться письмами и держать друг друга в курсе дел. Без подвигов. Хорошо?</p>
<p>     Андерс колебался, с трудом представляя себя в Тевинтере: где он и где все эти магистры. Но как он мог спорить с ТАКИМ Дорианом? Он и сам боялся неведомого будущего, он устал прятаться и бояться сделать шаг. И если ему нужно будет довольствоваться исключительно письмами на протяжении года или двух — пусть так. Это лучше, чем страдать от неизвестности.</p>
<p>– Я... Хорошо. Я согласен.</p>
<p>     Дориан стиснул его в крепких объятиях. После непродолжительного разговора, они всё же вдвоём направились в город, сделав приличный круг из-за разломов, окружающих его. В уже знакомой таверне они сняли комнату, купили коня и просто ... остановились. Письмо для Мэйварис Тилани уже лежало в кармане, у Дориана была ещё пара дней в запасе, прежде чем он вновь окунётся в свою собственную жизнь, и будет играть роль несведущего в событиях. Его одновременно пугала мысль отпускать Андерса одного на другой конец Тедаса, но и успокаивала одновременно. Целитель будет в хороших руках. Да и при необходимости он и сам сможет постоять за себя.</p>
<p>– Я так рад, что мы смогли исцелить тебя, - Павус, сидящий на краю кровати, привлёк Андерса к себе и просто уткнулся лицом ему в живот, закрывая глаза. Видеть помолодевшего, сильного и здорового Андерса было для него ни с чем несравнимым удовольствием и личной победой над всем.</p>
<p>     Заботливые руки прошлись по его плечам и шее, запутались в тёмных прядях, мягко потягивая и вынуждая его запрокинуть голову. Андерс улыбался, с любовью глядя на него сверху вниз.</p>
<p>– Ничего этого не было бы без тебя. Ты мой дух-хранитель. Ты — часть меня, я не знаю, как подобрать слов, но я будто чувствую тебя и твои эмоции. Возможно, это пропадет на расстоянии, но я наслаждаюсь этим чувством, - он наклонился, запечатлев неспешный поцелуй на приоткрытых губах.</p>
<p>     Андерс с трудом мог сказать, когда еще он чувствовал себя так хорошо, словно у него за спиной были крылья, которыми он мог охватить весь этот мир.</p>
<p>– Дориан, я люблю тебя. Всем своим потрепанным сердцем и душой, - он поглаживал кончиками пальцев впалые щеки и острые скулы тевинтерца, невольно переходя на шёпот. – Я буду всегда рядом. Я буду тебя ждать всегда, мечтая чтобы будущее было только нашим. Хочу провести его вместе с тобой.</p>
<p>     Переполняющие Дориана эмоции были похожи на лавину и прежде подобного он никогда не ощущал. Была ли их часть принадлежащей Андерсу? Собственное сердце пело, отдаваясь легкой горечью скорого расставания.</p>
<p>– Пусть для меня это время промелькнет как мгновение. Я буду стремиться к тебе. Мой аматус, ты — моё сердце, - с легкой улыбкой Дориан потянул Андерса на себя, прижимая бережно и заботливо. – Я никогда не отпущу тебя, любовь моя.</p>
<p>     С восходом солнца они разбили пустую склянку из-под зелья и сожгли все до единой записи о магии времени, вместе с тщательно подобранными рунами и заклинанием. Эти знания не должны были попасть в чужие руки, и пусть только они двое останутся единственными их носителями. Еще никогда подобное могущество не приносило счастья, а за собственный успех они уже успели сполна расплатиться. Андерс молча смотрел на то, как пламя поглощало помятые листы и прижимал к себе крепче Дориана, уткнувшись носом в обнажённое смуглое плечо. Его мысли были далеко отсюда. Больше всего на свете Андерс не хотел сейчас одеваться и уезжать, но... такой была его цена за мир и счастье — и он был готов её заплатить. Еще один невесомый поцелуй в шею, и целитель отстранился, тут же пожалев о пропавшем тепле чужого тела.</p>
<p>– Я напишу тебе сразу же, как устроюсь в Минратосе. И постараюсь сделать это как можно скорее, - целитель отвлекся на завязки на рубашке и потянулся за брошенной на пол мантией. – И... Ты же помнишь? Ты должен будешь сжигать все мои письма, чтобы они не попали в чужие руки.</p>
<p>– Безопасность превыше всего, - Дориан кивнул, нехотя собираясь вслед за любовником. Он соглашался, хотя мысленно совершенно точно не собирался этого делать. Он найдет способ обезопасить их связь и сохранить её в секрете.</p>
<p>     Тевинтерец провожал Андерса у входа в таверну: смотрел на то, как блондин легко вскакивает на лошадь, надежно крепит свой посох и, не выдержав, все же наклоняется, чтобы урвать ещё один поцелуй.</p>
<p>– Береги себя.</p>
<p>– И ты.</p>
<p>     Голос окончательно сел. Разделив последний, полный любви и нежности взгляд, <br/>Андерс пришпорил коня и устремился к главным воротам, оставив Дориана далеко позади. Целитель боялся обернуться, хотя и ощущал на себе пристальный взгляд любимого человека. Это было необходимое расставание на долгие годы. Он должен будет пройти через это, как и Дориан. Это было... больно.</p>
<p>     А Павус, оставшийся в гордом одиночестве, просто не знал, где найти в себе силы, чтобы уже завтра отправиться на встречу с Лавелланом, бойко отвечать ему и улыбаться. Так сильно на душе не давило, даже когда он жил у Флемет долгое время, но это был верный шаг. Единственно возможный в их ситуации. Развернувшись на каблуках, Дориан вернулся в таверну и, купив у хозяина целый кувшин самого крепкого вина, просто заперся в своей комнате наедине со съедающей его болью.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Вернуться в прошлое было... странно. Словно и не было всего, что произошло. Словно это было огромное и бесконечно длинное дежа вю или вообще что всё, что было между Редклифом и прощанием с Андерсом вчера было одним насыщенным сном. Было одновременно страшно и удивительно легко вновь встретиться с Инквизитором, заигрывать с ним, повторяя собственные фразы едва ли не слово в слово. Биться с чудовищами, вновь противостоять собственному учителю, мысленно отмечая каждую его ошибку в работе с магией времени. Всё шло как по нотам — ровно до того момента, как Варрик, улучив момент, просто поймал его за руку и внимательно глядя в глаза не спросил: “как он?”.</p>
<p>     Волна облегчения буквально выбила почву из под ног. Варрик знает! А это значит, он будет не один всё это время. Павус успел только шепнуть, что Андерс жив и тут же отвлекся на некстати вернувшихся Кассандру и Соласа.  Подробный разговор состоялся только через неделю, уже в убежище. Дориан на этот раз не скрывал ничего, а Варрик рассказал о том, что случилось после гибели Мередит. Им не удалось попрощаться, но гном успокоил Павуса новостью о том, что все остались живы и невредимы. Он поддерживал переписку с Хоуком и пообещал сообщить ему о том, что им удалось совершить всё задуманное. Нести один секрет вдвоем оказалось проще, пусть даже тевинтерцу и остро не хватало ехидных комментариев целителя, его переживаний за каждое живое существо, его тепла и ласковых рук. В такие моменты он молча брал бутылку вина и шел к Варрику, заметно сблизившись с ним за последнее время.</p>
<p>     Первое письмо Дориану принесла Лелиана. Она очень долго и выжидающе смотрела на него и кивнула, видя каким нетерпением вспыхнули глаза мага. Она не задавала вопросов, но почему-то Дориан был уверен, что позже от ее расспросов он никуда не скроется. Павус поспешил отойти от лагеря и, устроившись на поваленном дереве в роще неподалеку, дрожащими руками вскрыл письмо. Оно оказалось весьма объемным и состоящим из двух частей. Первую — с узнаваемым почерком Андерса, он, само собой, прочёл в первую очередь. Целитель писал обо всем сразу: просто поток мыслей и воспоминаний о путешествии до Тевинтера, во всех подробностях расписал, как он добивался встречи с Мейварис и как доказывал ей его знакомство с самим Дорианом. Было заметно, что письмо писалось не сразу, а больше напоминало дневник, который Андерс вел всё это время. Он обращался к Дориану, делился эмоциями и жалел, что и вправду расстояние практически полностью погасило ощущение “чужой души”. Всё письмо Андерса было прописано эмоциями, которые буквально согревали тевинтерца. И как он мог бы сжечь всё это?</p>
<p>     Вторым письмом — довольно кратким, но содержательным, были строчки от Мейварис, в которых она уточняла насчет самого целителя, и спрашивала  Дориана о его планах. Тем же вечером Павус отправил ответ, и в его душе поселилось ощущение спокойствие, словно всё стало на свои места. Ему предстояло еще многое пережить и испытать, но он был готов к этому.</p>
<p>     В Скайхолде переписка участилась, и не проходило и недели, чтобы в резную шкатулку, увитую десятком заклинаний, не опустилось новое письмо. Дориан улыбался, отвечая на вопрос Инквизитора “ждёт ли его кто-то в Тевинтере”, но в этот раз не проклинал собственного отца, а кивал согласно, мысленно возвращаясь к своему блондину. Варрик передавал ему новости от Хоука, и Дориан с нетерпением ждал того момента, когда Гаррет и сам должен будет явиться в крепость для помощи в их нелегком деле. Остро хотелось нарушить все обещания и съездить в Тевинтер, но... время шло так, как должно было идти. Мейварис, по большому секрету, говорила, что в Андерсе пропадает настоящий магистр. У него обнаружился весьма едкий характер и острые зубы, позволяющие ему ставить на место зарвавшихся магов. За полгода он не только стал заниматься целительством, но и взял себе нескольких учеников, которым и преподавал эту школу магии. Андерс бесконечно отличался от тех, кто был рожден в Тевинтере и жил по правилам Минратоса, но вместе с тем абсолютно гармонично вписался в них, занимая собственное место в этом безумном городе.</p>
<p>     Стоит ли говорить о том, что их встреча с Гарретом и Фенрисом оказалась даже лучше, чем Дориан мог бы себе представить. Они встретились как старые друзья, даже эльф искренне пожал ему руку и хлопнул по плечу, приветствуя. Вместе с Варриком, они заняли угол в местной таверне и болтали всю ночь, прерываясь только на еду и выпивку. И в этот раз их встреча была раскрашена исключительно хорошими эмоциями и теплыми воспоминаниями.</p>
<p>     Корифей продолжал свои бессмысленные попытки захвата мира, Солас загадочно молчал, а Павус сгорал от невозможности раскрыть все злодейские карты уже сейчас. Он был сторонним наблюдателем всё это время, изредка “отмирая”, чтобы сделать собственный шаг. Иногда они подолгу разговаривали с Коулом, который прекрасно помнил обо всем, что происходило с ними в ином времени. Единственное расхождение с прошлым, который позволил себе Дориан, заключалось в том, что он достал магический кристалл едва ли не на полгода раньше и подарил его не Инквизитору, а отправил с письмом к Андерсу, чтобы иметь возможность общаться с ним не только на бумаге. Было страшно представить, сколько времени уже прошло — и сколько оставалось еще впереди, прежде чем он будет свободен от своей непосильной ноши.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>3 года спустя.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Скайхолд бурлил, оживленный как никогда — но на этот раз царившая атмосфера скорее угнетала, чем радовала. Люди складывали вещи, собирали оружие и постепенно покидали крепость. Не прошло и недели с того дня, как Лавеллан под покровительством Церкви объявил о роспуске Инквизиции и теперь все они должны были возвращаться домой. Даже после смерти Корифея события так закрутили Дориана, что у него просто не было возможности даже на день вырваться туда, куда отчаянно звало его сердце. А смерть отца и вовсе добавила забот новоиспеченному Магистру.  Но после Священного Совета уже не осталось ничего, что могло бы остановить окрылённого мага. Даже привычный вечерний разговор с Андерсом не смог унять волнения от одной только мысли, что теперь Павус волен вернуться туда, где его ждут.</p>
<p>– Лавеллан… Пришло время нам поговорить, - Дориан мягко улыбнулся, приоткрыв дверь покоев Инквизитора. – Битва окончена, и теперь я хочу вернуться в Тевинтер. Я много наблюдал за тобой и понял, что горжусь каждым твоим действием, всё же если ты смог добиться таких результатов, то чего смогу добиться я? Я готов к великим делам!</p>
<p>     На этот раз Дориан едва не искрился нетерпением, улыбался широко и искренне, преисполненный счастьем и необъяснимой гордостью.</p>
<p>     Инквизитор улыбнулся и кивнул, понимая, что это должно было произойти. Рано или поздно Инквизиция разойдётся своей дорогой, как и было прежде, но так больно… Словно родной дом покидал близкий родственник.</p>
<p>– Не волнуйся, Железный Бык присмотрит за тобой вместо меня, - в порыве чувств Дориан обнял рыжего эльфа и погладил его по худощавой спине.</p>
<p>     Дориан уже собрал вещи и даже если Лавеллан вздумал бы его занять чем-то, он бы уехал всё равно, без прощаний. Но он был уверен, что эльф отпустит его без лишних вопросов — уж больно знакомым огнём горели глаза тевинтерца.</p>
<p>– Но прежде... Могу попросить кое о чем напоследок?</p>
<p>     Дождавшись кивка Лавеллана, Дориан склонился к эльфу и торопливо зашептал, сам не слишком веря, что решился на подобное.</p>
<p>–  Не волнуйся, я думаю, это не окажется такой проблемой. Я помогу, но для более быстрого результата я всё же посоветовал бы обратиться к Коулу. Я не задержу тебя, не беспокойся.</p>
<p>     Усмехнувшись, Инквизитор уверенно похлопал Дориана по плечу, тепло глядя на своего друга.</p>
<p>– Удачи в дороге, мой друг. Помни, что Инквизиция всегда будет рада тебе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Я уже сказал, уходите! Возвращайтесь утром, я уже не принимаю.</p>
<p>     Настойчивый стук в дверь повторился и на этот раз уже стучали кулаком. Мужчина недовольно вздохнул, отложил перо и поднялся из-за стола, придирчиво оглядывая свой внешний вид. Свободная темно-синяя рубаха с мелкой вышивкой по подолу, удобные штаны и домашняя обувь. Просто, но прилично даже для встречи со всем Магистратом посреди ночи. Стук повторился и маг поспешил к двери, попутно протирая пальцы от крохотных капель чернил.</p>
<p>– Да что могло такого произойти заполночь... - он ворчал, пока разбирался с замком и рывком распахнул дверь, тут же замирая.</p>
<p>     Дориан опустил занесённую для очередного стука руку и мягко улыбнулся, жадно обводя взглядом стоящего перед ним Андерса. Золотистые волосы, собранные в длинный хвост, аккуратная небольшая борода — да и одежды по тевинтерской моде ему невероятно шли. Уставший и покрытый пылью с дороги Павус даже неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, подумав о том, что они словно поменялись местами.</p>
<p>– Аматус...</p>
<p>– Родной...</p>
<p>     Целитель затянул Дориана в дом и захлопнул за ним дверь, стискивая тут же заворочавшегося мага в медвежьих объятиях. Тот смеялся и прикрывался от Андерса рукой, прося быть осторожнее. Сбитый с толку, блондин отстранился, наблюдая, как Дориан развязывает плащ, и, придерживая мантию левой рукой, осторожно вытаскивает пригревшегося к груди котенка. Очаровательно рыжего и удивительно знакомого им обоим.</p>
<p>– Ох, Андрасте... Это же... но как?! Ты же говорил, что будешь только через месяц.</p>
<p>    Андерс тут же подхватил драгоценную ношу, поглаживая его по растрёпанной шерсти.</p>
<p>– Я подумал... Коул помог мне... ох, боги, - Дориан прокашлялся, с теплом глядя на воркующего с котом мужчину. - В том мире твоё сердце приняло облик точно такого же кота, и в свое время остановило меня от бесконечно глупого шага. И я решил, что ты будешь рад собственному питомцу.</p>
<p>     Целитель отнес Сэра Ланселапа на диван и вернулся к Дориану, стоящему немного потерянно посреди комнаты. Он взял мужчину за плечи, тепло заглянул в глаза и привлёк его ближе, накрывая губы столь желанным для них обоих поцелуем.  Даже когда воздух кончился, они не могли оторваться друг от друга, стоя так близко как могли, прижавшись лбами друг к другу.</p>
<p>– Неужели это всё? Я не верю, аматус. Неужели нам больше не нужно никуда бежать?</p>
<p> - Это всё. Наша гонка со временем завершена. - Андерс ласково гладил Дориана по щекам, словно не веря что дорогой ему человек действительно стоит перед ним. - Ты смог спасти нас всех.</p>
<p>- Аматус... - Дориан прервался на короткий поцелуй, с улыбкой ощутив глубоко-глубоко в душе эхо чужих эмоций. - Позволишь ли ты мне остаться тут, с тобой?</p>
<p>– Конечно. Добро пожаловать домой, моё счастье. Теперь всё время этого мира принадлежит только нам.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>